Navy Baby
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: Cruz just like everyone from the Nathan James wished to reconnect with home and find his family. His wish came true just not in the way he expected... AU story set 5 weeks after 'A More Perfect Union', it's a slightly fluffy story :-)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Just letting you know this story is completely separate from all my stories. Yes, I'm working on the third story in my current series but writing many stories at once is my process, and first chapter will be posted in the next few weeks._

 _So this story is AU and set after S2 with everything being really awesome and no one getting shot or dying and St Louis is a thriving city etc. Yes, I realise that none of this would never happen in real life. So you really have to suspend reality and enjoy the absurdity and fluff!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"You said I had family." Cruz said as he looked to the baby that he cradled awkwardly in his arms like it was about to explode. It or well She seemed to sense his discomfort as she frowned at him and scrunched her tiny nose at him. She kicked her little legs around as if she was just as uncomfortable as he was and trying to get away.

"Yes, her name is Clara Alvarez-Cruz, you're listed on the birth certificate and when you submitted your DNA it flagged in the system as a match. Just kismet you both ended up in the same city. Congratulations. Now, here's a bag with some baby supplies and personal effects from the mother. That folder has everything about your daughter and her medical records thus far. The mother wrote a letter for you and the child. It's all in there." The man behind the desk told him as he placed a bag on the desk as well as a thick manilla folder that had the baby girl's name on it.

"When I signed up for this. I was told you people find my family dead or alive as long as they were registered. I was thinking you'd find my Mom or Dad, my brothers and sister. Not hand me a baby. What does the State or Child services have to say about this?" Cruz asked to him. The man whose name was 'Ted' gave him an look of apathy. Actually the whole meeting from start to finish made Cruz feel like this guy was just passing off the kid to anyone.

"Look, those departments are overworked. You checked out and so the State is satisfied for you to take responsibility of your child. I'll also remind you signed the contracts giving us permission to use your DNA and that you'd accept responsibility for any children under 18 that you're found related to. We ran the DNA, we found your daughter. What's the big deal?" Ted asked in a bored tone like he was really telling Cruz 'Why the hell are you wasting my time. Go away'.

"The big deal is that I didn't know I had a baby until now and you're just handing her over into my care." Cruz told him, he placed the baby in his lap and wrapped his arm around her tummy while he used his free hand and picked up the manilla folder.

He flicked through the file at the medical records, birth certificate seeing that it was all true but it made no sense until he saw the mother's name Elsa Alvarez. They had been a casual fling that had been one and off for 6 months before he'd been deployed for three months to Somalia to patrol for Pirates and what not. When he came back, the Nathan James had been pulled into another deployment to the Arctic. They'd barely been in port for a couple of days so he hadn't been able to get down to see her let alone his family.

He felt his stomach bottom out in sadness as it all sank in that not only was Clara his daughter but her mother had died less than two days before the ship made port in St Louis from the virus. He felt a warm wet patch on his arm and looked down to see that Baby Clara was drooling on him.

"DNA doesn't lie, now if you want to toss her back into the foster care system then that's your business. But you'll have to wait as Michener's Government is more concerned with placing kids than taking refunds. So please take the bag and folder and go because I have more people to see today." Ted said dismissively as Cruz snapped the file close.

"What the fuck is your problem? You can't just hand a complete stranger a baby and tell him get lost." Cruz told him in a dark tone. Usually it made men quiver in fear but Ted seemed immune or too stupid or maybe holding the baby was lessening his powers of intimidation.

"Actually, I just did and you're not a stranger. You're her father and you're a decorated soldier with a clean record. So be happy. You're not alone in the world and we'll call you when we have located more of your family. Oh and support her head. She's only 5 weeks old." Ted said, he turned to his computer and started going back to work.

"Unbelievable." Cruz said, he looked to the baby girl in his arms; this time he really looked at her trying to see something about her that could possibly be part of him but she just looked like an adorable baby with a pudgy face, dark brown eyes and crazy black hair that stuck out at odd angles.

He looked to Ted and knew the man was not going to help him, so he adjusted Clara so she was laying against his shoulder with his arm under diapered bottom. He stuffed the manilla folder into the bag that appeared to be filled with baby paraphernalia and lifted it onto his other shoulder and walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey, what you doing with a baby?" Miller asked Cruz as he met him outside the offices of 'People Smart' or as Cruz was calling them in his head 'People stupid'. It was a national drive established by Michener's regime to help people find their families whether alive or dead. He was really kicking himself now for not reading the whole contract.

Basically what one did was go into the office and give their name and contact details, then the names of the people they were looking for and their last known whereabouts. They had a voluntary DNA matching system, where one gave them a sample of their DNA and it went into a system that had DNA samples from people who volunteered their samples and of remains that had been recovered or found.

They said the DNA would take months to years to find matches but Cruz had won the lottery but instead of finding his family he got a baby. He felt jipped by the whole process, as they had a stupid a cure but people had still died more importantly Clara's mother had died because they'd been limping up the Mississippi thanks to the stupid immunes. It all just made him irrationally angry as he wanted some kind of cosmic balance.

"She's my kid." Cruz told him, as he adjusted Clara in his arms. He felt like a criminal holding her, like the cops would run out and arrest him for kidnapping.

"You have a kid?" Miller asked surprised as he couldn't believe Cruz would not mention before.

"I do now." Cruz told him.

"Whoa that's-" Miller tried to find the right word but he could see by Cruz's expression it wasn't exactly good news. "Something, you keeping it?" Miller asked looking at the kid like it might explode.

"Of course, I am." Cruz snapped at Miller. He wasn't going to reiterate what Ted the Asshole had said about refunds. Kids were not commodities and he even if he was struggling to believe the baby in his arms was his. He had a DNA test results as proof and he couldn't let that go, he couldn't throw his own kid into the system just because it was easy. Yet he was completely riddle with panic about what to do. His brothers and sisters had kids but he'd never been around them much when they were babies due to his work and that was years ago.

"And you're bringing it back to the apartment?" Miller asked him carefully.

"Ah, yeah. You got a problem with that?" Cruz asked in an exhausted tone.

"No, man. I'd never kick you out just cause you got a kid now. It's just the place isn't baby proofed and there's no crib or other stuff a baby needs." Miller pointed out as they had been sharing a large 4 bedroom apartment that was situated in a renovated warehouse with Wolf.

It was spacious, industrial architecture, basically very plain which was great for three of them as their bedrooms were on opposite sides of their apartment, it had two bathrooms. In the middle was the living area and kitchen space; all open plan living. There was also rooftop access that made for a great party/BBQ area. The ultimate bachelor pad and now Cruz was bringing a baby into the place.

At least they hadn't rented out the fourth room as it was now going to become a baby room. Something that was going to cost Cruz a pretty penny to pay for. But he'd suck it up as it was cheaper than finding another place to live for the moment. It'd taken them 2 weeks just to find it and another 3 to get it just how they wanted.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Man." Cruz said with a groan.

"Well, we'll figure it out, though you only have 5 months until the ship is out of Dry dock. So you'll have to decide what you'll do with your career pretty quick. I'd probably talk to Master Chief, if I were you. They might have some sort benefits to assist you." Miller suggested.

"Yeah well I'm hoping these assholes find my family. So they can take her in." Cruz said because if they didn't his career was fucked as he couldn't just leave the baby to look after itself while he went and fought for Uncle Sam. He needed help.

* * *

"Well, beggars can't be choosers mate and you said you were looking for a girl last night." Wolf told him as he held Clara in one arm like a football with ease and a beer in his other hand. He made it look so natural like he'd held babies before while drinking. It made him wonder if it was an Australian thing.

Miller and Wolf had decided to throw Cruz an impromptu baby shower. It was luckily a small group from the Nathan James that included Alisha, Burk, Miller, Kara and Danny. The engaged couple came over with a bassinet which was helpful. Burk came over with Costco box of diapers and beer, while Alisha brought baby formula and a baby book with pictures so Cruz could 'understand it' given she figured his reading skills weren't so great to realise that Condoms weren't 100% effective.

"Not funny." Cruz told him as he took a long pull of his beer. He was still in shock that there a was a baby and he was the father. Wolf didn't have a clue about his family as communications with Australia were still down so he tended to latch onto anyone who managed to find their family to keep his hope alive that his family was still alive. But he wasn't helping though he did appreciate the Australian giving a lesson in how to change a diaper.

Hell, he appreciated the guys being cool with him bringing a kid into their bachelor pad. It was definitely going to change their lifestyle a lot as they couldn't host loud rowdy parties anymore. Or at least not until they found a reliable sitter.

"She kind of looks like you. She's got your nose." Alisha said as she was next to Wolf on the couch currently making stupid and smiley faces at the baby. The baby was into it as she stared at Alisha like she was the 9th wonder of the world.

"No, she doesn't. She looks like her Mom." Cruz said, he really hoped she didn't as all he could imagine was his face with long hair on a kid in a pink dress and it wasn't a pretty picture. He hoped Clara ended up more like Elsa as she had been the whole package of beauty and brains.

He just hadn't had time to look through it all as he had spent most of the day trying not to kill the baby with his ineptness and dealing with his roommates giving him their two cents on the matter. To be fair all his friends had been incredibly supportive and good about it but then so far Clara seemed pretty content as long as her diaper was clean and she was well fed.

"We could shave her head and then you'd see it." Miller suggested.

"You are not shaving her head!" Kara told Miller in a firm tone from her place on the other couch in the room. They had two three seater couches and a couple arm chairs that faced in a circle of sorts. It seemed Clara had something to say about the matter as she gave a noisy fart. Everyone in the room just stopped for a moment and looked at her as they couldn't believe something that small could make a noise that loud.

"Well, she might not look like you but she sure has your talent for letting one rip." Wolf said as the group erupted into laughter.

* * *

Later that evening, Cruz sat on his bed with the manilla folder and the A4 envelope of Elsa Alvarez's personal effect. Kara, Danny and Alisha had gone to their respective homes while Wolf, Burk and Miller had gone out to a bar. Cruz would have gone but now he was a father who had no babysitter.

"You're really cramping my style, kid." He told the baby in a low voice as she was sound asleep in the bassinet that was by his bed. He'd plan for his R&R to be filled with booze and flirtatious women to forget that he'd already gone home to find no one there. There hadn't even been even a letter to where they went so he could find them.

He opened it up the personal effects envelope and upended the contents on the bed in front of him. Jewellery, iPhone and a wallet sat on the bed in front of him. He picked up the wallet and pulled out the driver's licence and gave a grim smile as took in the photo. Elsa, even in her DMV photo she looked like beautiful as always.

She only gravitated towards him because he was Navy. She liked that he would just show up and be there because she didn't want a partner who was clingy. He liked that she was interested in a long term casual thing and due to her work as a corporate lawyer wasn't after him for his benefits as she earned way more than him. It was just fun and gratifying. Sure he knew one day she'd leave him for some Lawyer who drove a Maserati but he didn't mind as he selfishly enjoyed her for the time he had with her.

He pulled the letter out of the file that was addressed to him and flipped it over in his hands. He looked to Clara, the more he could see Elsa in her tiny features. The same button nose, hair line, her face was too pudgy but she had dark brown eyes which Cruz himself had. He and Elsa both had the same ethnic background so Clara too shared the same lightly tan coloured skin and dark hair.

He turned back to the letter and decided to man up and read it. He tore the envelope open and pulled the letter out and unfolded it. It was completely handwritten in a beautiful scroll of writing. He pressed his hand to his mouth.

 _Dear Javier,_

 _I hate that I'm writing this instead of talking to you in person..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

An hour later, Cruz sat on his bed; tears ran down his face as he re-read Elsa's words at least three times afraid he'd miss something. He didn't know why but he felt incredibly heartsick. Elsa had found out she was pregnant a week after he left for Somalia. She'd tried to contact him but her letters bounced back, emails had been sent but he hadn't had access to the internet.

After a deployment, he usually didn't plug into the internet until he was well rested and spoken to his family. But the call for Nathan James to be deployed to the Arctic had been rushed so he only ended up with time to wash his uniforms and reboard the Nathan James. Now he wished he had because he would have known. He would have given her his mother's number so she wasn't alone with him gone.

She hadn't given up on him coming back and wanting to know his daughter. She made it clear that she hadn't wanted to give her up because she always wanted kids but never knew when and suddenly she was pregnant and she had no good reasons just a strong desire to see the pregnancy through and raise their child.

He felt the joy in her words, but also the sadness as she spoke about how she ended up sick with the virus. The grief of knowing she was dying and all the things she would miss out. The things she wanted to see and experience that would never be. It broke his heart as he wanted her to be a part of it but knew she couldn't. It just wasn't fair. He felt his own grief because even though they were just casually dating he still deeply cared for her and now she was gone forever. All he had now was the letter, a few pieces of jewellery and photos.

He also had Clara, he looked over to his daughter finally accepting that she was his, that he was responsible for her life and her happiness. The panic of trying to keep his old life and career subsided as he realised he had to make some changes. He would have to talk to Master Chief and the Captain to see how he could retain his enlistment and still serve just in a different capacity. He just wasn't ready to give up his career completely just yet. There had to be some kind of middle ground to be found.

Clara stirred awake and made a cranky noise. Cruz wiped his forearm across his face and sniffed as he pulled his emotions in. He pushed off the bed and tickled Clara's tummy. _. Kids like that..._ he thought as he figured it would earn him a smile but she scrunched up her face and made a small whimper, something that he had a feeling was a buildup to crying.

"What do you need?" he asked her, he knew she wouldn't answer him. He wished she would because it would make life easier. He lifted her up and checked her diaper and caught a whiff of bad news for him. "Yeah, Ok, Message received." he told her as Clara gave a loud wail. "Ok, just chill out." he told her as he wrapped her into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder before he rubbed her back in a soothing manner that was more for his sake than her.

* * *

The next day,

A very sleep deprived Cruz held Clara in his arms and looked around the baby shop completely gobsmacked. The place was as big as Walmart in not bigger. He couldn't help but wonder how a kid possibly need so much stuff. It was mind boggling given Clara woke him up a total of 6 times throughout the night and early morning. She however seemed perfectly rested which made no sense to him.

Actually nothing made sense to him even after his 3rd coffee. He didn't know how parents decided to have a kid on purpose let alone more than one kid after one night with Clara nearly killed him. He knew his roommates weren't exactly enraptures over Clara's first night either. But they kept it to themselves before making going about their days leaving Cruz to deal with parenthood on his own.

"Why hello there, and how are we today?" A petite woman in her late thirties with a coiffured brunette bob and a smile that was so sugary it made Cruz's teeth hurt to look at her. She obviously worked in the shop as she wore white and black plaid capri pants, a purple polo shirt with a white cardigan that sported not only a name tag but the store's logo.

"Ah, lost." Cruz said, he could kill a man 20 different ways, clean and strip down a semi automatic rifle blindfolded and put it back together in under a minute. He'd been in combat but being in the Baby warehouse had him quaking in his boots.

"Well, don't you worry Mr Dad," The shop woman said as she gave his arm a playful tap. "We can get you sorted out today. Now my name is Cheryl," she pointed to her tag. The woman was perky as hell for 9am on a Saturday. "And who is this Cutie?" she asked gesturing to Clara.

"Clara." Cruz supplied.

"How old is this cutie?" She asked as she looked between him and Clara.

"5 weeks." Cruz said, he gently cupped the back of Clara's head as she bopped his shoulder hard trying to get comfortable.

"Oh, Just adorable and is Mrs Mom with you today?" she asked him.

"No, she's having some free time" Cruz was about to say there was no 'Mrs Mum' but there was a glint of interest in the woman's eyes and her syrupy voice that made him uncomfortable to disclose it.

"Well, aren't you a keeper! Why don't we get you in and out as efficiently as we can. I know how you men hate to dawdle." She said before giving a fruity laugh.

"Ok, well we lost everything in the move. I just have a bassinet and some clothes, diapers and stuff. My wife made a list but I lost it. She said we needed like everything." Cruz offered as he had no clue.

"Wow, how terrible. Not to worry, why don't we get you a baby carrier." Cheryl told him.

"Baby Carrier?" Cruz asked her blankly as he was so sleep deprived the first thought he had was of an aircraft carrier ship which didn't make sense to him. She blinked at him for a moment before she made assumed he was joking and smiled.

"Aren't you just hysterical." She said with a laugh as she motioned for him to follow her.

* * *

Cruz felt like his baby carrier was more of a torture device than a help as Clara screamed directly up into his face. She had started to get cranky on the drive back but now she was in full meltdown mode as her diaper was ripe and she probably needed a nap. Hell, Cruz needed a nap after enduring the nightmare of shopping for Baby stuff. At least he had a crib coming in and play pen along with a few other key furniture pieces he would need in the coming months. It would be delivered in a few hours while he still had to hump up groceries and baby clothes and other sundries.

He figured, he could carry all the bags plus Clara up to the apartment but now trying to open the front door was a task. He managed to get the keys out but as soon as he tried to put them in the door; the keys slipped and fell to the floor. He really wanted to smack his head against the door and groan in frustration but he didn't, instead he dropped the bags and was about to reach for the keys when a woman appeared seeming out of nowhere.

"Here, let me help you." she said as she picked the keys off the floor and opened the door for him. Cruz looked at her completely stunned as she was 5ft 8, lithe woman with messy brown mid length hair and olive skin.

She wore a leather motorcycle jacket over a loose white tank and green skinny jeans that accentuated her curves in all the right ways even his sleep deprived brain too note.

He looked to her face and found her strikingly beautiful, until she brushed her fringe out of the way and he noticed the scars on the left side of her face. It looked like someone had taken a knife to her temple and dragged it down and around her occipital bone to just the middle below her eye before striking up as the scar bisected part of her eyebrow. Her left eye, upper and lower eyelid were still intact but her left iris and pupil were milky white. The scars looked less than a few months old, while the right side of her face was completely unmarred, her right eye was a light golden brown colour.

It wasn't that he found the scars or the obvious blindness in her left eye ugly but that it made him made that someone would hurt a woman. She must of seen his anger, and quickly covered the left side of her face. It made him feel like an asshole for being thrown by it and making her feel like she had to hide herself.

"Sorry-" he started but she cut him off.

"Forget it, just take your kid inside and deal with her." she said as she gestured for him to get into the apartment.

"Thank you." he said to her sincerely over Clara who was screaming her lungs out making her displeasure known. He moved into the apartment and felt bad as the woman even dragged in the bags he had planned to go back for inside the apartment.

"No problem, just take care of yourselves. Ok." She told him, he watched as she pulled the keys from the front door and tossed them on kitchen counter before she pulled the front door closed.

Cruz looked to Clara who was still screaming at him and undid the straps of the papoose. "How is it you're docile and cute for the grandmas and horny pregnant ladies who want to pinch my ass but a crying mess when it comes to the hot ones?" he asked in a light tone as he went to his room with her.

Clara grew silent and her tiny bottom lip quivered as tears ran down her face. Obviously she was preparing for another round of trying blow out his eardrums. "I know, you want a dry diaper and a nap. I got it. I'm sorry we were out too late." he said feeling guilty about making Clara upset and not knowing her cues.

He quickly changed her diaper, something that he was getting pretty skilled at and brought her into his arms and held her as he moved to the kitchen to get her a bottle. He'd read a book that said babies slept better on a full stomach and they were soothed by the suckling action of drinking. Clara made whimpering noises as she rubbed her face on his shirt. "I know, we'll get you some food and then nap time." he told her before he pressed a kiss on the top of his head.

* * *

"Hi, sorry I'm late. Car trouble." Ava Callahan lied as she brushed past Preacher who was talking to their newest client. Preacher who's real name was Lionel wore a patient smile as he knew she lived upstairs because he was the super for the building. Frankly, she was so good at her job that being 5 minutes late was forgivable.

But then they were co-owners of their Tattoo shop 'Bespoke Ink'. They didn't pick the name, it just belonged to the previous owner who died from the pandemic. They of course bought the property together and renovated and upgraded the place so instead of it looking like a dingy crap hole that said 'Get your Hep B with us'. It was now a pristine, clean looking hipster joint that attracted all kinds of clientele including the elusive soccer mums who wanted a naughty tattoo.

It had exposed brick walls, black and white tiling on the floors. The front desk was an old bar they pulled out of an abandoned building a few blocks away. They did it up so it looked good as new yet still rustic with bar stools so people could wait and peruse their art books for tattoo ideas. They had a mini bar behind the bar and a coffee machine so it was welcoming as well as splashes of colour around the place just to break up the neutral colours. Then there was a small hallway that led to four doors. Two of which lead to hers and Preacher's work rooms, another to the bathroom and fourth was a fire exit.

She loved the place, and it was situated in a trendy neighbourhood near restaurants, bars and a supermarket. She lived in the renovated warehouse next door so it was perfect. She also loved her partner Preacher. He was a 40 year old retired marine, 6 ft 5 pure muscle and tattoos that no one dared to mess with. He'd saved her from scavengers when the pandemic had torn the country to pieces and they ended up travelling to St Louis together. He was the only man who didn't see the scars on her face first or write her off as victim or a fixer upper but then he was the one who'd stitched her face up after what the scavengers done to her. Their relationship was weird dynamic as she loved him like a brother but also as the father she had lost as he held so many of the same traits the males in life had.

"No problem. Rover." Preacher said calling her by the nickname he'd called her on the road. He gestured to the man standing in their front reception area. "This is Rick Miller and he would like a tattoo." he told Ava.

"How refreshing." Ava teased as she pulled off her jacket and hung it over the chair and doubled checked her hair was covering the left side of her face before she greeted her newest client. He was tall, very pale redheaded man who looked to be in his early twenties. He still had a baby face but his eager expression at getting inked reminded her of a Labrador puppy.

"So you first timer?" Ava asked Rick.

"Yeah," He said with a smile.

"He's signed all the waivers and I explained the pricing ranges etc. So he's all yours as my 2pm should be here soon." Preacher said, he left them to go to his room to set it up as he was colouring in a tattoo of a long term client of theirs. After he was gone, Ava looked to Rick.

"So what would you like permanently tattooed to your body?" She asked, she hated this part of the job as she knew people had definite thoughts of what they wanted permanently inked on their body but Ava despised generic designs or images pulled off google. She also had no problem losing business over it too which she knew it made her a bad business owner but she liked people to walk out feeling like they were special, that their tattoo was art that reflected who they were.

"This." He said as he pulled out napkin with a crudely drawn ship's anchor symbol. "I want on my back, big." he told her. Eden pressed a hand to her lips and looked at it thoughtfully for a moment.

"Really?" She asked, she felt like everyone was getting anchor tattoo because of the naval ship the Nathan James appearing with a cure for the virus.

"Yeah, why?" Rick asked looking taken back, she gave him a kind smile.

"Honestly, it's a little generic and overdone as a tattoo." she told him, she watched his face fall and felt a little bad as he reminded her of a puppy. "But look, Preacher explained to you that I have a process right?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Miller said.

"I like my clients to walk out knowing that what they are inked with is theirs and it speaks to who they are. I want them years from now to be able and look back and still like what they see on their skin. So I can incorporate the anchor into your tattoo design. If you don't like it then Preacher can hook you up with what you want. But if you want me then, you have to stick out my process." She told him, she could see him perk up a little at her words as she picked up her pen and art book and opened it to blank page. "So why don't you tell me a bit of your story and see if we can come up with a tattoo that's more you." she added.

"Ah, ok." he said a little apprehensively but cooperating as he pulled up a chair and sat down. She gave a smile grateful that he was willing to let her design a tattoo for him. He started talking and she started drawing on the page.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Hey man, you missed a good game of hoops. Navy kicked Air Force butt today." Wolf said to Cruz as he came in smelling ripe as he was drenched in sweat from their basketball game. Cruz would have gone but he had Clara and a crib he couldn't seem to assemble for the life of him. He didn't feel bad or resent the fact that he'd missed out as the more time he spent with Clara the more he became attached to her. He put it down to Stockholm Syndrome as he'd been in her presence nearly non stop for 24 hours now and all he could think was how adorable and small she was. He wasn't much of a baby person and now he loved seeing her tiny smile even though it was gas and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and protect her from harm and make her happy.

"Go us." Cruz said distractedly as he was completely defeated by the construction of the crib. He wanted to make the crib so it was ready for Clara when she outgrew the bassinet. But it didn't look good given Cruz was stuck.

"What are you trying to do?" Wolf asked as he pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. He downed half the bottle as he walked over to look at the mess that Cruz had on the floor between the front door and the lounge area.

"Trying to build a crib for Clara. This thing is crazy. The instructions might as well be in Chinese for all they are worth." Cruz said to him with a frown as he looked at the piece of paper trying to decipher it.

"Hey, you didn't mention you were buying baby stuff today." Wolf said as he gently pulled the instructions out of Cruz's hand to look at them.

"It was a last minute thing and a bad idea." Cruz told him before he dropped his head in his hands. He was so tired but at least Clara was docile and happy in her bouncer seat. Though he didn't understand the name as it didn't really bounce like a ball which was comforting but it also didn't do anything. In fact it just looked like a plush lawn chair with a seat belt but at least Clara was happy to be in it. For now.

"Why?" Wolf asked him as he continued to look at the instructions.

"Babies are expensive and they had this huge warehouse dedicated to them. The women in there are animals." Cruz told him, he felt like it had been petting hour at the zoo except he was the animal all the women wanted to pet. He really needed to buy a fake wedding ring to save himself next time he went in there or rope a female crew member to go with him. He wondered if Danny would mind if he borrowed Kara as he highly doubted Alisha would pretend to be his other half. In fact he could see her throwing him to the mommy wolves and laughing.

"Well, Clara is a cutie." Wolf told him as he handed the instructions back to Cruz.

"They were all over me, Man." Cruz told him in a serious tone, not that he wasn't interested in dating but with Clara he needed time to grieve Elsa's death and get to know his daughter first before he thought about women. Even if he'd been thinking about the brunette who'd rescued him in the hallway.

"Well, babies are like puppies mate, women get a little hot under the collar when they see a man with one. It just jives the system, I guess." Wolf explained even though it wasn't necessary.

"Think you can help me with the crib?" Cruz asked him ignoring the comment about babies and puppies as he wanted the crib built.

"Sure, just let me wash up and I'll lend you a hand." Wolf said.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ava turned the book around and showed him a design.

"How does that look?" she asked him. His eyes lit up at the design. Majority of Ava's work was heavily influenced by Nathan Ferlazzo of taking one large image and incorporating many other elements into it. So what she proposed for Rick Miller was a tattoo that represented his naval career, his home town in Iowa and his other interests rolled into one piece of art. It wouldn't cover his whole back but it was a design that would make any man with ink envious and want others want to come to her for a tattoo.

"Yeah, I love it." he told her with a grin.

"Now, it's only a rough draft. The final tattoo will be even more detailed." She told him, she moved to the scanner and scanned the page into the computer they had at the front desk and printed a copy for him. "Now I know you wanted a big tattoo but I think it's best to keep it this size. If you want to cover your whole back we can incorporate future designs to flow from this one. I'd say on your flank or right shoulder blade but location is up to you. So take the print out and think it over for 24 hours." She said, she wrote the quote on the bottom right hand corner and handed it to him.

"I want it. Now." Rick said not even blinking at the quote but ready to go.

"I prefer you think it over for 24 hrs and come back to book for the tattoo session with me. Ok?" Ava told him with a smile as she always loved the enthusiasm of it when the client was happy.

"Alright, thanks for this." he told her with a wide smile.

"You're welcome and I'll see you in 24 hours." Ava told him, she knew by the look in his eyes he'd be back. Years as an artist selling her work had given her a good feel on who the real buyers were and those who just browsed.

"You definitely will." He told her before he walked out the door.

"Another customer?" Preacher asked.

"Yep." Ava said with a smile as she showed him the draft. Preacher took the page and looked over the design.

"Good work." he said, Ava warmed to the compliment because since surviving the attack, she'd had to adapt to being half blind. So it boosted her ego when a fellow artist told her she was doing well and Preacher was not one to mince his words or be nice.

"Well, someone's smiling." Wolf said in regards to Miller who just walked through the door. He and Cruz managed to finally get the crib together and were basking in their small victory of the day. Well, Wolf was celebrating with a beer while Cruz was crashed out on one of the lounges with Clara napping on his chest.

"Yeah, my Mom's alive." Miller said to him.

"What?!" Wolf asked in surprise and obvious joy. Miller smiled and nodded as it was a good day all round for him as his mother was a live and he was going to get a real kick ass tattoo that was original and his. Not that he'd mention the tattoo to Wolf as he wanted it to be for himself. At least until it was finished, he had looked at the rough sketch for over an hour knowing he was set on it. He was going to get it.

"Yeah, I spoke with her an hour ago on the phone. She's flying down in a few weeks. Do you think she could stay here?" Miller asked.

"That's awesome dude! and yeah, of course she can. We haven't moved Clara in yet." Wolf said waving a dismissive hand as having the baby in the apartment was still new. In fact it was just weird to see Cruz take on his duties as a parent. But being the child of a single parent, Miller admired Cruz for not abandoning his daughter unlike how his father had. Sure having a kid came with adjustments but Miller was happy to help him out and support Cruz even if he knew nothing about babies.

It was just lucky Wolf was the oldest of 6 kids so he did have experience to help Cruz while for Miller and Cruz it was a learning curve. Miller it felt like a trial by fire so he wasn't sure how Cruz felt about it all. But Miller wanted to be as supportive as he could.

"Cause I could find a hotel-"

"Dude, we're all family here. We got the space so there's no need to worry about your Mum visiting. We'll set her up in Clara's room and keep the ankle biter in with her daddy a little longer." Wolf assured him.

"Ok." Miller said glad as he couldn't really afford a hotel room for his mom to stay at even if he wanted to.

* * *

Cruz woke up slowly feeling better for his nap but realised that something was missing. The tiny weight of Clara. He opened his eyes and found her missing and jack-knifed up off the couch looking around.

It only took a second to see Clara was in her bounce chair on the dining table they had with Wolf in the kitchen cooking something that smelled amazing.

"Sleep well?" Wolf asked, Cruz rubbed the back of his neck and yawned.

"Yeah, how long was I out?" He asked, as he did feel good for his nap. He could have sworn all Wolf needed was a frilly apron and a sex change then he'd be the perfect housewife. Though he wouldn't be Cruz's wife as Wolf was way too sturdy and stout for his tastes. The random thought made him smile as he was definitely losing his mind from lack of sleep.

"Couple hours. You needed it." Wolf told him.

"Clara any trouble?" Cruz asked as he moved to Clara and smiled at her and brushed a finger on her cheek loving how her lips curled into a smile at the gesture. He knew her smiles were more about gas or a unconscious reflex but damn if it wasn't adorable.

"You would have woken up if there was. She's an angel." Wolf told him.

"Until night time or if she doesn't get her nap." Cruz pointed out as their first night with Clara had been rough.

"It's a new place for her, there's going to be an adjustment period. Speaking of..." Wolf drawled, Cruz turned to him to see Wolf was going to bring up a sensitive topic.

"Yeah?" Cruz asked.

"Miller's mum is going to come down for a visit in a couple of weeks." Wolf told him.

"For how long?" Cruz asked out of curiosity.

"Not sure." Wolf told him.

"She can take the spare room. It's not Clara's using it yet." Cruz offered, he had to admit it was easier having Clara in his room at night, but he knew one day she would need her own space but right now he felt they needed the time to bond and the lower the amount of obstacles in keeping her happy while he was sleep deprived.

"You sure?" Wolf asked looking relieved at Cruz offering the room.

"Yeah, you think she'd give me some tips and pointers on kids?" Cruz asked him as he could use a woman's perspective and if he were honest, Miller was the politest and well mannered guy he knew. Something he wouldn't mind Clara being; plus Miller's mum had raised him alone so he could use the advice on being a single parent. Wolf gave a shrug as he stirred the pot of food he was cooking.

"Who knows, I imagine Miller's mum to be a real helicopter parent. You sure you want to be like that with Clara?" Wolf asked him in an amused tone.

"I don't know." Cruz said as he had no clue what a 'helicopter parent' was.

* * *

"Closing up, come on." Preacher said trying to get Ava out the door. He swore if it was up to her they'd be open 24/7 completely immersed in their work. But he had a life he liked living, people he liked seeing outside of the business but then unlike Ava, he carried majority of his scars on the inside than how hers were carved on her face.

"Nearly finished." Ava said as she was finishing up the tattoo for Miller. She finished the last couple of pencil strokes and gave a satisfied sigh. "There." she said, she turned the art book around to show Preacher. He took the book from her hands and looked down at her work. There was no doubt that the woman had talent in spades when it came to Art.

"You're really wasting yourself here. This stuff should be on canvas and hanging in a gallery." Preacher told her, he always tried to push her back into her old world. Ava had been an Artist who used to paint large canvas paintings and clay sculptures. He remembered her being in San Francisco's 30 under 30 artists to watch two years in a row which was an amazing accolade to her talent.

"Thanks but we both know I just imitate other peoples' work." Ava said self deprecatingly.

"It's called being 'influenced' by others and it wouldn't hurt to do something you love. Have you thought about getting back into your original mediums?" Preacher asked testing the waters. He knew since she'd been blind in one eye that it had affected her depth perception which meant weeks of relearning how to do pretty much everything as her vision was now only 2D.

"I love tattooing." Ava told him.

"You also like hiding too." Preacher said pushing her buttons as he didn't see why she felt the need to hide from people just cause she was half blind and scarred. She was still as normal as the rest of them, with her own regrets and pains.

"I'm not hiding." Ava said taking the art book and closing it. She placed it under the counter and grabbed her jacket. Preacher could tell she was pissed at him and he deserved it but he preferred to be upfront. They were both old enough to not bother with pretences and niceties.

"Uhuh, so when was the last time you went out on a date or with friends?" Preacher asked.

"I don't date and my work keeps me busy. Anyway like you're one to talk." Ava argued.

"I socialise." Preacher assured her.

"When?" Ava asked folding her arms not believing him.

"When you're buried in your apartment. One day, you've got to forgive yourself for what happened and move forward. Live life." Preacher told her in a serious manner as he didn't like how she sheltered herself from life. He just didn't know how to drag her out of her hiding place.

"I'm happy with what I got. So why go trying for more?" Ava asked him.

"A lot of reasons, but I'm not going to list 'em out as I want to go out and have a beer. Some come on." he told her gesturing for to leave.

* * *

"See, first ten nappies are the worst. After that you're immune until they get to solids." Wolf told Cruz as he was watching him change Clara's nappy while drinking a beer like it was a spectator sport.

"I don't want to know man, just let me have some surprises." Cruz said as he didn't want to know. Wolf chuckled.

"Trust me, you'll be surprised no matter what but you'll want to be prepared cause that's when you ask your friends to take over." Wolf told him as Cruz picked his daughter up into his arms.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Cruz asked him, he wasn't being malicious in asking just curious. He knew if their roles were reversed he'd be enjoying his friend struggling with a baby.

"Yeah, though I have to say I'm proud of you. Not many people I know in our position would take on a baby." Wolf said, reminding Cruz that he really needed to talk to his CO and get everything in order for his career and paperwork.

"I want to keep her, do you think it's a bad idea? That I'm being selfish?" Cruz asked him voicing his own inner thoughts and fears as it was one thing to look after Clara until he could hand her over to child services which he figured everyone assumed him to do. He held her in his arms which even after less than 48 hours felt right, it was foreign concept to him given he was never much of a baby person.

"Mate, nothing selfish about wanting to be with your kin. As for a bad idea well that is a rather subjective question. I personally think it's great but then I'm biased, I'd do anything to have a piece of my family alive. So nah, I think it's great you want to keep her, and I know it won't be easy for you but me and the others will support you, no matter what." Wolf assured him.

"I really appreciate that." Cruz said trying to be cool and not blubber like a little boy at how moved he felt by what Wolf had just said.

"You'd do the same for us." Wolf said dismissively like it was really nothing when it wasn't. "Beer?" Wolf offered.

"No, I'm good." Cruz told him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Four days later,

It was 2 o'clock in the morning and Ava was at her wits end. The walls of the apartment were paper thin to the point that it felt like she had screaming the baby in her place not across the hallway. She looked at the ceiling and blew out a breath.

She completely understood that babies cried on and off but this was ridiculous and she felt for three guys as they were doing their best but she was going to lose her cool. When a loud wail sounded, she pulled the blanket off her legs and quickly pulled on bra under the shirt she slept in and tossed some tights on before she headed out the door.

She went straight to their door and pounded on it. A second later, Wolf opened it and gave her an apologetic smile. She'd met him one time down where the letter boxes were and had a brief chat. He was a fellow Australian but unlike her, he still retrained his citizenship while she had naturalised America a few years ago. Her accent was what she called mongrel as she didn't sound American or Australian. But people always tried to guess where she was from which they invariably got wrong.

"You know anything about babies?" Wolf asked her in a tired but jovial manner.

"I know things about girls and that sounds like one not getting her way." Ava offered in good humour, she had babysat in her teens and looked after her nephew when he'd been alive. So she wasn't a baby whisperer but she felt she probably had some experience and advise to offer. If anything at least she could feel a little less prickly about listening to the crying through the walls.

"Hilarious, you want to try?" Wolf asked her.

"Why not?" Ava said, Wolf pulled open the door and welcomed her in, her eyes went wide as the living area was a mess of baby laundry, towels and toys. The kitchen looked just as bad. She felt sorry for the men as she noticed Rick Miller sacked out on the lounge, she knew the reason he could sleep was that he was nursing 5 hours of fatigue from just sitting still for her the previous morning while she tattooed him. She looked to the noise offender and recognised her and her father from a couple days ago.

"Cruz, we got reinforcements. Ava this is Cruz and the sound machine keeping us all awake is Clara." Wolf said, Ava looked to Cruz who turned and saw her. She saw the hint of recognition in his eyes as well as embarrassment.

"Hey, we meet again." She said as she pointed to Cruz, she still remembered how he stared at her scars. She knew one day she'd get used to it, just like how she had to relearn how to see the world with one eye. At least her art had evolved but the past six months getting back to a place.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry for the noise. She's not sick or anything. She just won't settle." Cruz told her, Ava moved to him and held out her hands.

"May I?" she asked, Cruz looked hesitant to hand her over but after a moment did as he was at the end of his rope. "Hello, why you being such a sookie lah lah?" Ava crooned softly to Clara as she took the crying baby out of his arms. Cruz watched as Ava casually turned Clara in her arms like it was old hat until the baby was laying face down on her forearm and her head supported in Ava's hand in the crook of her other arm; completely supporting the baby.

Ava started half jiggling and swaying Clara in her arms in a soothing manner. Clara continued to cry but Ava seemed to have a world of patience as she didn't look frazzled or impatient. She just spoke to Clara in soft tones and kept the motions and after a few more moments before her cries died down into little whimpers.

Cruz felt like a crappy father as he watched Clara's body tremble as she calmed down. Why couldn't he do that? Why hadn't he thought of it. Hell, it wasn't in the books. He wondered on a scale of deadbeat drug addicts and super dads like the X.O. and the Captain; he'd rank right now. He couldn't even get his baby girl to have a full night's sleep and he was so sleep deprived he couldn't remember what the book told him about babies to begin with.

"Look at that." Wolf said in relief as the room quietened down. Even Cruz was relieved.

"It will probably only last for a few minutes to half an hour. Who knows." Ava said as she continued to gently sway and jiggle Clara in her arms. His baby girl wrapped her arms around Ava's like a Koala and took shaky huffs of air as she calmed. It killed him that he was unable to do what Ava was doing right now.

"What did we do wrong?" Cruz asked Ava as he couldn't help but look at her like she were his hero but also feel completely cut up at his own inadequacies as a new parent.

"Nothing," Wolf told him before Ava could say the same thing.

"He's right." Ava said as she could see the man was really beating himself up over it.

"Then why did she calm down for you?" Cruz asked her desperate to know the secret.

"I have no clue. You know that if she's unsettled it can be for many reasons. Could be gas, could be colic, could be she's overstimulated by her surrounding, change in formula brand, any number of things." Ava told him with a frown as she continued to rock and jiggle the baby in her arms. She couldn't help but enjoy the feel of the baby in her arms. It reminded her of when she used to hold her nephew and rock him, the thought saddened her as she had failed him and for that he'd died

"I have no clue, I've only been a Dad for a week and I'm doing a real crappy job of it." Cruz said with bone deep frustration and disappointment at himself.

"Relax Papa Bear. Not even I could get her to settle and I've handled many a cranky child before." Wolf told Cruz as he didn't want him beating himself up. He'd even tried the hold Ava was doing and it hadn't worked for him yet it was for Ava. He also didn't miss the way Cruz was looking at the woman holding Clara and how it pique his curiosity given Ava was a bit of a shut in.

"He's right, don't beat yourself up over it. You guys look fried. Why don't go you get some shut eye? I can watch her for a while." Ava said to them. She was awake and knew it was very unlikely she would get any sleep anyway.

"Wolf, you and Miller get some sleep. I'll stay up, I'm too wired to sleep." Cruz said as he wanted to be alone with Ava to talk to her about Clara and apologise for the lack of sleep she was getting thanks to his kid on top of all his other offences.

"I won't say 'No'. Thank you Ava, I will buy you a case of beer." Wolf told her.

"I'd prefer you pay me in art supplies." Ava said wryly, as she preferred to be given something she could use.

"Done, make a list." Wolf said, he moved over to where Miller was shook him awake. Ava gave him a smile as Rick Miller recognised her but she knew better than to pretend she knew him as she didn't want to upset him given he was keeping the tattoo a secret at the moment wanting it to be finished before he said anything.

"Hey," He said in a sleepy manner. The redheaded man looked wrecked even with having slept with a screaming child in the room.

"Hey, this is Ava. She's looking after Clara so we can sleep." Wolf said as he tugged Miller by the arm off the lounge. Miller didn't even question as he said 'Thank you' and disappeared into one of the three doors to the side of the apartment while Wolf went through another.

Ava looked to Cruz as they were alone with exception of Clara who was finally sleeping and currently drooling down Ava's arm. Not that Ava cared as the lack of screaming was bliss to her ears.

"How do you do that? Wolf did that and it didn't work." Cruz told her.

"Maybe she didn't like his rhythm or it could be his face. I read an article that said Babies don't like ugly people."Ava told him, Cruz laughed and for some reason it felt like it had been years instead of mere hours since he'd done it. But then when Clara was crying, it just frazzled him. The Navy educated and trained him to an inch of his life that when he was on duty he knew what to do. If there was trouble he knew his role but being a father was like being thrown back to his first week of boot camp except the now the drill sergeant was 5 (now 6) week old who didn't speak his language which made learning the ropes incredibly hard.

"I hope it's that but then she cries at me too." Cruz said suddenly realising that he was in the ugly club too.

"She cries at you because she can't say what she wants and it's probably very frustrating for her. Though I honestly don't know how they don't end up motion sick from all the swaying and gently rocking. You want a go?" Ava asked changing the topic as she just told Cruz in a roundabout way that he was good looking. She just hoped he was so sleep deprived that he didn't make the connection.

"No, you've got it down. I'll try next time. Unless you're tired." he said realising he was basically using his beautiful neighbour as a baby silencer. That said beautiful neighbour was also just as sleep deprived as them.

"I'm good, I like them when they are this small." Ava said with a soft smile as she looked down at Clara. She really wished she could see the baby girl's face. She found it amusing to rock babies to sleep especially as they fought to keep their eyes open. The struggle of it before they had an expression that Ava could only think said 'Fuck it, I'm done' before they conked out completely.

"You have kids?" Cruz asked her.

"Nope. I babysat when I was a teenager and I had a nephew. I looked after him a lot for my brother. He was a cute bugger too." Ava said with a soft reminiscing smile. Cruz wanted to ask where her nephew was but let the question go unasked as he was afraid to know the answer. "You know, it could be that she was just exhausted by the time you handed her over to me. So it was just perfect timing on my part than actual skill." Ava added trying to make him feel better. She knew how much new parents beat themselves over their decisions when it came to their kids. She felt that Cruz truly cared and wanted to be the best even if she knew next to nothing about him. It was just a sense she got about him.

"I doubt that." Cruz said with a frown.

"So who's been looking after your baby while you've been away?" Ava asked changing the topic as she already knew he was from the Nathan James. Preacher was the worst gossip and due to his military background needed to know everything about everyone who lived in their area especially her neighbours given he was protective of her. So he shared 'intel' with her.

"Child services." Cruz lied as he had no clue. "Her mother; Elsa died from the virus less than two months ago before we got the cure here." Cruz said in a bereaved tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ava said sincerely.

"We've all lost people." Cruz said as it did hurt to think of Elsa being gone, "Anyway, I wanted to apologise for the other day when I was caught off guard-"

"The scars. I know, it's why I cover them as best I can without having to resort to a paper bag with eye holes." Ava said making a poor joke, because she still wasn't used to having the scars or being blinded in one eye. Sure she adapted to the partial blindness of only seeing in 2D and her depth perception being a little fraught but it was hard to remember that her face was altered. It was hard to deal with the stares, so making jokes eased her low self esteem issues.

"You don't have to hide your face with me or any of us. I wasn't put off by you, just that someone would do that to a person." Cruz confessed.

"Forget about it." Ava told him as she really didn't want him to become fixated on them. Let alone talk about it.

"So I hear you're an artist." Cruz said, changing the topic. Ava looked at him a little blankly.

"Where?" Ava asked confused.

"Wolf, asking for art supplies." Cruz reminded her, Ava bit her bottom lip and nodded as it came back her.

"Right, sorry my brain is a little scattered. Yes, I'm an artist. I co-own Bespoke Ink just down the street with Preacher." Ava told him.

"The Super?" Cruz asked in surprise. He didn't know why but he just assumed the man was looking after the building as a full time occupation given how well the place was being kept.

"Yeah," Ava said with nod.

"I amazed he hasn't kicked us out for Clara and her crying so much at night." Cruz said.

"You pay rent and he can sleep through anything because he soundproofed his unit." Ava informed him, Cruz nodded in understanding as it made sense.

"Not yours?" he asked, Ava gave a wry smile as she gently turned Clara over in her arms so she was cradling the baby girl to her chest. Not once did she stop moving on her feet. The whole movement of it mesmerising him at the gentle flow of of it.

"I wasn't ready to put in the cash for it. Now I'm thinking it might be a wise investment." Ava said in a soft voice as she looked down at Clara. The beautiful baby snuffled and grumbled at being moved and drowsily opened her eyes to look up her. But Clara didn't stay awake long before sleep overtook her.

"Sorry." Cruz said, Ava smiled softly at Clara and for some reason Cruz wished he was on the receiving end of the smile. But then he felt a stab of guilt because a part of him wished Elsa was here to be with their child. But he pushed it away as it was useless to expend his thoughts on something that wouldn't change.

"Don't be, you can't control everything and babies cry. It's just the way the world turns," Ava told him, her eyes not leaving Clara's face.

"Well, we should go to bed-" Cruz stopped as he realised what he'd just said and Ava's head snapped up at the suggestion. "I meant put Clara to bed. See if she takes to it." Cruz said correcting himself.

"Sure." Ava said with a smile, she followed him as he lead her to his room. A week ago, he felt this would have gone a completely different way but right now the only way he'd feel lucky was if Clara slept for more than two hours.

"Wow." Ava said her smile broadening as they stepped into Cruz's room. He didn't turn on the light but there was enough filtering from the hallway in for her to see the room. She didn't know what to expect given the apartment was a mess but his room was hysterical that she fought not to laugh.

"What?" Cruz asked as he saw her amusement.

"It's so clean." Ava remarked with a smile. The room was, there was a bassinet to the side next to a constructed crib in one corner of the room near a small changing table with a bin. There was a large canvas bag that had Cruz's name stamped on it next to a double bed that was neatly made up. But everything was clean and neat in comparison to the living area.

"Yeah, we haven't set up the nursery room so it's kind of exploded in the living area." Cruz said a little embarrassed he knew if his mother was alive she'd be embarrassed and harassing him for not being on top of it before allowing visitors over.

"Well, you'll get it sorted. So bassinet or Crib?" Ava asked him.

"Bassinet." Cruz said, he watched as Ava gently laid Clara in the bassinet. He didn't know why by part of him liked seeing her take great care with his child. It made him wonder what it'd be like to be in a partnership like Danny and Kara's with a baby because he didn't imagine rearing a kid with Miller and Wolf. Not that he wasn't grateful because he was, he didn't know how he would ever repay them.

"Ok, let's see how long the peace lasts." Ava said in a teasing low voice as she walked out of the room, Cruz couldn't help but smile as he followed closing the door a little so it would darken the room for Clara.

"Thank you." he told her sincerely.

"It's ok," Ava assured him, he really felt she was a saint as she was being really graceful about him and Clara.

"Would you like to stay for a coffee?" he asked her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"You have coffee?" she asked him, surprised as coffee was a bit of a hot commodity given it like many food items were slowly going out stock as no one was manufacturing let alone growing it yet. She was pretty sure the last time she tried to buy a bag of coffee it cost $50 for 250g which she decided wasn't worth it given it was just plain old Nescafe Arabica beans. Maybe she would have been tempted if it were Kona coffee from Hawaii or something truly rare and delicious.

"Yeah." Cruz said.

"Sure." Ava said not able to say 'no' and she knew she should try and get some sleep but there was something about Cruz and just socialising without a tattoo gun in her hand that held her interest. Then there was the fact he had coffee.

"So, I take it Clara was a surprise?" Ava asked as she moved to the breakfast bar that overlooked the kitchen.

"What gave it away?" Cruz asked with a chuckle as he moved efficiently through his kitchen preparing coffee amidst the mess of dirty dishes and baby bottles. He would normally feel embarrassed by the mess but there was no judgement coming off Ava. So once he had the kettle going, he started stacking dishes in the dishwasher and wiping down the bench space to make the coffee. He knew Ava didn't care as she just looked comfortable in the space but it was his peace of mind.

"The mess of the apartment and your general panicked look of what am I doing here with a child in my arms?" Ava offered with a wry smile as she had been there and done that when her Nephew was born. Her brother's wife had died from childbirth complications and her brother had been completely distraught, so between the two of them they managed to keep her nephew alive. Cruz gave a chuckle and rubbed a hand over his shaved head.

"Yeah, well, I was out of communication with home for a while. So about 5 weeks later after finally coming home; I'm told Elsa had died but I have a baby girl. So it just careened into madness from there." he said with a wry smile as he tried to downplay it. He really didn't want it to sound like he thought Clara was a consolation prize or a burden when he just saw her as family.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Ava said sincerely as she could tell he cared for Elsa and she could only imagine how heartbreaking it was for him to come home to such a shock to lose a woman he loved, sure he gained a daughter but it didn't make his grief lessen, she'd seen her brother go through it.

"Elsa and I had been seeing each other on and off for a while. I cared about her but it wasn't serious."Cruz shrugged. "She was slumming it while I was dating up." he told her, he didn't know why he was telling her but it seemed important for him to share it. He placed the coffee cup in front of Ava.

"I don't think dating you would consider it as 'slumming it'." Ava informed him as she placed her hands around the cup enjoying the warmth of the cup and the aroma of fresh coffee that wafted through the kitchen.

"Petty officer in the Navy, I'm not exactly rolling in money or time." Cruz pointed out, Ava quirked an eyebrow as looked rather unimpressed with his description of himself.

"You've been dating the wrong people if that's what you think all women want is money and time." Ava told him, she knew if her face wasn't scarred she'd actually try flirting with him. But she knew better, she was just friends material at best and hey for neighbours that was a good thing to have. Or at least she told herself to feel better about herself.

"What do you want?" he asked her as he leaned on the bench and looked at her.

"More sugar for my coffee, this really strong." She told him with a smile as she ignored the double entrendre of the question. She couldn't help but feel as if he was flirting with her but felt it wise not to believe it given the lack of sleep.

"Here." Cruz said as placed a bag of sugar and a spoon on the breakfast bench for her. "Either way, I didn't know she was pregnant. I just figured I'd track her down to make sure she was ok. So I joined people smart. You know it?" he asked.

"I've heard of it." Ava said as she spooned a couple heaps of sugar into her cup and stirred it.

"You on it?" Cruz asked her.

"Nope, I know where all my family are. I buried them all." Ava told him in a casual manner that took him back a bit but then he remembered how Wolf was rather casual and pragmatic about life in general that it made him seem apathetic even if he was feeling the same emotions as everyone else. It had to be a cultural thing.

"If we had this conversation about a year ago, I'd be concerned for my personal safety." Cruz teased, Ava smiled as she took a sip of her coffee even if it did pain her to think of her family. She just preferred not to get bogged down in the emotions of it given she couldn't change what happened.

"So you were looking for family and they found Clara." Ava said prompting Cruz to continue before she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yep, I was not impressed with how they told me about her. But she's with me now and even if she cries all through the night and is an angel during the days. I wouldn't hand her back for anything." Cruz told her truthfully as he knew a large part of having Clara in his life meant he needed to grow up himself. But everything he said was true, any compromises he had to make would be and were worth it.

"She's a beautiful baby, so I can see why you'd not want to give her up." Ava told him with a smile as she really admired how committed he was to his daughter. She knew it couldn't be easy for him or the choices he'd have to make. But she also knew that after all the losses they'd had to be given the gift of family was something no one could give up.

"She got it all from Elsa. She was a beautiful and intelligent woman, so it's probably lucky she takes after her mother instead of me." Cruz said in a self effacing manner.

"She's only 5 weeks old. I'm sure she inherited something from you given 50% of her DNA is yours. She has your chin." Ava argued as she couldn't really see the flaws he felt he had. She knew he had some; he had to have some as no one was perfect but it was the part and parcel of being human.

"I don't see it, though I'm hoping she doesn't inherit my lack of motivation in school or my perchance for foul language." Cruz said with a chuckle as he was sure Clara's first word was not going to be socially acceptable one. He watched as Ava smiled again and liked how it lit up her face and made her eyes crinkle at the sides in a cute manner.

The scars, seemed barely noticeable to him as he spoke to her but he did find her hair covering her face annoying as it obscured her expressions somewhat and frankly he liked making full eye contact when he spoke with a person but understood that she hid from habit. Women unlike men were annoyingly judged on their appearance to what they were worth. He was sure there was some a-hole in her past that made her feel ugly when she was just the opposite.

"It's not such a bad thing. I wasn't motivated in school and I ended up fairly successful artist before the pandemic and now I co-own a thriving business." Ava offered.

"Yet you're not covered in tattoos." Cruz noted.

"That's because I can't reach the places I want to tattoo." Ava joked sitting straighter on the stool as she felt a little self conscious under his eyes as he was looking for her tattoos. She had them, they were just hidden away and even then she'd been made about white tattoos which when she wasn't tanned weren't so pronounced.

"Wouldn't Preacher do it for you?" Cruz asked her, as he couldn't see any on her.

"Yeah, he would. I do have some tattoos but they are for me, not the world to see." Ava told him, so he understood why he couldn't see any on display.

"Fair enough." Cruz said giving up the hunt for her tattoos for the moment.

"Do you have any tattoos?" Ava asked him.

"Me?" Cruz asked in surprise. Ava smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, heart and anchor, your ship's logo or some ra-ra Navy slogan about being awesome and manly?" she asked in a teasing manner.

"My mother would cry if I got a tattoo." Cruz told her.

"Awwh, that's so sweet." Ava drawled mockingly.

"Right after she whipped my ass with a wooden spoon." Cruz added which made Ava laugh, he had to admit he liked the sound of her laugh and the way her face lit up with a smile.

"Even at your age?" she asked after she calmed down as she just had the visual as him running away from a small elderly woman wielding a spoon. Given he was rough and tough Navy, it was pretty funny to see him actually worried about his Mother punishing him.

"Oh yeah, she's a tough Mamma. She smacked me over the head last time I was home because I ate before saying 'Grace'. Age has not diminished her strength." Cruz informed her.

"Well, then I guess you really gotta worry for your backside given you had Clara out of wedlock." Ava pointed out, Cruz made a face as he had been ignoring that little tidbit of information but nodded as he acknowledged the truth of it.

"I guess, I'm lucky Clara is beautiful because she's the only person who will save my bacon from my Mother's wrath. I'll just use her as a human shield." Cruz said half seriously as he was pretty sure Clara would stop his mother from blowing up with just one tiny cute gurgle and her large brown eyes. He'd have to invest in one of those cute animal onesie outfits with the bear ears.

"That or you just marry someone and lie to her. It's worked in many romance novels." Ava offered with a smile.

"I think I'd rather go with the truth than be caught in a lie. I don't want my life to turn into a telenovela." Cruz said, though her idea did have merit but he could see it failing miserably.

"But they look like so much fun." Ava argued in good humour. Cruz smiled and shook his head.

"To watch not live in. Anyway, all this worry could be for nought if they don't sign up to People smart. I already went home and they weren't there and no word of signs of where they moved to." Cruz said with a shrug, the pain of not knowing if his family was alive or not became pronounced. Ava reached over and placed her hand on his which made him look up to her.

"You never know, there was a lot of things happened. I hope they turn up but if not you seem to have a really solid group of friends." Ava said, she gave his hand a comforting squeeze and pulled her hand away looking a little embarrassed for crossing the line with him while he wished she'd kept her hand where it was.

"Yeah, they are good people." Cruz said trying to stay positive and agreeing that he was lucky as he'd been stationed on other ships before where the crew weren't as close as those on the Nathan James.

"So how long are you all in port?" Ava asked changing the topic.

"For a few months at least but I'll have to make some changes for Clara and myself. Can't exactly run off to sea with a Baby in tow." Cruz said making a face as it just reminded him that he had to report his changed status to his superiors.

"What? they don't have Kevlar papooses and tiny helmets?" Ava asked in a mockingly innocent manner. Cruz chuckled and shook his head.

"Strangely no and I'm surprised there isn't a military section in the Baby warehouse given they have everything else." Cruz said.

"Oh dear, I imagine you would've been eaten alive in that shop." Ava said in amusement.

"Nearly yeah, my pay definitely." Cruz said.

"You should Op-shop or hit up the charity runs. See what you can get second hand for more expensive stuff like high chairs, strollers, clothing etc. Might save a few dollars here and there." Ava suggested.

"I didn't even think about that." Cruz said feeling like an idiot for not thinking of that option himself.

"I think you can let yourself off the hook. It's not like you had 9 months to prepare for this and you've been outside of it all with your work." Ava said as she didn't like seeing him tear himself down when in the end it didn't help him or his situation.

"True." Cruz admitted.

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay. I should go and tried to get a couple hours sleep before sunrise. Thank you for the coffee." Ava told him, she hopped off the stool and watched as Cruz walked around to her side of the bench.

"Yeah, of course. Thanks for settling Clara." Cruz said as they moved to the door. He didn't want her to leave as he was enjoying their conversation but he also understood she had to get some sleep as she was just as sleep deprived as they were.

"It was nothing. She would have conked out sooner or later." Ava told him as they reached the front door.

"See, I don't believe that." Cruz told her as he opened the front door, Ava stepped out into the hallway and turned him.

"Goodnight." Ava said to him a with a smile.

"Night." He said.

* * *

A few hours later,

"Holy crap, it's like a cyclone tore throw here." Tex said as he walked into the boy's apartment as Wolf had let him in. It was a disaster zone from 4 days of looking after Clara. For Military men it was shocking as they were trained to be clean and efficient with their living spaces.

"Cyclone Clara." Miller mumbled from his chair.

"And you must be Cyclone Clara." Tex said to Clara who was currently on the coffee table in her bouncy chair which seemed more a throne as she was in complete control of situation with the men at her whim. Clara's eyes went wide as she looked up at him in fascination.

"No, don't!" the guys said in unison as Tex was pulling Clara out of her chair. Every time he, Wolf or Miller tried to pick her up she had a stink. So right now he wanted her happy and somewhat peaceful as he figured Ava was sleeping. But it was too late, Clara was going to scream.

"Don't what?" Tex asked as he had Clara with one hand at her diapered backside and the other cradling her neck and head as he held in front of him. He smiled at her, "You causing Mischief?" he asked Clara. The three men waited for the smushed up facial expression that led to a wail of a cry followed by tears but nothing happened. She made tiny noises and waved her arms but that was the extent of her response.

"She's not crying?" Miller asked in shock.

"Why would she?" Tex asked, he pulled Clara into his arms and laid her against his chest. "She smells clean, you feeding her?" he asked them with amusement as he moved his head to the side as Clara rubbed her face against his shoulder moving her head so she had a better view of the other men.

"No, we just let her starve and scream as a social experiment." Wolf told him.

"She hates us." Miller told Tex.

"I doubt that." Tex said as he gently patted Clara's back as he adjusted his hold on her.

"She won't sleep through the night." Cruz told him, he wondered if he was supposed to keep her awake during the day but he vaguely remembered the book saying babies were supposed to have naps. But then after speaking with Ava this morning over coffee he learned that he was no Robinson Crusoe to parenting and he just needed to be a little more relaxed in his approach and trust his instincts. Advice that had made him feel a little better.

"She's pretty small. How old is she?" Tex asked as he smoothed a hand over Clara's soft hair. He remembered Kat when she was a newborn, but she'd been a bald baby.

"5 weeks...well 6 weeks now?" Cruz asked as he wasn't sure how many days had passed since Clara had come into their world.

"You get the instruction manual?" Tex asked them.

"I read the book. It said-" Cruz stopped as his brain was so fried he couldn't remember what it said at all.

"Look, first few weeks don't expect much sleep. It's wasn't until Kat was about 2 months old did she sleep a little longer in the evenings. You just got to stick it out. Kat was a real howler when she was baby but she grew out of it" Tex said with a smile.

"Can't we give her a sandwich, something that will just fill her up. I know I sleep better with a sandwich before bed." Miller argued. Wolf and Tex fought the urge to face palm at that while Cruz was wondering how to liquify a sandwich which perplexed him as he knew better. He read the book.

"Babies have a liquid diet until about the 4th or 6th month." Tex told Miller in a gentle and informative manner.

"Oh, ok." Miller said noting the information, but then frowned. "Why?" he asked.

"I don't know, something to do with their guts not being ready for it." Tex offered, he looked at the guys and felt for them. He'd stayed away because he and Kat had been sorting out their lives in St Louis. He wanted her to feel that she was his top priority in his life and he wasn't going anywhere. He was in St Louis to be her father and support her.

Now that they were settled and Kat was at school he had time to check in with the others. He had to admit seeing three men beaten by a baby was amusing even if he felt for them. He'd been where they were. He just wished that he could get Cruz alone as he wanted to talk father to father. He could only think the man had a lot on his mind and probably questions that Tex could answer.

"So, you guys have a pram hiding in all this mess?" Tex asked them deciding he'd give them a break and take Clara out for a stroll. He looked around the mess not sure of what they did and didn't have.

"Ah, is it important to have one?" Cruz asked as he was hoping never to return to the baby warehouse otherwise known as his personal 5th level of hell. He really needed more sleep, he also needed to talk to the Master Chief about his options.

"Not vital but if you want to stroll places and save your back; it helps." Tex said with a chuckle as he bounced on his feet a little as Clara made restless noises.

"Then no, I got a carrier thing." Cruz told him wishing he had the confidence that Tex and Ava had with Clara. They just looked so confident and granted so did Wolf but he had hit his limit last night but they were all deeply sleep deprived.

"Ok, well, why don't you show me where that is and the food for the baby is hiding and you all take the day for yourselves." Tex suggested to them.

"Really?" Miller asked him.

"Yeah, go get things done or sleep for god's sake you all look like crap on a stick." Tex told them.

"Dude, no swearing in front of Clara." Cruz told him. Tex just grinned.

"She can't form words yet let alone know what I'm saying." Tex assured him with a chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

A couple hours later after a shower and fresh clothes, Cruz had tracked down Jeter and here he was updating the man on his news. He should of gotten some more sleep but he couldn't put this conversation off any longer.

"Congratulations." Jeter told Cruz, genuinely happy for him. Cruz gave a nod as he felt a knot of tension in his chest as he'd just confessed he had a 6 week old daughter and that he was a single father. He was half expecting disappointment and maybe a dishonourable discharge given it wasn't very gentlemanly to knock up a woman that you weren't married to.

"Thank you Sir. I'm concerned about my future with the Navy." Cruz said, technically his enlistment was up soon but he really wanted to stay in but Clara was a complication to that. He watched as Jeter gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Single parents in the Navy don't have a lot of options. When you deploy you have to give up custody of your child to an elected guardian or spouse." Jeter said in a knowing manner as he knew the pain of leaving his children while going on deployment.

"I don't have any family and her mother is dead. I'm not against deployment Sir, but I can't give her back to child services. I was thinking maybe if there was shore duty assignments I could apply for. Maybe transfer into a training role because with respect Sir; we're going to need more sailors." Cruz said trying to find some kind of compromise as this was the real source of his knot of tension. He had to make a choice as he didn't feel right asking Tex or Kara and Danny to take in his daughter when they had enough on their plates. Clara was his responsibility and if he were honest he really cared about her.

"Yes, I agree and we have at least 5 months before the ship is able to sail again. I have to say that we'd hate to lose you. You're exceptional asset to the Navy. So can I make a suggestion?" Jeter asked.

"Yes, Sir." Cruz said.

"Use these months to get to know your daughter, not stress about your career. Hopefully a family member will show up alive. Until then I'll talk to the Captain and the X.O., we'll readdress the issue of your enlistment in a couple months with options to transferring to shore duty. I'll also pass on the suggestion of training programs." Jeter told him. Cruz nodded.

"Thank you Master Chief." Cruz said not exactly feeling better or secure in his future but a little more relieved. The man gave him a closed lip smile as he rose from his chair to leave when Jeter spoke again.

"So what's her name?" Jeter asked.

"Clara." Cruz told him a smile playing across his lips as he thought of his baby girl.

"Bright," Jeter said.

"Sir?" Cruz asked in confusion.

"Clara, it means bright. How are you coping with the new role as father?" Jeter asked him, Cruz wondered if he was being tested.

"It's an adjustment." Cruz said diplomatically as he didn't want to be seen as incapable by a superior officer in case it reflected back on him professionally not just personally.

"It is, I remember my girls when they were babies. Tiniest little being, I'll find the paperwork for you to fill out making her a dependant. You'll have to update your will as well." Jeter told him.

"Of course." Cruz said, as he mentally added it to the list of things he needed to do.

"Be sure to bring her to the Nathan James Picnic in a couple weeks. I'd like to meet Clara." Jeter told him, Cruz gave a nod as the Master Chief was also giving him a gentle reminder of the picnic that Captain Chandler was organising for the crew of the Nathan James to attend to celebrate their success and for them all to relax and just have a day of it with their families. It was pretty rare for officers and enlisted to have such events but it was a new world.

"Will do, Sir." he told him.

* * *

"Hey-Wow." Cruz stood at the front door and wondered if he was in the right apartment as the place was clean. In fact it looked like his, Wolf and Miller's apartment Pre-Clara which made him worried that they might of been robbed.

"Hey, Daddy's home." Tex said as he came out of Cruz's room sans Clara.

"Where's Clara?" Cruz asked him. Tex smiled as Cruz realised how he must of sounded when he asked like a panicked parent. He was really slipping into the parenting business with about as much grace as bull in a china shop.

"Cyclone Clara is her bassinet. Just gave her a feed and she's out for the count. She's happy baby." Tex told him.

"Really? she just cries so much." Cruz said as he sat down on one of the couches. Tex joined him and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table.

"You forget that this is a new place, new noises. For the first five weeks she knew her old place and before that she was in her mother's belly. She just needs time to adjust to you and vice versa." Tex told him as he gave him a slap on the back. It was Tex's version of a 'you'll be fine'.

"Fair enough." Cruz said thoughtfully.

"How you handling all this?" Tex asked him.

"I'm ok." Cruz told him, Tex looked at him, really looked at him as if trying to see if he was lying.

"Really?" Tex asked to be sure.

"Yeah, I- it's a shock, I lost Elsa but we weren't serious. So I'm not sure how to feel about that and now I have Clara. I haven't had a lot of time to really think about it." Cruz lied, it was something he thought about on and off all the time.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?" Tex offered.

"Yeah, thanks man." Cruz said as he knew he'd take him up on the offer. He loved Wolf and Miller for helping him, accepting the changes Clara brought into their lives but there were some things Cruz wanted to talk to someone who was a parent. He just wasn't confident to ask right now.

"No problem. So, we should talk about your furniture problem." Tex said.

"What do you mean?" Cruz asked dreading the question as he didn't want to think of the price ticket that came with it.

"You could use a few things around here for Clara." Tex told him.

"Look-" Cruz started but Tex cut him off.

"I know, get my beak out of your business. But I was going to say, I got some furniture that will work for you and Clara. It's not baby stuff but a couple spare tall boys will help with storage and you can stop living out of your sea bag." Tex told him frankly.

"I can't-" Cruz started as he didn't want to be his friend's charity case.

"They are collecting dust. Take them, you'll be doing me a favour. No strings attached, all yours." Tex told him in a serious manner that made Cruz believe him.

"Ok." Cruz said with a sigh, accepting the offer.

"You know it takes a village to raise a child. So don't be afraid to let the village pitch in ok?" Tex told him, Cruz nodded as he understood what Tex was saying as Ava had said as much that morning. He had to be realistic he couldn't raise Clara all by himself. It wasn't that he didn't think he was capable it was just that he knew he would be better off in the long term if he accepted help. but he had his pride, something he'd have to push past.

"Thanks for cleaning." Cruz told him.

"It's ok, though I left all the laundry for you and the boys to do." Tex told him with a wry smile. He didn't mind doing a little tidy up in the lounge room and stacking a dishwasher but his days of laundering baby clothes were over.

"So how's living with your daughter? Kat right?" Cruz asked as he'd only met Tex's daughter once.

"It's really good," Tex said with a smile, Cruz had to admit that there was something about Tex that made him seem more settled than before. One always got the feeling he was always moving trying to find a place to call home especially from the way he talked about his travels. But it looked like Tex had found a place to put down roots.

"You're staying in St. Louis." Cruz asked him.

"They seem pretty well put together here. I got a good house, small bungalow; perfect for me and Kat." Tex told him.

"Renting?" Cruz asked out of curiosity.

"Bought it, thanks to the banks being opened. I still gotta find work but I got Kat in school and everything is falling into place." Tex said with a shrug not even fighting the flow of it. He just wanted Kat to have some stability in her life.

"What will you do?" Cruz asked.

"I don't know, look around see what's on offer. I got other skills than just being a gunslinger." Tex told him.

"I have no clue what I'm doing." Cruz confessed to him as he wished he could be as calm and collected as Tex seemed to be. He felt like he was walking a tightrope. One he dangerously about to fall off of as he couldn't seem to make decisions or know what he was supposed to be making decisions about. He couldn't keep doing everything by the seat of his pants. But he just figured if he knew where his career was going then he could figure out financially the best course to keep Clara and himself happy, fed and sheltered.

"No one expects you to. But we're all here when you need unsolicited advice." Tex assured him with a smile.

* * *

"I believe in you Miller. You've got this." Wolf said to the man a few hours later,

"Ok." Miller said blowing out a breath to calm his nerves and trying hard not to inhale too deeply as that was never a good idea when he was on the verge of panic.

"Just remember you got to be calm and confident. Get in there, use your training and get out." Wolf advised him.

"Ok." Miller said he nodded and swallowed nervously as this was a big step for him.

"Remember, women smell fear no matter how old they are." Wolf said as he clapped Miller on the shoulders as the man stood at the changing table with Clara in front of them. She wore the most gorgeous smile that was deceptive as hell as she had just unloaded her bowels.

Cruz was sacked out on the couch in the living room, so Miller volunteered for diaper duty. Something Wolf was never going to fight him for but didn't mind being a spectator while Miller still had on the proverbial training wheels.

"Right." Miller said as he undid the snap buttons on the onsie. He had to fight his gag reflex as Clara's pudgy thighs were caked in what looked like smashed avocado. "Oh man, her ass exploded." Miller said as his eyes started water from the smell.

"Yep, looks like it." Wolf said with a chuckle and bit of a cough as even he was not immune to the smell.

"This is going to need more than one wipe isn't?" Miller asked cringing as he took the soiled onsie off the baby.

"Use your gut on this." Wolf said with a smile as he was glad he didn't have to change the diaper. But this was Miller's first solo diaper change so Wolf was only moral support. Miller was doing well and stepping up his came as defacto uncle to baby Clara.

Wolf had a feeling the impeding visit from Mumma Miller was a pretty big motivator as Miller like any man wanted to prove to his mother that he wasn't a slob but his own man who was able to take care of business.

"My gut wants to quit." Miller told him.

"Man up Miller, it's just a lot of poop." Wolf said with a chuckle as that was an understatement. He wondered if they were feeding the baby too much but then the book told them the amounts.

"Why can't I have a CBR suit for this?" Miller asked as he pulled the front fastners on the diaper to reveal green nightmare. Clara made a cute noise that sounded very much like an evil chuckle to Miller as she looked up them. It was almost like she was saying 'Yeah, take that.'

"Remember front to back." Wolf prompted him as Miller wasn't sure there was enough baby wipes in the house to clean the mess but he wanted to prove to himself that he could do this. He gently took Clara's legs into one hand and lifted her butt up. It was disgusting as he watched the dirty diaper fall off her backside. But he got to work and quickly wiped her cleaned and then as Wolf taught him to, slipped out the dirty diaper carefully so as not to get Clara dirty again, before he powdered her backside and fastened the clean diaper on.

"Nicely done" Wolf said, as Miller placed a happy and clean Clara into her bassinet before he came back to clean up the mess on the table. "Next time we'll do a race on who's the fastest diaper changer in the East." Wolf said mockingly.

"We all know that's you." Miller told him. Though Cruz was running second on that in the household. He finished cleaning up the air and went to the bathroom and washed his hands and forearms for good measure as changing diapers was gross and he didn't want to find any surprises on himself later. He quickly dried his hands and came back into the room.

"Don't worry, you'll get there." Wolf said as he slapped on the back right on where his new tattoo was still healing. "Sorry, mate. You ok?" Wolf asked as he saw Miller wince in pain.

"Yeah, I just-" Miller could think of lie so he went with the truth. "I got a tattoo, well in the getting of one. It kinda stings a little." Miller said trying to be a man about it. Wolf stared at him blankly for a moment as if he didn't know what to say.

"You." Wolf started in shock, "You have a tattoo?" he asked Miller.

"Yeah, it's not finished." Miller told him feeling a little annoyed at how Wolf wasn't thinking it was cool but really just shocked like it wasn't something Miller should be doing. He lifted Clara out of her bassinet and changed her into a clean pale yellow onsie.

"Can I see it?" Wolf asked him, his shock turning to keen interest.

"No, it's not done yet." Miller said feeling shy, he wanted it finished before he started showing it off. Plus he kind of liked how he had this secret that was all his for the moment. He definitely wasn't going to admit that he liked looking at it in the mirror and really wanted to keep that joy to himself as he knew as soon as someone else saw it. They'd judge and he wasn't sure how he'd react if it was negative.

"Come on, just a little peek." Wolf said to him.

"No." Miller told him as he held Clara in his arms and put distance between them as he knew Wolf wasn't above trying to pull his shirt off with some Australian Navy Diver move to see his tattoo and frankly that was just a weird line he didn't want them cross.

"I never guessed you as a tattoo person. What's your Mother going to say?" Wolf asked him as they walked back into the living room, Miller's eyes went wide as he realised his mother probably wouldn't approve even if she liked the design.

"Ah- she won't know. Does she have to know?" Miller asked, Wolf laughed and shook his head at him.

"Oh man." Wolf said with a laugh as he didn't envy Miller as he hadn't met the young man's mother but he'd say given how polite and rather innocent the man was she had to be a strict mother.

"What's going on?" Cruz asked as he woke up from his nap, he looked between Miller and Wolf getting a weird vibe something was wrong but couldn't figure out if it was catastrophic or just Miller amusing Wolf. It was hard to judge given Wolf tended to show the same amusement or casual apathetic manner at any given situation. It was why he never played poker with the man.

"Miller's got a tattoo but he won't show it to me and he's using Clara as a human shield." Wolf told him. Cruz looked to Miller as he didn't look like the guy to be sporting a tattoo or if he was it's be a drunken mistake of a heart with 'Mom' written over it.

"I'm holding Clara because she's cool for the moment and my tattoo's not finished. Ava says another week and it'll be done." Miller said getting flustered from being the centre of attention.

"You're seeing Ava for it?" Cruz asked, he didn't know why but he felt an insane stab of jealousy as Miller was spending time with their gorgeous neighbour. He wondered if maybe the two were going out or Miller was angling for a date by getting a tattoo and using the hours alone with Ava to win her over. But then Cruz reminded himself that it was Miller, the man who couldn't talk his way out a paper bag let alone flirt.

"Yeah, I saw Alisha come out of Bespoke Ink and I figure if she goes there then it's probably a really good place." Miller explained as he couldn't help but feel like he was on the cusp being interrogated on the hows and whys. He also figured he should explain how he found the joint so they didn't think he went to some random dive.

"Alisha has a tattoo? Wonder what it is? Do you know?" Wolf asked Miller.

"No, why does it matter?" Miller asked Wolf.

"I'm curious. I've seen Ava's work, it's amazing. Hence I'm really curious to see what's she's done." Wolf told Miller.

"I know right, I was thinking something really generic and then she did up a whole new design just for me. It's amazing but I want to wait until it's finished." Miller told Wolf.

"Really?" Cruz asked him as he was now a little miffed that both Wolf and Miller were fan-girling about Ava and her artwork and all he knew was that she was an artist who lived across the hallway who he was pretty sure wouldn't give him the time of day unless Clara was screaming her head off and he knew last night he'd been friend zoned cause he had Clara. He paused at that thought as he wondered why he was worried about being friend zoned as he was not in the position to be wooing any woman until he got himself together and better managed. But here he was annoyed that he was the only guy in the room not to see Ava's artwork.

"Yeah, it's sick. I haven't seen her other work but it's gotta be just as amazing." Miller said to Cruz.

"I know right, it makes me wonder how good she was when she had two functioning eyes." Wolf said in a thoughtful manner.

"Dude, not cool." Cruz told him, the words slipping out without Cruz giving them a thought of how they'd be interpreted.

"What? She doesn't care. It's fact, she can't see out of her left eye." Wolf said being completely tactless as he stated a fact, completely oblivious to the realisation that what he said that could be so offensive.

"Still not cool to point out or speculate on." Cruz said defensively as it didn't sit well with him. That and he'd already backed himself into a corner; so now he was making a nest in it. Wolf quirked an eyebrow and smiled at Cruz instead of looking mollified.

"Oh, right. Sorry mate." Wolf said in an amused manner not looking contrite at all. Cruz frowned and wished he'd never woken up and joined the conversation.

"Why are you smiling?" Miller asked as missing the subtext of the situation completely.

"Who wants a beer?" Wolf asked changing the topic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"I know it's a little extra pain and time but this tattoo looks amazing." Ava said to Alisha who was currently laying on the table as Ava worked on the tattoo.

It was a loving piece of art memorialising Alisha's love for Sarah a woman who was her first love that Alisha had planned to propose to but had sadly died from the virus before any of that could happen. It was of a woman's face looking out to the horizon with her hair flowing around her face like the wind was playing through it before it blended into a pattern of flowers and mandala lace designs framing the back part of her head and cascaded downwards. The tattoo started from the side of her rib cage just below her bra line and curved along her hip in a sensual manner before it curled to a faded stop on the right side of her hip.

Alisha had come in wanting a tattoo but knowing what she wanted on her. It had taken them a week of working together before Alisha was satisfied. Some artists would be pissed off by a customer trying to tell them what to do but Ava like the creative process and the challenge that it gave her. She had been reticent about what Alisha had been asking for, not that Ava wasn't against memorialising one's loved ones, she just felt that perhaps it wouldn't help Alisha to carry it with her forever on her skin. But Alisha explained that the tattoo wasn't just about Sarah, yes she was the inspiration behind it but the personal reasons and the basic art Alisha came in with to build her tattoo on held more significance and meaning that Ava could get behind.

She also saw a change through Alisha in the hours they spent together working, that her grief over the loss of Sarah was slowly being processed. The process of this artwork was cathartic for Alisha in helping her in grief but also imbuing her with a sense of acceptance and contentment that hadn't been there in the earlier days.

"I bet you say that to all your clients." Alisha said with a chuckle as they had become good friends given all the time they spent together.

"Only the really gorgeous ones." Ava told her, Alisha chuckled as she didn't believe Ava given how reclusive she was. "What do you think so far?" Ava asked her as she gently wiped away the excess ink from Alisha's skin and reloaded her tattoo gun with more ink.

"I'm in love with it. It's better than I expected. Usually white or light coloured tattoos look shit but the layering work you've done so far is brilliant work." Alisha gushed to her. Ava smiled as she liked meeting people who could appreciate her work and Alisha seemed to be rather savvy on the nature of her work but then this wasn't Alisha's first tattoo.

"I mix my own inks, so you'll find the colour will fade a little over time but it will look like it's supposed to that giving it a more shadowed feel than contrasting as it is now." Ava explained to her so Alisha knew why her tattoo was changing.

"Got it though I don't mind it now. But I can't wait to see the final result when it's all settled down." Alisha said not bothered in the least.

"So what does your new girlfriend think of the ink?" Ava asked as she continued her work. She was nearly at a point where she was satisfied to call it quits and because she could see Alisha was at her limit for the day. During their time designing the piece, Ava and Alisha had fallen into an easy friendship. It was hard not too given how warm and friendly Alisha was.

"She hasn't seen me naked yet and we've only been going out for a month." Alisha explained, the last time they had spoken Alisha had been in two minds in just dating the woman. Ava didn't really offer any advice as the last time she had been on a date was so long ago it didn't count. So she just listened, plus she was happy that Alisha was in a good place to move on from Sarah.

"Taking it slow?" Ava asked her, casually keeping the conversation going. Alisha gave a nod.

"Yeah, I want to know for sure that it's serious before I take the final leap and tell my friends." Alisha confessed to her, she hadn't told anyone in the group that she'd been seeing Val in a more personal fashion. She knew they'd be confused and somewhat angry after what happened at the oil rig but Alisha couldn't explain her attraction to her.

She was worried they'd judge her for moving on so quickly after Sarah but she didn't see being with Val as forgetting Sarah. She knew she'd always grieve for Sarah and it was conflicting to be attracted to another woman and want to engage in a new relationship so quickly but life was fleeting.

Val wasn't like any woman she'd met before, she infuriated one moment and intoxicating the next. Sarah had been so calm and gentle, the perfect woman to counter the masculine energy Alisha felt she carried from being in the Military. Sometimes she felt was just a little too coarse for her, like she had to spit shine and polish herself every time she was with her. But Val was different, she didn't push Alisha to conform, in fact she liked how Alisha was different, she accepted her opinions even if she wanted to argue them to death when she didn't agree with her.

"What should your friends have to say about it?" Ava asked confused.

"Ah it's complicated." Alisha said with a sigh, she wasn't in the mood to get into it which Ava seemed to pick up on as she didn't push it.

"Isn't it always." Ava said with a smile.

"So how have you been sleeping?" Alisha asked her changing the topic, a smile gracing her lips as she knew Ava lived across the hall from Miller, Cruz, Wolf and now Baby Clara.

"Do I look that bad?" Ava asked her.

"No, just really tired. I'd think that you were the one with a baby." Alisha teased with a chuckle as she didn't miss the light blush gracing Ava's cheeks. The woman was fairly shameless, which was why Alisha was surprised to see her embarrassed.

"The guys are doing their best." Ava said diplomatically as Alisha knew Ava lived across the hall from Miller, Cruz and Wolf. Alisha had joked that she would be stuck listening to Wolf and Cruz's sexcapades. It wasn't the case before the baby, the guys had had a couple parties but otherwise were pretty quiet neighbours. Now with Clara they were definitely noisier but it couldn't really be helped and frankly Ava would prefer to hear a baby crying than people having sex. It'd just remind her of what she was missing out on.

"Uhuh, I had breakfast with Wolf this morning. I've never seen him look so tired and vague in all the time I've known him. He could barely order his coffee and he only drinks Americanos." Alisha said with a chuckle.

"Clara's been restless. I want to hazard a guess and say that she's adjusting to life with three men. I bet wherever she was before was run by women." Ava said with a shrug, she wasn't trying to be sexist with her comment but she felt it was pretty rare to see men working in baby nurseries.

"Probably, either way Kara and I are going to babysit tomorrow night and let the boys go out for some adult time. If you're interested you could join us. Make a girls night in. Milkshakes and girl talk, watching Kara have a meltdown with Clara." Alisha said with glee.

"As long as the milkshakes aren't made with Baby formula then sure. Sounds like fun" Ava said with a smile as she wouldn't mind some girl time. "But why would we be watching your friend Kara have a meltdown?" Ava asked, Alisha looked over her shoulder and gave her an amused smile.

"She's 22 weeks pregnant, so Clara is like practise as she's got no experience with babies or babysitting in general. She's the one who suggested and as soon as we left the boys she reminded me of the time she house sat for a friend and nearly killed their cat. So yeah, she's going to freak and it will be fun." Alisha explained to her with a smile.

"Ah." Ava said in understanding.

* * *

Friday Evening,

"You sure about this?" Cruz asked Alisha and Kara. Burk was by the front door getting antsy as hell as he wanted to get to the bar and meet the guys. But Cruz was stalling.

"Yes, we'll be fine and Ava's coming over. She's our safety net for the night. So go." Alisha said shooing him out of the room but failing as he hadn't moved. He looked to Kara who was awkwardly holding Clara in her arms. He trusted them with his daughter but part of him was feeling separation anxiety at leaving her as it was the first night he wasn't going be home. He really wondered how a week and two days suddenly felt like a lifetime.

But part of him was relieved Ava was coming over even if he wished he was staying. He hadn't seen her since they had coffee, and not that he'd ever admit it but he was tempted to lurk in the hallways to see her and spend more time with her. But right now he needed to focus on Clara and her survival.

"Ok. Now you know where'll I'll be?" Cruz asked them. Alisha and Kara nodded in unison.

"Just down the road." Alisha answered in amusement.

"Geez cut the umbilical cord dude. It's dinner and a few drinks, we're not flying to another country. We're barely leaving the postcode area." Burk said with a laugh, Cruz didn't think it was funny at all. He had the same problem when leaving Clara with everybody. It wasn't a lack of trust but more of a what would he miss out on and honestly he had no desire to go out. If he had his way, he'd have stayed home and used Alisha and Kara's offer to get more than 3 hours sleep.

"Ok, but if anything happens?" Cruz prompted them.

"We'll call 911 if it's an emergency and if it's something cute, Alisha has a fully charged iPhone to capture the moment in real time and text you." Kara said in a cooing tone as she smiled down at Clara.

"Maybe you should have thought about getting radios or a long range baby monitor." Alisha offered.

"Do I need a baby monitor?" Cruz asked, every time someone told him he needed some piece of furniture or baby related item he asked why because all he saw was money leaving his bank account on something he probably didn't need. He wondered if he could buy that second hand.

"Only if you want a sex life in the near future." Burk told him. Cruz shot him an unimpressed look as he knew the man wanted to get going but didn't appreciate the quip since getting laid tonight was the last thing on his mind. But he did know Danny and the others were already at the bar waiting for them as Cruz was dragging his feet.

"We'll be fine. Cruz, go." Alisha said in a gentle but pushy manner. Cruz nodded and moved to Kara and smoothed a hand over Clara's soft hair.

"You be horrible to them, show Aunty Kara what's she's in store for with her own kid comes along." he told Clara, before he pressed a kiss to her forehead and straightened up. He looked to Alisha and Kara who weren't impressed with his orders for Clara. "What?" he asked them with a smile.

* * *

Ava stepped out of her apartment just as Cruz stepped out of his own, she couldn't help but appreciate the fine figure he cut in cargo pants and dress shirt with rolled up sleeves. His friend wasn't too bad looking either as he was in dress slacks and shirt. She really wished she hadn't developed a crush on Cruz, sleep deprivation and him being so incredibly self deprecating about his parenting skills really did her in especially given how well put together he seemed in the rest of his life. The muscles and great smile didn't hurt either. But it was a problem because now every time she saw him she felt a nervous flutter of excitement which she knew was a waste of time as he could have any woman he want. Definitely a better looking one than she was thanks to the marred up side of her face and creepy blind eye.

It was why she gave up hiding her flaws plus it was girls night. She didn't have to look pretty, she just needed to be comfortable which was why she had her hair tied up in a messy bun, dressed in navy leggings and lightweight oversized cream sweater layered over a grey tank top and stretchy sports bra.

"Figured you'd be gone by now leaving two tracks of fire and burnt rubber in your wake" Ava said greeting them as she carried a canvas shopping bag with some snacks and a couple bottles of dessert syrups for their milkshakes. she and Alisha had dibbied up who would bring what, Kara was in charge of dinner while she and Alisha provided drinks and snacks. They were definitely going to have too much food but at leas there would be a good amount of choices for milkshake flavours.

"You'd think but Cruz had to get past his mommy nerves." Cruz's friend said. "I'm Carlton by the way." he said holding out his hand.

"Ava, the neighbour." Ava said shaking his hand, she had seen him flinch slightly at her scars but let it go as everybody did. It was just nice that Cruz was smiling at her in welcome. She just had to remind herself that it wasn't interest but just him being friendly.

"Friend and saviour as well." Cruz added with a smile, just reiterating where she sat in his world. She didn't know why but it kind of made her feel depressed and happy at the time.

"Savior, I should put that on my resume." Ava joked which the men smiled at. "Though all I did was hold Clara one time." she added in a self effacing manner.

"You also opened the door for me, and she slept for four hours straight after you left. That's a record." Cruz informed her.

"Well, then maybe Clara prefers women like Alisha." Carlton offered with an amused but somewhat strained smile. He was the only one in the group who wasn't attached to Clara in fact he hadn't even held the baby. Cruz figured he was a baby person so didn't push it. Hell, Cruz hadn't been one either but a week with Clara changed that, though he only had eyes for Clara. Other babies did not interest him in the slightest.

"That's fine with me." Cruz told him with a shrug as he didn't care if what Clara preferred as long as she was happy and healthy and enjoyed her life. But even so he wasn't sure why Burk made the cheap shot at Alisha's sexual preferences given she had better taste in women than Burk. The only exception had been Ravit, but sadly that ended too briefly which turned Burk into a bit of a womanising jerk since they got to St Louis. But Cruz let it go as everyone grieved their own way and Burk would work through his issues and return to the guy they all loved.

"Well, we should get going." Burk said to them as he made motions for him and Cruz to go.

"Yeah, don't let me hold you up." Ava told them, she waited for them to leave and Burk started to move but Cruz was still standing at the door smiling at her. "You going to go?" she asked him, it seemed to snap him out of his stupor.

"Ah yeah, let me open the door for you first." Cruz said as he moved to the door and unlocked it, pushing it open for Ava.

"Thanks" Ava said before smiled and walked past him.

"No problem." Cruz told her.

"We're out of here." Burk said as he grabbed Cruz by the back of his collar and dragged him away. Ava looked to Kara and Alisha who were wearing strange expressions on their faces.

"I come bearing food and dessert syrups." Ava said holding up her bag of goodies.

"Come in." Alisha said, rushing to help her and close the door in the guys' wake. "So Ava, this is Kara. Kara, Ava." She said making the introductions. Ava looked to Kara, seeing the woman Alisha describe to a tee. Kara was a gorgeous brunette with beautiful hazel doe eyes, enviable straight frizz free silky hair, and a warm smile. She wore a plain white t-shirt that did nothing to hide the cute pregnancy bump along with a dark grey long line cardigans over soft, loose emerald green cotton pants that cinched at the ankles. Just gorgeous, it made Ava want to hate her just a little for being perfect but she just couldn't.

"Nice to finally meet you. Alisha talks non stop about her tattoo. She even showed me. It's amazing." Kara told her as she cradled Clara in her arms. The baby girl was awake and looking a little punch drunk which told Ava that she probably had a bottle not too long ago.

"I could put one on you too, your own version though. I prefer not to repeat works unless it's a marriage thing." Ava offered.

"Oh no, I'm staying clean skin for life. That way, I can't be a hypocrite when my kids want a Tattoo and I say 'No'." Kara assured her. Ava chuckled while Alisha shook her head.

"No worries, so Alisha told me you were expecting so tonight was like a dry run at the real thing." Ava said, deciding she wasn't going in head first and hope Kara liked her as she didn't want it to be a weird night of attempting to get along with one another as some people just didn't mesh.

"Sort of, I'm lacking in experience and well, I figure we help Cruz out he might return the favour for me and Danny later down the track." Kara said with a smile, as she really liked holding Clara in her arms. She was so small and light, her pudgy little cherub face was just making her even more excited at the prospect of her own baby's arrival even though it was months away from now.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." Ava said to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

* * *

"Cruz, drink. It's all covered, the girls will sleepover so if you see someone who catches your eye go for it. You need to cut loose." Burk told him as he clapped his hands on Cruz's shoulders and squeezed them. They were in one of the hipster bars in their neighborhood called 'Eden'. They'd enjoyed dinner at one of the local Thai restaurants before they ended up at the bar. It was completely outdoor bar in a faux garden flora decorating the exposed brick walls and trestles. Fairy lights hung from the ceiling, a band in the corner played a mix of blues and jam band music, Fridays' is more of a casual crowd as the place was more for friends meeting up for a few beers than hooking up.

"Nah man, I'm happy as I am." Cruz assured him, he looked around the crowd of people mostly their age group. There were many beautiful women who were looking their way but then Wolf, Danny and Burk had that appeal and to a certain extent himself too. He and Burk had snagged a table by the wall while the others got drinks. Sure, he and Elsa had a casual relationship but no he realised that he needed to be more careful.

He had Clara and frankly one day he didn't want to say to her 'Oh yeah, your Mom was a fling and you just happened by chance'. It made for a lame story, when he had planned to have kids. He'd wanted them to have the same romantic story his folks had. That Mom and Dad fell madly in love, that they were married with all their family around them and then a year later... Baby number 1 showed up. He knew he could dress up his and Elsa's story for Clara but any woman he brought into their lives, well it had to be a better story. Better than we were drunk and saw one another thought 'You'll do'. No, he wanted Clara to grow up like he did seeing what healthy relationships looked like. She could explore the other side of casual sex and it's trimming in her own way when she was 80 yrs old.

"Dude, just because you got a kid doesn't mean you gotta lower your standards to the scarface next door." Burk told him in a low voice, Cruz looked to Burk with disbelief as he couldn't believe he would say such a thing.

"Her name is Ava and I wouldn't call dating her as lowering my standards." Cruz said as calmly as he the more what Burk said rolled in his mind the more he really wanted to smack Burk for his comment. But he held back because Burk had a few under his belt, Tex already offered to take the man home but he refused saying the night was young. So the group made a deal to have one beer and call it quits. It wasn't like they couldn't party until dawn but they had other commitments and things to do. They just wanted a relaxing evening. Burk however wanted to them to all act like 19 yr olds and get their drink on. Something Cruz would have happily indulged him in but he had to be more responsible now.

"You dating her?" Burk asked him.

"No, but if I were; it wouldn't be lowering my standards. I'd be a lucky given she could be with anyone she wanted to." Cruz told him in a low voice hoping he'd move onto another topic.

"What's this?" Tex asked as he and Danny sidled up to the table, they placed a plate of wedges in the middle of the table along with a plain mozzarella pizza as they'd gone for food to help find something to soak up the booze.

"I'm trying to get my boy some action to help pull the stick that somehow got stuck up his ass in the last week out. But he's not interested, he's more interested in his neighbour." Burk slurred looking at Cruz like he was the loser.

"What the big burly guy with Tattoos? Didn't think you were into the Bear culture though it would explain the way you've attached yourself to Wolf and myself. You like them big and hairy, you're not the only lad to fall for me but I'm strictly a ladies man." Tex drawled in a mocking yet understanding manner. Cruz had to smile as they all knew he was heterosexual.

"I was talking about Scarface." Burk said, Cruz's smile slipped as he really didn't like the nickname Burk had given Ava.

"Her name is Ava. Use it." Cruz told him in a dark tone. Burk rolled his eyes and Cruz fought the urge to climb over the table and throttle him.

"Ava?" Tex asked.

"She's my friend who lives across the hallway. She's a tattoo artist, who has helped me with Clara. Burk is being a dick about her." Cruz explained.

"Hey, I just don't get it. Any woman would go for you even with the kid." Burk said making it sound like Clara was a nuisance. He was really digging his grave tonight as he continued. "You should of seen how he was goofing around her. She's like a 3 give half her face is messed up. Unless, it was for show." Burk said, his eyes lit up like he'd just figured out the Da Vinci code.

"Burk, eat some pizza." Danny said to the man as he could see this conversation was going to end badly. Burk was a hot mess since Ravit's death, while they all tried to help him, he was resentful. He wouldn't say it but Danny felt Burk was resentful of him and Kara that they survived and now were going to get married and have a family.

The fact that Cruz had a daughter was just another thing for the man to resent as it was all happening to his friends but not Burk. He seemed to Danny that the man believed he was destined to be cursed; to be alone. Something he wished he would just wake up and open his eyes to see he wasn't alone. That yes Ravit's death was tragic, he had every right to grieve her, that he could find hope in that there was another woman out there who could fill that hole in his heart. If he dealt with his issues. Sadly Burk ignored Danny and continued.

"You're going to hook up her, have her begging at your feet. Bet she's desperate for it. Then you marry her. Toss the kid into her care and boom career still on track." Burk said with a proud smile as if he'd found a magical solution to all of Cruz's problems. Danny and Tex looked between the two men wondering if they should save the food as it looked like Cruz was ready to climb over the table and beat the snot out of Burk.

"Who's career is on track?" Miller asked as he and Wolf sidled up to the table.

"Mine, I'm becoming a self defence instructor at the local gym." Tex told them, it was a complete lie but he felt it was easier to change the topic and pull the attention to himself.

"That's cool. Why didn't you mention is earlier?" Miller asked as they'd all been sharing their news over dinner and Tex hadn't said a thing. Though in saying so, Danny had monopolised the conversation for a while talking about how he and Kara were planning their wedding and how he needed hep as Kara gave him a 'honey-do' list.

"It's a trial thing but I couldn't keep it to myself. It's a local women's gym. I'll have to invest in a cup but I think my chances are good for it working in my favour." Tex said with a smile, knowing the smooth lie would get Burk's attention away from Cruz.

"Damn, you get all the luck." Burk said to Tex in disbelief.

"It's the beard, it has great powers. I'd tell you to grow one but I've seen you try that and all you ended up with was bum fluff" Tex said as he stroked his beard with a smile. The other guys at the table chuckled at the joke while Burk picked up a glass of beer from the table and took a drink looking unimpressed.

"What about me?" Wolf asked stroking his chin asking for Tex's opinion on his ability to grow a beard.

"You got potential kid but let's face it. You got that accent and muscles, it's enough given you look more like those romance novel covers than the average bloke." Tex assured him.

"I can't grow a beard." Miller said in mock rueful manner pretending to be a little left out with a playful pout for amusement's sake. Wolf slung an arm around the man's shoulder in a brotherly manner.

"It'll happen one day, but for now I see a certain blonde at our 6 o'clock checking you out." Wolf told him.

"That's for you." Miller said not bothering to turn around as he was invisible when he was around the other guys. Frankly it was fine with him as he knew his time would come and frankly he wanted to meet a woman with substance; someone who he met through friends as an introduction or who had the confidence to walk up to him. Not one who just sat at a table eyeing him like a conquest but waiting for him to do all the work.

"Nah, she's eyeing you. It's the red hair, you're like a human unicorn. All women want to ride a unicorn my friend." Wolf assured him with a chuckle.

"Pass." Miller said casually as he knew he wasn't the person the woman was interested in.

"Dude, you have to put yourself out there or you'll end up like Cruz except you'll still be a virgin and childless." Burk said in a casual manner as he drank more of his beer, everyone at the table stopped as they were stunned at Burk's comment. Sure he made snide remarks but tonight he was on fire with below the belt remarks. Sure, Cruz let it slide when it was about him but Miller was off limits when it came to his love life as they all figured the man was a virgin or at the very least very inexperienced but never said it out loud. It broke the bro code of respecting one another's personal choices and lifestyles.

"I think you've had enough mate." Wolf said taking Burk's beer away from him. "Why don't I get you a taxi?" he offered.

"What? it was a joke." Burk said incredulously as he didn't get why everyone was being so uptight.

"No one's laughing." Miller told him, his cheeks burning with embarrassment at what Burk said.

"Wow, you're all taking this way too seriously." Burk told them.

"No,you're being an asshole." Cruz told him, being completely upfront with Burk. He knew they were giving the man a lot of leeway given his grief over Ravit but tonight they'd hit their limit.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Burk said as he threw up his hands in annoyance and walked away. The others at the table watched him go.

"One of us should go after him." Miller said but Tex shook his head.

"Nah, he's hitting rock bottom and that he has to do on his own. He'll resurface in time and be very apologetic." Tex told him in a sagely manner like he knew what it was like to be where Burk was.

"Yeah, well he can cram his apology where the sun don't shine." Cruz said as he picked up his beer and took a sip.

* * *

"Can I ask a really rude question?" Alisha asked Ava, the coffee table was littered with plates of yummy food as they were just sitting around talking girl talk and having a good time. Clara was in her bassinet out for at least another hour if they were lucky.

"Yeah go ahead." Ava said with chuckle as she took a sip of her Lime milkshake. She was definitely going to have a sugar hangover tomorrow but it'd be worth as she was having fun. Both women were fun to be around and they had shared many of their navy stories which were amusing to no end for Ava as she didn't have much to share on that end. She could see the two were incredibly bonded by their time on the Nathan James.

"Can you see anything at all from your left eye?" Alisha asked her.

"Leesh, not cool." Kara chastised Alisha who didn't look apologetic given she'd warned Ava the question was rude.

"It's fine. I've been asked ruder questions." Ava said with a shrug "As for your answer. No, can't see anything out of it. It's all for aesthetics. I could wear an eye patch but honestly I didn't want to hear the pirate jokes but normally I obscure it with hair. But given you're both sturdy people that wouldn't swoon or scream in horror." Ava said with a smile as she had to admit it was nice to not be so self conscious of her appearance.

"Doesn't it affect your work?" Kara asked, not being able to help herself since Alisha opened the door on the subject. Ava gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Yeah, I get more headaches than before from eye strain. I had to relearn how to do a lot of stuff and had to give up a lot of stuff." Ava told her with a shrug. She actually didn't mind the questions about her scars and eyes when it was about day to day things. She however hated when they wanted to know how it happened. She never shared the story to anyone.

"I guess you would given your depth perception and balance would be affected." Kara said thoughtfully which made Ava smile as she could see both women were trying to think of what it was like.

"Yeah, it wasn't fun but I had help and I'm incredibly single minded and determined when I need to be. I used to paint and sculpt pre-virus world. My work was levels above what I can do now. My 2d work is top notch but 3D is just outside of my capabilities at the moment." Ava told them.

"I can't imagine what that'd be like." Alisha told her.

"It's like losing a friend, you grieve and move on but every once and a while you think about them and smile wishing you had more time." Ava said.

"Do you get the same satisfaction from your Art and Tattooing?" Kara asked, she could understand the transition Ava would have gone through with the injury and while her pregnancy wasn't like Ava's partial blindness. It was something that was dramatically changing Kara's life.

She was leaving behind the Navy, everything she knew to start life as a mother and whatever else come after that. She wanted to stay in the Navy but with Danny's career to take into consideration as well. She couldn't see herself being TAO for a very long time if ever again as it was just easier for her to be a wife and mother. It was easier for her to take a Shore duty assignments because she just couldn't at this point see herself leaving her child and honestly she couldn't see Danny quitting his to be a stay at home Dad. So

"Yeah, my art is my bliss no matter the medium but then I don't have much else going on." Ava chagrined as she basically admitted she had no life outside of her work which meant they could draw whatever conclusions they wanted and know she was a hermit who had very few friends.

"Hmm, I think we're all like that a bit." Kara said, comforted that she wasn't the only one who felt like they didn't have a lot going on outside work but also because Ava was seemingly happy even if she couldn't do what she could before. It meant Kara could find the same for herself. Not that she was worried she couldn't but it was nice to have the reassurance.

"You want to see my other stuff?" Ava asked wanting to lift the mood as it somehow got a little serious. They'd spent the last few hours giggling over Navy stories, Clara being cute, Alisha's exasperation of Kara trying to find out who her new mystery woman was. Ava pretended to know nothing and Kara telling them about Danny and their wedding plans.

"You have other artwork?" Alisha asked.

"Yeah, my apartment is filled with canvases." Ava told them, she looked to Kara. "Since you won't let me tattoo then the least you can do is take one of my pieces." Ava said as she wanted to give Kara a piece of her art. She felt a kindred spirit with these women and wanted to share her work with them that she'd never let anyone except for Wolf and Preacher see.

"What about me?" Alisha asked mockingly.

"Sure, you see something you like it yours." Ava said as she placed her drink on the table and rose to her feet.

"Ok." Kara said, her face lighting up at the suggestion.

"Let me go get Clara, we don't need Cruz passing through on a baby check to find us in your apartment and Clara alone. My door is unlocked so go right in and excuse the mess." Ava said to them as she moved to Cruz's room.

"Are you mad?" Alisha asked her incredulously referring to Ava leaving her door unlocked. She smiled.

"I have nothing worth stealing except for food which can be easily replaced." Ava assured her, she disappeared into Cruz's room and walked over to the bassinet to find Clara was actually awake. "Hey what you doing awake?" she asked her.

The baby just looked up at her like she didn't have a care in the world. Ava just smiled, envious of the baby as she was one lucky girl. She quickly checked that Clara didn't have any surprises in her nappy before she lifted Clara up into her arms and cradled her to her chest. Her heart aching just a little as she thought of her nephew and the memories that holding Clara brought in her. She took a moment and closed her eyes enjoying the moment of holding a child before she walked out the room to join Kara and Alisha.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. I hop you continue to enjoy :-)_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

"So, excuse my mess." Ava told them as she opened the door to her apartment. Unlike the boys, hers was large two bedroom apartment with one bathroom. Still the same open plan living with the living room and Kitchen in the same space but to the right a hallway led to the bedrooms and bathroom. Though her second bedroom was really just felt a little self conscious as she wasn't a super messy person but when she had visitors she liked to clean up at least last night's dishes and put any loose clothing into the hamper. Just to pretend she had the whole Adult thing down pat because right now, her sink held some dirty dishes. There were a few empty bottles of beer around the place and now she remembered the bra she lazily left on the floor near her unmade bed in the bedroom. Then there was the mess of being an artist with her supplies cluttered and piled up around the place and canvases sitting up against the walls. She had a couple bookcases filled to the brim with books, and one four seater lounge with a throw blanket and pillows. But that was it with furnishing.

"Wow." Alisha said as she and Kara both looked a little gob smacked but then her living area was a chaotic mess of finished art, then there was her desk where she kept attempting sculpture work and failing miserably. "I love the Mural." Alisha said looking to the wall that Ava had painted. It was layered colors of reds, blues, greens, yellows, oranges and white; all in the shape of tears and swirls flying across it was a white silhouette of a phoenix.

"Thanks, I did it when I ran out of canvas one evening." Ava said as she adjusted her hold on Clara. "Look around, if anything takes your fancy it's yours." she told them as she started to move around picking up the stray empty bottles of beer. "Oh and watch your clothing over there. Wet paint." Ava warned them as she pointed to the area where there was drop sheets on the floor.

"Why don't you sell any of this?" Kara asked as it looked like Ava could fill a wing of a museum as she slowly walked around the room taking it all in. She had to admit she'd never seen such clutter before. Well, there was the exception when her Mom would come home drunk and get angry smashing things but this was the same as Ava's space felt more like Kara was walking into Ava's haven. There was sense of spirit in the clutter and disarray and the artwork was beautiful.

"It doesn't sell anymore. Though I did earn a decent living off of it. I was on that 30 under 30 artists to watch a few times, published a couple books and all that palaver." Ava said in an amused manner, she had felt and still did feel a sense of pride in her accomplishments. But all of it was meaningless to the general public, Artists weren't needed like engineers, doctors and other vital jobs.

"Kara, this one." Alisha said as she pulled out a large piece of card stock that had an incredibly detailed illustration of a chubby panda cub sitting down gnawing on bamboo.

"Oh that's adorable." Kara said melting at how cute the panda was.

"Hang it in the nursery, it can work for boy or girl." Alisha told her, Kara pursed her lips looking disappointed as she really wanted to take the picture.

"Danny wants a nautical themed nursery." Kara told Alisha.

"Danny isn't carrying or pushing another person out of his body. You're allowed to veto some of his suggestions." Alisha told her. Ava moved over to one of the piles of card stock and flicked through until she found the one she was looking for.

"Or you can take this one here." Ava said pulling out another incredibly detailed illustrated picture of a puffin standing on one foot, was a Marini Ferlazzo illustration. Well, a really good forgery of one. "Not entirely nautical but I think it's a nice compromise when you don't know the sex of the baby. The artist who originally drew it was amazing. When I lost vision in the left eye. I spent months just drawing for hours at a time to adapt my skills, it was easier for me to judge how I was progressing by copying other artists work. Everything against that wall isn't original work." Ava told them.

"It's amazing detail. I wish I could draw like this." Kara said completely envious of Ava's skills as she took the picture from Ava and held it in her hands.

"It just takes practice and a lot of patience." Ava told her, Kara looked at her with disbelief.

"I doubt it. There's also pure talent which you have in spades." Kara said as she knew she would never be able to draw like this. She was at stick figure level of art and she could colour in like a pro but producing like what Ava did with the same level of expertise. No, never going to happen.

"If it helps I wish I could have the guts and brains to do your job. I think out of talents, your and Alisha kind of beats being able to draw or paint." Ava told her.

"I don't know, this is incredible work." Kara said, though she did feel complimented by Ava's words about her and Alisha.

"Well, it's yours. Now all you have to do is get that fiancé of yours to whip up a frame." Ava told her with a teasing smile as as she rocked on her feet with Clara in her arms. She had expected Clara to be fussy without the boys around but she was happy as can be which she had admit she felt a little chuffed that they hadn't had any major disasters.

"Are you sure I can have this?" Kara asked Ava.

"Yeah, it's a gift." Ava told her.

"Thank you." Kara said smiling as she looked down at the drawing.

"So what about this side?" Alisha asked Ava.

"All mine, there are a lot of duds in there. I keep so I can remember how far I've come." Ava said with a smile as she started gently rock and jiggle Clara as she felt the baby getting a little restless in her arms. She had to admit she really missed being around a baby as she felt Clara clutch onto her top with her tiny hand and tug.

"That's pretty good way of looking at it." Kara said to her.

* * *

"Dude, don't listen Burk. He's just messed up." Tex told Cruz as he placed a fresh beer in front of him at their table as they had continued on after Burk's display. One because it was too early to call it quits and two; they wanted to get their minds off Burk and his comments. Hence they'd moved to a sports bar that was quieter and not so packed with women.

"I'm ok." Cruz told him, he felt more for Miller than himself but the man seemed to be ok as he sat at their table watching the room with interest.

"You looked ready to beat Burk to a pulp." Tex commented as he took a sip of his own beer.

"How do you balance it?" Cruz asked him.

"What?" Tex asked him.

"Dating and having a kid. I only had Clara for a week and I feel like such an ass for wanting to date." Cruz told him, Tex looked at Cruz for a long moment.

"You love Clara's mother?" Tex asked him, Cruz blinked as he was stunned at being asked the question.

"I cared about her deeply, maybe I would've given time but it's complicated"Cruz answered honestly as he figured Tex wouldn't be so blunt without a reason but also feeling a little uncomfortable for it as he really didn't like talking about his emotions in a bar. He felt Elsa would always be this complicated part of his life to explain.

"It always is." Tex empathized for a moment before he continued. "So you looking at this other woman as a replacement for her?" Tex asked him, Cruz made a face.

"No." Cruz answered incredulously as he didn't see Ava as a replacement and was a little offended at Tex asking the question.

"A babysitter?" Tex asked.

"No." Cruz said, though he had to admit a small part of the attraction was that Ava was good with Clara and didn't seem put off by her. though in fairness his attraction could be completely one sided and this conversation could be for nothing.

"Then is she a little something tide you over until you're ready for the main course so to speak?" Tex asked him. Cruz blinked at him as he wondered if maybe he'd had one too many beers for this conversation as it was going off course rather quickly.

"I don't even know what that means but I'm going to go with no again." Cruz told him.

"Then what?" Tex asked him wearing a wry smile as he could see Cruz was completely lost by what he was trying to get at. Maybe it was that Cruz wasn't entirely sure what he wanted other than he liked a presumably beautiful woman.

"What's with the 20 questions?" Cruz asked him.

"I'm just seeing what you're thinking. It doesn't seem like there's a lot of that going on. So that tells me that maybe you're being a little more reactive about this because of Burk than really being interested in this woman." Tex said with a shrug. "Or maybe you are but you're just still in the early stages of figuring it out. When did I become a guru on this?" he asked, something that made Cruz smile and give a sigh,

"I don't know her very well but I am interested in knowing her and not just in a biblical sense either." Cruz answered, Tex gave him an empathetic smile. If he was honest he really liked Ava but wasn't sure how to pursue it. If he was even allowed to pursue it. He had a lot on his plate with Clara but then what if he missed his chance with Ava. His thoughts began spiral out of control until Tex spoke up.

"Look, I was in love with Claire and we were married when we had Kat. It was more of a traditional situation. But it had it's own set of problems too. No relationship is perfect and that's ok. You also don't have to use everyone else's experience as a yardstick either." Tex advised him.

"Right." Cruz said not sure of himself. Life and dating was easier when it didn't involve a 6 week old child that would be hanging with him for at least the next 18 years as he realistically knew she would want to go to college. Something that hadn't hit him until that moment which made him pale as he thought about how much college would cost. Yeah, he was

"What I'm saying is you do what feels right for you. But also take the time and think about what you honestly want. If you really want to pursue this woman then you have to upfront about it with her. She's not just in a relationship with you, at some point she'll have a relationship with Clara too. Assuming you're serious about her." Tex said with a smile as he wasn't sure what to think about the situation.

"You talking about Ava?" Wolf asked as he sided up to the table with his own drink. Danny was off to the side on his mobile presumably talking to Kara. Cruz hoped everything was fine and judging by the smile on the man's face he'd say so.

"She's the one Burk was going off about earlier right?" Tex asked Wolf just for clarification.

"Yeah, Cruz has a crush on her." Wolf said in a teasing manner as he rubbed Cruz's head in annoying sibling fashion before he sat down at the table.

"Shut up." Cruz told him as he smacked his hand away before it attempted to feel his scalp up again.

"You should've seen him get all green with envy cause I'd been inside her apartment. Seen her art." Wolf said to Tex with a smile.

"Is that a euphemism?" Tex asked him. Wolf shook his head.

"Nope, she's an artist who co owns a tattoo shop. But she does acrylic painting, illustrating and some sculpture work. Her 3D stuff is so-so but her painting and drawing is top notch. Miller's getting a tattoo done by her." Wolf pointed out. Tex's eyebrows rose as he looked to Miller in surprise.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." Miller said confirming that it was true.

"Can I see it?" Tex asked Miller, the redhead blushed and shook his head which only made them all the more curious as to what Ava had tattooed on him.

"Not yet." Miller told him a blush gracing his cheeks as everybody wanted to see the tattoo but it wasn't finished and no way in hell was he taking off his shirt in a bar.

"Just think Ava's had her hands all over Miller before you." Wolf said to Cruz in a teasing manner to rile him up but Cruz wasn't going to let it get to him. He felt if their roles were reversed then he'd be doing the same to Wolf.

"I'm not biting." Cruz informed him, at least Wolf was more respectful.

"Not really, just my shoulder and back. she's a real professional and anyway she's not my type." Miller assured Cruz.

"Do you have a type?" Cruz asked Miller, he didn't mean to be rude but he figured Miller was still in that I'm 21 and everything with a fine set of legs and pulse was his type. He only assumed as that's how he'd been at 21. But then Miller wasn't him, the man was much more shy and respectful to women than Cruz which always made him wonder what his mother was like. He didn't know why but he imagine either the sweetest woman on the planet or the strictest Momma that never let Miller see sunshine until he ran away to join the navy and experience life. But then Miller seemed on good terms with his Mom, so she couldn't be too evil.

"Yeah," Miller assured him.

"It is?" Wolf prompted.

"None of your business." Miller said, Tex laughed at the man's gumption as each passing day the man seemed to grow more confidence to tell the others back off.

"So Cruz, when you going to ask Ava out?" Wolf asked Cruz going for the easy target at the table.

"I think you should start with just being her friend for now." Miller told Cruz.

"Why do you say that?" Cruz asked.

"Honestly?" Miller asked a little nervous that he'd even opened his mouth to begin with.

"No, lie to me because it's so much more comforting." Cruz drawled sarcastically before he took a long pull of his beer. Miller smiled as he leaned on the table and looked at Cruz.

"Well, you got Clara and you haven't had a lot of time to process and adapt to having her with you. Your life is in upheaval and Ava's really guarded cause of whatever happened to her during the pandemic. I'm not saying she's messed up like Burk. I just think she's learning to get back on to her own feet. That and I just don't think she'd really believe you're honest about your intentions. No matter how upfront you are." Miller told him in all honesty. He really liked the two of them being a couple.

"She tell you that?" Cruz asked him. Miller shook his head.

"No, just observation. When we took a break from her tattooing me, we went for a coffee. She just kept her head down and I don't know tried to ignore people like she doesn't want to invite trouble. I think you got give her time as much as you need it yourself. Being friends gives you both that opportunity to feel each other out without any pressure." Miller told him, Cruz blinked at the young man surprised at how wise he sounded.

"Damn." Wolf said impressed which made Miller blush as he wasn't the most experienced with women but he did like to people watch in his spare time. He didn't think himself an expert at understanding people but he did know enough that he didn't want Cruz to ruin his chances by rushing it with Ava. But then it was up to Cruz what he did.

"You agree with him?" Cruz asked Wolf, he wasn't angry by Miller's words. In fact he was glad to have someone give him advice as he was glad to have friends who'd respectfully give him advice in regards to Ava.

"I think if it's meant to be, there's no reason not to take things slow and be respectful especially if you're not sure about it. Not how I'd do it but then I don't have a 6 week old daughter." Wolf told him with a shrug.

"That we know of yet. The way you cat around just give it time." Tex joked, Wolf laughed and nodded as the other smiled and shook their heads.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Hey," Cruz said as he and Miller came home a few minutes past midnight to find Ava and Clara walking the floorboards. The main lights were off and a couple of lamps were on. They had scarves draped over them that diffused the light; casting the room in a soft warm glow.

"Hey yourselves." Ava said in a soft and welcoming manner to them.

"Hey, I'm off to bed." Miller told them, walking off to his room. Cruz walked over to Ava, he definitely told himself it alcohol messing with his brain as he couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to come home to her just as Danny did with Kara.

"Where's Kara and Alisha?" He asked her as he moved to her side and looked to Clara who looked drunk from her late night bottle.

"Asleep in your spare bed." Ava told him with a smile.

"Clara being a pain?" He asked her, he knew he shouldn't be standing too close as he probably reeked of beer and kebabs as Miller insisted they eat some before coming home. In the man's defence it was a great idea. But Cruz could only imagine how he smelt but he couldn't resist. He wanted to look at his daughter and be close to Ava while he had an excuse to.

"Nah, she's fine. I gave her a bottle and changed her, figured I get in a cuddle before she dozes off." Ava assured him as she smiled softly down at Clara.

"I thought it was Kara's job to be taking care of Clara. You were supposed to be their safety net." Cruz teased as he wasn't going to take Clara out of her arms to give Ava a break given how happy she looked holding his daughter.

"Yeah, but when Kara has her baby. Danny will be doing this part." Ava informed him, well she hoped the man was as supportive as Kara and Alisha made him out to be. Well, correction; Kara said Danny was supportive but Alisha joked the man would be supportive to in keeping Kara buried in babies and safe on the Mainland while he went and fought for Uncle Sam.

"Ah, fair enough." Cruz said, not offering Ava any insights into Danny but then it wasn't like she had to marry the man.

"Speaking of, Clara's eating a bit more than usual." Ava noted.

"Yeah, Book says it could be a growth spurt which might explain the cranky pants act she had on last week. Though I have to ask why Alisha isn't doing her part?" Cruz asked her as Alisha seemed fairly gung ho in helping babysit Clara.

"Oh trust me, it was hilarious watching them change nappies. Alisha nearly vomited twice. Kara was a nervous wreck but powered through it like a trooper. I think for a first night they did well. You know like learning something new the first 20 hours are the worst." Ava told him.

"That apply for everything?" he asked her, he inwardly hoped she didn't notice the innuendo of the statement because his mind definitely went there. He was going to blame beer, beer made people lose control of their thoughts all time.

"For most part. You're home early. I figured you'd be gone until dawn." Ava said to him.

"Nope, Cinderfella here had to come home before he turned into a pumpkin." Cruz said to her as he moved to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water. He held up another in offer to her but she shook her head.

"Nothing take your fancy?" Ava asked him, Cruz gave a shrug before he drank a sip of water.

"It was a bit of bust. Burk, the guy you met earlier tonight. He's been going through some serious stuff. His way of coping seems to be drinking and being asshole. So we spent half the night trying to slow his drinking with food and the other half licking our wounds after Burk stormed off. Wolf and Danny drew the short straws in tracking Burk down tonight." Cruz said, he knew it wouldn't be the last night they did so given Burk wasn't healing from his loss but stewing in it. They'd all take turns with the man help him through as that was what friends did.

"I'm sorry to hear that, you know about him going through stuff and taking it out you all." Ava said with empathy.

"I have to say I'd have rather stayed here tonight." Cruz told her as he rounded back to her side of the bench.

"So you wanted to drink milkshakes, talk about babies, weddings and how annoying men are?" Ava asked him.

"They are annoying, one already ruined my night. Does this mean you're all up to the pillow fight portion of the evening?" Cruz asked her, Ava gave him a brilliant smile before wearing a mockingly sorrowful expression.

"I'm sorry, you totally missed out it and on the sexual experimental stage of the night too." She told him.

"Shame, I've always been curious about exploring that side of myself." Cruz told her.

"Maybe next time." Ava said with a chuckle, he didn't miss the blush gracing her cheeks.

"Yeah," Cruz murmured as he wondered in that moment what it'd be like to kiss her.

"How drunk are you right now?" Ava asked him.

"Not much, why? You want to take advantage of me?" Cruz asked her.

"I'm a lady and I'm holding a daughter. To do that would be indecent." Ava said mockingly. Cruz looked at her for a moment wondering whether she was joking or maybe subtly telling him that she was open to it if they didn't have a baby in the room.

"So what else did you all get up to?" Cruz asked smoothly changing the topic to safer waters.

"Not much, just a cruisy evening in. I really like Kara and Alisha they are good people." Ava told him.

"They are." Cruz agreed.

"Though, we did go and hang out in my apartment for a bit and Clara picked out a painting for her room. When you're ready to let her have a room of her own of course." Ava said as she gestured across the room. Cruz looked over to see a large rectangle covered by a paint spotted rag cloth.

"Really? and she didn't think to hang it up?" Cruz asked, Ava gave a chuckle.

"Nope, she was waiting for your approval." Ava informed him.

"Ahh, does she know I can't afford artwork?" Cruz asked her.

"Yes, but this is her housewarming present from me. So it's a gift thus costs you nothing... well except the nail to put it in the wall." Ava offered.

"I didn't get a housewarming present from you." Cruz told her.

"I gave Wolf a case of James Boags Beer. That was my present to you boys." Ava told him,

"Ok, I don't remember Wolf saying it was from you." Cruz said as he remembered the beer but not how it got into the apartment. But then everything was crazy when they first moved in. Just readjusting to being back in the civilian life took time.

"Probably stole the glory for it." Ava commented drily, Cruz chuckled as he moved over to covered canvas. He carefully lifted off the cloth and looked down at the artwork.

"Wow, this is amazing work." He said, not that he was surprised given how everyone talked about her art but he couldn't help but be blown away by the piece. It was of a Koala sleeping against a branch but so much more as there were flowers and numerous other animals drawn into the larger picture of the Koala.

"It's a replication of Nathan Ferlazzo's Buddha of the Bush, he drew his in Indian ink on cardstock. I painted that one. Also don't go trying to sell it because you'll get us both in trouble. Not that it's worth more than the canvas it's on." Ava said as she came up behind him.

"I wouldn't sell it." He promised her.

"I'd also just hang it as is given framing it will cost a bomb, though trying to find someone who can frame it would be looking for the holy grail" Ava told him.

"I do however feel I should be giving you something in return." Cruz told her.

"Nope, it's a gift. Just accept it graciously and a hang it in the nursery when you get around to it." Ava told him as she refused to accept anything from him. Her apartment was filled with art pieces just sitting around collecting dust. Yes, this was one of her favourites; she was happy to see it go to someone who'd appreciate it.

"Miller's Mom is coming for a visit so we're keeping the room as is for now for her." Cruz said as it was a shame they couldn't make a nursery for Clara just to hang the picture up. But in time as Miller having his Mom in St Louis for a visit took priority.

"Well, afterwards." Ava said in a matter of fact tone as there was no rush for her. It'd been sitting against a wall in her apartment for months.

"Yeah, what about dinner?" he asked her.

"It's a little early for it." Ava joked weakly as she didn't know why he was asking her about dinner.

"No, I mean you, me; have dinner-" Cruz stopped for a moment to order his thoughts "Wow, I need sleep. What I meant to say is I take you to dinner as a thank you for tonight and the painting." he said to her.

"It's a nice gesture but not necessary." Ava said, a little bit disappointed as she didn't want him to take out for gratitude for babysitting and a painting. Plus the two of them, she'd believe it was a date when he already stated she was just a friend.

"Please?" he asked half begged her.

"Ask me again when you're sober." she told him.

* * *

The following morning,

"I don't know, I put the flirt on and she wasn't exactly biting. Maybe I should've take Miller's advice to begin with." Cruz said as he burping Clara and walking like a crazing man around the space in front of breakfast bar. He was going to be lucky if got away with a clean shirt at this rate. He pulled Clara away from his chest and looked down at her and quickly wiped the spit up at the corner of her mouth. "I think she's really smiling this time" Cruz told Wolf as Clara gave him a gummy smile.

Alisha and Kara had left an hour ago, both were a little worse for wear as Clara did wake a couple times more during the morning after Ava left. Overall, the women weren't too put off by babysitting Clara but Alisha had a lot to say on the subject of Clara's diet and the smells she emitted. Something Cruz kindly reminded Alisha that she was now saint in that department herself; so she couldn't exactly go throwing stones at Clara.

"Drunk flirting doesn't count or work on a sober woman. I have to say I never thought I'd be saying this to you or anyone." Wolf said from the kitchen as he flipped his omelette. "and it's gas." Wolf told him.

"Nah, it's a smile. She knows me now. Yes, I'm your Daddy." Cruz said as he smiled down at Clara who lost her smile for a second only to give him another one it was almost like she was imitating him but he was definitely going to pretend the smile was all for him and not gas if that was the case.

"Of course she knows you, but she probably sees you as the guy who wipes her ass and brings her food." Wolf corrected him in good humour.

"Thanks, but I prefer not to believe that. Her first word will be Daddy." Cruz promised him.

"Knowing the way we all talk I'm putting money down on a couple other choice words." Wolf said with a chuckle as they both knew they were all major offenders of using the 'F' and 'S' words. "Anyway, many romances start from friendship. So maybe you should test the waters and see how seriously she took you last night."

"What just go over there and say what? 'Hey last night, did I ruin our friendship by being drunk and weird'?" Cruz asked as they were back to talking about Ava.

"Yeah, Aussies girls aren't as uptight as Americans." Wolf said as he plated up his omelette.

"Americans are not uptight." Cruz assured him not really sure why he felt offended by the observation but still defending his people. Wolf turned off the stove and placed the pan down to cool as he walked around to the breakfast bar and picked up a fork carving his omelette into bite size pieces.

"I asked a bird out and she told me she couldn't go out with me because I didn't ask her before Wednesday. We'd only met Thursday morning." Wolf told him before he ate some of his breakfast.

"She might be an exception." Cruz told him. Wolf downed his breakfast with a sip of coffee and shook his head.

"Nope, another said she wouldn't call me for 96 hours cause that's the rules no matter how hot I am. Her words not mine." Wolf informed him in a matter of fact tone.

"Maybe you're attracting the crazies." Cruz offered. Wolf who had been about to take another bite stopped and looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Hey, tell me were you standing on Ava's left side when you were flirting with her?" Wolf asked.

"Dude." Cruz said in a warning turn as he didn't want Wolf be an ass about it.

"She's blind in that eye which means she could have missed all of the signals." Wolf said with a smile, Cruz shook his head as he knew Wolf was now picking on him instead of being useful.

"Not cool." Cruz told him, he looked down to Clara. "Your Uncle Wolf is a meanie." he informed her, she just smiled back at him completely oblivious to what he was saying.

"Hey, it's a little funny. Look maybe she didn't pick up on it cause she's self conscious of the scars and thinks a bloke like you wouldn't be keen on her. So when you asked her while not sober she didn't believe you were being serious." Wolf offered, Cruz placed Clara back against his shoulder and gave Wolf a sceptical look.

"Bloke like me?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're alright looking and you bagged Elsa who was a fine looking bird. So if you are serious about asking her out. Then you should head over there and ask her out now you're sober. I'd also leave Clara behind." Wolf advised him, Cruz gave a nod as he did remember Ava telling him to ask her again when he was sober.

"Right." Cruz said as he placed Clara into her bouncer chair and strapped her in. He smiled as she made a face at him and tickled her belly enjoying the half smile that played on her lips as she flexed and bowed trying to escape his tickles.

"Did you shower and shave this morning?" Wolf asked him.

"Of course I did." Cruz told him.

"Man you got it bad." Wolf said before he ate more of his breakfast.

"No, I just have good personal hygiene habits." Cruz corrected him, as he looked over his shoulder to see if he had spit up. He was wearing a thick cotton drill shirt so he knew from experience it took time for him to feel the moisture seep through.

"Right, well you don't have baby spew on you so go get the girl." Wolf told him. Cruz nodded as he knew if he left it any longer than today Ava would just believe him to be a dick who said stuff only when he was drunk. He did not want to be that guy. He went to the door and just as he opened it woman rushed at him, well he assumed a woman as a person with long red hair flung at him, wrapping him into a tight hug.

"Eric!" She squealed in delight as she strangled Cruz with her arms.

"Can't breathe." Cruz said, the woman immediately released him and looked completely mortified. Her cheeks went a dark red as she clutched her hands to her face.

"Oh, Oh, you're not my son." She said, Cruz wasn't sure if he should be scared or amused as he looked to Miller's mom. She was a beautiful tall, lithe looking woman with loose long red hair, she wore a light purple cotton summer dress with a scoop neckline that ended above the knee and a long line white cardigan with bright yellow converse sneakers. She looked like she was mid 30's, if that. It was not how Cruz pictured Miller's Mom to be. Not at all.

"No, Ma'am. Javier Cruz, his room mate. You must be Miller's Mom Barbara" He said offering his hand to shake but feeling like it was a little redundant after she nearly squeezed the life out of him with a hug mere seconds ago.

"Yes, I am. Call me Bobbie." she said with a smile taking his hand in his and giving it a firm shake. "Oh I'm so embarrassed about what I just did. I called Eric this morning and left messages that I was just outside the door ready for hug and yeah-" she stopped mid sentence and didn't continue so Cruz spoke.

"It's ok, come in. Miller's out doing PT. I'll grab your luggage." Cruz said welcoming her in, he looked to Wolf and made the gesture of 'What the hell?' as he had to be seeing what he was seeing. He expected Miller's Mom to be in her late forties, dressed like a mom. Not like a woman they'd potentially try to chat up at a coffee bar.

"Thank you. PT? Physical therapy? he said everything was alright." She said confused and looking worried.

"Physical Training." Wolf clarified quickly. "Exercising, he's healthy and whole. I'm Wolf Taylor." Wolf said after he managed to regain the power of speech after to nearly choking on his breakfast. He shook hands with the woman. He had to give his hand a little stretch after the handshake as the woman had a strong grip.

"Nice to meet you." She said with a smile as she looked around the room taking it all in until her eyes landed on Clara. "Oh my and who are you?" she asked Clara as she gravitated to the baby; smiling as she gentle tickled Clara's belly.

"My daughter Clara." Cruz said when he came back into the room with her luggage that consisted of one medium sized suitcase placing it on the floor by the door.

"Hello Clara." Bobbie said to Clara, she looked to Cruz. "May I hold her?" she asked him.

"Sure," Cruz said.

"But be warned, she can get a bit grouchy before her morning constitutional." Wolf said to Bobbie, she made a dismissive wave at his warning and released the straps of the bouncy chair and lifted Clara out and into her arms like she'd done so a million times before.

"Dude." Cruz said, as he really didn't want their first conversation with Miller's Mom to be about Clara's poo.

"Hey weren't you going to go do something?" Wolf asked him, reminding him about Ava.

"Yes, I'll be back." Cruz said to them even though he knew he should stay but he really wanted to make sure he hadn't completely messed things up with Ava.

"Good luck." Wolf told him but Cruz stopped at the door as he realised he couldn't show up empty handed.

"I need coffee." He said as he turned around and headed to the kitchen and poured a coffee into a new cup.

"I think you've had enough." Wolf told him.

"It's for Ava." Cruz told him and with that he was out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Cruz wondered if he'd missed Ava, he'd knocked twice and even wondered if it was too early but then he'd checked his watch. It was after 9am, he was about to turn and leave but the door swung open. He couldn't help but smile as Ava stood at the door wrapped in a blanket. Her hair was a mess, her eyes bleary like she'd just rolled out of bed and hadn't really woken up. It made him feel bad for knocking on her door but another side of him liked seeing her like this. It was a real mix of amusing and sexy to him, he wondered if she was wearing anything under the blanket but then shook his head as he threw out the ideas his head. He was taking Miller's advice and being relaxed about it, being friends and letting things evolve but his brain and other parts of him seemed to be jumping a few steps ahead.

"Yeah?" Ava said in a sleep roughened voice. It only drove his imagination to wonder what it'd be like to actually wake up next to her.

"Coffee." Cruz offered as she definitely looked like she needed something to wake up. He held out the cup to her. She snaked a hand out from under the blanket and took the cup from his hand like a

"Mmm thank you." Ava murmured, he watched not able to hold back a smile as she became deeply engrossed in the coffee as she took a deep inhale presumably taking in the scent of the coffee and savoring it.

"So, I'm sober-" Cruz started but Ava cut him off.

"Shh." Ava told him as she lifted the cup to her lips. Cruz watched in amusement as she took a moment savouring the smell before she proceeded down the whole cup like she was dying of thirst.

"You ok?" Cruz asked as the coffee was fresh so she had to have burnt herself. But she seemed fine as she licked her lips and sleepily looked at him. The caffeine not having kicked in yet.

"Mmm, you were saying." She asked him, he couldn't help but notice the mug disappeared under the blanket as she pulled around her body tighter and still looked ready to go back to bed and not the slightest bit ready to face the world. It made him feel bad for waking her as he just assumed she'd be awake and her normal person instead of this sloth like version of herself.

"I'm sober now, so would you like to have dinner with me this week as a thank you for the painting?" Cruz asked her.

"Ok." Ava said but before Cruz could ask details she closed the door in his face. He knocked on the door but got no answers. Cruz stood at the door for a long moment not sure what to do but instead of knocking he decided it was probably best to just walk away.

"So what happened?" Wolf asked as Cruz came back to apartment empty handed and looking a little confused.

"I don't think she's a morning person." Cruz said to him, he looked to Bobbie who was currently mimicking Clara's facial expressions as his baby girl looked back up at her trying to figure out who the redheaded woman was. At least she hadn't spit up or done anything worse to Miller's Mom, something he had to get used to thinking as he had to readjust every preconception of her. Though looking at Wolf, Cruz figured he'd have an easier time of it.

"She say no?" Wolf asked him, Bobbie looked up from Clara to listen to them.

"No." Cruz said as he moved to the kitchen to get himself a snack.

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Bobbie asked Cruz as she moved to place Clara back into the bouncy chair to give her arms a break.

"I filled Bobbie in on the situation with you and the neighbor." Wolf said with a smile. Cruz gave a shrug as she was going to be staying with them. So it wasn't really any point in keeping secrets. "So, what did she say?" Wolf asked.

"She said 'ok', but then she closed the door in my face before we could nail down a time. She also kept the cup." Cruz said to them. Bobbie didn't look like she had any real opinion on the matter while Wolf looked as perplexed as he felt.

"Ok?" Wolf said with a confused frown.

"It's not a 'No'." Cruz offered.

"That I can't help you with." Wolf told him, he looked to Bobbie who was back to playing with Clara in her chair. "Bobbie?" he asked.

"Oh, no I have nothing for that. If I was watching the whole thing then maybe but you just want to be friends right?" she asked Cruz asked.

"Yeah, I mean we'll see but the invite was as a friend." Cruz said but he was all tied up in knots about it like he was asking her out on an actual date. all because he wanted it to be.

"Then I'd not worry, and anyway she'll have to return cup." Bobbie pointed out before she cooed at Clara and toggled her tiny legs.

"You're right. I should just act cool about." Cruz said.

"Good luck with that mate." Wolf said in amusement. Cruz gave him a dark look and was about to make a comment when Miller came through the front door. He put down his gym bag by the door and stopped when he saw his Mom.

"Mom?" he said in disbelief, before he even had time to digest her being there she leapt out of her seat and pulled him into a hug. "You said you wouldn't be here for another week." Miller groaned out as Bobbie hugged him hard. He had been hoping to use that week to broach the subject of his mom to the guys as he knew it'd be a shock. Frankly he wanted them to get all the 'love child' jokes out of their system before they dug into how young his mom was and the embarrassing moment of 'Your Mom is a M.I.L.F.', he knew the guys would be nothing but respectful to her but it was the ribbing behind her back he wanted out of the way but now it was too late.

"I know but I got bored and there was a sale. So I thought why not?" Bobbie said in an excited manner, she released him from her arms and took a good look at him. "Oh you look more and more like your father every day except the hair. That's all me." She said proudly.

"I see you've met the guys." Miller said looking to Wolf and Cruz like he was just waiting for a bomb to explode.

"Oh yes, they have been very nice boys." Bobbie assured him, Wolf choked on his coffee while Cruz looked mildly amused as Bobbie made it sound like they were both 10 years old while she was 50 something. When Cruz was 32 and Wolf was the oldest of the three of them as he was 39. If anything Cruz would say Bobbie was younger than Wolf not that he'd ask Bobbie how old she was. "Clara is just adorable. Though don't you go making any babies until you're 30. I should be done with my travels by then." she said cheekily.

"Right, because it's all about you Mom." Miller joked.

"About time you realized that." she told him mockingly before she smiled at him and tugged on his arm in a playful manner. "So how are you?" she asked him.

"I'm good." Miller told her.

"Not getting up to any mischief I hope." Bobbie said him. Miller shook his head as he wasn't going to show or tell her about the tattoo given he didn't know her views. He did know that majority of parents were against it unless they had tattoos but he didn't think his mom fell into that category and his Grand father was a strict man, so some of his views had to be shared by his mom. She had a mean temper.

"Never, Miller is a probably the most mature of us all." Cruz told her, looking at Miller with amusement.

* * *

Hours later, Ava woke up laying face down on the lounge. She groaned as she turned over to her side, pulling the blanket with her so all her limbs stayed covered. She looked at window noting the angle of light and guessed it was somewhere about midday or later. She'd been unable to fall asleep last night after putting Clara down and leaving her to Kara and Alisha's care as she had a feeling Cruz would be passed out for a while. So she'd worked a few pieces and gone to sleep just before dawn.

She couldn't help but feel his flirtations was just the booze talking but it was a little fun given not many men flirted with her. Hell, it was nice to flirt, she'd forgotten how much fun it was and she knew it was all meaningless with him so in a way she was safe. Even if she wished it weren't meaningless but then she knew he had a lot on his plate. He'd lost Clara's mother, gained Clara whom he'd only been a father to for a week. So she knew while he was probably interested in a quickie with some anonymous stranger, she did not fit that category given she was the next door neighbor. She had complicated written all over her which she knew was not attractive to men.

She gave a sigh and snuggled into the plushness of her lounge, she didn't have to be anywhere today or so she thought until her eyes landed on the cup on the coffee table. she snapped upright on the lounge as the cup was not hers. Then the weird dream she had earlier started to feel very real.

"Oh man." Ava said as she rubbed her hands over her face and tried to remember what was said. All she remembered was loud knocking, hot delicious coffee, Cruz who she'd never admit to another soul had been gracing a few of her dreams. He was talking to her but all the words blurred in her memory. then she remembered that she told him to come to her when he was sober to ask her to dinner. a dinner she reminded herself was a thank you dinner not a date.

"Ok?" she said repeating her reply, she groaned as she must of shut the door on him. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she asked herself, mortified that she'd not only answered the door barely awake but had stolen a cup and been rude to Cruz. She had to go fix the situation and return the mug.

"After a shower." Ava told herself.

* * *

Cruz looked around the apartment for something to do. He'd done the laundry, cleaned his bathroom and changed the linen in the guest bedroom for Bobbie. He didn't have to clean the lounge room as he and the guys had gone over it with a fine tooth comb before Kara and Alisha's visit. Kitchen was spick and span. He'd hung Ava's painting in his room as it was technically Clara's room too. He really liked seeing up on the wall instead of leaning against the wall. Everything was fairly clean or in order as it should bar Wolf and Miller's side. That was their business to sort out as far as Cruz felt. Clara was down for a nap and now he was oddly idle.

Miller and Bobbie had gone out to see the sights of St Louis. Wolf had gone off to the Australian Embassy to find out what was going on back home for him. He went in every second day trying to get news of his family. Cruz felt for Wolf as it was hard enough not knowing the fate of your family when they were in the same country. To be thousands of miles away from home was a whole different story. Cruz was always tempted to ask the man why he didn't try to get home. There had to be a way but held his tongue as he figured that being separated from home gave him hope. If he went home and found it empty or worse, well it took away that hope for his family to be alive forever.

Cruz heard a knock and headed over to door, he smiled as he looked through the peephole and saw Ava. She looked more put together than earlier. In fact she looked really good as she was barefoot, dressed in olive green skinny jeans and navy lightweight loose v neck sweater. He opened the door and Ava looked to him, her hair was more tamed but still in sexy bedraggled waves.

"Hey." Ava said to him.

"Afternoon." Cruz said to her, she held up the cup from this morning and gave him a sheepish smile. An adorable blush graced her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry for this morning." She said offering the cup to him.

"Which part?" Cruz asked as he took the cup from her and opened the door welcoming her in.

"I'm not a morning person in general but I hadn't gone to bed until dawn. I'm also sorry for stealing the cup and closing the door in your face." Ava added as she pulled on the sleeves of her sweater and walked into the apartment. She couldn't help but wonder where her painting had gone as it was no longer where she left it.

"It was actually pretty cute." Cruz told her as he closed the door and headed to the kitchen to put the cup away.

"Can we redo it all again?" She asked.

"I think you just want more coffee." Cruz said with chuckle.

"You can close the door in my face if you want." Ava offered.

"Pass, would you like coffee?" he offered.

"Yes, and you should also know that I was fairly bleary this morning and I don't really what you said. I actually thought I dreamed it all up until I saw the cup on my table." she said cringing as she accepted the coffee from him.

Cruz laughed, he couldn't help it as he'd been so riled up and nervous about stuffing everything up. He'd been worried about things being awkward yet she didn't remember. He looked to Ava half expecting her to upset but she was just smiling and shaking her head.

"Must have been some wake up call." Cruz said once he calmed down, he leaned against the back kitchen bench and looked at her across the way.

"Oh yeah, so I - you know showered and put on some clothes. Figured I should be a little more presentable." Ava said, she knew she was rambling but couldn't help it.

"I was hoping you'd let me take you out to dinner this coming week." He said, not annoyed in the least of having to repeat his earlier offer given how cute Ava was being.

"As thank you for the painting?" Ava asked for clarification.

"Yeah among other reasons." He said.

"Should I be afraid of these other reasons?" She asked, she didn't want to push her luck by hearing what they were because right now she could live in a bubble believing they were friends with the promise of maybe more. Frankly if she were honest she'd prefer that no labels were put on it as she could handle them being friends for a little longer. There was a comfort in it.

"I don't think so." He told her, they locked eyes for moment before Ava nodded.

"Ok, but I get to choose where we go." She told him in firm tone.

"When shall we go?" he asked her smiling as he liked how he felt with her right now. He also liked how happy he felt in her presence as right now everything felt easier, lighter. He watched as Ava pursed her lips and looked thoughtful.

"I'm booked late for most of this week except Wednesday." She told him.

"Done, I'll meet you in the hallway at 6pm." Cruz told her.

"Ok." Ava said smiling before she took a sip of her coffee. She already knew where she'd take him on Wednesday and couldn't help looking forward to it. "So how's Clara?" she asked.

"Good, she's out for the count. Miller's mom came over early." Cruz said making conversation, as he figured he couldn't keep staring at her while he drank his own coffee.

"Yeah? What she like?" Ava asked him with avid interest as she hadn't known Miller long but he talked about his mom when she was working on his tattoo. She already knew to keep quiet about it when she finally met her; something she figured would happen given she'd be staying with Cruz and guys.

"Ah, younger than I expected. But she's really nice, very happy person." Cruz told her.

"Well, look at Miller and you'd know that. He's fairly happy all the time." Ava said with a shrug, not entirely surprised though she had to wonder how young Miller's mom was for Cruz to comment about it.

"I guess so." Cruz said as the only time Miller was negative was when he didn't believe in himself or his skills but that was changing as he grew more confident with experience and training. "So what were you doing until dawn?" he asked.

"Finishing a piece. Sometimes I just kinda get into and lose time." Ava said with a shrug.

"Is it finished?" he asked.

"Not yet," Ava said.

"Can I see it?" he asked her.

"Maybe on Wednesday night." Ava offered, as she really wanted time to clean up her apartment. Or at least give her the option of time to clean it as right now it was a worse than when Kara and Alisha were in it.

"Ok, should I be dressing up for Wednesday?" he asked.

"So many questions." Ava said with a chuckle.

"Hey, I don't want to be under dressed." He argued, Ava raked a hand through her hair and just gave him a look as if trying to decide if she was going to mess with him.

"Well, clothes are mandatory." She offered in a cheeky manner.

"I figured that much out." He told her, pursing his lips to stop himself from smiling as he did want a proper answer.

"Ok, well what you wore last night would work. Just wear closed toe shoes." She said offering him a proper answer.

"That I can do." Cruz said shaking his head at her cheekiness.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and I haven't abandoned this story! I've just been struck with a mental blank until now. I can't promise weekly updates but I will do my best to not let it fall wayside for a long time again. So please enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Three days later,

"You should change your pants too." Bobbie advised Cruz with a chuckle as his 'non date' outfit had become collateral damage to Clara's bowel movements. 'Poonami' just didn't seem to encapsulate the mass evacuation of her bowels.

"Damn, it's everywhere." Cruz complained as he saw the stain on his pants and went back into his room to change. His beautiful baby girl was now sleeping in her bouncer chair seemingly content with the mess she had vented on her father. But it was his fault, he'd tried to save money on a cheaper brand of diapers only to find out they didn't quite fit Clara's backside. He was half tempted to duct tape the diapers to her to save on money but was sure child services would frown on that. So he decided to take the loss and donate what he bought and go back to the brand that worked for the sake of his wardrobe.

Cruz quickly changed into a pair of jeans and hoped he wasn't too under dressed but couldn't help it now as all he had left was his BDU's and formal uniforms. He blew out a breath as he felt nervous as hell and walked back into the living room.

"Looking good." Bobbie told him with a smile from the lounge. "Do you know where you're going?" she asked him.

"Not yet, Ava wanted to choose but I have my mobile phone with me. So call if there is any problem with Clara." Cruz said as double checked that he had his wallet, keys and mobile on him. He really appreciated Bobbie volunteering for baby duty as Wolf and Miller had gone out on Burke duty.

"I will, but you better go. You're late." Bobbie told him. Cruz nodded and looked to Clara. He wanted to hug and kiss her forehead one more time before leaving but felt he was testing fate by doing so.

"Hey, I hope I'm not under dressed." Cruz said when he found Ava leaning against the wall waiting for him. She was dressed in cobalt blue flats, black tights, a dark grey long and loose tank top with a curved hem and a motorcycle vest over the top. Her hair was out wild and loose and minimal jewellery and make up. She looked comfortable and relaxed. She looked him over and then her eyes met his and a sly smile curved her lips.

"Nope, you pass inspection. Come on." Ava said motioning for them to go as she walked down the hallway with him. "Was there a problem with Clara?"

"If you mean by problem of her crapping on me? then yeah, huge problem." Cruz told her, he knew any other woman would be disgusted by the comment but Ava wasn't one of them as she wore an amused smile.

"Really?" she asked, she bit her bottom lip and gave a smile that made Cruz's heart skip a beat as he could just picture that same smile on her face naked. He immediately reminded his brain she was a 'friend' and sure his hands itched to run through her wavy hair but he couldn't do that. He made the mental note of if he wouldn't do it with or to Miller then he shouldn't do it to or with Ava.

"It was all over me, I swear that formula just slides through her and ends up on my clothes on the way out." Cruz told her, Ava laughed and pressed a hand to her mouth feeling just a little bad for Cruz as it was just bad luck. But also extremely funny given she wasn't the one who'd been covered in crap.

"It tends to happen like that sometimes." Ava said between laughs as she found his disgust and amusement hysterical as she could only imagine his horror at being ready go to have to change.

* * *

"Food trucks?" Cruz asked as he looked Ava incredulously. They'd left the apartment and within a half an hour leisurely walk they'd ended up in a huge parking lot next to a park. The parking area was filled with food trucks and the park to the left seemed set up like a huge al fresco dining area as it even had fairy lights and extra tables. He was amazed he hadn't found it before but then he didn't venture past the bars and restaurants at night. So this was new for him but then so was going out to dinner with a woman alone and it not being a date.

"You said I could choose where we eat." Ava told him in a matter of fact tone.

"I figured you'd want to go somewhere-" Cruz started but Ava cut him off.

"Nicely overpriced and with very little food where women are frowned upon for drinking beer?" Ava asked him incredulously as that sounded like 'Date' territory and they were friends and frankly she liked eating al fresco to cheap but good food than sitting in a restaurant. Frankly the weather was on their side so she couldn't think of a better place to come to. She'd eaten here with Preacher many times and it was so casual that there couldn't be any romantic undertones, so she could be safe from thinking this was more than him buying her dinner for a painting.

"Not exactly." Cruz said but yeah it was exactly what he was thinking. He figured they'd go to a restaurant and be served by waiters and- well he wasn't sure what he was thinking but he could see Ava liked it here. She turned to him and gave him a no nonsense look.

"Look, the beer is nothing to rave about but it's fresh and cold. The food though, oh it is amazing. Have you been here?" Ava asked him.

"No, I haven't." Cruz said as he didn't know it existed until right this moment. Ava's face lit up in a smile, he wished her face wasn't half obscured by her hair as he'd love to see her smile in full effect. But he kept his mouth close on the subject as vanity was a dangerous subject. He just wished she'd give him credit and believe he genuinely didn't care about her scars, he didn't think they were ugly. They were just a part of who she was and he felt scars were just mark of survival, it didn't define one's beauty. If anything defined beauty for him it was personality. Yes, good looks initially helped to draw in a man but the personality attached to said looks made him either stay or run for the hills.

"Oh then you are in for a treat as these people cook the best food in the city. So what is your poison? They have nearly every kind of cuisine you can think of." Ava informed him with clear excitement.

"What's your favourite?" Cruz asked her, he watched as she thought on the question for a long moment which to him said this foodie heaven had to be good if she couldn't just pick one truck out of the dozen in the lot.

"Mmm all of them, I eat here a lot." Ava confessed, a light blush gracing her cheeks as she could only imagine what he thought of her eating habits. But then she brushed it off. She had a thriving business and was too lazy to cook for herself when she could afford to come here and have someone else provide her dinner.

"Alright, so I can't go wrong." Cruz said.

"That's right. But I will help you because you said I could choose by saying I want pork carnitas don buri from Guaca-maki, we'll share a cubano from El Hefe and beer is a must. Doesn't matter where we get it as long as it's cold and not contaminated by fruit. Yes, I want dessert but I haven't decided, so want to walk around and take in the menus. See what catches your eye." she said, she was half tempted to grab him by the arm and pull him around the parking lot but kept her hands at her side as she was being cool. She honestly wasn't an overly touchy feely person that making that kind of leap held it's own special kind of apprehension even if they were friends. 'Friends', a word that brang her joy and a little zing of disappointment in one go. But one day she'd get over it, for now she could introduce him to good, cheap food.

"Ok," Cruz said with a smile as he liked that she already knew what she wanted and funnily enough didn't feel annoyed at her telling him they'd share a sandwich. It was fairly early in the evening as there were just a few people waiting for the trucks to open for business. It seemed to be the perfect time for them to wander and look at the menus, he liked that there wasn't one truck that Ava didn't have an opinion on.

Her reviews were all good, she was honest in what she loved and hated food wise, so far he could tell there wasn't much on the menus she hated except for Tarragon based meals, carbonara, satay and lemon wedges put into beers. Other than that he could see why she liked it here. It was right next to a park near the river and had a great view of across the river. The aroma of the food was mouth watering and cheap.

And half an hour later they were seated at a park table as the sun began to set. Where he had expected to drop at least a hundred dollars for dinner and drinks had been brought down to about $40 for a feast made for four people, two beers and bottles of water. It had taken a few trips to build the meal but they had pork carnitas on a bed of brown rice with tomatoes, lime, cilantro and avocado. There was a cubano as demanded cut in half and piping hot, Korean style tacos with kogi bbq sauce, bacon fries chips, and just to be healthy some edamame and a weird looking seaweed salad.

"This is a lot of food." Cruz told her.

"Afraid you'll need a doggy bag?" Ava teased as she took a sip of her beer and placed it on the table. Her mouth watering at the eclectic mix of foods on the table. She already knew what to order for dessert but she'd see how they went with dinner first.

"You might have to roll me home." Cruz told which earned him a smile.

"I think you'll fine." She told him as she used a fork to halve up the pork carnitas and it's sides onto a plate in front of her before offering to him.

* * *

"Where's my son?" Bobbie asked Wolf when he came into the apartment alone. She asked the question as half joke half serious as she was curious what he was upto. He usually involved her in his life but ever since he joined the Navy she felt him pulling away more and more to create his own identity. She was the one who had problems in letting go of him as she kept seeing him as her precious little boy not the amazing man he'd become. But even so she did appreciate that he was nothing like his father, in that she could say her job as a parent was perfect.

"He's doing extra training. He'll be home around 9pm." Wolf said as he dropped his gym bag by the door and moved into the kitchen where Bobbie was cooking dinner. Whatever it was, it smelt delicious but then he'd just finished a workout and was starving.

"He's changed a lot from the last time I saw him." Bobbie said as she stirred the brown rice she was cooking to serve as a side to the chicken, vegetable and tofu stir fry dish.

"Yeah, he needed to get into better shape to be on the teams. It's a lot more physically demanding than say engineering." Wolf said, he tried to steal a piece of the stir fry only to have his knuckles wacked by a hot spoon.

"Somehow I think the people in Engineering would disagree with you. No, taste testing." Bobbie informed him as he pulled his hand away and shook it to relieve the pain as the sensation of metal hitting bone was unnerving.

"Probably, but I would placate them by saying their role is vital to the mission than say my own." Wolf offered with a smile as he had to admit he liked Bobbie. She was a energetic, seemingly happy and definitely over excitable person. But then she also had just a bit of a mean streak in her that said she wasn't going to take any crap from anyone.

"Smooth." Bobbie told him with a smile as she turned her attention back to the meal preparation.

"So can I ask where Mr Miller is?" Wolf asked, he wanted to say it was an innocent question but he was trying to suss out what happened to Miller's father and to know the status of his Mum. He told himself he wasn't going to cross that line with Bobbie as friends did not date friend's mothers. It was same rule that applied to sisters and ex-girlfriends. Plus there was just a weirdness to it all given Bobbie was younger than him and he was friends with her son who was an adult.

"He's dead." Bobbie told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Wolf said.

"Don't be, my father was a smoker. Lung cancer was just inevitable and it was 3 years ago. I miss him from time to time but it's just life." Bobbie said with a shrug, incredibly pragmatic, in some sense it was a relief for Wolf given she obviously wasn't deep in grief and that she didn't seem to have lost close relations to the virus. He wish he knew the same about his family but communications with other countries was still on the back burner.

"So ah what about Miller's dad?" Wolf asked her.

"He's dead, thank goodness for that. The virus got him, can't say I'm sorry he's gone." Bobbie said with such vehemence and relief that Wolf realised he'd just stepped into a conversation he wasn't expecting but also made sense. It made sense that Miller wouldn't talk about his dad if made Bobbie act like a normal person who was capable of a deep seated hatred of someone. Something he hadn't expected at all given her sunny disposition. "I'm sorry, that's incredibly harsh of me but it's something I don't like to get into. Can you rinse the rice out for me. I need to check on Clara." Bobbie told him.

"Sure." Wolf answered wondering if he should apologise as Bobbie disappeared into Cruz's bedroom.

* * *

"So how was your week?" Cruz asked Ava before he at the last of his half of the cubano sandwich.

"It's only Wednesday." Ava said with an amused smile, they'd managed to demolish half of the food in front of them but two beers had turned four between them. Even with the food, Cruz had a bit of buzz from the booze and the company.

They'd laughed over Clara stories and talked baby stuff which Cruz had to admit hadn't been a part of his plan tonight but it was great to share it with her. She seemed to be on the same wavelength as him and she managed to assuage his worries and possible 'overreactions'. He realised that he just couldn't ignore Clara or keep her separate from his life. Not that he wanted to but he assumed that he was supposed to keep the separation as a single father entertaining romance in the future.

Either way being friends with Ava was easier than he expected. She shared stories about her nephew and brother, her past as an artist and transitioning into a Tattoo artist. He noticed that she didn't get too deep into her stories as he felt she didn't want to be saddened by her memories. He knew how that felt like when he thought of his Mom and Siblings.

"Humour me. I'm on holidays and I've talked non stop about Clara. I can't imagine what you're thinking of me right now." Cruz told her, Ava smiled and gave a nod as she decided to cut him some slack. But she definitely wasn't going to tell him what she was thinking about him right now. She thought it was incredibly amazing and adorable how dedicated he was to Clara which was also a little bit of a turn on as he didn't mind sharing embarrassing stories or expressing how he felt. Not many men over dinner would talk about how they learnt that playtime was not a good thing to do just after a feed or being so tired that they didn't realise they had baby poo on their arm and just go to bed to wake up to the mess.

"Busy, I had bookings all day Monday, Tuesday ran over, today was a little slower but a welcome relief." Ava said not going into details. She used to love talking about her designs when she was sculpting and painting but her group were artists so there was a shared mind. They would help her problem solve her methods or help her out of a rut. Tattoo was different in some ways, certainly she and Preacher would discuss original works and how to fix a design that wasn't working. Or her personal favourite of discussing terrible tattoos and how to cover them up with something new.

"Is it always bookings?" Cruz asked her.

"Mostly, if I get a walk in and there's time I'll see them. If not Preacher will step in. I tend to do more custom work while Preacher just does whatever the client wants. Unlike me he doesn't mind what he inks as long as it isn't too crude or misspelled." Ava said before picked up an edamame and proceeded to suck the beans out of it and eating them.

"So can you tell me anything about Alisha or Miller's tattoos?" Cruz asked her, he leaned onto the table as if hoping she would whisper to him across the table.

"Nope, it's up to them to show you as I will not kiss and tell." Ava informed him with a smug smile.

"Come on." Cruz said in a coaxing manner, Ava blushed slightly as her wayward mind imagined him saying those words in a very different scenario.

"Nope," She told him with a grin as she could see curiosity was eating him alive even if he pretended he didn't really care. She knew how people were like when their friends got tattoos, they wanted to see it. They wanted to judge the work and know why they chose the piece of art to go on their skin.

"Ok, well what are you doing this Saturday?" Cruz asked giving up on trying to find out what Miller's and Alisha's Tattoos were. At least for now.

"Working, why?" she asked him before she ate some bacon fries. He really liked how she wore a closed lip smile when she ate as she enjoyed the food. It was nice to see a woman enjoy food than pick around it. Not that any of his female friends had that issue given he'd seen Kara eat about a kilo of beef with vegetable and rice in less than half an hour; all because she was hungry and that was well before she had the excuse that she was pregnant.

"There's a big picnic on, everyone from the ship and their friends and families are invited. I was wondering if you'd like to come. Kara and Alisha will be there. You know them. I'll be there as will Clara. It should be fun." Cruz said as he wanted to see her again.

"I don't know, it sounds like fun but I'm booked all day." She lied, she wasn't booked out but Saturdays was her busiest day and frankly she just didn't really know what to do in a large crow of strangers. She was still trying to find her own feet and feel safe in her surroundings, she was still learning to get over people staring at her. She had a feeling if she went, there would be questions and staring. Things she didn't want to endure just yet.

"Well, if you get a break then swing by. It's free food and I know the women would love to see you." Cruz told her.

"Where is it being held?" Ava asked him, Cruz smiled and told her the park, it was about ten minute taxi from her work. "Ok, well I make no promises but if a spare half an hour I may drop by." Ava told him.

"No problem," Cruz said with a smile as it was better than a flat out 'No'.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"I made you a plate, it's staying warm in the oven." Bobbie said as Miller came into the apartment. She was folding up some baby laundry melting over how tiny the clothes were and made her reminisce about when her son was so small. How cute his tiny little face was and how he'd smile when he saw her, his fuzzy red hair and wide blue eyes. Now he was a grown man, she definitely couldn't cradle him in her arms now. The other bonuses was that she didn't have to do his laundry and now she could have her 'youth' even though she had no idea what to do with it as women her age were usually career driven and single or married with kids or a mix of the two but at least in some kind of partnership. All the things she was not, she was just drifting which on most days was fine with her but then other days she wanted more. She just didn't know what she wanted or how to get it.

"Thanks Mom." he said as he moved to the stove, he was starving. He pulled the plate out and lifted the foil smiling as the food smelt delicious. He grabbed a fork and started to eat.

"You're welcome. So I'm told you're on the teams?" Bobbie commented in a light tone as she folded the last onsie and placed it into the basket of folded clothes. She moved over to the breakfast bar and sat down, she looked at her son waiting for an answer as Wolf explained the teams and their role.

"Yeah," Miller said with a gulp as he hadn't told her that. Mainly because he didn't want to worry her.

"Is it dangerous?" Bobbie asked him. Miller paused in his eating and looked her with a pragmatic look.

"Mom, my job is dangerous no matter what I'm doing." Miller said, he really didn't want his Mom getting twisted up in knots over it and frankly there wasn't any real safe occupation in the Navy. Maybe some duties were safer than others but it didn't change that he wanted to be on the teams and it was his goal.

"Ok, I'll drop as long as you promise to not get killed." Bobbie said with a smile.

"It's not in my plans for at least another 70 more years." Miller promised her.

"Such sass." Bobbie said shaking her head at him disapprovingly but it was contradicted by the closed lip smile on her face.

"So how long you going to stick around?" Miller asked her before he ate a mouthful of food.

"I don't know, I have to say St Louis is a lovely place but if I do stay for longer I will find my own space. I wouldn't want to cramp your boys' style." Bobbie told him.

"Mom, you can stay." Miller assured her, his Mom gave him that look that said she felt he was clueless and that it was adorable.

"Clara will need her own space as she won't be small forever and I don't want to hamper my own son from finding a nice woman or man." Bobbie said with a grin, Miller went bright red in the cheeks as he didn't want his Mom thinking about his love life.

"Mom! I'm into women." Miller clarified for her, a little annoyed that everyone assumed his lack of luck in the love department meant he wasn't into women. The only insulting thing about it was that everyone felt the need to label his sexuality like being homosexual would just explain a lot of things when it really wouldn't.

"What? I'm being an open minded, just as long as I get to have some grandbabies to hold in the next decade or so-" Bobbie started to say but Miller cut her off feeling a little mortified that his mom was talking about this with him.

"So no pressure?" he asked wryly.

"None, I have adopted Clara for now but she will grow which means I'll need more babies to cradle until you step up your game." Bobbie told him.

"Step up my game?" Miller asked incredulously, he wondered if his Mom understood what she was saying. "Well, lucky for you my other friends are having a baby in a few months. You'll meet them at the picnic this weekend." he said with a smile as he realized he could use his friend's kids to distract his Mom for at least a few more years. He idly wondered if he could just convince Danny and Kara to have more kids so he could get a 5 year break at least.

* * *

"You want another beer?" Ava asked Cruz as they walked down the hallway to their apartments. She had enjoyed their dinner and it was still early, at least that was what she was telling herself as she didn't want the evening to end.

"Sure." Cruz said, he followed her to her door. In any other time he would have made a move to kiss her. The non date was a success, at least Cruz felt good about it as they covered a large variety of topics, he made her laugh and smile. There hadn't been any disasters or low points. so getting to see the inside of apartment was a win even if they were just skating around one another but he couldn't deny the sparks between them, the chemistry was strong at least from his side. But he was heeding Miller's advice and taking it slow. He just reminded himself that friends was a good basis for a long term relationship and he'd gone without sex for over six months. If he could last that long he could survive a few more and with Clara sleeping in room? well, it was definitely off the cards until she was in her own room.

"Wow, this place is-" Cruz started but Ava cut him off.

"A mess, I know." Ava replied. He wasn't going argue on the mess, as it was mess of canvases, drop sheets, and other art supplies that were all over the place. He assumed there was some order to the chaos but he liked it. There was an earthiness to the room as she really lived in the space than it being a place she dropped her bag for the night. The permanency of it spoke to him as it reminded him of his home with his mom and family.

"I was going say amazing, you painted this mural?" he asked pointing to the wall. Ava popped the lids off of two beers and nodded.

"Everything in here is produced by me." Ava told him as she walked over to him and handed him a beer.

"It's really beautiful." Cruz told her.

"Thank you, I promise you the lounge is dry of any paint." Ava said to him, Cruz gave nod and followed her and sat down next to her. "So have you sorted out what you're going to do with Clara?" she asked him.

"I'm staying in St Louis, not sure where we'll live as Clara can't sleep in my room forever. She drops the worst farts and snores louder than any man I know and I've shared a bunk room with 30 men." Cruz told her.

"Fun but I know for a fact she doesn't snore." Ava said before she took a pull of her beer.

"Ok, she doesn't snore but the farts are the worst. I don't know what they put in that formula but it makes her such a gas bag. It's very unladylike" Cruz told her, Ava cracked up laughing as she knew he wasn't joking but she had a weakness for fart humour.

"She'll learn." Ava offered.

"From who?" Cruz asked.

"You." Ava said looking at him.

"Then we're in trouble." Cruz told her, she gave a chuckle and he took a sip of his beer and enjoyed the taste with the view.

"Have they called to say if you have any other family?" Ava asked referring to 'People Smart' that started this whole snowball event he called his life.

"Nope, I don't think they will. It makes me think they are probably dead which means it'll be months before I get confirmation on that. You staying in America?" Cruz asked her, Ava gave a nod.

"Yep, got nothing in Australia and I have permanent residency so I'm not getting kicked out anytime soon. At least I hope not as I got nothing back there, while here I got a home and I have Preacher." Ava said to him.

"Preacher seems like a good guy, you two ever-" He barely got out the question when Ava made a face and cut him off.

"No, no we're not like that. He likes his women 5 yrs younger or ten years older than him. He's like a brother to me." Ava said before she took a sip of her beer. Cruz wasn't going to lie; he was relieved that she and Preacher weren't a thing but it did beg the question of how the two met as they didn't have a conventional friendship.

"Is there a guy or girl in your life?" Cruz asked selfishly as he really wanted for himself. He was definitely going to blame the beer later as he was crossing the line he promised not to cross with her. But he couldn't help it, he was weak especially when she was so relaxed and content in her space and body as she was right now.

"Are you asking me if I'm single?" Ava asked as she turned to face him on the lounge. She pulled her legs under her and leaned her head against the back of the chair as she looked at him.

"Yeah," Cruz answered.

"I am, not from a lack of trying but from a lack of interest. Men are visceral beings, they see this like a warning sign to stay away." She told him as she gestured to her scars, she placed her beer on the table and relaxed back into the lounge watching him as if waiting for him to agree with her.

"They aren't men, they are boys." Cruz told her in a no nonsense tone. "Majority of men aren't shallow, sure they have particular archetypes but they like a certain personality to go with the exterior." Cruz informed her, Ava ran a hand through her hair and looked at him with an unsure look.

"Are we still talking about women or cars?" Ava asked him in a tongue and cheek manner.

"Women. You must have a type when it come to men." Cruz said to her, he watched a light blush crept into her cheeks as she subtly looked him over. He looked her in the eyes, knowing the look she was giving him well. She was interested in him no matter if she ever said to the opposite. He knew the truth in this moment. But he kept his hands to himself even though he really wanted to kiss her and feel how soft her hair would be as he ran his fingers through it.

"I could be so desperate that anyone would do." Ava offered with a shrug, her heart pounding erratically as the whole tone of the evening changed. It definitely wasn't bad but there was a tangible energy between them that made her want to do something really stupid. Something she'd definitely regret and feel mortified if he rejected her.

"I doubt that otherwise you wouldn't be single unless you enjoy your solitude and there's nothing wrong with that." Cruz told her with a teasing smile.

"It's easier being alone, no one to disappoint." Ava said in a solemn manner that made Cruz know that part of her being so shut off came from something that happened in her past. He'd put dollars to doughnuts that he had to do with the scar on her face. Sadness filled her expression for a long moment as they slipped into a companionable silence before she spoke. "So what's your type? Leggy blondes?" she asked him with a smile.

"Spicy women with attitude and sense of humour as long as we're smiling and having a good time that's all I care about. The rest is window dressing." he told her as he leaned his back and looked to her.

"Liar." she whispered mockingly at him.

"It's true, though I will admit that I'm drawn more to a beautiful brunette who can nearly eat their body weight in food truck cuisine and possibly drink me under the table." he told her making it very clear he was talking about her, something in Ava snapped at his words.

It made her daring or possibly it was the four beers that hadn't been soaked up by the food. Who knew as she lifted off her legs and gently cupped his face with one hand and place her other on his shoulder and leaned in slowly. He didn't move away, he didn't say 'No, thank you'. Instead he held her eyes with his until her lips touched his. Ava's eyes closed involuntarily, she couldn't help it; his lips were warm, firm and oh so perfect.

Cruz gave a deep, masculine groan as she kissed him, a hand threaded through her hair. He gently tilted her head to suit him better, parting her lips with his. Lightly at first, but then the kiss grew into something more insistent and urgent. He felt himself melt into the moment as it felt amazing to be kissed, to kiss especially by Ava as she seemed to pour herself into the moment with him.

Ava was the first one to pull back from the kiss. She pressed her hands to his shoulders and looked a little punch drunk with passion as she looked at him and breathed as if she had just finished a run.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't-" Ava started but Cruz shook his head as he brushed her hair back away from her face with his hands.

"It's ok, I'm not complaining." He told her with a smile not sure what any of it meant. But definitely happy she kissed him.

"Right," Ava said still looking a little hazy. She knew she should push away from him and put some distance between them. She'd just kissed him because she assumed she was the woman he was talking about. Now self doubt and recriminations were creeping into her head. "The thing is I don't know what I'm doing- I'm not usually one to kiss friends and I'm not sure what I'm saying." she said as her brain was jelly, her body was telling her that she was a moron as she had a hot male kissing her and now she was talking and mucking it up. She just really liked Cruz and she couldn't handle being a one night stand with him.

Cruz pressed his lips together and pursed them giving her words thought. Ava sat back down on her legs taking up her original position. Wondering if she should just go to her room and hide until he left. He pulled the bottle of beer he'd been holding between his thighs and placed it on the coffee table before he sat back and looked at her.

"Look, I'm going to say the wrong thing and potentially bust this night. but I want to be upfront with you." Cruz told her, Ava mentally braced herself for a speech that she wasn't going to like.

"Ok." Ava replied carefully.

"I like you a lot but I know I'm not the greatest fit for anyone as I'm adjusting to being a new parent and a single Dad. But I like you and if you were interested in any way of exploring this.. us... together. I'm confusing you aren't I?" He said as he could see she was a little confused if somewhat shocked. He would've laughed if he wasn't the one completely mucking it up.

"You want to date me?" she asked for clarification as she couldn't believe he'd want to date her.

"Yes, but if you don't then I'll settle for friends. I'll take what I can get. But if you're in, then I want you to know I'm fairly serious about this relationship. Right off the bat, this is about you and me, I'm not trying to find a mother for Clara. She has enough female role models and women she can look up to and talk to. I'm hoping that no matter what happens you might be one of them too. So what do you say?" he asked her.

"I-" Ava stuttered as she was left a little speechless. No one had ever said an offer like he had, nor had they singular made her feel like the most desirable person at the same time. Even when she had complete 20/20 vision and no scars on her face. "Yes, ok?" She said still a little stunned.

"Is that a 'Yes', 'Yes' or you need to think about it?" he asked her with a smile.

"Yes, to slow. Slow is good for me. I'm not good at this." She chagrined, her blush growing deeper by the second as she felt incredibly out of practice with a man actually wanting to stay with her past the initial date. They hadn't even really had a proper first date.

"We'll figure it out together but if you want to kiss me again by all means. I'm right here." He told her, Ava just laughed and shook her head feeling a little more in her element with a man being smug.

"I'm pretty sure you'd have to wait until the third date for that." She told him in a matter of fact tone.

"Does tonight count as a date?" Cruz asked, a big smile on his face as he was going to get the girl and the kiss just proved the chemistry they had was going to very enjoyable.

"Nope." Ava answered.

"You free tomorrow?" He asked.

"Nope." Ava said with a smile. Cruz didn't expect her to be free but he was happy to bide his time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

The Next Morning,

Cruz sat sideways on the lounge with Clara propped up in pillows in front of him. The apartment was blissfully empty as Bobbie and Miller were out exploring. Wolf was doing whatever he did outside the home. Cruz never really asked as it was one of two things. He was exercising or trying to get into contact with Australia to find out the fate of his family.

"I think it went really well." Cruz told Clara who just looked at him as she sucked down the bottle of formula as he was regaling his daughter with details of his non date but really a date with Ava.

"There's something there, she's fairly guarded and adorable as she doesn't seem to know how a serious relationship works. But hey, neither do I but we'll figure it out. Hopefully we'll have it sorted before you can form serious opinions and tell me about them. Now the real problem we got to focus on is the picnic on Saturday. You are going to be introduced to a lot of people. Some of them are fairly important to our future. So I need you on your best behaviour. No cranky pants attitude, no vomiting, no pooping and most importantly no farting. Got it?" he asked her, he looked to Clara who's eyes had drooped close as a full tummy put her to sleep.

"We'll talk about it more tomorrow and on the day as a refresher." Cruz said with a smile as took the bottle away from her mouth, he couldn't help but smile as her eyes opened slightly as she pursed her lips in a gesture he took to mean she wanted more and stuck the bottle back in. She continued to suck on the bottle her eyes drifting close yet again. He watched her closely making sure she was still drinking when she wasn't, he slowly pulled the bottle away and this time she stayed asleep.

His heart melted at the sight as he was completely in love with his daughter and everything that she was. He knew he was going to have to enjoy these small moments while they lasted because one day she was going to be walking, talking adult. But for now she was his baby girl, he carefully lifted her off the couch and held her in his arms for a just a few minutes before he took her to her crib for a proper sleep.

* * *

"You ok?" Preacher asked Ava as they were doing a stock take and seeing what they needed to reorder and what to toss.

"Yeah, fine why?" Ava asked him, as she wrote down a guestimation of how much in she had left in one of the hundreds of bottles in front of her. She frowned at the colour wondering if she'd use it or if she could mix it with something else. If the stockroom was anything to go by, she was good at hoarding half empty bottles and bottles filled with dregs of old inks.

"You're acting squirrelly." Preacher told her as he stood behind her with a clipboard taking down the stock numbers and writing a makeshift order list for their supplier. They used to take turns when they first opened at doing stock take but after a couple rounds of listening to Preacher say 'It looks like half a smudge worth', Ava had to take over. She felt like he'd done it on purpose so he could just be lazy and stand around writing down figures than messing around the shelves.

"Squirrelly?" Ava asked him as she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Nervous, fidgety, you also went on a date last night." Preacher added.

"It wasn't a date and how did you hear about that?" she asked him as she threw a look over her shoulder.

"I saw you with the guy at the park, all flirty and flicking your hair. You also wore your favourite leather jacket. It was a date." he told her in a matter of fact tone,

"Oh my god, this isn't high school." Ava told him as her face was bright red, so she wore her favourite jacket. She just wanted to look good for herself. But then she remembered the kiss and Cruz's words about wanting to date her and then she felt like a dopey teenager on a Disney TV show.

"I know, it must be pretty serious. You couldn't stick with your own kind. Wolf is alright and minimal baggage." Preacher told her in a mocking manner.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Ava told him as she knew he was joking but it was wrong.

"Guy with the Baby, that's like going in the deep end. But hey, your life but Lixin agreed with me that it was a date. That and the man was very good looking and very into you. You also made him pay for way too much beer and food for a first date. He told me to tell you that men don't like Heifers, so next time eat dainty portions." Preacher informed her, Lixin was the chef at one of her favourite food trucks. He made the best BBQ pork buns and comfort Chinese food.

"There's a reason Lixin is single and that is why." Ava grumbled as she didn't appreciate Preacher and Lixin talking about her and Cruz like they were entertainment. More importantly calling her a heifer.

"Did it not end well? Lixin had $20 bucks riding on him dumping you after you unhinged your jaw and scarfed down the whole bag of custard puffs you bought from him." He told her. Ava turned to Preacher and saw the amusement in his expression as she was completely frazzled by him and Lixin.

"I didn't unhinge jaw and I shared with -were you watching us the entire time?" She asked him incredulously.

"Nope, just about 15 minutes. I had to entertain myself somehow." He told her with a grin.

"You need a book." Ava told him.

"You're right about that. But for now I have you and your fledgling love life to keep me entertained. So did it end well?" Preacher asked her.

"It was dinner between friends." Ava told Preacher feeling a little flustered under his and she was not going to get into details on what happened with Preacher. Memories flashed through her mind at the night, the humour and fun, the kiss. Oh, the kiss. She closed her and smiled as her body tingled at the memory of his lips on hers, his hands in her hair, the warmth of his body- She snapped her eyes open and reminded her right now was not the time.

"You never flick your hair with me and we're friends." He deadpanned like he were hurt he wasn't special enough to get a hair toss that Ava didn't remember doing with Cruz.

"I'm not talking about this anymore with you." Ava said knowing he was just going to keep mocking her.

"Ok and by the way, I left a box of condoms in your post box. Use them in moderation." Preacher told her.

"Now you're crossing a line." Ava informed him as she really wanted to go back to her apartment and pretend they never had this conversation.

"Unless you want to make a playmate for his baby, then fine don't use them. Just make sure to ask if he's been tested." Preacher told her.

"We're not like that." Ava said as she silently added 'yet'. She really didn't like talking about her sex life with Preacher. He tended to change from gossiping teen to protective and embarrassing father. She felt she should consider herself lucky he didn't a pregnancy suit for her to try on to see how it would feel like.

"You can be, and I think the reason you're so squirrelly is that you actually like this guy and he could potentially be a long term option for you even if he comes with baggage." Preacher told her, his words hitting close to home. Not the baggage but that for a guy she never thought would look at her twice had basically said after one meal he wanted a serious relationship with her. It was something that never happened with her even when she a complete knockout.

"Clara is not baggage, she's a beautiful baby." Ava told Preacher a little annoyed at him for calling Clara that.

"Who would do well with you being her mother." Preacher said, Ava tried not to think too deeply on the subject as there was a lot of things that had to happen before that became a reality. But it was nice for Preacher to compliment her given her history. She had to admit the fact that Clara could become a permanent part of her life like Cruz scared her given what happened with her nephew but she reminded herself that she and Cruz might not gel and worrying about something that might not happen was a waste of energy and time.

"Really? Have you got my wedding planned out? Pick the china and the flower arrangements?" Ava asked him, she turned around completely giving up on the task at hand and folded her arms across her chest and looked Preacher with exasperation.

"I'm writing the invitations as we speak. It helps I know his name given it's on the lease. You know we can always kick out the person next to your apartment and turn it into a studio for you and then he and the baby can move in with you into the main apartment." He offered in a teasing manner.

"I'm so glad you have this all figured out." Ava remarked drily.

"I need to keep my tenants happy." He told her with a grin.

"Can we get back to work?" she asked him.

* * *

Friday Morning,

Tex and Kat moved the furniture down the hallway towards Cruz and the boy's apartment. They hadn't called ahead but figured if no one was at home they could leave the furniture in the hallway with a note. The guy who let them in didn't mind and he claimed to be the landlord.

"Nearly there." Tex told Kat, moving the furniture had been quite a task. Luckily Andrea hadn't minded giving Tex her muscles to get the tall boys into the truck bed. But getting them out of the truck at the other end and into the building had been a task with him and Kat. Who for all intents and purpose didn't have the body mass or muscle tone for the grunt work but she slogged it out. So they definitely had milkshakes and burgers on the agenda for lunch as reward.

He stopped the dolly with the tall boy on it to a stop by the front door and went back to Kat to help her push hers down the hallway.

"They are so freaking heavy." Kat told him.

"It's definitely not IKEA." Tex quipped as they pushed it together and got it to the door. He looked to Kat and smiled as she looked completely winded by the experience. "You ok there?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah." Kat said a little breathless. Tex gave a chuckle as he knocked on the front door. They waited and a second later the door snapped open and Tex pulled his head back in surprise as he was expecting one of the boys.

"Hello, can I help you?" A beautiful redhead asked with smile to them.

"Hi, I think I might have the wrong apartment." Tex said as he looked at the woman before him as he didn't remember the boys having a partner or hiring staff. He figured they'd at least mention it given the bombshell of a woman before him.

"Who are you looking for?" She asked.

"Three men and a baby." Tex told her, She gave a giggle at the obvious joke and Tex couldn't help but feel a little perplexed by her as she was so incredibly happy and perky for 9am. But then he reminded himself that maybe she was one of Wolf's conquests.

"Cute, they are here but all unconscious." she informed him.

"It's 9am." Tex said confused as they were all early riser thanks to their career choices. He figured Miller would be out of the place at the Gym or wherever he was disappearing to. Tex didn't ask as he figured the man deserved some privacy and if he was in trouble he'd tell Tex.

"Well my son and Wolf went out drinking with another young man called Burk. So they are still sleeping it off and Cruz had a long night with Clara. She missed her daddy when he went out on his date the other night. So I think she was punishing him a little." She said with mocking smile.

"Cruz went out on a date?" Tex asked stunned by the information even though he knew he shouldn't be surprised. He just figured he'd be doing the friend route assuming it was with the woman across the hallway.

"Well, I think it was a date, he changed his outfit at least three times before Clara pooped on him; loose nappies." She explained.

"Poor man." Tex said as they had all been there and experienced that. As much as he wanted to embarrass Kat with telling a complete stranger about her time as baby he felt now wasn't the time. That and three outfit changes definitely screamed how much the guy liked his next door neighbour. He also tucked away the information to tease Cruz with later.

"Happy baby, and I'm sorry but who you are?" she asked them.

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Tex Nolan and this is my daughter Kathleen. We're friends' of the guys and baby." Tex said offering his hand to her.

"Hi, I'm Bobbie Miller. Eric's my son." She said as she took his hand and gave it a firm shake. Tex blinked as he looked the woman over noting how young she was. He definitely wasn't going to judge but for some reason a lot of question marks he had in his head as to why Miller acted and thought the way he did in respect to women and helping Cruz was starting to make sense. Especially given there was no wedding ring on her hand.

"I see where he gets his red hair and smile from. We brought up some furniture for Cruz and the baby that we weren't using. Can we come in?" He asked as he smacked a hand on the furniture to emphasise their visit.

"Yes, of course. Do you need help?" She offered.

"Nah, I got us this far. A few more meters won't kill me." Tex said

"Hey!" Kat complained as she busted her backside to help him.

"Kat helped to. She pressed elevator buttons." Tex said to Bobbie as he pushed in the furniture one by one and propped it up against the wall.

"I'd give him a swift kick for that one." Bobbie told Kat as she waved her inside.

"It wouldn't solve anything." Kat grumbled her which made Bobbie laugh.

"This is very generous of you. Would you like something to drink or eat?" Bobbie asked them with a warm smile so glad that her son had such thoughtful friends. Even if they were helping Cruz, it was nice to know people like that still existed in the world.

"Water would be great." Kat said.

"Second that, and we got a two bedroom bungalow on the river and it was previously owned by a hoarder so we're trying to give away as much of the stuff we don't need. It's been a task in itself." Tex told her.

"It was full of stuff." Kat said in agreement.

"Did you buy or rent?" Bobbie asked them out of curiosity as she moved to the kitchen to get them some water and to pull out some biscuits she spied the other day. She couldn't help it as her mother always said to serve refreshments and food to visitors.

"Bought, why you looking to move out?" Tex asked her as he took a seat at the breakfast bar with Kat beside him.

"I want to stay a bit longer than planned but not outstay my welcome." Bobbie said as she placed two glasses of water on the bar and went to open the packet of biscuits.

"Our friend Andrea is looking for a roommate, she lives next door to us. If you're interested, I can make a call." Tex offered, Bobbie smiled and gave a definite nod as she had to admit she didn't know if she wanted to stay in St Louis but she did want to give them their space given they had a baby. She also knew it was bad but she didn't want them to become dependant on her to look after the apartment. She also needed her own space to figure out what she wanted to do. The possibility of moving in with another crewmen from the ship her son was assigned to had more appeal than going with a complete stranger.

"Yes, that would be great. Do you know how much she's asking for?" Bobbie asked him.

"I don't know but she's fairly pragmatic, so it's not about the money but more about helping pay of the mortgage and for someone who'll be around when she deploys again to help look after the property. So depending on how long term you're thinking it might work out for you." Tex offered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Cruz woke up not to the laughter drifting from the living area but to the gurgle coming from Clara's crib. He pushed off the sheets and moved to her crib and looked down at her and smiled.

"Good morning, aren't you looking happy and refreshed." he told her as he gently lifted her up into his arms. "Oh, not so fresh. You're lucky I love you." he commented as he could feel the loaded diaper. Obviously, she was smiling because whatever was waiting for him was going to be horrific.

He went through the routine of changing her and getting her into her outfit for at least the next two hours if he was lucky. Thankfully for him Clara was happy and more than obliging as she just smiled up at him. She gave him what he liked to call the 'Look at me, I'm freaking adorable' smile. After she was ready, he quickly put some clothes on and carried her out into the living room with him.

"Morning Sunshine." Tex said as he waved at him and Clara from one of the couch where he, his daughter Kat sat while Bobbie was sitting on the couch opposite them. A plate of biscuits on the table and water glasses all around.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cruz asked as he moved to the kitchen to make Clara a bottle of formula.

"Kat and brought you the tall boys I was talking about." Tex said gesturing to the wall where two tall boys sat.

"Awh, thanks guys." Cruz told them sincerely as he had to admit it would be nice to put things into drawers than having them in piles of 'clean', 'dirty' and 'unsure'.

"Bottle for Clara is sitting in hot water on the stove." Bobbie told him, Cruz looked around to the stove and nodded appreciatively as he pulled the bottle out of the water. It was nice and warm, he quickly tested it on his arm before he stuck the nipple into Clara's mouth.

"Thank you Bobbie." Cruz told her as he came back from the kitchen and swung a spit up towel over his shoulder.

"No problem." Bobbie said as she moved over on the couch giving him space to sit down.

"So what did I miss? I heard laughter." Cruz asked as he eyed the plate of biscuits. He mentally told himself 'no' as it wasn't breakfast and as soon as Clara was fed, he'd make himself breakfast.

"Dad was telling Bobbie about how he's trying to woo our next door neighbour and failing." Kat said to him, Cruz wore a bemused expression as Tex was actually blushing while his daughter and Bobbie looked amused to know end.

"Commander Garnett?" Cruz asked for clarification as he remembered Tex mentioning once that Commander Garnett had moved in next door.

"She's a fine woman and we're off the ship. So, fraternization rules no longer apply." Tex said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. It was more the fact that his daughter was encouraging him to date than anything else. Well, that was a lie. It was also that Andrea just wasn't having a bar of him yet wouldn't shut him down completely. But there was something there that they couldn't seem to ignore no matter how hard they tried.

"I thought you were into-" Cruz stopped as Dr Scott's death had hit them all hard and he always assumed Tex was trying to win her over.

"Dr Scott? I was for a time but we were better friends." Tex said with a nod, the tone in the room changed as Dr Scott's death had hit them all deeply. It had been hard for everyone, but Tex and the Captain seemed to take it more personally than most people expected.

"So Commander Garnett, when did that happen?" Cruz asked as Tex had always been flirting up a storm with Dr Scott. though he had to admit that Tex was a brave man for going for Andrea. She was a strong independent woman who basically terrified Cruz.

"It hasn't happened, yet." Tex said looking a little flustered.

"I think it's a lost cause." Kat told him in amusement.

"You're the one who tells me to keep trying my luck." Tex said to her incredulously.

"Because it's fun to watch." Kat told him.

"She takes after you." Cruz said looking to Kat, he'd only met her once before when the President held an Inauguration ball. But he liked the girl, she wasn't like other 14 yr old kids he'd met. He face wasn't stuck to her mobile phone and she wasn't trying to be an adult but dressing in minuscule clothing. But even he couldn't miss the way her eyes got a haunted look every now and then. But in his mind; she was lucky, she had Tex for a father. She would be ok.

"Nah, that's all Claire. She made me work for her and enjoyed my persistence for a time." Tex said warmly as he wrapped and arm around Kat's shoulders and pulled her into a quick hug which made Kat smile.

"The hair is from Dad." Kat offered as she pulled away from Tex as the hug came to it's natural end.

"At least you brush yours. So you're doing better with it than your old man." Cruz told her.

"Hey, my mane is beautiful and at least I got hair." Tex said as he pulled off his cap and smoothed his hands own his hair pretending to be self conscious when they all knew better. With exception of Bobbie.

"Maybe Garnett might be more reciprocal to your advances if you didn't look like you walked out of the bush after a few months of walkabout." Wolf told him as he came into the room.

"You're one to talk." Tex said as Wolf's hair was a mess and his beard was thicker than usual, he was also sporting a black eye.

"Long night." Wolf told them as he moved to the kitchen and pulled an ice pack from the freezer and stuck it to his face with a sigh. He then moved around making himself a cup of coffee to help wake himself up.

"Burk?" Cruz asked, not that he didn't already know the answer to the question.

"Yeah, he needs help. He got into a fight with a biker and his buddies. It did not go well, we ended up in jail and then at the hospital getting his face stitched up." Wolf told them.

"Are you and Eric ok?" Bobbie asked clearly concerned.

"We're fine. Just a few bruises, we were breaking up the fight not getting into it." Wolf clarified as he had to make the same clarification when the XO showed up to post their bail given they'd been arrested. They hadn't called the XO, the officer on duty had given there was apparently a note saying any drunk sailors were to be dealt with by the XO. He had been pissed off, thankfully Burk had been calling Wolf and Miller chickens for not helping him. So the XO had let them off with light punishment for not stopping the fight before it started and getting stupidly drunk. Burk however was being put through the ringer given he was a Lieutenant.

"Who bailed you?" Cruz asked as he didn't remember getting the phone call and Tex looked like he was hearing this for the first time.

"XO," Wolf said as came over to one of the one seater chairs that flanked the lounges and sank down into it with a groan of pain. "I'm too old for this. Why can't Burk just be a depressed drunk who sits quietly in the back smoking and drinking beer?" Wolf asked.

"Because he's messed up. It's been a long voyage, we barely had time to decompress from our previous deployment before this one." Cruz offered, not excusing Burk's behaviour but trying to find the logic about why their friend was imploding on himself but sucking them all in with him.

"Maybe it's a good thing the XO is involved. He and Master Chief might be able to straighten him out." Tex offered.

"Hopefully but damn if I don't feel like a failure for not being able to help him." Wolf said, it was something Cruz could commiserate with him on as he'd known Burk longer than him. Yet Cruz felt that Burk didn't want help, he just wanted to sink into his pain and wallow in it.

"It's not on any of us, Burk knows we're all here and all he has to do is talk. So it's on him, just as it's on him to fix whatever is broke with him. He knows we'll support him no matter what." Tex said pragmatically.

"So on a scale of mildly peeved to skinning someone alive; how was the XO?" Cruz asked Wolf.

"Ah, he was not impressed. I don't the Captain will be too happy either, we have to report at midday for our punishment." Wolf told him.

"Which is?" Bobbie asked.

"Pending, don't know what it'll be yet but I'm sure we'll learn our lesson. We should have tried to temper Burk's drinking maybe next time just knock him unconscious before he does something stupid." Wolf said with a shrug as he took a sip of his coffee. "So what are you two doing here?"

"Delivering furniture for Cruz and Clara." Tex told him.

"Ah, fair enough."

"So is everyone going to the Picnic tomorrow?" Tex asked.

"Mandatory for the crew." Cruz told him, well it was mandatory for him given Master Chief made noise about wanting to meet Clara. It meant she was going to be doing the rounds while he silently prayed she didn't vomit, poop or cry when she was held by someone important who didn't tolerate the behaviour well.

"Clara making a debut?" Tex asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we talked about it. I think we've come to an arrangement where she'll only be gross to people under the rank of lieutenant and Petty officer second class." Cruz said as he looked down at Clara who looked up at him while she sucked down her breakfast.

"Good luck with that." Tex said with a laugh while the others smiled.

"$20 bucks she vomits on the Captain." Wolf said to Tex.

"Nah, Clara will be fine and honestly baby vomiting formula isn't as gross as it is when they get to solids." Tex told him.

* * *

Saturday Morning,

"Hello," Ava said in greeting to the potential customer who'd just come in. It was a slow morning as one of her clients had called to cancel their appointment which was a shame as she preferred to have her hands occupied to free up her mind. Preacher was in his room tattooing some yummy mummy with a butterfly tattoo, another popular tattoo given it meant 'transformation'. Though the woman getting it just thought it was 'cute' in a high pitch chirpy voice that made Ava want to gag.

"Hi, I heard you guys are the best at fixing bad tattoos." She said as she held what looked to be the most adorable 6 month old baby in a carrier she was wearing on the front of her.

"Yeah, depends on what you got to what we can do. If not I have a great dermo guy who can zap it off at a discount. Take a seat." Ava offered as she went around the bar and pulled out an bottle of water, uncapped it and placed it in front of the woman. She looked around Ava's age but completely wrecked with dark circles under eyes and her black medium length curly hair was in messy tangles like she just gave up or didn't care. She was definitely not like the other mothers who came into the shop, as they tended to look like they were on the way to a Pilates class while this young woman looked like she was ready to go back to bed.

"Thanks," she said before she took a sip of water and placed it on the bar top. "So, I have to admit I don't have a huge budget but the tattoo is small. So I'm shopping around for the best price and idea of what to cover it with." she said, Ava gave a nod as she had no issues with the woman's blunt nature as she preferred when people were upfront. It saved a lot of time.

"No worries, I'm Ava by the way." Ava said as she retook her chair behind the bar and got comfortable.

"Maria and this is Mateo." Maria said as she indicated to the 6 month old in the papoose, well hanging in the papoose as he was sleeping.

"He's a handsome one. So what's the tattoo?" Ava asked her, Maria got up from the chair and lifted the corner of her t-shirt to show on the back of her right hip was a badly tattooed heart with 'I' above it and below the heart 'HE and Babbys'. Ava kept a neutral face as it looked like it had been done in a backyard tattoo parlor ran by illiterate 10 year old.

"Yeah, it's tragic and I hate it." Maria said to her, Ava gave a nod. She didn't really understand the mentality of what it was to go through pregnancy but she did know that part of tattoos was about taking control of one's body as much as it was about adorning one's body with art. That just scratched the surface on the reasons why people got a Tattoo. But she could see that Maria was trying to wipe away the memories of that tattoo but also trying to grow as she was now matured away from the tattoo on her body.

"Ok, it's not the worst I've seen." Ava offered as Maria pulled the T-shirt down and retook her seat with a wry smile.

"I don't doubt that. My excuse is my ex was a wannabe tattoo artist and I was 15 and in love. Let's just say three children and one pandemic later I want it gone. Yes, I know how 'Babies' is spelt." Maria said as she obviously gone through the rigmarole of tattoo artists to get to her.

"That never crossed my mind." Ava assured her as a lot of the mistakes and misspellings in Tattoos were really on the artist unless the client asked for it that way. "So what's your budget? Because what I can do is draw you a tattoo to cover it and we can do it in increments. I won't have you walk out with an unfinished tattoo but it can start small and build out just so it's an art piece on it's own not something you got to cover up an old one." Ava told her.

"Ok, but it could take me years to pay you." Maria told her, Ava smiled as she knew what it was like to be in that position but the business was well off that they could find a happy medium as Ava really wanted to get rid of that tattoo based on how hideous it was.

"We'll work out payment method to suit us both. I'm more about you leaving here happy than anything else. Sound good?" Ava offered.

"You're not like the other tattoo artists I've gone to." Maria said eyeing her suspicious

"Yeah, I know. I was a painter and sculptor before I came into the profession so I guess it's a different mindset." Ava offered with a shrug.

"Ok, so how do we do this because I have no clue what I want to put over it. The other tattoo artists I spoke with weren't very enlightening." Maria said to her.

"Well, do you have time now?" Ava asked.

"I got maybe half an hour before this one wakes up. If I'm lucky." Maria said as she pointed to Mateo who hadn't move except the slight movements of breathing.

"Ok, let's talk and I'll draw." Ava told her with a smile as she pulled out her art book and pencils.

* * *

Cruz was feeling a little shellshocked as he watched Lt Commander Garnett cuddle Clara in her arms with practised ease. He wasn't shocked that she knew how to hold a baby but because she was smiling and looking so incredibly feminine it was a stark contrast to the hard working, strong engineer who was always working, always serious. But it was also kind of nice that his daughter was making the woman happy and smile with such joy as it was common knowledge Garnett had lost her family to the virus.

His only concern now was that she might not get his daughter back given that everyone seemed to want to hold her. Then Clara would give them a gummy smile and of course her audience would melt and fall in love. He was just waiting for her to get restless or crap on someone. It was coming time for a diaper change and a feed, fate was taunting him as the Captain and XO hadn't gravitated his way. So it'd just be his luck that Clara would puke or crap on one of them even after the talks he'd had with her.

"There you are!" Tex called out, Cruz turned and watched as the man pushed a stroller up to them. It was a beautiful day, the park was filled with families, friends and crewmen. All the grills were taken up and the smell of BBQ filled the air. It was a great day.

"Hey, where's Kat?" Andrea asked him.

"Mingling with kids her own age." Tex told her, he then stepped back and gestured to the pram. "I got this from the Salvos, so lay her down and give your arms a break. Probably time she had a feed as anyone would be hungry from all the excitement of being held by you." Tex said to Andrea.

"Is it safe and clean?" Andrea asked Tex like a protective mumma bear even though Clara was not her charge. She eyed the pram suspiciously as she did Tex.

Cruz stood and watched letting the two sort it out as he was seeing a side of Andrea he had a feeling he'd never had known if Clara hadn't come into his world. She had talked to him about Clara and offered tips and information unsolicited but incredibly welcome to Cruz as he'd take all the help he could get.

"Yeah, I kicked the tires, checked the service log and all that. Got it and then gave it a good hose down. The parking brakes are on. Trust me Red. I may be a terrible father but I was there for the the middle years of my daughter's life. I was however there for the infant times, I know a good pram." Tex assured her with an amused smile.

"Ok, here we go Clara. Time for you to lay down in your new pram that's hopefully not a death trap. Yes, I know, how exciting." Andrea cooed at Clara as she carefully laid her into the pram and strapped her in. Clara smiled at Andrea's light tones but once she was in the pram and not being held. She made faces not entirely loving the pram but Cruz took the opportunity of her being free of someone's arms and stuck the bottle in her face. It took only a few seconds for her to latch on and start drinking.

"Thanks Tex, how much do I owe you?" Cruz asked as he begrudgingly let Andrea take the bottle to keep feeding Clara. She had a real thing for women as she smiled with the bottle in her mouth at Andrea for a cheeky second before she started to suck down the formula like a thirsty bug.

"Nothing, I traded in excess furniture for it from my hoarder nightmare" Tex told him.

"Didn't know the salvos worked like that." Cruz said with a frown.

"They do now. It's more a meet and swap given everyone's in different life stages." Tex said with a shrug. He looked to Andrea and smiled at her. "So Red, you want to go grab something to drink before Cruz sticks you with diaper duty?" he asked.

"I would never do that Ma'am." Cruz told her, shooting Tex a glare but the man was not paying attention and surprisingly neither was Andrea. She quirked an eyebrow at him and sized him up.

"Fine, but it better be good beer." she told him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"How is that?" Ava asked as she turned the rough draft to show Maria. It was a largish tattoo that would travel from where the tattoo was up her side. But it was easily broken down into sections so if she only wanted one aspect then it would still be a complete art piece for her skin.

"Wow, that's going to cover more than my ugly ass tattoo." Maria asked as she leaned in close to inspect the work. It was of an open lace fan with a cactus flower as a part of the design. It was heavily black at the base where it would cover the heart and majority of her original tattoo. While some creativeness on Ava's part when they started would cover the rest. It was a medium sized tattoo when it was just the fan. But then of course Ava expanded on it with roses as Maria spoke of her mother's garden how she loved them. The fan was a take on her Spanish heritage, the cactus flower representing the beautiful and hardy woman Maria came across as.

"Yes, but it can be broken down into a smaller tattoo just to start with. So the fan would be first, the roses would be stage two, three would be colour if you were interested." Ava told her.

"I see what you're doing. You pull me in with what I want then put in the extras on so I can't resist." Maria teased with a smile as she loved what was before her but felt a little sad as she wouldn't be able to afford the tattoo in it's entirety.

"No, I just got carried away. You're the client, so it's whatever you want. It's your body and I would never put anything on it that you don't agree to." Ava promised but she couldn't help but smile as she liked Maria. Part of what Ava liked about her job was hearing other people's stories and how they turned into the people they were. Everyone had a story.

Maria was a tough woman with a great sense of humour, she had quite a rebellious life. Youngest of 5 kids in a big family. She'd ended up falling in love Hector an 18 yr old bad boy with perchance for crime and riding motorcycles. She ran away with him much to the horror and disappointment of the family. Then came back when she ended up pregnant with twins and Hector in prison. She was blessed her family took her back in after what she'd done but she'd turned her life around, or so she had thought until Hector rolled back into her life last year. Old emotions and poor judgement was how Mateo came into the world. Luckily for the boys and her; Hector had died in the pandemic. Something Maria said made her sound like a bad person for wanting someone dead but she felt they were better off without him in their lives.

She wanted her boys to grow up with better male role models than Hector. She was doing her best as she worked for a restaurant five half days a week. She came in and did the daily prep work of cutting garnishes and making sauces. As well as making the soups and other menu items that could be made before service. She wasn't a classically trained chef, but she did have skills and knew how to cook the best Empanadas and Jambalaya Ava would ever eat as they were her 'thing'.

"So how much is that going to set me back?" she asked, Ava rose from her chair and photocopied the page in her book twice. She handed one to Maria to keep as a copy and then used the second and drew three outlines through the work to show Maria the cost of it in stages.

"Ok, the first round which will cover the tattoo will cost $40 and some of that food you were talking about." Ava told her.

"Only $40?" Maria asked, her jaw dropped as the other artists she'd scene quoted $200 plus. She could afford that without having to sacrifice on something else in her budget.

"Yeah and food," Ava reminded her as she was now hungry thanks to Maria talking about all the delicious food she could make.

"Are you sure?" Maria asked her. Ava gave a nod.

"I'm only charging for the inks. Which is how I operate when I'm covering a small tattoo mistakes such as yours. Anything after that is full freight of labour and materials." Ava told her, she didn't run into a lot people wanting to cover bad tattoos that often so she liked to cut them some slack. She also had a soft spot for single mothers, so anything she could do to help the young woman feel good about herself without breaking the bank made Ava feel good.

"Ok, that sounds fair." Maria said even though she looked a little baffled but not willing to knock a gift horse in the mouth.

* * *

"Dude, you didn't tell me your Mom was so young." O'Connor said to Miller as they were standing drinking coke and watching as his Mom was talking with basically Miller's commanding officers as Jeter, Garnett and Slattery were chatting with her.

They seemed to be having a good conversation as his mother was smiling and thankfully no one was hitting on her so he didn't have to worry about the awkward situation of having his Mom date one of his commanding officers. Though if he were honest, he wasn't worried about that. His mother didn't date or seem to show any interest in men. He figured she was just particular and there wasn't anything wrong with that in his mind as he wanted her to be happy. Not nursing a broken heart or being mistreated by some asshole.

"She's not that young." Miller said.

"How old was she when she had you? Like 12?" O'Connor asked.

"16." Miller said correcting him with a sigh as he didn't know why people cared.

"So she's 37, and she's staying in your apartment with Wolf and Cruz." O'Connor said doing the math.

"Cruz is safe. The guy has a kid. I highly doubt your Mom would want to be saddled with another baby. Taylor though? that guy would know how to show her a good time." Ensign Wright commented. Miller narrowed his eyes at the man as he was such an asshole but he outranked Miller which meant he had to be respectful.

"Sir, with respect. I'd prefer you not disrespect my mother." Miller told him in a polite tone even though he wanted speak his mind.

"Wolf going to be your new Daddy?" Wright asked in a taunting manner.

"Probably none of your business. So scram before I make you my bitch." Danny told Wright, the man rose from his seat and took off making Danny smile. "Ah, the privilege of rank. What's going on?" Danny asked them.

"Practicing my math Sir." O'Connor quipped in good humour.

"Hey Miller, your Mom and I had a good chat. She's a pretty awesome person. Kara loves her." Danny said before he tipped back his beer and took a sip.

"Thanks, and should I be worried?" Miller asked appreciating the support and feedback without any comment on her age like most other people noted. At least they'd get it out their system and move onto better subjects.

"Nah, we were asking stuff about babies and getting things sorted." Danny told him with a shrug.

* * *

"Ok, so when can I get this done?" Maria asked Ava.

"What's your schedule like and we'll work from there. It will have at least one to two hours for the first tattoo to cover the old one. I recommend doing it in one sitting just for the consistency in the ink. Also you may have to wait if you're still breast feeding." Ava added, Maria made a scoffing noise.

"I wish I was still breastfeeding. So much cheaper." she told her with a laugh.

"Then it should be fine so I can do my best and try and do it in an hour-"

"Right now?" she asked with a hopeful look. Ava had planned to go the picnic that Cruz had invited her to but she couldn't say no to Maria. If the single mother three had only now, Ava felt she should oblige her.

"You don't want to think about?" Ava asked her.

"I love it and I have an hour and half before I gotta pick up my boys." Maria told her in a manner that said she would be going back to a busy schedule with no opening.

"Ok we can do it now but I don't have child minding services." Ava told her, not to put her off but because it was true. They didn't even have a playpen or toys but then no one brought babies or kids to a Tattoo Parlour.

"I can look after the squirt." Preacher said as he emerged from his rooms followed by the yummy mommy who'd just gotten a butterfly. She looked incredibly happy with herself as she handed over her credit card to Preacher. Ava couldn't help but cringe as the woman leaned on the bar near the register in a seductive manner. Cleavage on full show.

"This is Preacher my business partner." Ava said to Maria before she went to the scanner and scanned in the tattoo design so as to print out a transfer of the tattoo to help use as a guideline. It also give Maria a chance to see it on her person and be sure of the position and how the finished product would look before Ava put needle to skin.

"Here you go and remember the care instructions." Preacher said to the other woman. She gave him a blinding smile and nodded before taking her card back.

"Thank you, I'll definitely be coming back for more work." She told him in a flirtatious manner, before she left the parlour. Ava and Maria looked to Preacher. Maria had a hopeful glint in her eyes while Ava was looking sceptically at him as she wondered how he put up with married women buying tattoos in the hopes of him sleeping with them.

"Are you sure?" Maria asked him.

"Yeah, we'll keep the door open so you know I won't run off with the tyke. He won't think he's been kidnapped or abandoned." Preacher said casually.

"That would be great. It's just my twin boys Manny and Luis rarely get invited to friends' houses as they are terrors." Maria told them, she was already taking the papoose straps off her shoulders and hefting the still sleeping child into Preacher's arms as he had come around to help her.

"Boys in general are terrors no matter their age. I should know, I am one." Preacher commented with a grin as he lifted Mateo into his arms like he weight nothing. It made a memory of her nephew flash through her mind as he was the last child he saw Preacher hold. But then her nephew had been dead by that stage. Nausea and grief gripped her but instead of sinking into it, she pushed it aside as it wasn't the time. She had an ugly tattoo to cover with something beautiful to make Maria happy.

"He might wake up hungry and if he needs a change just let me know. I got all the stuff in my purse." Maria told him.

"No worries," Preacher told her.

"Ok, well I just need you to fill in some quick paperwork while I set up my room." Ava told Maria as she placed a clipboard on the bar in front of the woman. It was the standard contractual agreement and waivers that the person getting the tattoo was agreeing to the artwork. Signing away their rights to sue the business if they changed their mind etc.

"No problem. I really do appreciate this." Maria told them with a brilliant smile.

* * *

"I would love to see it." Bobbie said to Andrea as they'd been discussing her possibly renting the room in her house. She had to admit she liked Andrea Garnett. She was a pragmatic, down to earth woman who made Bobbie feel at ease as she seemed to have her world well organised and didn't get ruffled easily. It was the kind of stability Bobbie craved, she had it when her son was in her life because while children were unpredictable there was a weird order and purpose to it all.

"Great, you can come by whenever. To be honest, I don't know how you can put up with those boys. I hear they are pretty rowdy. Though I doubt Cruz is getting up to anything too wild with Clara." Andrea said with a smile.

"Clara is a beautiful baby." Bobbie said with a serene smile as she would never say it out loud but part of her kind of wished she had met a man and had the whole white picket fence dream of loving husband, nice house, three kids, a dog that she was sold as a little girl. But the life she had was better than most. She still got the white picket fence and dog, they just happened to be her dad's but Eric was all hers. Her little miracle baby who she was immensely proud of given his commanding officers had nothing but the best things to say about him.

"Yes, holding her makes me think of my daughter Lilly when she was that small." Andrea said with a wistful expression, Bobbie didn't bother asking where Andrea's daughter was as she had a feeling she was dead given no one in her son's group or Tex mentioned her. She didn't want to cause the woman pain as she couldn't imagine losing Eric, she knew it would tear her heart to pieces.

"I know, you forget how small and fragile babies are." Bobbie said with a smile.

"Well, I'm empty. Would you like a beer or something to drink?" Andrea asked as she had indeed reached the end of her beer.

"I'm ok." Bobbie assured her.

"I'll be back." Andrea said, with that she walked away. Bobbie folded her arms across her chest and watched the activity of the Nathan James crew and their friends and family. There were so many of them that they nearly took up the whole park.

"Hey."

Bobbie jumped out of her skin as Wolf materialised at her side. She pressed a hand to her chest and took a breath to calm herself. He looked mildly amused as he took a sip of his beer.

"Sorry about scaring you." he said to her.

"It's ok, I wasn't paying proper attention to my surroundings." Bobbie said apologetically as she looked back out to the scene before her.

"I just wanted to catch a moment with you to apologise."

"For scaring me?" she asked with a smile as her heart was still pounding from the shock.

"No- well, yes but also for the other night. I didn't mean to upset you when I asked about Miller's Dad." Wolf said casually, she knew it was a facade to keep things light which she appreciated more than the apology.

"It's ok, I'm sure many people around here are wondering the same thing and questioning my morals or lack of them given my age." Bobbie said, she tried not to let it bother her as she spent her teens upset when her friends called her a whore and vilified her what happened to Miller's father. It was why she moved to Iowa, to get away but then ended up with the people saying it behind her back instead. But it was better for her to stay there.

"They are just wondering how you feel about being a cougar." Wolf said with a wry smile.

"Why would I want to pretend to be a cat?" Bobbie asked with a blank expression as she didn't understand. Wolf looked at her not surprised that she didn't get it. From the short time he'd known Bobbie, he'd learnt she was fairly innocent minded and happy all the time. Not forced but genuine happiness as she found the positive in nearly everything because she didn't see the point in getting dredged down into the bad. He could appreciate the mindset and admire it.

"Nevermind. You enjoying the picnic?" he asked her.

"It's lovely, I think I've made some friends today and a place to move into. I just need to find a job." Bobbie said with a smile.

"You don't have to move out." Wolf told her.

"I'm cramping my son's freedom. He's an adult and with me there for too long, I'm afraid he'll revert to being dependant on me to make me happy instead of moving forward and making his way." Bobbie confessed, she didn't know why she was sharing it with Wolf but she was. Just like Andrea there was an ease in being in presence along with a lack of judgement that made her comfortable in her own skin.

"Never know, but we will help you out whenever you call and miss you around the apartment." Wolf told her.

* * *

"How are you adjusting?" The Captain asked Cruz as he cradled Clara in his arms. She had dozed off in Jeter's arms over ten minutes ago before the Captain came over to talk with Cruz and asked for a hold. He couldn't help but wish Ava would show but didn't have high hopes on it. It wasn't that she didn't want to come but he figured Saturdays were her busy day for weekend warriors wanting to ink themselves.

Cruz had to admit he was glad that Clara hadn't completely wigged out from all the people saying hello or being held constantly. Though in fairness she had gotten cranky when it got to midday but Cruz took her to a quieter part of the park completely in the shade and let her have a solid hour of peace and relative quietness in her pram before people started gravitating towards them again. Hell, he needed the hour just for himself. He had no idea why him having a baby was such a star attraction but he was appreciative as many offered congratulations and free babysitting.

He did learn that Clara loved being held more by female officers and enlisted than the male comparisons. But it seemed that only the really calm, strong male sailors were her favourites. She loved Bacon, the XO, Nishioka, Mason, Wallace and Jeter but anyone else she screwed her face up and got cranky at them. She did fart when the XO held her but the man just laughed (much to Cruz's relief) and commented on it being a sign of trust and her making herself comfortable. Danny ended up with spew running down his back much to everyone's amusement. He had no clue and thought he was awesome with babies until he handed Clara back and went to get some food only for Kara to notice. But all round majority seemed to love her and her smiles which pleased Cruz.

"Ah, still in motion. Sir, I'm sure in a few weeks I'll have a handle on it." Cruz lied, he was pretty sure he'd never get a handle on it as Clara would keep growing and bring new challenges to the table. but he needed the Captain to understand that he was doing his best and was on the ball.

"I remember when my daughter was this small. They grow so fast. Master Chief spoke with me. He told me that you haven't been able to find any other family members alive." The Captain said.

"No, I haven't which creates a challenge given I want to stay in the Navy but I can't deploy leaving my daughter to foster care. I sign away my rights I won't get them back and I can't- I won't do that, Sir." Cruz said being brutally honest. He knew he should be more tactful but figured if he was going to be dropped he might as well be himself.

"I understand, if I had no other family to take care of my kids and I had no other options. I'd feel the same." The Captain said as he looked down and Clara. He wore a soft smile that Cruz figured he was reminiscing over his own kids.

"I'd really like to stay in and finish out my enlistment but I will understand if you want to me to retire or if you're going to give me a Dishonourable D-" Cruz started but the Captain's head snapped up and the man cut him off.

"I don't think we need to go that far. We're in a new world situation Cruz. I hate to lose you from the Navy and Master Chief mentioned that we do need people to help restart training. Something I agree with- Hi" Tom said more to Clara than Cruz as she woke up in his arms. Cruz tensed as he wondered what was going to happen as her naps like crying, vomiting, pooping topped his main concerns but instead of his worst nightmare happening; Clara gave him a cute gurgle and gummy smile at which the Captain smiled down back down at her and continued to speak.

"I agree with the Master Chief, and I also believe in some flexibility to those in your kind of home situation. I definitely think we have more discuss at a later time but for now enjoy your R&R and your daughter. Time is fleeting and every moment is precious." Tom told him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Ava could hear Clara crying as she stepped off the elevator. The baby girl definitely had a set of lungs on her which made Ava felt for her as it was obvious she upset about something. She headed to her door and bare put the key in the door when Cruz's door opened. Ava turned around and couldn't help but wear a sardonic smile as Cruz stepped out with Clara in a baby carrier strapped to Cruz who was holding a garbage bag. They both looked terribly upset and tired except that Cruz wasn't crying or making himself vocal like his prodigy.

"Hey," he said with a smile that turned into a frown as Clara blasted him with her annoyance at his inability to understand her. They'd come home from the picnic when Clara decided she had been done with the crowds. Gone was the cute, smiley, happy baby and in it's place a tiny banshee that refused to be soothed. Cruz had tried everything, he gave her a soothing bath, fed her, set her in her cot to try and sleep. Tried rocking the pram and nothing worked.

He knew she wasn't in pain as he'd called the Paediatrician's office number he was given and was told by the nurse on the other end to calm down that babies just cried for no reason as long as Clara didn't have a fever or going rigid or not breathing then she was fine. If anything good came out of call it was that he booked an appointment as he realized he had missed getting Clara checked out by a doctor. So he'd get to meet the guy and pick the man's brain for more information, it was just a shame that he and Clara were suffering through her current mood.

Luckily, no one in his place was home to suffer as they'd definitely be cranking a headache like him right now. But then he noticed the trash needed taking out and part of him worried that if he stepped out and left Clara in the apartment he would get in trouble. So here he stood completely exhausted with a crying baby with Ava smiling at him. He had to admit her presence eased the anxiety and stress he'd been holding in him ease.

"So how was the picnic?" Ava asked Cruz casually as Clara had quietened to take a break from screaming but she had her face screwed up like she was prepping for the next round and drawing deep for her tears.

"It was good. Clara was loved by all." Cruz told her with an exhausted smile.

"You have a Lion King moment with her. Holding her up for everyone to applaud her existence?" Ava asked in amusement. Cruz couldn't help but laugh as it felt pretty close to that.

"No, just a lot of people wanting to hold her." Cruz said, he had to admit he was doggedly tired and do anything for a Clara break. But he couldn't just shove his kid into Ava's arms every time he had enough and the Navy taught him perseverance so he just needed to dig deep- well deeper.

"Did she behave?" Ava asked as she dumped the duffel she had been holding to the ground and closed the space between them. She gently brushed her thumb up Clara's forehead smoothing out the creasing. It seemed to subdue Clara for a moment as her face evened out and she just huffed for air and quivered. Cruz looked at Ava in slight disbelief and utter relief as his head couldn't take anymore crying.

The woman was a miracle worker and frankly he wanted her to massage his head, hell he'd like to massaging her in return but this was not the time even if it would cure his headache. _Taking it slow..._ he reminding him but a voice in his brain told him exactly how he could take it slow with Ava. Luckily for him, holding Clara the proverbial bomb dampened the mood in him as she wasn't going to allow him any privacy which was good. As he didn't want to ruin anything with Ava just because he was seemingly hormonal and not wanting to keep his pants zipped.

"Yeah for most part. I'm lucky the XO has a sense of humour given she farted on him." Cruz said to Ava trying to focus on the conversation than getting caught up in his thoughts. Ava was so close to him that he could easily reach out and kiss her but she was occupied with looking at Clara. He looked down at his daughter who seemed to figure out the trick Ava was playing as she frowned through Ava's magic touch.

"You know there's about 2 inches of clothing and nappy between the fart and the XO." Ava said trying not to burst out laughing.

"It's undignified." Cruz told her drily hoping to keep the smile on Ava's face as it made him feel like a king. It worked as Ava chuckled and shook her head at him.

"She's 7 weeks old, cut her some slack." She told him with an amused expression. Cruz didn't know why but he melted at her knowing how old Clara was. It wasn't hard to track but it was kind of thrilled him that she was into his kid as much as he was.

"I am given she's really cranky with me at the moment. She won't let me put her down and has been crying for the past hour no matter what I try. I hold her the screaming isn't as bad." Cruz told her, in a sardonic manner as he vented his woes onto her. He was still holding the trash bag in his hand and feeling like a weirdo who couldn't get his life under control.

"You want me to take a hold to give you break. You're both pretty wrecked." Ava said to him empathetically.

"I'm not going to say 'no'." Cruz said, Ava. He watched her a little too intently as she unclipped the harness and lifted Clara into her arm. Clara who'd been blissfully quiet even with the frown decided being moved definitely against her wants and let out a wail that made Cruz wince.

"Hello Clara." Ava said in a soft an kind tone as she turned the baby girl in her arms to face her. Clara just screamed at her, but Ava wasn't ruffled in the least while Cruz felt like an open nerve. She placed Clara so she was snuggled on her shoulder. Cruz took the opportunity and dashed to the Garbage chute and disposed the bag.

"Oh, I know it's horrible being let go of but here we are. I know, it's just terrible." Ava said but Clara kept crying but Ava sounded like she completely commiserated with her and rubbed her back in a soothing manner. "Yep, she definitely got her cranky pants on." Ava said to Cruz with a chuckle which made Clara pause in her tantrum to listen if not feel Ava laugh. Cruz waited for Clara to continue crying by she completely quietened down.

"You're a baby whisperer." Cruz told her feeling a mix of relief and jealousy as he wanted to know the secret. He knew part of it was being female, but it seemed that Ava just had all the luck.

"Nope, just have good timing." Ava told him with a kind smile, she gently patted Clara on the back and rocked on her feet. The movement soothing her more than it being about soothing Clara.

"I could kiss you right now." Cruz told her, he even stepped in to do so when Clara let out a wet fart. Cruz looked to Ava who pressed her lips together trying so hard not laugh that tears were filling her eyes. "She just unloaded." Cruz said, Ava nodded.

"Mhmm, all yours." Ava said as she held Clara out to him; her body shaking as she was still trying to not laugh as Clara farted a gain making a disgustingly wet and loud noise. His daughter smiled at him evilly in Cruz's opinion as she kicked out her legs. It was like she knew she made a mess that Cruz wouldn't enjoy cleaning and was relishing his discomfort.

"You ok?" he asked Ava as he took Clara out of her arms and held the stinky girl under the armpits in fear of leakage and it getting on his shirt. Clara looked pretty serene which he knew should make him feel better but he was dreading her diaper change.

"Oh yeah." She said with a laugh, she wiped her eyes. Cruz made a mental note that fart humour was a winner with Ava.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Cruz asked her.

"Are you asking me out on a date while Clara stinks and needs a change?" Ava asked him with a wry smile as he really wasn't picking his moment well. But at least Clara seemed calmer, one wouldn't say happier but definitely more at peace. But even it wouldn't last as she frowned at him, obviously displeased he wasn't changing her immediately or cuddling her to make up for it.

"She's happy to be in her filth. Probably what had her cranky because she was holding it in all day as per my request. I learned my lesson well, little one. You can poop whenever you want." Cruz said, his attention directed more at Clara for the last sentence which made Ava laugh. He looked to her. "So how about it? Come over to mine and just hang out." he asked with a hopeful smile.

"I can't, I have plans." Ava half lied, just because he hadn't specified a time and she didn't want to appear too easy. But she did have plans. She was having breakfast with Alisha and Kara in the morning.

"All day?" He asked her.

"No, when did you want to meet up?" she asked him as he didn't say it was a date, so thus she didn't mind the invitation so much even though the stench Clara was emitting was starting to get to her.

"Lunch? if you don't mind Clara with us. Can't promise she'll be cute but the food will be good." Cruz told her with a charming smile.

"I can do lunch. But only if you take her away right now as the smell is starting waft this way." Ava informed him, it was his turn to laugh as he gave nod. "And just an unsolicited tip, maybe swaddle Clara up and give her some cuddle time with you before putting her down nap." She added.

"Will do and we'll see you tomorrow." Cruz said with smile as he carried Clara back into his apartment. Once his door closed she turned back to her own apartment and headed in for a beer and a night of relaxation.

* * *

"I don't see why you're so upset." Bobbie said to Miller when they walked into the apartment that evening. She had run into him downstairs where he'd learned that she had agreed to move in Andrea Garnett. Bobbie went to the bungalow and enjoyed the simplicity of the house and decor. Andrea and her got on well and she had a friend next door with Tex. She liked that she could have people who didn't entirely associate with her son as she'd like to have some privacy.

"I said you didn't have to move." Miller told her as he didn't understand why she was moving out so quickly after getting here. She declared she was moving out in a couple days. Not that she had much to pack but there were apparently a few things Commander Garnett's house needed like a bed. But Wolf in his ever helpful manner suggested they move the bed that was in the guest room to Garnett's.

"I know but I want to have my own space." Bobbie informed him.

"Why can't you have it here?" He asked her, he liked having her close and sure he didn't want her to live with him forever. It was preferable over her moving in with his commanding officer. Though on that score it was better it was Commander Garnett over say Commander Slattery or Master Chief.

"Because I want a sex life-"

"Oh, I don't want to know that Mom." Miller said cringing as he didn't want to think about his Mom having sex.

"See, I can't bring men here with you and the boys. It would just be weird and I'd like to date people." Bobbie told him.

"When have you ever dated anyone?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, since you left for the Navy. I had time and Mr Peterson-"

"Mr Peterson? Really? You could do better." Miller told her, as Mr Peterson was a jerk who was stuck in the past. All he'd talk about were his glory days as football quarterback like it was still relevant even though it was decades ago. Just the thought of Mr Peterson and his Mom made him feel ill. But then he really didn't want to think about his Mom entertaining anyone in that manner.

"Thank you, I realised that myself after he tried to have sex with after the first date but I also realised that I want to have some fun. We're both adults but me being here creates a weird space on certain matters. Anyway, I'm less than ten minutes away." Bobbie told him.

"Living with my Commander." Miller told her.

"She's a lovely woman and the rent is good. Isn't it nice to know I'll be living with someone you already trust?" She asked him.

"I guess, but why couldn't you look at one of the apartments around here?" he asked her, wishing she'd stay in the neighborhood as he liked having her close by.

"Because I've never lived by a river before let alone with another woman close to my age. It sounds like it would be fun." Bobbie told him with a smile, it was clear her mind was set given she had all the answers.

"Ok," Miller lamented as he couldn't begrudge her for wanting to have fun.

* * *

Ava made a quick hallway check and once she knew it was clear she left her apartment and headed down the stairs to the postboxes. She knew it was bad but she was not a person who grabbed her mail everyday and now that Preacher claimed their was a box of condoms in hers. Well it needed to removed quickly for the sake of her own sanity as she didn't want to be caught with it. Let alone Cruz be there, she could just imagine it falling on the floor and the embarrassment that ensued given they agreed to take it slow and condoms didn't say 'slow' to her. It said 'I'm prepared, take me now!' which wasn't a bad message but not the one she wanted to give right now.

She raced to her postbox and turned the key before she paused preparing herself. Knowing Preacher it would be a complete joke like size extra small condoms. She opened the lid and her eyes went wide and her cheeks burned as it was a large box that had been squished to take up the entire space. Her mail from the previous two days were smushed around it. It was a Royal Blue box of Crown Skinless Skin condoms which boasted it feeling like there was nothing there with five bottles of lube in varying flavours and apparently temperatures with a post it note that said 'Enjoy in moderation'.

"Oh my god." Ava said under breath as she marvelled at it and was a little afraid to empty it out as she hadn't brought a bag to carry the 'gift'. In fact it all left her a little daze and was offensive to her eyes. It was not discreet at all. She decided Preacher had to die but only after she made sure he willed his money and property to her first.

"Hey."

Ava slammed the letter box shut and turned to see Wolf checking his mail box. "Hey yourself." she said trying to be cool but totally failing as how can anyone be cool with large box of condoms and bottles of lube in their letter box.

"There a live snake in your letter box?" he asked her with a frown.

"No- nope. It's all good." Ava assured him, but he wasn't leaving instead he looked curious.

"You're acting weird." he told her.

"I'm good, seriously. You can go." Ava said needing him to go so she could pry the box of condoms and her mail out of the letterbox without an audience.

"Not until you tell me what's in the letter box." Wolf told her.

"Mail." Ava told him.

"Then whip it out and I'll walk you back up." Wolf said, Ava closed her eyes at the unknowing double entrendre Wolf made. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I'm good and I can walk up by myself." Ava told him.

"Come on, what's going on?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Nothing." Ava said as she could tell he wasn't going to leave thus her humiliation was going to be an event.

"It's got to be good. To have you so jittery." Wolf said with a grin.

"Fine." Ava said as she opened the lid and showed him. Wolf's eyes went wide at the sight. "It's jammed in there good and proper." she added.

"That's what she sai-Ow!" Wolf said as Ava punched him in the arm for his joke. "I didn't know you could mail order condoms in bulk." Wolf added with an amused smile.

"It was Preacher playing a joke. You want to pull it out?" She asked him with a blank expression as she knew there was no way they'd escaped the innuendo. Wolf grinned like a immature boy.

"Not a question I'd ever expect to hear from you. You want keep singing the tune Woodpecker?" Wolf asked as he handed her the bottles of lube so as to pry out the box. It was just mortifying and she could only imagine what Wolf was thinking.

"Would you like me to hurt you again?" she asked. He grinned and reached into the letter box and after a couple of good pulls the box was free if not a little ragged and torn from it's adventure. Ava picked up the letters that fell out and looked to Wolf who held out the large box of condoms for her.

"Yours madam." he said.

"You say one word about this to anyone and I'll get you drunk and sell your body parts on the black market." Ava told him as she snatched the box from him with her free arm, her face felt like it was on fire she was blushing so deeply.

"I will not tell Cruz anything about this." He promised.

"No one should know." She told him, sex to her was a private and pleasurable matter between two consenting adults. Anything needed for sex i.e. Condoms and lube were bought by one of the parties at their leisure. Not stuffed into one's letter box and commented on.

"You know I'm a fan of purple one." he said pointing to the bottle of Trojan arouses and intensifies bottle. Ava pursed her lips and looked him wishing he'd just go away.

"Are you done?" Ava asked him.

"I never expected you to be so uptight about it." Wolf commented in good humour.

"Well, you have a penis and I only talk sex talk with girlfriends or my current man which you are not." Ava told him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"I'll go see where Taylor is." Cruz said as he opened the door and stepped back as Wolf stepped right in front of him obviously to block his view but it was too late as he watched Ava throw something into her apartment which was followed by a crash and the sounds of things scattering across the floor.

"What was that?" he asked, Wolf who'd forgotten his job of blocking his way stepped to the side.

"Perfect." Ava said as she closed her front door and stood in front of it looking guilty as hell. Her cheeks were a deep red as she looked a little flustered. "I mean nothing. It's fine." she told him in a slow manner like she was trying to be calm about something. Cruz looked to Wolf who was trying not to laugh.

"Am I missing something?" Cruz asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"You'll find out one day if you play your cards right." Wolf told him as he handed Cruz a bottle of lube. Ava's eyes went wide as her blush deepened.

"What? where did you- You promised me-" Ava started but Wolf cut her off.

"I said that I wouldn't say a word. You said nothing about show without the tell." Wolf said as he gave a shrug and disappeared into the apartment closing the door behind him.

"I'm going to kill him." Ava informed Cruz who was smiling in amusement at her and Wolf's antics. More so at Ava as she seemed thoroughly embarrassed but at the same playing tough like she didn't care.

"I'm really lost and worried about my friend handing me this." he said holding up the bottle of lube.

"Boys playing stupid pranks." Ava said, she tried to grab for it but Cruz dodged the move and held the bottle just out of her reach.

"Want to expand on that?" Cruz asked her.

"I'd rather not." she said as she tried to grab for it again but this time fell onto Cruz.

"You look a little stressed." He remarked as he held the bottle behind his back which made Ava wrap her arms around him to reach it. Her hands made it onto the bottle with his and he had to admit it was fairly juvenile but he did like playing with her. While she looked flustered she didn't look angry. At least not yet.

"Preacher saw us having dinner and being the over protective pseudo brother he is to me. He stuffed my mailbox with lube and condoms. Happy?" she asked him, she tried to pull the bottle Cruz's grip but failing.

"Nice, he's just looking out for you." Cruz remarked calmly even though he felt anything but calm. She was rubbing herself against him and well, his mind and body seemed to be of one mind when it came to having a woman like Ava against him. If anything he was tempted to drop the lube and wrap his arms around her and kiss her soundly but held back. They'd have their pleasure in due time but right now he didn't want to scare her off or everyone in the apartment coming out to find them making out. He was not an exhibitionist.

"Please just give it to me." Ava said, Cruz's grin broadened as Ava gave him a flustered and somewhat dark look. "You know what I mean." she told him as she couldn't catch a break.

"Do I?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"We're taking things slow, I thought that you seeing numerous bottles of lube and condoms would send a very confusing message. Like I'm crazy or starting a brothel." she offered with a huff, she pressed up against Cruz's firm frame and not even appreciating as she should given she was trying to pry a bottle of lube out of his hands. It was flustering and embarrassing for her.

It was also a bit of a turn on given how good he smelt and how warm and solid he felt in her arms and against her own body. Her wayward mind was reminding her what they could be doing right now in her apartment across the hallway but she tamped down that impulse as she did not want Wolf feeling he was the instigator of her sex life. So instead She gave up on the bottle and went with a different tactic. She placed her hands on his hips and gave him a frustrated look.

"You know you're adorable when you blush." Cruz told her.

"Can I just have the lube and we forget this ever happened?" she asked him as she slowly ran her hands up the front of his shirt. She held his gaze watching his eyes darken with desire, her heart skipped a beat as she felt the heat between them grow.

"I don't think I can given you practically destroyed your apartment to hide it from me." He said with a grin, Ava pushed him away playfully and moved away.

"Fine, keep the lube. You're going to need it to stop the chafing from your right hand." Ava informed him, in a tongue in cheek manner. Cruz laughed and smiled at her.

"You still coming over tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be over at 12pm." she told him, before she disappeared into her apartment. Cruz turned the bottle in his hand and read the label. He gave a snort of laughter as it read 'silky smooth' and went back inside his apartment.

* * *

The following morning,

"Why did I agree to go with prenatal yoga with you?" Alisha asked Kara as they and Ava were settled at a table in some hipster organic café. Ava needed a coffee fast as it was just past 8am and she'd had tossing and turning all night. First it was hot sex dreams which she loved even though they were exceedingly frustrating, then Clara had woken her up a couple times thanks to the thin walls. Nothing threw cold water on a hot dream than a baby crying.

"Because you're a good friend?" Kara offered with a smile. Ava couldn't help but smile as Alisha looked like she could use a litre of coffee herself while Kara was perky and energetic. She was definitely in the glowing and beautifully pregnant stage.

"The class was so froufrou all about connecting with the life growing within in you." Alisha said making gagging noises as it obviously hadn't been her cup of tea. "It was over the top." she said to Ava looking to commiserate.

"You'd hate my yoga place. The teacher calls us all strong Jedi warriors." Ava told her, Alisha made a face as she was obviously not one to get into a mental space that yoga required.

"Kill me, this is why I like MMA and the gym. It's all about kicking ass and getting on a sweat minus all the flowery nonsense about the cosmos and the judgemental pregnant bitches." Alisha grumbled, the other women at the table could understand her not enjoying the isolation in the class. It was obvious that an non pregnant female in a pre-natal yoga class would be looked down on as they were taking up space that a pregnant person could use. But then the double edge sword was that Alisha had baggage of fighting to be accepted, of experiencing people judging her and rejecting because of her sexuality or the colour of her skin depending on the forum she was in.

"I liked the class." Kara said to Ava trying to soften the blow of the review even if Ava found it hysterical. She was also just happy to be out with the women as she felt they were becoming good friends. Friends, something she definitely had in low supply.

"That's because you're pregnant which is why you can go alone next time." Alisha told Kara.

"But you said you'd go with me." Kara said to her, with sad puppy eyes that obviously worked as long as that person wasn't Alisha.

"Take Danny." Alisha said, not falling for the trick and looking unimpressed with Kara for even trying.

"That would be distracting and he's not as flexible as he likes to believe. I don't want him to be upset when he can't do eagle pose." Kara told her, Ava and Alisha just smiled as it was such a weird romantic gesture on Kara's side as she wanted to protect her fiancé.

"That's adorable, but at least he has something to connect to. Unlike myself and my barren wasteland of a womb." Alisha drawled sarcastically, Ava couldn't help but chuckle while Kara gave her a blank look.

"What would Danny connect to?" Kara asked confused even though Ava and Alisha knew she was referring to Danny's penis but Kara looked clueless.

"Oh boy, hey! look menus." Ava said as the waiter decided to appear. They looked over the menu and ordered their food and drinks in less than ten minutes allowing the waiter to run away. He looked relieved to not be in the conversation as most of the ordering was Kara figuring out what she wanted and the quantity of said food.

"I hope this place is quick as I'm starving." Kara commented as she leaned back into the chair. Her pregnancy bump on full display and she and Alisha were decked out fitted gym wear. Unlike Ava who was in her usual look of skinny jeans and a loose t-shirt. "But I would like to hear about this date while we wait." she added with a smile at Ava as she rubbed a soothing hand over her belly.

"What date?" Ava asked obtusely, wondering if they were talking about the dinner at the food trucks which technically wasn't a date.

"You and Cruz. Today with baby in the apartment. Is she the chastity belt for you two?" Kara asked with a smile that was anything but innocent.

"Is your baby like a chastity belt for you?" Ava asked Kara in a smart ass fashion.

"Only when she kicks." Kara grumbled in good humour, Ava and Alisha couldn't help but smile at the information as Kara wasn't the most forthcoming person when it came to sex or her body.

"Really? Danny gets weird about the baby kicking around in there?" Alisha asked genuinely surprised.

"Only when we're you know..." Kara drawled hoping for Ava and Alisha to read between the lines.

"No, I don't. Please explain it in very explicit details. Don't leave anything out." Alisha deadpanned which Kara nudged her playfully and made a face. Ava covered her face with her hand to hide her smile at the women's antics.

"I'm not doing that but the point is he thinks the baby knows what we're doing. He doesn't want to traumatize him or her." Kara told them, she wished she some pregnant friends to commiserate but had to admit she liked the women at the table making fun of it as it put things into perspective.

"I didn't know you were going to birth a God." Alisha drawled mockingly, this time earning her a punch in the arm.

"Anyway we're getting distracted from Ava telling us about her date with Cruz." Kara said circling the conversation back to Ava and Cruz.

"We're having lunch as friends." Ava told them trying to be cool about it as it wasn't a date. At least she wasn't thinking of it as a date because then she'd get nervous and do something stupid like worry about her eyebrows and if she could get away without shaving her legs. Now she was thinking about what she was going to wear. _Damn..._ she thought.

"And later on I'm going to my coronation and becoming the Queen of America." Alisha informed her as she called Ava on her bullshit. Kara and Ava just smiled as the comment didn't rattle Ava at all.

"I always felt it was time for America to have a monarchy." Ava drawled mockingly, which earned her a dark look. "We're hanging out in his apartment. We're neighbors and friends." Ava told them with a straight face as she definitely wasn't going to tell them about a tipsy kiss on her couch with Cruz or that they were dating. As she wasn't ready to let that cat out of the bag.

"Is that what you crazy kids are calling it these days. He likes you and you like him, he's average and you're off the scales hot. I say just go for it." Alisha drawled in amusement.

"Cruz is average?" Kara asked Alisha in disbelief. Ok, Cruz wasn't her type but even she could appreciate that the man was above average in the looks and personality department.

"Lesbian," Alisha said as she pointed to herself "I wouldn't turn for him. Not for any of our friends. I might however turn for LaMonica Garrett or Daniel Henney. Those men are fine." Alisha said before she thanked the waiter who brought out their drinks. She took a sip of her latte with a dreamy smile.

"Who?" Ava asked blankly, she took a sip of her long black coffee completely lost as to whom Alisha was referring to.

"Deputy Sheriff Cane from Sons of Anarchy and Doctor David Lee from Three Rivers. Average shows, hot women and some half average guys." Alisha told her with her a grin.

"Never seen it either of those shows. Now if you said the Old Spice Guy. Then I'd be on board with that." Ava said to her with a sly smile. Alisha made a face.

"He's ok. But you should check the other guys out. They are hot from their bodies to their voices. Pure testosterone. The only men thus far who could stir a sexual feeling in my loins for a man." Alisha said, Kara choked on her herbal tea at the comment while Ava laughed.

"You ok?" Ava asked Kara who gave a cough and set her tea cup back on the table.

"Yeah," She rasped before she looked to Alisha. She cleared her throat and gave Alisha an incredulous look. "We are surrounded by buff men oozing testosterone 24/7. You choose those guys?" she argued as she didn't get Alisha's logic, But Alisha ignored Kara's question.

"Either way, if Cruz rings your bell then you should go for it and let him _ring_ your bell." Alisha told Ava, who couldn't help but blush.

"Right." Ava said as she took another sip of her coffee the caffeine was starting to kick in thankfully.

"And Wolf told us about what you got in the mail." Kara said with a grin.

"When?" Ava asked with a groan as nothing was sacred with that man. She was definitely going to have to kill him or tattoo 'dickhead' across his forehead as payback.

"This morning, we went to yoga he was going to the gym. There are no secrets in the Nathan James family. Apparently you have enough condoms and lube to start an adult shop just falling out of your letterbox." Alisha said with a grin that matched Kara's.

"I'm going to murder him. Him and Preacher." Ava said, her cheeks bright red.

"Oh come on it's a little funny." Kara assured her.

"An mortifying." Ava added, she realised she wasn't going to get away without telling the story. "Preacher put a jumbo sized box of condoms and like half a dozen bottles of lube in my letter box. He basically shoved it in there and Wolf wouldn't leave so I got him to pull it out of my letter box." Ava told them, her cheeks growing warm as it was just embarrassing.

"There are so many things I could say to that right now but I won't" Alisha said with a knowing smile as she could read all the double entrendres in her sentence even though they were unintentional.

"I appreciate that." Ava told her, as the waiter returned with the first of their meals which was Kara's order. The waiter place a large plate that took up a third of the table. It had 8 slices of toast, 8 sausages, 8 eggs; half of them poached and the other scrambled, 8 hash browns with lumps of mushrooms, mashed avocado, wilted spinach and the tiniest bowl of relish.

"I thought you got a big breakfast. Not breakfast for four." Alisha said looking at the mountain of food and to Kara in disbelief.

"It said breakfast for two on the menu and I'm eating for two as I'm starved." Kara told her, the logic of that explanation was lost on both Ava and Alisha as it was a lot of food for one person.

"You're not going to fit all of that in you." Alisha told her, she flagged down the waiter "Hey! cancel my food order and get me a plate and some cutlery. More relish, this is insulting for the amount food." She told the poor waiter went slightly pale as she pointed at the tiny ramekin of relish.

"Yes, Ma'am." he said as he rushed off to do as she said. Ava wore a wry smile impressed with Alisha's powers to intimidate with a just a look and a stern tone.

"Hey, it's my breakfast." Kara said with a frown, not appreciating Alisha cutting into her own breakfast.

"If you eat all of that. You're going to vomit and I don't want to clean it up. Anyway, we shared our energies in Yoga, why can't we share breakfast too?" Alisha asked her mockingly before she thanked the waiter who returned with a plate and cutlery for her and a larger bowl of relish.

Kara frowned as she didn't appreciate Alisha digging into her meal or throwing the yoga teacher's words back at her. But she let it go as she knew it wouldn't do any good to protest further than that. But on the upside there was more relish, so she decided it was best to compromise for now.

"Fine, but I want the Wholemeal toast and the poached eggs given the scrambled eggs look to have cheese in them." Kara told Alisha, she poked the scrambled eggs with a fork eyeing it suspiciously before deciding it wasn't worth the risk.

"Done. Ava, you want some white toast?" Alisha offered.

"No, I can wait for my meal. You two dig in." Ava said with an amused smile as she was not brave enough to get between a pregnant woman and her food. But happy to watch Alisha and Kara divide and conquer their meal while she waited.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and those who listened to me brainstorm and talk about ludicrous storylines. Please Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

"Hi," Ava said as Cruz opened the door, she knew she was supposed to wait until twelve but she felt a little stupid sitting around her apartment a few feet away waiting when it was just ten minutes. She was nervous, it wasn't a date but she had put on a knee length navy scoop neck cotton summer dress and a cream cardigan. She didn't know why she hadn't kept on her original outfit from breakfast but then talking with Alisha and Kara had somehow mae her shave her legs and redo her hair and yes change wardrobe. Now she felt overdressed for just hanging out and having lunch but that anxiety evaporated as Cruz looked at her in a way that made her feel like it was worth it.

"Hey," Cruz said with a smile, she was early but he didn't mind in the least. She looked amazing, had a green grocery bag with her even though he hadn't told her to bring anything.

"I didn't know what we were having, so I brought this for us." she said holding out a bottle of Oyster Bay Marlborough Sauvignon Blanc to him, "And this for Clara." she said as she lifted a container of baby formula, Cruz's eyes went surprise and he chuckled.

"This is great. Thank you, come in." Cruz said, taking the bottle wine from her and waving her inside. He really liked that she had brought something for Clara, he knew he should refuse it but she'd brought a brand that Clara liked and was incredibly hard to source. He put the wine into the fridge and went to take the formula from Ava.

"Cheers, so how are you two going today?" Ava asked as she had followed him. He looked good in a button down shirt and jeans with bare feet. Something about the look really did it for her but she tamped on the urge to pull him in for a kiss as that wasn't on the menu. Yet.

"Much better, Clara's definitely in a better mood." Cruz said as he watched Ava move to the bouncer chair and picked up the Sock monkey his daughter had tossed away. She waved it infront of Clara who's eyes were wide in wonder as she looked at the toy and then at Ava, her little hands unfurling and curling, she gave a gummy smile.

"She looks happier," Ava said with a smile as she gently placed the monkey in the bouncer for Clara to do whatever she wanted. "Hi Clara. Yes, I see you, you going to smile for me again?" Ava asked Clara, she gently pressed Clara on the nose and another gummy smile appeared on her lips. "Oh there it is. Yeah you're definitely a bright spark." Ava told Clara, her face lit up with joy as she loved it when babies smiled. Clara was no exception to that rule.

"So where is everyone?" Ava asked Cruz as she was tempted to cuddle Clara in her arms but tamped it down as she figured the girl could use a break after yesterday. That and Clara was content so Ava turned her attention to Cruz.

"Miller and Wolf are helping Bobbie move into her new place. She took the bed with her. So the room is empty." Cruz said from the kitchen as he was still getting lunch together. Whatever he was making smelt delicious as something was cooking in the oven while he was prepping a salad.

"Really?" Ava asked surprised as she hadn't officially met Miller's mom but was curious to meet the woman who raised Miller. He was not like most guys his age, he seemed to be more mature and grounded even if he was shy and nervous.

"Yeah, she's moved in with one of my commanding officers. It should be fun for Miller. So the Guest room is ready for it's makeover into Clara's room." Cruz said as he placed the salad on the breakfast bar.

"Ready to kick Clara out of your room?" she asked as she walked to the breakfast bar and peeked into the bowl. "Where did you get mangos?" she asked as it was a mixed leaf salad with red onion, grilled capsicum, and a mango salsa.

"It was canned." Cruz told her, as it was next to impossible to get fresh fruit. So anything that came on the market fresh cost a small fortune at least until the farmers could meet market demand again.

"So what is for lunch?" Ava asked him as she moved to the breakfast bar and watched him move around the kitchen.

"baked crumbed chicken and mango salad, I made churros for dessert which let me tell you, it was a fight to stop Wolf and Miller eating them all." Cruz told her.

"Wow, I'll be honest the last time a guy cooked me a meal it was a half cooked hot pocket and a bag of chips." Ava told him as she leaned on the bar, a smile of appreciation on her face.

"So I'm already exceeding expectations." Cruz said, feeling pretty chuffed with himself. The recipe for the salad was easy. Churros however had been a challenge as it had been him using his childhood memory and recipe card he kept in his diary. He had all his favourite dishes that his Mom used to cook for him in his diary.

"Definitely, it looks and smells good." she said, smiling across the breakfast bar at him. "So the room is going to become Clara's?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, she snores." Cruz said as he opened the can of formula Ava had brought to make Clara's bottle as she was starting to make noises and waving her hands he know knew was her signal of 'feed me'.

"I know." Ava said, Cruz frowned wondering how she could. "Thin walls and you've mentioned a time or two." Ava added with a chuckle.

"Yeah, though I read it's better for babies to spend their first six months sleeping in their parents' room." Cruz said, some of the things in the Baby books scared the hell out of him. SIDS was a real fear that did wake him up at night not that he'd say it.

"Well that give plenty of time to set it up and slowly transition her into the room." Ava said not judging him or advising him either way.

"Yeah, that's the plan. So where did you find this formula?" Cruz asked as he shook the baby bottle mixing power into the water.

"Is it wrong?" Ava asked, she was only going off her memory when she had helped Alisha and Kara babysit.

"No, it's great. I've been trying to find it again as Clara does not like soy. But we've been making do, which makes this really great." Cruz said as he moved to Clara and held the bottle for her as she greedily drank away.

"I found it in a supermarket about 20 minutes from here. I was having breakfast with Alisha and Kara. I can give you the address." Ava told him.

"Yes, thank you." Cruz said.

"You want any help?" she asked him as she felt the need to do something than stand around useless.

"Would you mind feeding Clara for me?" he asked her.

"Sure." Ava said hopped off her seat and moved to where was Clara was. Cruz took the bottle from Clara and the baby frowned at him not liking her lunch being disturbed. Ava turned the Bouncy chair and took the bottle and stuck it back into Clara's mouth before the baby girl could really get grouchy.

"So, you know a lot of stuff about babies." Cruz said not so subtly as he went back to the oven to check on the crumbed chicken. It wasn't golden brown on the outside yet. So he reset the timer and turned back to Ava who was smiling at Clara.

"I helped raise my nephew from newborn until he was 4 yrs old. So after the age of four I'm completely out of advice. What's up?" Ava asked with a wry smile as she ajusted the angle on the bottle, Clara was a powerhouse on eating as she sucked down the bottle making the cutests soft sucking noises.

"Was wondering your opinion on wall colours for a nursery." he said. Ava pursed her lips and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, a had a friend who painted her daughter's nursery candy pink with bright purple trimming and unicorn wall decals." Ava offered with a teasing smile.

"I'm not going with pink" Cruz said, Ava couldn't help but laugh at his facial expression as he made it seem like Pink would offend his eyes.

"It's a girls room." Ava said mockingly as she didn't care what he painted the walls for Clara but found it amusing how he was against the colour pink.

"Clara might not like pink." Cruz argued.

"She wears a lot of it." Ava pointed out as Clara was wearing a cute white onesie with pink little anchors all over it. She thought it was adorable all the nautical themed clothing and couldn't help but smooth a hand over Clara's soft hair. Clara looked up at her with wide eyes making eye contact as she ate which made Ava soften inside as she loved babies. There was something really special about them noticing the world and those around them.

"Not by choice, it was Bobbie and everyone else who got the baby clothes." Cruz said with a shrug, as he was appreciative of people buying clothes and all the other gifts but he didn't have a choice in what he got. It wasn't a problem just a fact.

"What do you want?" Ava asked him as she adjusted her hold on Clara's bottle so Clara could keep drinking. She was starting to drift asleep from a full stomach but still awake enough to know when the mill bottle wasn't propped just the way she liked it.

"Something that won't hurt my eyes when I go in there." Cruz replied drily as he really had no clue. He just wanted her room to have some color than the plain white walls. But also didn't want to be blinded by it every time he walked in.

"Pink hurts your eyes?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"No, but I just don't want to stereotype her room by gender." Cruz said as his excuse for vetoing pink. He had to admit he loved his time with Clara but he really enjoyed seeing Ava interact with Clara and that she wasn't put off by his daughter even when she was a smelly mess or right now breathtakingly adorable. It made him ache for them to be a family and he truly hoped Ava and he lasted.

"Teal and warm cream ceiling and trims, it'll suit the wooden flooring. Very gender neutral and apparently blues and greens are more relaxing on the eyes." Ava said in a slightly mocking tone as she used Cruz's words against him.

"Will you come with me to home depot to get paint on your next day off?" he asked her, he knew he could do it on his own but he just wanted to spend time with her. This seemed a good excuse as any.

"You going to rope me into painting the room too?" she asked him, she tested taking the bottle away from Clara as she was sure the baby girl was asleep but Clara's eyes sluggishly opened and her hands came up. She gave a soft smile interpreting the look as 'not done yet' and put the bottle of nearly finished formula back into Clara's mouth for her to finish.

"I'd make it worth your while with my company, free beer and food." he offered with a smile.

"I guess I could help, I do still have some paint rollers and trays in my apartment we could use." Ava said thoughtfully.

"Once it's painted, let it aerate and then I can hang the Koala on the wall and put the baby furniture in." he said as he liked how easily it would come together.

"Clara will finally have her own space." Ava said, she tested if Clara was asleep and gently pulled away the bottle. Clara's eyes remained closed and her lips puckered in a cute fashion as she was out like a light.

"And I will have some peace and quiet in my room. You hungry?" he asked her as he could see another minute and Clara would be out like a light giving them time to spend alone.

"I could eat." Ava said to him.

"Let me put Clara down and we'll eat." Cruz said.

* * *

"Perfect." Bobbie said with a satisfied smile as Miller and Wolf placed her bed exactly where she wanted it. They'd spent an hour or so moving the heavy piece of furniture around the room while Bobbie figured out exactly how she wanted the bed to sit as she was particular about how she slept in a room. Especially now that she had a choice in the matter.

"You sure? it kind of blocks the door." Wolf said, Miller smacked him on the arm and shot him a 'shut up' look as he didn't want to shifting furniture for the whole day.

"Yes." Bobbie assured him, she really loved the little two bedroom bungalow. It was clear that the bungalow used to be a holiday rental as the place had a very resort feel to it with it's dark cream walls, light cream architraves and ceiling, varnished hardwood floors. The furniture was fairly new and unscuffed and there was a real rustic country chic to the house with the rugs and throw blankets and the wooden furniture. It was really quiet lovely to know she would be living in something so lush, not that she complaining about her home in Iowa but this place looked like it belonged in a vogue magazine.

"Ok, you guys can go." Andrea told them as she'd been standing back with Bobbie watching the boys do all the heavy lifting as they helped move her in. Which basically a bed and the bag she travelled with.

"What about Lunch?" Wolf asked, Andrea cocked an eyebrow at him in a mocking manner. Something Bobbie really envied was the way Andrea imbued power. Just one look and no one messed with her. Something Bobbie needed to learn.

"I'm sure you two can figure that out somewhere else." she told them, making it clear it was time for them to leave.

"Ok." Wolf said a little confused at being kicked out while Miller was more than happy to make an exit. Bobbie didn't take offence as she knew that her son was uncomfortable blurring personal and professional lives especially with his commanding officers. She and Andrea already made the rule that they wouldn't discuss Miller and his work or progress bar the generic answer that any parent would get. But the Bobbie was more interested in talking about other things than her son as she didn't have a lot of female friends.

"Goodbye Mom." Miller said, as he stepped out of the room and into the hallway and hugged Bobbie goodbye. She enjoyed the hug as they were so rare and released him before it got 'weird' as she knew he was in the presence of his commanding officer.

"Bye boys." Bobbie said as she smiled at her son and at Wolf. "I really appreciate the help and the bed." She added.

"Remember if you need anything, just call me." Miller told her.

"I will, love you." Bobbie said, Miller gave a nod and Andrea rushed them out the door leaving Bobbie a little bemused.

"I would have made us all lunch." Bobbie said to Andrea after she came back from shooing Miller and Wolf out of the house.

"Yes, but wasn't it more fun to have them go away?" Andrea asked with a wicked grin on her lips as she linked arms with Bobbie and gave her shoulder a nudge with her own.

"A little." Bobbie admitted feeling a little guilty but happy to actually have a room that was her own not the guest bedroom. She just needed to get a job and the rest would fall into place as easy as today had. She didn't know why but she had a really good feeling about St Louis and couldn't wait to just start living again.

"I bought a bottle of champagne to celebrate. I assume you drink right?" Andrea asked her, breaking Bobbie out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'd love some bubbly." Bobbie said with a smile as this was definitely the beginnings of a good roommate-ship.

"Great, let's toast to our future as room mates." Andrea said with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: I want to thank everyone who take the time to read and review this story. This is the last update for this story for 2016 but there will be more in the 2017. So please enjoy and have Great Holidays with your friends and families. :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

Ava smiled as she reclined back on the couch next to Cruz. Clara was snoozing in her crib and they'd chared a lovely lunch and shared a couple glasses of white wine. It was really nice sunday afternoon. She couldn't help but feel a little spoiled an wistful as she really could spend the rest of her sundays like this.

There was a sense of contentment to be had in the simplicity of their time together. She drew her legs under her and turned sideways leaning against the cushions of the couch looking to Cruz. He was incredibly handsome, funny and charming but not in the way one would expect. There was so false note to him like he was putting on a show to just get in her knickers. He was just a genuinely good guy.

"That's the plan." Cruz finished as he'd pretty much told her how he sees his world going and his hopes. Ava liked his honesty, she also liked that his plans weren't dependant on her being in his life. She felt like her presence was something he wanted in his world. He's explained his hopes for his career that he'd hopefully become a trainer and stay on shore and still in the Navy. That he'd decided that he wouldn't take deployment duties even if it meant it take longer for him to become promoted. She liked how he was focussed on Clara and being present for her and her life but also taking care of himself and his wants for his life.

"Sounds like you got it all sorted out." Ava said.

"Yeah, I'm hoping I don't have to retire. Navy has a lot of good benefits and it's been my life for such a long time." Cruz said with a sigh.

"Military are in short supply. So I'm sure they'll keep you on." Ava offered as she really didn't know how the military operated but she figured they needed every warm body they had and more to keep the country safe.

"Maybe, so what about you?" he asked.

"Work, eat, sleep and repeat for me. I'm already doing what I want to do." Ava answered as she reached for her glass of wine and took a small sip savouring it. She knew once it was empty, it would then be dessert followed by coffee an the date or whatver this was would be over.

"No plans on going back to Australia?" he asked her.

"None, America is my home. I'm a permanent resident, so unless I commit some heinous crimes. I'll be as I am here in St Louis for a long while to come." Ava said jokingly with a shrug as if playing it cool.

"That's reassuring." Cruz said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Ava asked teasingly.

"Yeah," Cruz said knowing full well she was baiting him to compliment her but withholding as he like the sexual tension between them and the sense of anticipation for more. It was fun and her teasingly made him feel pretty light and happy.

"So, when-" Ava stopped as the door to the apartment door opene. She and Cruz looked over to see Miller and Wolf. The two men stopped as they realised they were walking into something. "Hey," she called to them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Wolf asked.

"Not much, how did the move go for your mother?" Ava asked looking to Miller as she set her empty wine glass on the table.

"All good. We were kicked out by the Commander and we were just picking our stuff up to go to the gym." Miller said looking for an escape.

"Yeah, any Churros leftover?" Wolf asked with a hopeful expression.

"No." Cruz lied as they hadn't even gotten to dessert yet but he was not letting Miller or Wolf step in on his date. He knew Clara would be up soon. The only good part about Clara was that she couldn't hold a conversation yet. So she was less of a distraction than Wolf and Miller.

"One for the road." Wolf suggested as Miller haned him his gym bag.

"Nope, only one eating his churro today is me." Ava said, she froze slightly as she forgot the plural on churros an realised the innuendo. A light blush graced her cheeks as Wolf and Miller smiled but remained silent while Cruz wore a 'I heard nothing expression. "I meant churros." she said correcting herself.

"Uhuh, sure you did. Now you kids have fun. We'll be back in a couple hours." Wolf said as he and Miller left the apartment. Ava cleared her throat and looked to Cruz.

"My churros are pretty delicious." he said with a grin. Ava pulled the pillow from behind her and smack him with it as she hadn't missed him emphasising the 's' on Churros. Cruz laughed as he snagged the pillow away from her.

"Don't be cocky," she told him.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you wrap your lips around my churros." Cruz said, the tension pulled between them as the sexual connotation wasn't missed by either of them. Ava wanted to say something smart but her mind went blank but luckily; she was save by a crying baby as Clara woke up from her midday lay down.

"I'm going to go get Clara, you can set up dessert for us." Ava said to him as she rose to her feet.

"No, I got her." Cruz said as he stood up and went to move past her but Ava stepped in his way. They locked eyes for a moment and he felt the chemistry between them sizzle. She wore a playful expression on her face as she bit her bottom lip and smile. He felt like all through their time together was like a glimpse into how ating woul be and he loved how seamlessly they just gelled and how Clara fit into their relationship instead of being a nuisance. It was like they'd been dating for months not just days. They hadn't even had a date where it was just them yet.

"I got her. You get the bottle and dessert." Ava assured him, as she was happy to help out and frankly she needed a little space between them to cool down. Cruz gave a nod, he knew he shouldn't let her do it because it wasn't polite but decided not to fight her on it. Frankly he really felt a zing of joy that she was happy to look after his daughter and include her in their time. It could've easily gone the other way.

"Ok." Cruz said.

* * *

"So what do you do for work?" Andrea asked Bobbie as they sat on the back veranda with 2nd bottle of champagne on ice and a half eaten pizza on the table between them. They were enjoying the sunshine and good weather, just getting to know one another a little better but so far Andrea really liked Bobbie. She didn't have a lot of close female friends but then Engineering department tended to be a male dominated field in the Navy. So this right here was new and fun.

"I've done lots of things back home. Waitressing, book keeping, farming etc. My father owned a farm, we used to grow organic vegetables but we had a couple bad seasons and then Monsanto moved in and a few seeds blew into our fields and we lost our certifications. There were lawsuits and well, we were going to be foreclosed on. Oh-don't tell my son that." Bobbie said to Andrea as she hadn't told Eric any of that and now it wasn't relevant but she knew he'd be upset about her not telling him.

"My lips are sealed. So what about now?" Andrea asked, she knew the alcohol was loosening Bobbie up but figured whatever the woman said was between them. She knew better than to get into Miller's business but she could be a friend to Bobbie. Hell, she was feeling fairly tipsy herself which was a nice place to be after so many months of stress and grief.

"Well, when the virus came through it was scary times. There were riots and I did my best to hold onto the farm during the pandemic. It was hard and well the Army came in and commandeered my property for the US Government. I was kicked out. So I've been travelling ever since." Bobbie said with a shrug.

"They can't do that." Andrea said in shock at the news.

"Apparently they can. The regional leader has commandeered a lot of the farm country and put people out of their homes. I could have stayed and worked there but they brought in workers to work the land. I didn't want to live like that. So, here I am a free spirit so to speak." Bobbie said as she liked how it sounded to her ears.

"How are you at admin work?" Andrea asked.

"Pretty good, I was a medical reception at the local clinic for a year when I covered Fern who was on maternity leave. Not that I'd want to go back to that but I can do admin work. You know someone hiring?" Bobbie asked.

"Yeah, one of our Lieutenants has been given a civilian position here in town and there's a training centre that will be going up in the next few weeks. I'm sure we could pull some strings." Andrea said.

"Oh no-" Bobbie started but Andrea cut her off.

"We can get you the job but you're going to have to work at it to keep it. If it doesn't suit you then you can move on in your own time. It's not special treatment, just a leg up." Andrea told her.

"Then yes, that would be great. Thank you." Bobbie said with a smile before she took a sip of her champagne.

* * *

"Mmm, you're really good at cooking." Ava said as she ate another churro that she'd drowned in warm chocolate sauce. Clara was in her lap leaning against her just watching the churros and Cruz eating them. Clara already had a bottle and was content where she was. Cruz didn't blame her, though he'd prefer to have Ava in his lap than be in hers.

"My Mom taught me a few things." Cruz said casually, he wasn't going to say it but Clara's hand had clutched her skirt and pulled it up just enough for Cruz to see part of a tattoo on Ava's upper thigh. He was definitely going to thank his daughter later for that peepshow as Ava hadn't noticed or didn't care. But then the annoying part was that he couldn't make out what it was as he could only see glimpses of it when Clara flapped the skirt. Frankly if he looked any more Ava would cotton on and he just wanted to keep the innocence of the moment.

"I can't cook, I can bake some things like stuff out of boxes or cans." Ava offered she swayed from side to side in a playful manner as she was really enjoying the food and having Clara with them. She really loved the baby girl, not that she'd say it out loud as it was way too soon to admit she was really attached to the domesticity of their relationship. Sure she wouldn't mind making out on the lounge with Cruz right now but there were churros that needed eating.

"I'll remember that." he said, not that he cared if she could cook or not. She had other skills and qualities that he admired more. One of them was right here and now with her baby whisperer skills keeping Clara content and happy. Ava gently pulled Clara's hands from her skirt and got her to latch her tiny hands onto her index fingers and made Clara's arms wave around. It made Clara's movements look like she were a Muppet and Clara didn't seem to mind as she looked around and gave a half smile.

"Clara, only 4 more months and then you can gum on food. Maybe some churros, if you're very good." Ava said as she gently leaned Clara one way and went the other direction. She gently pressed her index finger to Clara's nose which made Clara's lips kick up in a smile that made Cruz melt with love. "Yeah, she wants Churros too." Ava said as she adjusted them both back to their original position where Clara was supported against Ava's frame.

"So you never told me what happened to your nephew." Cruz said, he'd meant it to be casual as he could see what a loving and warm person Ava was. He could just imagine how she would be with her nephew which made him curious.

"That's a story for another day." Ava said, her expression grew serious with a slight tinge of sadness.

"Sorry, I didn't think." he said.

"It's ok, one day. I'm not ready to talk about it." she said with a sad smile, she didn't know when that day would come but she did want to share it with him or at least her happier memories of her brother and nephew.

"Of course, so is Miller's tattoo finished yet?" Cruz asked changing the topic completely. Ava gave a chuckle as he kept asking about Alisha and Miller's tattoos. Yes, he wanted to know but it wasn't a point of contention but felt like more of a running joke between them as she couldn't tell him and he knew as much.

"It will be soon." she said as it was all she was going to share but reality was that she needed at least another four sessions to finish. "Maybe you should think of getting inked up." Ava said.

"Maybe but not anytime soon." Cruz said with a smile.

"Afraid of needles?" Ava asked.

"More like can't think of anything I want on my body for life and yeah, the needle part makes me uncomfortable." He said choosing his words carefully. He couldn't imagine getting a tattoo let alone what it would be. But then he never thought about it but now that he had some time, he knew it would have to be something really special.

"One day, I'll get you in my room and inked up." Ava promised him.

"We'll see." Cruz said diplomatically but smiled at how confident she was in getting him to get a tattoo.

"Yep, now please pass me another Churro." Ava told him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

A week later,

Bobbie was at the fresh farmer's market as it was not a lunchtime habit for her. Andrea true to her word got her a job. She was a receptionist for the new Naval recruitment and training centre in St Louis. She basically pushed paper and took calls but she loved the job and the Naval officers who staffed the offices loved her and didn't mind training her, or explaining things to her as she didn't have the background knowledge.

But the work was good, having a paycheck was even better not that she'd been paid yet but it would happen. She just loved feeling useful and that she was just as capable as the next person to her in the office. Sometimes she was more efficient which gave her a zing of pleasure as she was proving her worth and not letting anyone down. She really liked being in an environment where people were like family it was what she'd missed from Iowa but she had it here.

Luckily, her path didn't cross with her son's so he was able to maintain his own career without worrying about her babying him. Not that she would but she felt it was important to feel as though he still had his world where he was his own man. They met up with couple of days for a meal or coffee. She liked their relationship as adults. She would always be his mother but she appreciated that he didn't need her to look after him the same way he'd needed when he was 5 years old. The space of living semi-separate lives helped them have what she felt was a healthier relationship.

Tonight, she was babysitting Clara for Cruz so he could take his girlfriend out for dinner. So she was spoiling herself by making her favourite meal as she knew Wolf and Miller would be out too. She was excited for Miller's friend as she knew the struggle of being a single parent and wanting to also be in an adult relationship. Not that Bobbie had that struggle as she'd been a teen mother with Miller but there had been times when she'd yearned to be seen as a woman but she'd squashed that down and focussed on making sure Miller grew up to be a good man.

Bobbie smiled at the vendor and took the bag of tomatoes placing them into her carry bag. She was about ask for some more capsicums but stopped as she something caught her eye to the side of her. She looked and saw a familiar face a few feet away from her. Her heart stopped in her chest with a thud and she felt like she'd been pulled back in time. Fear and panic seeped through her body like freezing cold water. She turned back to the vender and gave him a weak smile.

"Ah excuse me, I forgot something I had to do." she said quickly as her body just told her to run. She turned and saw he was still there in distance but he was walking to her which made her move faster. She pushed through the crowd blindly to get away as fast as she could. Her attention was focused solely behind her that she hadn't realized but she stepped out onto the road. The sound of a horn and screeching wheels made her turn just in time to see the car but it was too late.

* * *

Wolf was pottering around the kitchen when Miller's mobile blared the most obnoxious ring tone. He shook his head as he couldn't believe that the guy had picked up his phone by mistake as he headed off for his duty shift guarding a ship that was in dry dock. That was their punishment, to stand on guard while construction was in full swing. there was nothing worse than the grating noises of power tools and men gasbagging about the most useless topics. Wolf imagined that having a hangover would make the experience even worse so it made him feel just a little bit better that Burk was stuck on the same duty as them but he also had to submit to alcohol breath analyser every day and drug testing every two days to make sure he didn't turn his drinking habit into something worse.

So far it only pissed Burke off more than teach him a lesson while Wolf and Miller learnt their well. They had to decide if they'd watch Burk go down the hole he was in or help him out, either meant losing the friendship between them and the trust they needed to work together. But either way, Wolf had Miller's phone and so he went over and answered the phone. Unlike Wolf, the only phone calls Miller got was from his dentist and a financial adviser telling him how to maximize his portfolio. Boring phone calls, so he figured this had to be another mundane call.

"Hello?" Wolf asked as he answered the phone.

" _Mr Miller, this is St Louis General Hospital. We're calling because you're listed as the emergency contact for Miss Barbara Miller._ " A female voice aid over the line. Wolf could hear the background noise of a hospital and knew this wasn't a prank.

"Yeah, she's my Mum." Wolf said pretending to be Miller as the little white lie was needed. He just hoped they didn't think too deeply on the fact that he had a very think Australian accent.

* * *

"How you going there?" Ava asked Maria, as she'd been working on the young woman's tattoo for over half an hour. She sat back on the stool straightening her back as she took a break for herself.

"Good." Maria said.

"Like some water or juice?" Ava said as she set her equipment down and cleaned her station up a little so when she came back in a few minutes she could just jump right back into it. The tattoo was coming along beautifully and Maria was a trooper as she held still, didn't flinch or groan from the bite of the tattoo gun. She figured that she was probably in that sweet spot where Adrenaline kicked in and the pain was almost pleasurable. Ava had seen it happen before.

"Yeah, some juice would be good." Maria said, Ava looked at her seeing Maria turn a little pale.

"You ok?" she asked her, as she didn't want Maria passing out and wndered if maybe she'd pushed the woman's body hard with shading in the tattoo for so long.

"Yeah, I'm good." Maria assured her as she pushed up on the bed and blew out an exhausted breath.

"You went a little pale there. We can finish up for now if you want." Ava told her, while mentally she made sure they had at least a 15 minute break and got some food into the woman. She did not want Maria to have a dizzy spell from their session today and end up passed out on the street. Ava knew how much of a hard worker Maria was and being the sole provider for three kids was no easy feat.

"No, I just sat up too quickly." Maria said dismissively. Ava gave nod not arguing with her as she knew it would be a lost cause.

"Alright, I'll be back. Just lay down and rest." Ava told her, Maria gave a nod and laid back as Ava left the room. She moved into the front reception and smiled as Preacher was on the floor with Mateo; Maria's son. "How you two doing?" she asked them.

"Just fine." Preacher said as he bounced a stuffed dinosaur toy on the floor which Mateo crawled after with much enthusiasm. The scene made Ava wonder if Preacher had had kids before the pandemic as he seemed to be a natural with them. He'd even taken care of throwing a blanket on the floor for Mateo to crawl around on as the tiles weren't soft on the knees at all.

"Maria needs some rest time, I was hoping you could order in some lunch for us all." Ava said as she moved to the fridge behind the register and pulled out bottles of juice and water.

"How bad?" Preacher asked in concern that raised a red flag in Ava. Not the bad kind of flag just the 'why does he care so much?' kind. They took their duty of care to their clients very seriously but never had they bought a meal for one but then Ava liked Maria. She felt they would be friends and one look after their friends.

"Little woozy, she wants to finish though but we'll see after we put some food into her." Ava told him.

"Ok, I'll call in for some pizza." Preacher said.

* * *

"Ms Miller, your Fiance is here would you like to see him?" Patty asked with a smile, she was the nurse who'd had the most contact with Bobbie since she'd woken up in the hospital. The doctor said she was lucky; she had a mild concussion, bruises, scrapes and cuts a long with 3 broken ribs. She was off work for at least six weeks but Bobbie wasn't going to stay out of the office for that long if she could help it.

"Fiance?" Bobbie said with a frown.

"That car must of hit you good if you can't even remember me." Wolf said as he strolled into her curtained off room. Bobbie's eyes went wide in surprise as she wondered what the hell he was doing and why he was telling people he was her fiance.

"Wolf." Bobbie said, mortification slid over her as she couldn't believe he was here.

"Not that hard I see." Wolf said in a teasing manner that had Bobbie blushing herself. She had to mentally shake herself as she was not Wolf's fiancé, she was the mother of his best friend and with that thought any slight sexual feelings that might have been aroused in her were quickly doused. She'd later blame the drugs she was on and the shock of being hit by a car. Something that was entirely her fault given she hadn't been looking, now mortification came back full force as she felt like a moron. She'd mistaken a stranger for someone else and gotten scared and stupid. She remembered the hours of watching Sesame Street with her son and how they taught children to cross the street. There was a song and everything for it.

"Well, I doubt anyone could forget a tall drink of water like you." Patty said, the woman even pumped her short hair in a flirtatious manner.

"Patty, you're making me blush. I'm a taken man." Wolf said flirting with the older woman. The nurse blushed and smacked his arm playfully before she left them alone.

"What are you doing here?" Bobbie demanded, once they were alone.

"Miller picked up my mobile by mistake and I got the call. They weren't going to tell me anything so I stretched the truth a little." Wolf said with a smile that nearly made Bobbie forget her middle name. It was the concussion she told herself as she had admitted to herself that Wolf was an attractive man but like all men she'd become immune to them. Sexual deprivation, helped her realise sex was not love, sex was not something she needed live unlike her 16 yr old self had believed and learned the hard way not to be true.

But she had since her son joined the Navy wanted to experience just a sliver of what romance novels spoke of. She usually glossed over the sex parts craving the companionship of a man, of the couples doing things together where the woman felt special or cared for. That's what she craved most, that and a marriage like her grandparents who'd been married for years but she ultimately felt invisible to the male species. When they did notice her, she felt somehow demeaned by their attention as they didn't see her, they just saw flesh.

"Stretched the truth?" Bobbie asked wondering if she was entitled to feel angry and hurt at him invading her privacy like this.

"I got really upset about your engagement ring being knocked off in the accident but I'm sure I'll find it when I go to where it happened." Wolf deadpanned, Bobbie felt her stomach twist in knots as she didn't want him to go there. She didn't even want to talk about it.

"I didn't ask them to call anyone." Bobbie said not playing into his game.

"Yeah but you can't be released from here on your own. You have a concussion and Miller's not off duty for another 6 hours. I could call Commander Garnett." he offered.

"No, I just want to get out of here." Bobbie said, she looked to Wolf. "You don't have to tell Eric about this." she added.

"I think he'll want to know." Wolf said as he felt red flags pop up in his brain at how she was ready to run away from him and wondered why.

"I'm adult and I don't want to worry. It was just an accident." Bobbie said dismissively but Wolf was too astute to let that fly. "I have to get to your place, I'm babysitting Clara." she added.

* * *

Later that afternoon,

Ava looked in the mirror at her reflection wondering if she was completely out of her mind. She and Cruz had been officially dating for a week, he was taking her to a restaurant for dinner. It was a pretty big thing for her as she hadn't eaten in a proper sit down restaurant since before the pandemic. The only few times she'd been on a date, they hadn't made it to the place before Ava cried headache or just decided not to as she saw the way her date looked at her. The facial scars that put off majority of the world didn't seem to register in Cruz's world as offensive. Actually all of his friends didn't seem to care beyond a first glance, it made her feel normal to be around them.

Tonight she had her hair pulled back and away from her face in a messy chignon with a few tendrils framing her face. She didn't know why but she felt confident enough that Cruz would make her forget about the scars and anyone who was going to gawk at her. She'd donned a floral maxi dress that was a mix of purple, pink and red hues with a light weight cream long line cardigan. Yeah, she was very girly and was completely blaming Alisha as the woman had made her buy the dress. It wasn't even a special dinner, it was just a night out. Ok, it was a little special as it was their first date alone, just them as Clara was being looked after for the evening and they were going somewhere Cruz claimed none of his friends would venture to spoil their evening. Something she found very amusing.

A knock sounded at her front door and she smiled as she quickly slipped on her sandals and headed to the door. She opened the door and her smile broadened as Cruz stood before her with a bouquet of what looked to be paintbrushes and acrylic paint tubes. So much better than flowers in her opinion.

"For you." he said as he held out to her though his eyes were drinking her in. A warm feeling rushed over her as she could sense his approval and she liked that he looked a little torn about taking her out as she could tell he'd prefer to stay in. Hell, she would too but they were taking things slowly and if they stayed things would progress fast.

"Thank you," Ava said, as she took the bouquet.

"You look beautiful." Cruz told Ava, he enjoyed the light blush that graced her cheeks but it was true. He didn't know why but to see her hair fully pulled back for the first time ever, even the tendrils of hair she had framed her face instead of obscuring it; it made him feel pretty special. He knew why she hid it, but it really didn't bother him. what bothered him was that she felt the need to hide it. Part of him wanted to hunt down the asshole who'd marred her face but knew it was a waste of time. He'd learnt from Preacher not to push the subject but was assured the man had not gotten away. Her scar was grotesquely artistic, it wasn't an accident but intentionally made but Cruz put that aside as they all had scars, he saw the entirety of her not that one section.

Yes, that scar was a part of her, it didn't define who she was or her beauty. Right now she was breathtaking because he knew in some part he'd given her the confidence to not hide but also because she was gifting him with her presence.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself." Ava said.

"Only one outfit change and it was Wolf's fault not Clara's." Cruz said smugly as he stood before her in a grey suit and a navy button down shirt with the collar open with black dress shoes. He'd had on a white shirt but Wolf who been cooking dinner for himself and Bobbie had accidentally flicked sauce at him with a wave of the spatula. Clara had gurgled in a fashion he could have sworn was a giggle but Bobbie assured him it was just a gurgle.

"He spew on you?" Ava asked teasingly as she tugged playfully on the lapels of his jacket and stepped towards him.

"Nope, kitchen mishap. You ready to go?" he asked.

"I will be after you kiss me." Ava told him with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews and views! I hope you all continue to keep coming back. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

* * *

"Are you ok?" he asked her, she was grateful he didn't ask her if she wanted to leave. She was hiding behind her menu just a little as people were staring at them. She looked up at him, he looked really good across the table from her as they sat in a small Japanese restaurant that was down a side street. It wasn't much on the outside but the interior was like stepping into an old Japanese style restaurant with the exception that it had tables and chairs instead of traditional Japanese seating.

"Yeah, you'd think I'd be used to be it by now." She said with a smile.

"They are staring at me." He told her.

"Right." Ava said with a chuckle not believing him.

"I'm an unbelievably good looking man. Fabio has nothing on this." Cruz told her as he gestured to himself, Ava couldn't help but laugh.

"Or they are just scared of me. Scared that it could've been them with the scar or scared that maybe I run my own underworld society of rogues and bandits. I know if I tilt my head a certain way I can look pretty fierce." Ava joked, tilting her head just so and giving him a fierce look. Cruz looked impressed for a moment and smiled which eased the tension and anxiety within her. Her previous dates had been more awkward and filled with more pity looks. This was much better.

"Ah, is that why you have no tattoo sleeves? You don't want to advertise your ties to the underground mafias and gangs?" he asked her in mocking earnest.

"That and tattoos are permanent. It takes me a long time to settle on something I'll wear on my skin for the rest of my life. Anyway, my current tatts are all over the place. So it's hard to mesh it together and one week I may like a design but months later hate it. I'm fickle about it." Ava said as she looked back down at the menu trying to decide what she wanted.

"I doubt you're fickle but I can understand your reasoning. So do you regret any of your tattoos?" he asked her, Ava looked up at him and gave his question some thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"Not regret but a sadness, I love what I have inked on my body but sometimes I'll look at some of them and I remember the bad as well as the good behind their meaning. It's confusing." Ava said self consciously, a light blush gracing her cheeks as her tattoos were personal and she wasn't very good with vocalising her emotions and what her art truly meant to her.

"No, I get it and I'm looking forward to learning more when you share them with me." he said with soft smile.

"One day, but not tonight." Ava said, Cruz laughed and she smiled as she liked the sexual tension pulling between them and that he didn't push her. Sure he joked that they rush things but she could see he had immense patience with her. He was comfortable waiting and that made her comfortable as she didn't feel pressured.

"Ok, well what do you want to eat?" he asked her, he had obviously been the restaurant many times as he hadn't bothered to look at the menu and knew the wait staff as they already had water and beers on the table. She liked that, as it meant that he loved this place which spoke volumes about how much he wanted her in his world. Not that she needed anymore proof of that. But it was really nice.

"About everything but I think I'd end up needing a bucket." Ava told him.

"It would definitely put a dampener on the evening. I should warn you this place is big on sharing food. The owners get the cranks when you don't obey the rules." Cruz said to her, Ava had read the rules which she found strange as the owners felt the need to have rules about dining but didn't question it. Nor did she care about sharing food at a table.

"I got no problem sharing as long as we have the Nasu Dengaku." Ava said leaving the rest of their meal to be negotiated between them.

* * *

"Bobbie," Wolf said gently nudging Bobbie awake. She jerked awake and winced in pain as her head and ribs complained at her movement. Her heart pounded in her chest hard and nausea rolled through her. She closed her eyes and swallowed hoping she wouldn't vomit. She had been in the middle of a nightmare, seeing Wolf's face was a relief. "You ok?" he asked.

"Fine." she assured him, she casually placed a hand on his arm as he'd reached out and helped her upright. The feel of his warm skin and strong muscles

"You weren't sleeping well. Nightmare?" he asked.

"It's nothing." Bobbie said dismissively as she pulled herself out of his hold and wrapped her cardigan around her tightly.

"Bobbie, you know you can trust me." Wolf told her as he sat on the coffee table and looked to her with an honesty that made her want to cave. She wanted to tell him but she couldn't. He'd tell her son, she'd kept this secret for over two decades, her shame and weakness was not something she wanted Eric to know.

"I spoke to the cops, they said witnesses told them that you ran scared into that street before the car hit you." Wolf said.

"You shouldn't be speaking to them. You should also stop telling people your my fiance." she said, as she could only assume he pulled that card a long with being in the Navy to get what he wanted. He gave an unrepentant smile which just proved her suspicions correctly.

"If I did that no one would tell me anything." Wolf said.

"You should just leave it. It was an accident and frankly none of your business." Bobbie told him, her heart racing and a prickly sweat racing across her skin as she was not a confrontational person. Wolf opened his mouth to argue but before he could say another word the front door opened. Bobbie turned and winced in pain to see her son walk in.

"Hey- Mom!" Miller said as he saw the bruises on her face. He dumped a gym bag by the door and moved to her side. "What happened?" he asked her.

"Nothing, I just got grazed by a car." She said dismissively like it was an everyday occurrence for her. She wanted to feel more relieved to be away from Wolf's attention but her son's was even worse.

"It looks like more than a graze. Did you go to the hospital or see a Doctor?" Miller asked looking at her genuinely concerned as he didn't like seeing her hurt. Clara who'd been down for the count started to make noise in the other room.

"I'll look after the ankle biter." Wolf said leaving them. Miller looked to his Mom for answers.

"Yes, I was taken to the hospital. I have a couple broken ribs and a concussion nothing dangerous. They called you but you picked up Wolf's phone by mistake." Bobbie said to him as he pulled out his mobile to realise it was actually Wolf's he wondered why he hadn't noticed but then he didn't live by his technology. He had a watch for the time and he only checked it a couple times a day unless he was expecting a call.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked as he placed the phone on the table for Wolf. His mother reached out and cupped the side of his face giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to be fine. Andrea's picking me up later to take me home. She'll make sure to check on me through the night." Bobbie told him, hoping that the man she saw at the markets had just been an overactive imagination.

* * *

"How's that mouth?" Cruz asked as they reached Ava's door.

"Slightly singed but totally worth it as those cream puffs were amazing!" Ava said as she turned to him with a smile. They'd had a great meal followed by fresh piping hot cream puffs from a street vender. Ava not one to be patient about the consummation of sugar ate one way too early that had been equal parts amusing, embarrassing and painful. But it was delicious and that was the excuse she was using.

"So I can't remember, is this our third date?" Cruz asked as he stuck his hands into his pockets so as to stop himself from rushing her. It was an evening filled with good food and laughter but then they always were with Ava.

"I think it's our first date sans Clara." Ava informed him.

"I don't know, I think she counts as a chaperone and since she's deemed you as an appropriate suitor for me. Well it was time to allow us to figure it out on our own." Cruz said teasingly as he stepped in closer to her.

"She's very wise for a 2 month old." Ava deadpanned as she closed the space between them and slipped her hands inside his jacket. Cruz took the unspoken invitation and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. They both knew what they wanted and it was more than a goodnight kiss.

It seemed like they were in sync as Ava slid her mouth over his. His lips parted eagerly for hers and she groaned, drowning in the erotic pleasure as his hot tongue with hers. His fingers sunk into her hair pulling her in tighter. Ava relaxed her control over the kiss, slanting her mouth across Cruz's for more. She stepped in closer into him, making the connection all the sweeter.

"Ava." Cruz breathed, he heard a baby hiccup and pulled back as that was not Ava and she looked at him. There was a mixture of lust, confusion and amusement as they both turned to see Clara.

"Daddy, Uncle Wolf has to be up at 0500. Are you done making out with the hot neighbour? Cause I want a story and Daddy time." Wolf said in a higher tone as if speaking as Clara. Clara who being held out the open door by Wolf wore an expression that said she had no clue why she here. Wolf however wore a smug grin as he knew what he was interrupting and Ava dropped her head on Cruz's shoulder chuckling while Cruz felt a little mortified at the thought of Clara sounding like a high pitched Wolf and the fact the man had interrupted them.

"Looks like it's goodnight for me." Cruz said to Ava as Clara scrunched her face up not looking impressed at all at being held up by the armpits by Wolf.

"I had fun, we'll do it again." Ava told him as she smoothed her hands down his shirt and then gave him a gentle push. Giving the not so subtle message that he could go. He walked over to Wolf and took Clara from his arms.

"Yes we-" he stopped as the putrid smell hit him. "Oh man Wolf, not cool." Cruz said as Clara had a loaded diaper that stank and was leaking on his hand. He gave Wolf a dirty look and the man looked unrepentant.

"It happened just as I opened the door." Wolf said as he gestured that he was crossing his heart with a finger. "You're home, my duties are complete. Night Ava." Wolf said with a salute as he left them but to Ava and Cruz and even Clara it looked like a hasty retreat.

"Goodnight Wolf." Ava called out with a chuckle as Cruz just couldn't be bothered holding Clara away from him.

"Want to come over for coffee? It will only take me a few seconds to change and put her down." Cruz offered, Ava smiled as she loved how graceful Cruz was in trying to get her alone but also being an attentive father to Clara.

"Next time, I have a client coming in early tomorrow and we both know I am not a morning person." Ava reminded.

"I do, you want me and Clara to bring you coffee in the morning?" he asked, Ava bit her bottom lip really tempted to take up the deal but she knew she really needed to focus on her work and if she came over for coffee or Cruz came over she'd be distracted beyond belief. But screw it.

"Ok, but expect me to be very conversational." She warned him.

"I'm used to women not talking to me. Clara has trained me well." Cruz said, Ava couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, I'm going, thank you for tonight and I see you tomorrow." Ava said.

"Night," Cruz said, he waved Clara's hand at Ava and watched her disappear into her apartment before he turned his attention to Clara. "You little stinker, you need to learn appropriate pooping times which is ten minutes before Wolf hands you back to me." he told her, he pressed a kiss to his daughter's head and took her into their apartment.

* * *

A couple days later,

Ava sat at the bar by the register, drinking a coffee and going over the latest sketch of a tattoo design she was working on for a client. Her next appointment wasn't to come in for another hour which gave her some time to work on her art and zone out. She was zoning out than sketching at the moment as her mind was completely distracted by thoughts of Cruz and their hot kiss. Not too mention how adorable he and Clara were the next morning bringing her a large mug of coffee. She really loved what that man could do to her and loved the domesticity of their relationship. Just before her thoughts could deliciously drift away into the topic of her and Cruz; the shop door opened.

Ava looked up and gave her usually smile as a man in his late thirties with red hair strolled up to the bar. He placed his hands on the bar and gave her a smile. There was something about him that seemed familiar but not as she'd never met him before. But something about him irked her.

"Hi, I had a friend who recently moved to the area. I think he might have come to you for a tattoo. I was hoping you could me out as I want to reconnect with him and I'm looking for work to be done." He told her as he came in with his hands tucked in his jeans. He had tattoo sleeves on his arms. Some she could tell were done by a professional but the symbolism of some of the tattoos indicated gang affiliations and prison time. Sure there were a few people who usually got a tattoo without realising the meaning but no professional tattooist worth his salt would do that on purpose. It smacked of potential lawsuit.

"I'm sorry, I don't disclose my clients details without a warrant." Ava said, she straightened in her seat and leaned back as she a little put off at him leaning across the bar. She chose her tone and words carefully as the man sent up red flags and she was wondering if she should hit the panic button Preacher had installed for when she felt like she had a client who got out of hand or god forbid they got held up. It was linked to an app on his phone. The man before he held up his hands in mock surrender and backed off. _Screw it.._ she thought as she leaned forward and hit the button under the bar.

"Relax, I just was hoping you could help me out." he said a little defensively.

"Is everything ok out here?" Preacher asked as he stepped out of his room and looked between Ava and the man. The man sized up Preacher knowing he was no match.

"Yeah, I was looking for a friend and work done. I wanted to make sure I had the right artist." he said to them, Preacher looked the man over taking in his tattoos. Ava knew he could see what she had. She was inwardly relieved that he was here to help her even if she felt like a coward for not being able to handle it herself.

"You get those out West?" he asked the man, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah," the man said as he ran a hand through his shaggy red hair.

"Can't help you, all our clients are from the local area or East Coast. No Westies here and our appointment book is full for the next three months. We can take your details and call you when our books open up to get you in." Preacher assured him in a polite and businesslike manner as he moved to stand next to Ava. He pulled out the wait list for their shop. Something they only really pulled out for people they didn't want to tattoo as they were a fairly new business.

"Well, ah I don't have a number or anything. So thanks anyway." he said leaving the shop. Preacher put the wait list away and moved to the front of the shop looking out the window. After a moment he turned to Ava.

"You ok?" Preacher asked as she wasn't one to press the panic button in fact it was barely used at all.

"Yeah, he just seemed off." Ava said.

"Yeah, I don't judge a man by his tatts but he was shifty. He say the name of who he was looking for?" Preacher asked her.

"No." Ava replied.

"You did the right thing." Preacher assured as if sensing her inner turmoil. She gave a nod appreciating the compliment as she felt like less of a fool for possibly overacting.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Thank you as always to all of you who reviewed! I really appreciate it and hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

A few days later,

"He just hangs out across the street watching the shop. Like he's waiting for someone." Ava said casually as she held Clara in her arms and rocked lightly on her feet and smiling at the baby girl who was sleeping in her arms. She really loved holding Clara and loved that her relationship with Cruz was going so smoothly as she was really attached to the two of them.

"I don't like it. You should call the cops." Cruz told her as he tied the laces on his boots. He didn't like it even though Preacher and Ava were pretending not to make a big deal of it but apparently the shop had a lurker. All Cruz wanted to do was go down and tell the man to shove off but that would be later as Ava had only told him about it now. He just didn't have the time to deal with it. He was stressed enough as it was with the meeting he was about to go to.

"Can't arrest someone for staring at the shop from across the road. I don't even think he's after me, he was looking for a guy but didn't mention a name." Ava said with a half shrug. He had to admire how relaxed she looked with Clara and the whole possible stalker.

"I still don't like it." Cruz told her, making his displeasure known, she smiled at his concern.

"Well, I'm not going in today. So you can feel safe and go into your meeting without having to worry." Ava assured him.

"Ok, but just stay here in the apartment." Cruz said as he moved in close to her enjoying the few minutes he had left before he had to run out the door. Kara was supposed to babysitting for him today but she'd called in sick as she'd picked up a stomach bug from the medical centre she went to for her doctor's appointment which sucked for her and Danny. But on the upside it meant he and Ava got some time together.

"I'll even lock all the doors." Ava joked but in all seriousness she was going to lock the doors as one couldn't be too careful.

"Thank you and wish me luck." Cruz told her, looking for a kiss.

"What for?" Ava asked teasingly as she already knew what was going on but just liked to mess with him.

"Today I find out if I'm booted out of the Navy or not." Cruz told her, at least that what he assumed he was being called in for. "Thank you for taking care of Clara, I really appreciate it." he said to her as he doubled checked his uniform was just so. He wanted to make an impression that he had it altogether even if some days it didn't feel like that.

"Anytime, I expect payment in food and kisses." Ava told him.

"Done, I'll pay you later as I can't be late." he said with a grin, Ava chuckled.

"Relax, they'll keep you in. You're too good to given the DCM." Ava said, she really wanted to tug playfully on his uniform but given the amount of primping he was going through, well it made her think he wouldn't be impressed. So it was best to save it for later. Plus she had her arms full of Clara.

"DCM?" Cruz asked with a frown as he was sure it didn't mean what he was thinking.

"Don't come Monday." Ava explained with a grin, she had to admit she liked seeing him in uniform and his fussing over lookin good as it was fun to watch.

"Right, well I should go." He said giving a quick exhale to release some tension but not moving.

"Ok, we'll be here when you come back and I promise Clara and I are going to have some fun today." Ava told him.

"Yeah?" Cruz asked already jealous of them as he wanted to stay with them but there would be other days.

"Yeah, we are going to do some yoga followed by some food. A nappy change for this one, then some naps before we play and eat some more stuff." Ava told him, Cruz could see it all in his mind, if he did get fired at least he'd be coming home to something good.

"Clara and yoga?" Cruz asked in wry disbelief, just wondering how that part of his family fantasy was going to work.

"Yeah, well she'll just be doing some belly time while I'm doing yoga." Ava clarified.

"Now I want to stay even more than before." Cruz said.

"Go." Ava told him.

"Bye Clara," he pressed a kiss to Clara's forehead before he looked to Ava "Goodbye." he said before he gave her a quick kiss and headed out the door.

* * *

Bobbie was finishing up the washing when she looked out the window and saw him standing in the yard. The glass in her hand slipped and hit the floor just as she ducked behind the sink.

"Bobbie, is everything-" Andrea stopped mid sentence as Bobbie was kneeling in the broken glass, her face pale and her eyes distance. Her breath coming rapidly like she was having a panic attack. She rushed to Bobbie's side, careful of the glass she crouched down grateful she had her boots on to save her feet. "Bobbie, just focus on my voice and breathe in and out slowly for me." Andrea said, she slowly guided Bobbie into breathing slowly and getting her to count back from 100, the woman was slowly coming out the other side.

"Is he still there?" Bobbie asked, she felt the bite of the glass in her knees and hands but she was frozen. She couldn't move until she knew he was gone.

"Who?"

"There's a man out in the yard." Bobbie said, Andrea rose slowly from her crouch until she could see outside the window. They had lace windows so it wasn't like anyone could see in unless they were right at the window. The yard was clear, no sign of anyone until a knock sounded at the door. "Stay here, don't move as there's broke glass everywhere." Andrea told her, as she rose to her feet and headed to the door. She knew Bobbie wouldn't move because she was frozen in fear.

She went to the front door, glad to have a locked fly screen door. She found a tall, redheaded man dressed in a white button down shirt and black jeans. The sleeves of the shirt rolled up showing off tattoo sleeves.

"Hi, I'm wondering if Barbara Miller is here." he said.

"I'm sorry but no one here lives here by that name, you have the wrong home." Andrea informed him politely as she knew it was a lie but she was protecting Bobbie.

"Are you sure? I checked with the motor registry, it said she lived here. My name is Rob Miller, I'm her husband." He said with a smile that probably charmed many women but Andrea was not one to be charmed especially by a liar.

"I'm sorry, this house was last listed to a Paul Duncan. You have the wrong house and if this is some ploy to claim land rights then take it to the court house buddy. Until then you're trespassing so I suggest you get off my property now or I will call the cops." Andrea told him darkly, it set him off as he held his hands up in surrender even though he looked pissed he backed off.

"Ok, just be calm, I'm going. I was just looking for my wife." he told her in a placating tone.

"Sorry, but she isn't here." Andrea told him, she shut the door and turned the locks not for herself but for Bobbie as she had no clue who that man was but he scared Bobbie and that was enough to bring out Andrea's protective side. She moved back into the kitchen where Bobbie hadn't moved an inch and opened the curtain looking out making the man know he was being watched. Once he was off the property lines Andrea dropped the lace curtain and drew the heavier curtains close.

"Ok, I'm going to vacuum up the glass and then we'll move you and get you cleaned up." Andrea said.

"Is he gone?" Bobbie asked.

"For now." Andrea said before she opened the cupboard and pulled out the dust buster.

"Ok." Bobbie said, not relieved but feeling a little better.

"What's going on here? I know you're not married. Is he Miller's father?" Andrea asked her as she vacuumed the broken glass from around her.

"Yes and he's supposed to be in jail." Bobbie said as Andrea deserved to know given she'd put herself in danger for her.

* * *

"That's right, close your eyes and go to sleep." Ava said to Clara a couple hours later, she'd given her a bottle but instead of passing out Clara was in that middle stage of milk drunk and not ready to sleep. "That's right, you can sleep and I can lay down and snooze too cause I was up until 3am this morning painting." Ava told her.

She placed Clara down in her crib when Ava heard a knock at the door. Clara's eyes drooped a bit more making Ava grateful the noise hadn't woken her up. So she moved out of Cruz's room and went to the door. She took a peek out the eye hole and froze, cold fear trickled down her back as it was the man, he was here.

She sucked in her breath wondering if he'd heard her, did she cat a shadow under the door and how did he get into the building. One had to be buzzed in or given a key. Something this guy didn't have at all. He knocked again and Ava stepped back quietly. She moved to the coffee table where her phone was and picked it up just as the door handle jiggled. Her heart went into overdrive as memories of a different time flashed through her mind.

She quickly dialled Preacher but only got his voicemail. Afraid of wasting time she hung up the phone and called Cruz hoping he would pick up. After a couple rings much to her relief he picked up.

* * *

"Ava? Everything ok?" Cruz asked, he was still in the middle of the meeting with the Captain and X.O. Both of who weren't impressed with his phone ringing but he explained that it was Ava who was looking after Clara.

" _He's here, that guy and he's trying to get into the apartment."_ Ava told him in a whisper over the phone.

"Ok, stay on the phone." Cruz stepped back into the office, "Sir, someone is breaking into my apartment." he said, they were twenty minutes away from his place without traffic. All he could think about was jumping in the car and getting back to them but he knew better. He couldn't make it in time which meant relying on the police.

"Give me the phone." X.O. told him, Cruz passed him the mobile without question and took the phone the Captain held out to him.

"W _hat's your emergency?"_ the operator said over the phone.

"Someone is breaking into my apartment." Cruz rattled off the address for the operator, his heart pounding in his chest and his stomach twisting in fear as he needed to get back to his home and save his girls.

* * *

"Ok, I'm here." Ava said as she put the phone back to her ear. She was shaking in fear and from the adrenaline as she had jut pushed a heavy tallboy in front of Cruz's bedroom door to block it off. Tears rolled down her face but she ignored them as she was just trying to keep it together.

" _Now listen very carefully, he'll know you're in there because he'll hear the baby, he might have heard the furniture moving. Just stay calm, help is on the way._ " Cruz's X.O. Mike Slattery told her over the phone. His voice and stern orders calmed her and kept her focus on the task at hand than curling into a ball waiting for the worst. Clara was luckily still asleep, which was a blessing as she would have picked up on Ava's fear and started crying.

"I can hear him moving around out there." Ava whispered as she heard the footfalls of heavy boots moving around the apartment. Her heart was in her throat as she was pretty sure she was going vomit.

" _Just take the baby out of the crib and yourself furthest place away from the door and get down low. The police are less than 3 minutes away_." Mike told her.

"Ok, I- I have to put down the mobile phone." Ava told him.

" _Do it but keep the line open_." he told her, Ava moved the phone to the furthest corner of the room from the door and placed it on the bed. She moved back to crib and lifted Clara up and into her arms. Clara's eyes blinked open for a moment and Ava held her breath but luckily Clara's eyes fluttered close and Ava exhaled slowly as she took Clara with her to the corner of the room beside the bed and sat down on the ground.

"Just 3 minutes." She murmured to Clara, they just had to hold out for three minutes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

"Relax." Slattery told Cruz as they sped down the road. "The police are there, everything is being handled. You spoke with Ava." He added, Cruz scrunched his eyes close as Slattery just narrowly missed a car. The Captain and Commander felt it wasn't wise for Cruz to be driving but seeing how the X.O. drove... well, it probably would've been better if he'd driven the car or taken a bus. It sounded like a safer mode of transportation, actually anything but being in this car seemed like a safer mode of transport.

"With respect, do you have a licence Sir?" Cruz asked, as the man was a terrible driver. He was worse than the taxi driver he had in Hong Kong who decided to serenade him Olivia Newton's 'Let's get Physical' because Navy men were 'fit'. That man seemed like a safer driver in comparison and he accidentally drove on the wrong side of the road for half the trip.

"Yes, and only one crash to my record. Not my fault. Where did you buy this car?" Slattery asked him as Cruz braced a hand on the front dash as they road over streetcar rails to the other side. Car honked not appreciating being cut off.

"Ah second hand. Private sale." Cruz said taking a short cut down a one way road. He just hoped no one decided to come up it otherwise they were toast. Actually he just hoped he didn't get car sick given the way the X.O. drove.

"You put your kid in here?" Slattery asked, his tone not exactly encouraging as the man had three kids. It wasn't a bad car. Sure it was an 1981 manual 4WD AMC Eagle SX/4 and was the only car within his price range Cruz could afford and that he'd feel respectable in. One would think an apocalypse would lower car prices but it didn't and oil prices were through the roof but luckily he only needed it for the random shopping trips and possibly work. Now he was being judged for it.

"Yeah, I do." Cruz said, he was damn proud of being able to put in the car seat as that was 2 hours of his blood, sweat and tears. He was still having nightmares about it

"You need a new car. This is a joke." Slattery informed him as he continued to drive like it was a beautiful Sunday in a war zone.

"Sir with respect, now isn't the time. I need to get home." Cruz said as he checked his phone to see if Ava had message or anything but so far nothing since the last call to say she and Clara were fine. He needed to see them before he could relax.

"I think it is, there aren't any airbags, the CV joints sound like they need replacing, suspension is shit. The brake pads definitely gotta be replaced and it's brown. It's basically a dull looking turd with wheels. Do you really want to die in a turd mobile?" the X.O. asked him.

"It was the only one in my price bracket thanks to Michener's not allowing people to withdraw large amounts of cash." Cruz told him, silence descended between them as Cruz's words sunk in. Cruz knew in some respect the X.O. was right about the car but Cruz's parents drove older cars than this when he was a kid and he survived those cars.

"Fair enough. It's still a turd with wheels." The X.O. said pragmatically.

* * *

"Was there anything missing from your apartment?" Ava asked Wolf as he and Miller came from their apartment. She sat on a park bench with a blanket around her shoulder and with Clara in her arms next to Preacher. He'd been on the phone organising for the police to get access to the security footage as the building had surveillance cameras. She was still shaking and trying not to flinch at the slightest noise or movement.

"It's weird, just a framed photo, rest of our stuff was untouched except the mess." Wolf said, Miller on the other hand looked a little green around the gills. The place was a mess as the man who broke in had been caught by the police but instead of surrendering; he attacked the officers and trashed the place in the process. The officers were still alive but in bad shape and the man had gotten away.

"Ok, looks like it was the same guy from the shop. I heard he took stuff from your apartment?" Preacher said as he hung up his phone and rose to his feet looking to the men.

"Photo of my Mom and me." Miller said, uneasy that of all the things missing was a photo.

"Miller, do you have any other family besides your Mom in town?" Preacher asked him, the young man shook his head. Ava and Preacher exchanged looks as they believed him but it made sense if the man was related to Miller. But why break and enter into the apartment and steal a photo or stalk him, if anything Ava felt a little better the man wasn't stalking her even if he did break into her apartment.

"Well, I'm sure the police will be able to sort it out. They have surveillance footage." Ava said to Miller.

"And the locksmith will be in an hour to change the locks. So if you'll excuse me I need to talk to the police." Preacher said leaving them.

"Are you ok?" Wolf asked Ava, she gave a nod and lied through her teeth.

"Yeah, fine. I'm just happy Clara slept through it all." Ava said as Clara was still sleeping in her arms even despite all the noise and mayhem of the police and ambulance. She had woken up a couple time only to look around and deemed the world too boring before she drifted off again. Ava on the other hand felt like she had lost about three years of her life and gained 5 new grey hairs. She wasn't even sure how she was going to sleep tonight, in fact the only thing keeping her together was Clara in her arms and the thought Cruz would arrive soon.

* * *

"I didn't think it was him. He was supposed to be in prison, he's supposed be serving life and even if he got parole he shouldn't be here." Bobbie said as she basically told her life story to Andrea and about the day she'd been hit by the car. Seeing Rob and being scared; accidentally running into traffic just made her feel like a fool. She waited for the judgements to come from the woman. The rare few who knew what happened tended to judge her poorly and never look at her the same way.

"No, he shouldn't be." Andrea said thoughtfully as she had heard many bad lives being lived but this one was a rough one. She just couldn't imagine how Miller would feel knowing his father was a man who'd been a junkie who nearly killed his mother.

"I never told Eric, I didn't want him to know. His father was a good guy but then he got hooked on meth. He became a different person, just so angry and jealous. He flipped out cause I was tutoring a guy and he took it out on me instead of a wall." Bobbie said, she hated defending Rob but she felt like she had to defend him to prove she wasn't a complete moron. She'd been sixteen and in love with an older bad boy. He; eighteen and used to smoke cigarettes and drive muscle cars. He was everything she wasn't supposed to go for and she fell for his cool charm and good looks. They went out and her mother hated him, which made Bobbie love him but in her juvenile girlish fantasies she didn't see the problems that cropped up until it was too late. By which time she was in the hospital for the first time in her life since being born with multiple fractures and bruises.

"We all make choices that don't turn out well but you got Miller who is seems to be a capable sailor." Andrea said begrudgingly with a shrug, Bobbie couldn't help but smile as Andrea saying someone was 'capable' meant she thought fairly well of them. At least that's how Bobbie saw it.

"True, I just felt Eric would worry about me being a victim and that he'd feel that he'd have to protect me all the time. I just wanted him to have a happy childhood. I know how tragic circumstances can follow a person and guide their choices for their life."Bobbie said, she had made Andrea completely clear that Rob hadn't raped her, that Miller's conception had been completely consensual and a week before she ended up the hospital. It was a clear distinction that the only hang up she had with men was how they controlled their anger and if they had any alcohol or drug habits as she didn't want to repeat history. It was a real fear for her that she needed to get past but it was hard to forget how weak she felt.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Andrea told her sincerely.

"It was a long time ago." Bobbie said feeling incredibly vulnerable from opening up, she hadn't share this with anyone in years. Her mother had cried, her father hadn't wanted to know and the one friend she did share with distanced herself from Bobbie. But Bobbie had also been pregnant at 16 which ostracised her completely from the town.

"Still, it's horrible and no one should have to deal with that. We need to up our security around here and notify the police." Andrea told her.

"Can we not? maybe he's gone for good." Bobbie argued as she didn't want her son to know.

"Bobbie, you don't have your address publicly listed and he seemed pretty intent on finding you. We need to get ahead of this." Andrea argued.

* * *

Cruz barely waited for the car to come to a complete stop when he opened the door and jumped out. He tried to reach Ava and Clara only to be stopped by the police but once he showed his I.D. they let him through. Ava rose from the bench, a blanket falling off her shoulders onto the chair as Wolf and Miller moved away making space for Cruz to get through.

"Are you ok? Clara?" He asked as cupped her face looking her in the eyes. She looked so pale and fragile as she cradled Clara in her arms.

"Yes," She replied but he knew it was a lie but he'd worry about trying to fix that after he held his daughter. Ava intuitively knew the same as she handed Clara over to him. He smiled and welcomed the weight of his baby girl in his arms. Relief washed through him as Clara's eyes stared up at him, she gave a tiny yawn before she poked her tongue out at him, something he knew was just a reflex than her making fun.

"Hello," Cruz said to her, Clara and Ava were completely fine with made him feel much better than he did before he arrived.

"She slept through it all." Ava assured him.

"What did the police say?" Cruz asked her, Wolf and Miller. He adjusted Clara in his arms so she was upright and had a view of them all.

"Locks are busted on our apartment and Ava's, and only one thing was taken. A photo of Miller and his Mum, I was thinking we'd call Commander Garnett and give her a heads up." Wolf said as he felt this man might be related to the car accident Bobbie was in. Someone said she'd seen a ghost and now some guy broke into their apartment and taken one photo. He didn't even bother to steal anything else before the cops showed up, he'd tousled with police and won out. The cops were now being taken to the hospital as they all stood around waiting for their floor to be reopened to them.

"He went into your place?" Cruz said looking to Ava, she looked pale and worn out. Not surprising after what had happened. He was just relieved that she and Clara were physically unharmed.

"Yeah, nothing was taken. I told you he wasn't after me but I guess it turns out he was looking for Miller." Ava said to him deflecting the attention away from herself.

"Who?" Slattery asked as he joined them, as he only caught the tail end of conversation about someone looking for Miller.

"Ava Callahan this is one of my COs' Commander Slattery. You spoke with him on the phone." Cruz said making the introductions.

"Thank you for talking to me on the phone." Ava said as she shook hands with the man before retreating back to Cruz's side.

"I'm just glad to see you and the squirt got out safe and sound." Slattery said, he turned his attention to Cruz with a look that said 'update me'.

"Ava told me the guy came into her work looking for someone. But she wouldn't tell him anything and then he hung around outside her workplace." Cruz aid bringing them up to date on what he knew as Ava was looking a little too shaky to get into the details.

"He must have followed me or Preacher home. I'm so sorry." Ava said, Cruz moved Clara into one arm and wrapped his other around her waist to comfort her.

"It's ok, he would have figured it out eventually. Right now we just gotta figure out who he is and what he wants." Mike assured her.

"We know who he wants. It's my mom." Miller said clearly upset but unsure of how to act given he didn't want to worry his mother and wanting to respect the police and their work.

"He didn't seem like he was looking for a woman. He was from the west and looking for a friend. He used male pronouns." Preacher said as he joined them, "The police told me they'll be working for a couple more hours. They also gave me a card for a clean up service for the blood, I'll leave that up to you. Just get the bill sent to me." he added as he passed a card to Wolf.

"Thanks." Wolf said but they already knew that they'd clean up the place themselves and set it right. Cruz made introductions for Preacher and Slattery the two seemed to size one another up before settling into some semblance of understanding that they were allies.

"The man was casing out place looking for someone. I've given them a description and we have footage. I'm sure if Ava and I put our heads together we can remember his tatts in greater detail. That will help the police nail down the man." Preacher told Slattery and the others.

"Good, notice anything else?" Slattery asked casually.

"Said he was from out west looking for a friend, but he's got prison time under his belt. So we gotta be vigilant about these things. I got some friends out that way I could make a few calls." Preacher said to Slattery more than the others as suddenly it became apparent that Slattery and Preacher were establishing their own command. Slattery gave a nod as there was already an understanding that the Navy would look into it on their own and try not to interfere with the local police too much.

"Ok, here's my card. If you got any leads give me a call." Slattery said as he handed over a business card. Preacher gave a nod as he took the card and looked to Ava.

"Ava, you can get into your place. So why don't we head up to yours, I want to talk about security for your apartment." Preacher said to her, Ava nodded.

"You'll come up later right?" Ava asked Cruz.

"Yeah, let me wrap everything up here." Cruz said, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and let her go. He watched her walk away with Preacher, the man had an air of protectiveness over Ava that made Cruz a little jealous. He wanted to be the one to comfort her and check out her place but he was torn in so many directions.

"I need to go talk to my Mom, Sir." Miller said to Slattery.

"I'll drive you. Cruz stay here with your kid. Wolf you come with Miller and I. We're taking your turd mobile." Slattery informed Cruz.

"Can I get the car seat first?" Cruz asked him as he tried not to give an exasperated sigh at his CO's mocking.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

"So, we're in agreement?" Andrea asked Bobbie as they sat on the lounge trying to compromise on what to tell Miller and how to protect Bobbie. Andrea was of the mind that Bobbie should just fess up to her son. The more he knew the better equipped he was but she could understand why Bobbie wanted to protect him.

"Yes," Bobbie said as she didn't have any control over the situation. Andrea's firm and decisive manner made it easier to follow her as it made Bobbie feel safe. Safe that Andrea was looking out for their bet interests in keeping them safe.

"What was that?" Bobbie asked, as a loud bang and screeching bird noise sounded from the front of the house that made Bobbie and Andrea jump out of their skin. Bobbie pressed a hand to her chest tired of being scared and wishing her heart could just take a moment to calm down.

"Sounds like engine trouble. Just stay here and relax. I'll check it out." Andrea said, she placed a hand on Bobbie's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

* * *

"Told him it was a turd on wheels." Slattery commented to Wolf and Miller who nodded weakly as they were both a little pale from the short ride to Bobbie and Andrea's house. The car slowly rolled to a stop as white smoke poured from the engine block. Fortunately it was just out the front of Andrea's place.

Wolf and Miller both got out of the car as Mike pulled on the hand brake and jumped out himself. The guys were used to defensive driving techniques but usually they had their adrenaline pumping, there were bullets flying and explosions, something that said their life was in danger thus driving dangerously felt like the right thing to do. Slattery's driving however was just plain frightening when one realised their life was in danger by being in the car with the man, he seemed to have little regard to traffic rules as long as it was a short cut was to be made.

"X.O.!" Tex called out with a smile as he walked over to them and shook hands with Slattery. "Heard you about a block away." he said with a grin as Miller looked like he was about to vomit.

"Car is a piece of crap, literally." Slattery remarked as he opened the hood to let the engine cool off.

"What? this is a classic." Tex said defending the car, he liked older cars and had been looking around for one to get for Kat. He believed all kids should have a second hand car that needed a little TLC. It was so they could learn how to look after the car and because they'd learn a sense they weren't invincible and drive appropriately. at least it was the hope.

"A classic piece of crap." Slattery grumbled at Tex, he wondered why Cruz bother buying such a terrible car.

"What are you all doing here?" Andrea asked as she walked over to them from her house. She looked at the car and back at them seeming to drink in the details. Slattery didn't miss how Andrea had scanned the area as she sidled up to their group.

"Here to see you and Ms Miller." Slattery said, Andrea looked to Wolf and Miller.

"Go in, but wipe your boots before you step into the house." she told them in warning, they both nodded and moved away while Andrea moved closer to the car taking in the details of the engine block.

"Your car is dead." Andrea said as she folded her arms as she didn't want to take on the project of fixing it. She just hoped that Slattery had the decency to call a tow truck as she didn't want the ugly car sitting out front of her house.

"Cruz's car is dead." Slattery corrected.

"You drove it?" Andrea asked him in disbelief, she could understand Cruz making the mistake of letting Slattery drive. Not many people knew his reputation as a car killer or what a terrible driver he was. But judging by how pale Miller looked, she say they learnt the hard way.

"I'm not a car killer." Slattery grumbled as he didn't appreciate the fact that he was known for having car issues but in his defence he was just a magnet for faulty cars.

"Ok, you're a very selective car killer. You only kill cars not manufactured before 2011." Andrea informed him mockingly.

"Can you fix it?" Mike asked her ignoring the jibe of being a car killer. Andrea gave him an incredulous look.

"You're better off just getting him a new car. But before we get into that, I wanted to talk to you about something else." Andrea said.

"What?" Slattery asked, as he sensed Andrea's unease. Years of friendship gave him time to learn her facial cues of when something bad was going on.

"You know someone in the Local PD that could run a name without it being a thing?" Andrea asked him.

"Sure, what's going on?" he asked.

"I had an unwanted visitor on my property. He spooked me. His name is Robert Barlow. He's about 5ft 10 maybe 5ft11, Red hair, brown eyes-"

"Tattoos?" Slattery asked her as the description was eerily familiar.

"Possibly, why?" Andrea asked her eyes narrowing at him wondering how he could possibly know.

"Cruz's place was broken into by a man fitting that description. He shares with Miller and Wolf. Apparently all that was taken was a photo of Miller and his mother. What have you got?" Slattery asked wanting to pool their information. Andrea wondered how much he wanted to share but decided it was best to just lay it all out. She trusted the men to keep their mouth shut and respect Bobbie's privacy. She also felt better warning the of the mess that was potentially in their futures.

"He's Miller's father, he came round claiming to be Bobbie's husband. He's supposed to be in prison. Seems he's out and I want to know why. Hence the name search." Andrea said, Tex and Slattery both looked surprised at it being Miller's father and then their expression grew serious at the mention of Prison. It didn't bode well for Miller as they all knew Miller wouldn't take it well if he didn't know this was his father.

"Out for what?" Slattery asked.

"Attempted Manslaughter; was supposed to be serving life in California." Andrea said as she knew Slattery would learn it all soon as the name was searched. Slattery frowned at that.

"He must have priors otherwise he would've been out earlier and parole doesn't cross state lines. I'm going to have to take this to the police. Does Miller know?" Slattery asked.

"No, Bobbie doesn't want him to know." Andrea said shaking her head.

"That's between them, can I borrow a car?" Slattery asked, as he wanted to get on top of this situation before the guy reappeared. He also had to get Cruz a new set of wheels given he was responsible for breaking his car.

"Take my truck, it's a 2012 model." Tex said with grin as he jutted a thumb to the truck in his driveway. Slattery glowered at the man but took the offer of wheels.

* * *

Cruz knocked on the open door to Ava's apartment to announce him. He could see Preacher and Ava in her kitchen, whatever they were talking about clearly upset Ava as she didn't look happy. But she was listening to him and nodding. So it couldn't be too bad. But at the sound of his knock they stopped talking, Ava wiped at her eyes and Preacher rested a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a closed lip smile and the man moved away and towards him.

"Take care of her." Preacher said to Cruz before he left the apartment.

Cruz moved the baby seat that he had Clara strapped into over to kitchen and on the bench before he moved to Ava's side. "How you feeling?" he asked her.

"Exhausted, this wasn't how I saw my day going." Ava told him.

"Looked pretty intense with you and Preacher." Cruz said to her.

"Yeah." Ava said as she moved into his embrace and gave a sigh of relief. She buried her face into his neck,taking a deep breath enjoying the comforting scent of his skin and aftershave. Her arms tightened around him as she soaked up his feel of his arms around her holding her close. It felt good to be held.

"Mind if I ask?" Cruz asked her.

"We were just rehashing history." Ava said, she pulled back and gave him a weak smile as she didn't want to talk about it. It was bad enough she had to relive her own living nightmare, but she knew what Preacher had been saying. He was being kind in being harsh to her, he didn't want her to shrink into herself like she had before. She had agree that she didn't want that. She didn't want the life she had here tainted by a near miss.

"Ok, well do you mind if Clara and I hang out here?" Cruz asked lightening the mood with the change of conversation as he knew better than push after the afternoon the both of them had.

"Not at all." She said with a genuine smile that eased the knot of tension in Cruz's chest. He knew they would talk about but right now he could see that Ava just wanted to put it all behind her for now.

"Great because Clara hates her car seat." Cruz told her, they both looked to Clara who was just looking at them. She was completely calm with no signs of being agitated or wanting out of her seat.

* * *

"Mom?"

Bobbie immediately relaxed at hearing her son's voice as the footfalls followed into the lounge room she looked up.

"Eric, Wolf what are you two doing here?" she asked as Wolf and Miller came up to her, she wished she pulled a throw over her legs to hide the band aids on her legs and the blood on her dress.

"What happened to your knees and hand?" Miller asked her with concern.

"Silly stuff, you know me, I'm such a klutz. We didn't have plans for today, or did we?" Bobbie asked feeling incredibly unsettled in Wolf's presence. The man seemed to be looking at her as if taking in every small detail. It made her self conscious to the point she felt like tugging on her skirt hem. But she pulled a throw from the couch back and pulled it over her legs. It made her feel marginally better.

"Someone broke into our apartment Mom, they took the framed photo of us." Miller said carefully avoiding personal pronouns as he didn't want to scare his mother but it didn't work as she paled at the news.

"Was anything else taken?" she asked him, she wondered if it was Rob. Knowing her terrible luck it would be and it meant her past was coming back to bite her in the ass. It wasn't fair as she knew when the truth came out that her son wouldn't look at her the same way. She deserved it but she also desperately wanted to preserve the relationship.

"No and they haven't found him but he nearly killed two cops. Have you noticed anyone around that's out of place?" Miller asked her.

"No, but I don't notice people. You know me." Bobbie lied with a smile, she felt Wolf's eyes on her and blew out a nervous breath as she was a terrible liar. Andrea told her to just tell Miller but she just couldn't. The truth was stuck in her throat.

"Well, please take note. This guy is violent, in fact we should talk about you having a protection." Miller told her.

"I don't need protection." Bobbie argued nervously. She and Andrea discussed it, she was going to get self defense lessons, pepper spray and a taser. She also wasn't going to go out on her own. Luckily, Bobbie and Andrea had a list of friends who would be happy to help out.

"He took a photo of us, he could be stalking us. The only blessing is that he can't get us both at the same time. But he could have a partner." Miller said, his train of thoughts going to dark and scary places.

"Miller, take it down a notch. Your Mum is scared enough." Wolf said in a calm, low voice.

"We have to take precautions." Miller said his protective nature asserting itself.

"Agreed, but your Mum lives with Garnett and Tex in next door and she works on a Naval base. She has friends, as do you who are sailors and know how to handle themselves. All we have to do is make sure neither of you is alone until they catch the bugger." Wolf offered trying to stop his friend from freaking out any further as it was settling in Miller's mind that he and his mother were in potential danger. But to also make a compromise as he knew Bobbie was trying to find her own independence in a new city. He didn't want to curb that experience for her, nor did he want his friend to go grey with worry.

* * *

"I have to admit when I imagined myself in your bed, Clara wasn't there." Cruz told her, Ava couldn't help but laugh. The locks had been changed on her door and now they were safely ensconced in her bedroom. Clara was between them laying on her belly enjoying some belly time, she was also lapping up the attention of two people.

"You didn't tell me how your meeting went." Ava said as she gently smoothed a hand over Clara's soft hair enjoying the feel, a soft mile on her face as she really loved this. She loved the three of them just hanging out and needed it after what happened earlier. She needed the connection with them to feel grounded and to smile which wasn't hard with them in the room.

"Kind of got interrupted at the hopefully good part." Cruz said to her, the meeting had been rescheduled via a phone call from Captain Chandler. He was glad that Clara and Ava came out relatively unscathed. Physically they were fine but Cruz could tell Ava was suffering emotionally but allowed her the veneer that everything was fine. Only because he could see just hanging with him and Clara helped her.

"I'm sorry." Ava said.

"It's not your fault and I'm glad you called." Cruz told her sincerely, sure 911 was probably better but he liked that when things got dangerous she hadn't hesitated to call him. She gave him a closed lip smile, her eyes looking sad but before he could remark on it she looked back to Clara.

"I think her time is up." she said to him.

"Ok, time to roll over." Cruz said, Clara made a grunt of displeasure as Cruz turned her on to her back. He watched as Ava place her index finger in Clara's hand. A soft warm smile spread across her lips as Clara's tiny fingers wrapped around her finger. Ava wiggled her finger causing Clara looked to Ava and gave her a gummy grin. Cruz wished he had a camera to capture the moment.

"Yeah, you're cute." Ava said,

"Thanks." Cruz said with a cocky grin.

"I was talking to Clara." Ava clarified which he knew but he liked the smile that spread across her lips at his humour. "So I was thinking maybe you and Clara would like to stay over tonight." Ava added looking to him.

"Definitely, though I'm not into co-sleeping with Clara." Cruz told her, he honest to God afraid he'd roll over and smother Clara to death if he tried it. But he pushed that irrelevant thought from his head as he knew Ava was asking him over for more than just a cuddle at night. She wanted to feel safe, even with the new locks on the door, he could see she was a bit jumpy. He hated it but he wasn't going to pass up a whole night with Ava in his arms, even if it would be sporadically interrupted by a 2 month old.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N; Thank you for all the reviews it's fantastic! On a side note; there is a new forum for posting up TLS story ideas. I recommend you pop over and check it out. It's called 'Nathan James Challenges' under Last Ship in the Forum button. You'll also find the link in my bio! Now onto the story! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

"I think it's the best idea." Miller said to Bobbie wishing she'd just let him protect her instead of being so stubborn in her ways. But then this was pretty typical of his Mom, she had to do things her way; something she wished she wouldn't now as they were both potentially in danger.

"And I'm an adult who can make her own decisions." Bobbie argued.

"Mom, please I just want you to be safe." he told her.

"And I will be. Here." Bobbie said stressing the 'here' so there was no confusion on where she wanted to be.

"What's going on here?" Andrea asked as she came into the house.

"My son thinks that I should move back in with him. I don't want to go back. This is my home." Bobbie said with a sigh.

"What about a compromise?" Wolf offered.

"Let's hear it quickly, we got things to do." Slattery said as he came in at the end of the conversation.

"Bobbie stays here, I come in the morning and I'll train her in hand to hand combat. She'll promise to not go off on her own and we leave her safety in Commander Garnett's care here." Wolf said, Miller looked ready to argue but to do so would show insubordination and a lack of trust in his superior officer. It was the only way Wolf could see Bobbie getting her way even if it meant going against his friend's wishes. But Wolf felt there was something much deeper going on than a simple break in and Bobbie wasn't sharing.

"Good, it's settled. Let's go." Slattery told them.

"Wh-" Miller started but Slattery and Andrea looked at him with a glare of dominance daring Miller test them. Miller of course closed his mouth and kept quiet.

"Miller, Taylor; you gotta push Cruz's car into Tex's drive way and then we'll talk about where we're going from there." Mike told them, his tone clear that it was an order not a suggestion. Both men gave a nod.

"Bobbie, I'll be by at 7am tomorrow." Wolf told her.

"Ok," She said not looking happy at the prospect, but it was an agreement. Miller gave his mother a quick hug and they left the house leaving Slattery and Andrea with her.

"This man ever shows up on your doorstep you call the police immediately. Even if they don't catch him, they'll have his activities on record which will help in court later." Slattery told Bobbie.

"Andrea told you." Bobbie stated.

"Not the details only the name. I'm not going to get into your business but I will give some advice, it's better to come clean now than have him find out on his own." Slattery advised her, Bobbie gave a nod appreciating his discretion and advice. He took a deep breath and gave a curt nod to Andrea before leaving. Bobbie covered her eyes with her hand wishing she could just disappear. No, she wished Rob had stayed away or had the decency to die from the virus.

* * *

"Dude, you're supposed to be on my side." Miller grunted as he and Wolf rolled Cruz's now dead car into the garage of Tex's house. The man himself was in the driver's seat directing them.

"I am, which is why I'm going to train her how to fight." Wolf told him.

"Do you like my Mom?" Miller asked.

"Yeah, she's tough and she's the reason you're a top bloke. So I think you need to respect her wishes even if you don't like them." Wolf said as diplomatically as he could. Plus there was no way in hell he was going to admit he was attracted to Bobbie. It was just weird admitting as much to himself. But then most of his friends' mothers weren't close to his age as Bobbie. It was a situation that needed to be tread carefully.

"You can stop!" Tex shouted, the car rolled for a moment before Tex pulled on the handbrake. He stepped out of the car and smiled at the men. "Thanks guys, I owe you a beer." he told them.

"No problem but you sure you want this car?" Wolf asked, he wasn't sure how Cruz was going to feel about Tex buying his car but glad it brought Miller and his conversation about Bobbie to a stop.

"Yeah, Kat will hate it cause it's brown but we need a father daughter project." Tex said as he tapped the top of the roof.

"No one ever likes their first car." Wolf offered in good humour as he couldn't imagine a 14 yr old girl being enamoured of the car even one as practical as Kat.

"Oh I don't know, I had this cruisy Datsun back in the day." Tex said with a reminiscent smile.

"Here I thought you were still riding horses in your day." Miller quipped.

"Dinosaurs actually, mine was called 'Datsun'. You cheeky asshole." Tex told Miller with chuckle.

* * *

"Hey, how are things going with your friend Burk?" Ava asked Cruz as she helped him move Clara's bassinet into her bedroom. He brought it over from his apartment along with other supplies to keep Clara relatively clean and fed. Said baby girl was content and snoozing in her car seat where they could see her. Ava though it was adorable that Cruz thought Clara would miraculously learn how to roll over and manage several rolls to end up on the floor. But she let it go as all parents worried about their baby, so it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Haven't spoken to him in a while." Cruz said with a grimace as he'd meant to get in touch but he was afraid of being dragged into Burk's mess. The sad part was that he was too afraid to help in fear it would impinge on any chance he had of getting a permanent posting in St Louis to be with Clara. He needed that locked down before he could even think of helping Burk.

"By choice?" Ava asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, he's been getting into trouble and I just can't get involved as he got Miller and Wolf locked up only a few days ago." Cruz said.

"Wow, yeah jail time wouldn't look too great for you especially if Clara has any other relatives who'd want custody." Ava said, Cruz looked at her as he never thought about Elsa's extended family might wanting Clara. But he knew if they did appear, he'd fight for custody of Clara. He couldn't give up his daughter, not ever even if it could be an 'easier' solution.

"I didn't even think of that. But if they were alive they would have signed up for People Smart." Cruz said, shaking the thoughts of that scenario

"True, well I hope whatever's got Burk in a twist will resolve itself." Ava offered.

"He's grieving, there was a woman. Ravit, she was on our ship as a transplant from the Israeli Armed Forces. They got pretty close and she died. It hit Burk and Wolf the hardest." Cruz said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ava said with empathy, they all had lost family and friends to the pandemic or violence that was a result of it.

"Me too, she was a pretty awesome woman and badass soldier." Cruz said with a faint smile.

"Well, I find majority of women who join the military are kick ass, no question." Ava said with admiration.

"Yeah, I know better than to get on Alisha or Kara's bad side." Cruz said with a chuckle.

"They called me when you were messing around next door. They offered to come over and stay with me. It's been a long time since I've had friends like that." Ava said, she had to admit she felt incredibly blessed to have them as friends. For all the bad that had transgressed through her life, she was lucky to have people around her to help pick her back up.

"You got Preacher, he's a good friend." Cruz stated as he was still a little jealous of the big guy given he knew Ava longer than he did.

"The best but he doesn't like braiding my hair and talking about boys though." Ava joked with a sigh.

"You want to teach me how to braid hair while we talk about boys with me?" he asked, Ava smiled brightly at his humour. "I have to learn for Clara's sake." he explained.

"Sure, there is one I'm seeing at the moment but he's not a boy. More of a man." Ava said as she moved closer to him.

"Yeah, is he hot? You know, is it serious? what kind of car does he drive? What does he do for work?" he asked her, she couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

"Thanks for the name, we got a positive ID on the man who broke into the apartment of your sailors." Lt Fisher told Slattery as they were in his office, Slattery had to admit he missed the atmosphere of the police station. He and Lt Fisher had connected as it was always wise for the Military to liaise with the local PD when they came into town. It also helped in the distribution of the cure as local PD knew where people were hiding to stay safe, they were connected to the people.

"I'm not supposed to show you this you know? So I'm going to get some coffee, you want some?" Lt Fisher asked Slattery.

"Yeah, black and no need to dress it up with sugar or milk." Slattery said as he moved to stand behind the desk. Lt Fisher left the office and Slattery looked down at the screen reading the information. He cursed under his breath as he looked through the photos and records. Robert Barlow was one messed up individual, when he assaulted Miller's Mom it had been his third strike and not his first assault charge. Judging by the medical report on Bobbie, she'd been lucky to survive. Mike had a seen the dark side of humanity but it never ceased to stop turning his stomach when he saw the path they carved and the victims they left behind. He could see why Bobbie wouldn't want to share this event with anyone let alone her son.

"Here." Lt Fisher said as he came back and placed the coffee on the desk.

"Thanks," Slattery said stepping away from the computer, he picked up the coffee; nursing it as there was one thing all cop shops had in common. Terrible coffee.

"As I said before the correctional facilities haven't been maintained during the pandemic. Many were locked down and inmates were left to rot and some prisons had major riots and were taken over by the inmates. I'd say this man got lucky, correctional services is in the process of seeing who they are missing but-"

"It's a monumental task. They can't make a blanket call to all those who could be affected like Barbara Miller." Slattery finished, it was the one thing that sucked about their jobs. They couldn't save everyone.

"Yeah, just like our job with crime rates going up thanks to food shortages and land ownership rights. I don't know what you can tell your men but I'd caution them to be careful. This guy only seemed to get worse in Prison." Lt Fisher said, Slattery nodded as he noted the records of Robert having joined a gang in prison and making a name for himself as an enforcer. It made the man even more dangerous than first perceived. The only problem Mike had was how did he warn Wolf and Miller without tipping them off to Bobbie's secret.

* * *

"Are you moving next door?" Wolf asked Cruz as the man came back for baby supplies for the umpteenth time. Wolf hadn't bothered to count but it was more than three trips but less than ten.

"No, just spending the night." Cruz told him as he'd left Ava and Clara laying bed while he came back for extra baby clothes and formula which reminded him that he had to grab another baby bottle. He moved to the kitchen to do so and Wolf followed.

"You're taking a lot of stuff over there." Wolf teased.

"Clara needs a lot of stuff. So how did Bobbie take the news?" Cruz asked Wolf, changing the topic. Wolf leaned on the breakfast bar while Cruz messed in the kitchen, he listened to see if Miller was finished in the shower. So when he heard the water still running he spoke to Cruz; knowing they had relative privacy.

"I know this sounds crazy but I think she knows the bloke who broke in. I think it's Miller's Dad." Wolf said in a low voice to him. Cruz stopped what he was doing and looked at Wolf.

"Wait, why would the guy break in and steal a photo? When he could just introduce himself like a normal person." Cruz asked in an equally low tone as Wolf made a pretty large claim and didn't want Miller to overhear. If there was one subject that was not uttered in Miller's presence it was topic about his father. As far as everyone decided Bobbie was a hermaphrodite and weren't going to question it. That and whenever people talked about their Dads; Miller either praised Bobbie or his Grandfather for being there for him. He never showed any malice or envy at not having a father.

"I don't know, he could be a crook- well is a crook given he kicked the crap out of two cops. It'd make sense as to why Miller never talks about his Dad, Bobbie just went twenty one or so years of being celibate." Wolf said drawing conclusions.

"How would you know that Bobbie's celibate and for that long?" Cruz asked Wolf, he inwardly smiled as Wolf perked up and went slightly red in the cheeks at being called on it.

"I'm guessing because she doesn't flirt or seem to notice men. Miller never mentioned Bobbie having any boyfriends." Wolf said slightly defensively which was surprising given how cool headed the man could be. Yet here he was acting like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Or you mean she hasn't noticed you." Cruz corrected him before Wolf could defend himself Cruz continued. "I see how you look at her, Bro and you gotta tread carefully as you work and train Miller. That's his Mom, not some tag chaser." He warned Wolf.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Wolf remarked drily.

"Now, I just wondering how weird it will be if you two got married. You'd be Miller's Step Dad, Christmas would get uncomfortable." Cruz remarked.

"You're getting off topic." Wolf told Cruz as the man was getting ahead of himself. Frankly, Wolf didn't want to get lost on his thought train as they all needed to stay focused.

"Look, I don't know but maybe ask Miller-" Cruz started but Miller cut him off as he came into the room; fresh from his shower dressed in sweats and rubbing his wet hair with a towel.

"Ask me what?" Miller asked catching the tail end of the conversation.

"I have to walk Ava to work tomorrow morning. I was wondering if you could look after Clara for half an hour for me." Cruz said smoothly covering up for the conversation as he didn't want to get into it when he had a beautiful woman and baby to care for. Frankly he felt if it turned out to be Miller's father- well that was Bobbie's news to share not Cruz's. He'd support Miller in the fallout but now he had no proof and prefer to not be the one to make a mess.

"Sure," Miller said.

"Thanks." Cruz said appreciatively.

"How's Ava?" Miller asked.

"She's better, still a little shaken up though." Cruz said truthfully, he also felt that Ava was holding something back from him but knew better than to push for whatever it was. If she wanted to tell him then she would and right now she was preserving her sanity which was fine with him as he wanted her to be happy.

"Yeah."Miller said in sympathy, Cruz's mobile beeped and looked down to see a message from the X.O. telling him to meet him downstairs.

"Anyway I gotta go downstairs. Tomorrow at 8:30am." Cruz said to Miller.

"I'll be here." Miller told him.

"Thanks, when you have a kid; I'll babysit for you." Cruz promised as he exited the apartment.

* * *

"Here." Slattery said as he tossed Cruz his car keys, but Cruz stopped as he realised he wasn't holding his keys and when he looked at the street; his car was nowhere in sight.

"Sir?" he asked confused.

"That one and you're welcome." Slattery told him as he gestured to the car parked in front of them. Cruz looked to the X.O. and back at the car with a frown.

"That isn't my car." Cruz said carefully as he looked at the bright yellow Ford Fiesta parked in front of them.

"It is now, Tex bought your turd mobile for Kat, and I used the money to get this. Ford is a reliable brand, good fuel economy. The car has low miles, aircon and in good shape given it's age, spare parts are easy to find. Yellow makes your car more visible on the road." Slattery said in a pragmatic fashion, he folded his arms and looked at Cruz daring the man to challenge him.

"Didn't you once say that if you wanted to applaud mediocrity you'd stand around Ford car and clap?" Cruz asked him, Slattery's lips quirked in a small smile of amusement at his words being thrown back at him.

"Why do you think I got it for such a low price?" Slattery asked him in a rhetorical manner. Cruz wasn't feeling brave enough to say it probably because Mike scared the car dealer into a lower price because hey it was a slightly better car.

"Thank you Sir." Cruz said deciding it was safer to be grateful than question what was going on.

"I spoke with cops, they got leads on the guy who broke into the apartments. When they have him in custody you'll be notified. Until then just keep an eye on your surrounding." Slattery told him.

"Will do, Sir." Cruz answered.

"Good and we'll pick up our meeting tomorrow at 1400 hours. Given the short notice you can bring the baby with you. Commander Garnett said she'd be happy to look after her while we talk." Slattery told him.

"Yes, Sir." Cruz said with a nod; grateful for the special treatment he was receiving and for being blessed with the people he served with.

"Do you need a hand putting the car seat in?" Slattery asked him.

"I've got it." Cruz assured him, Slattery gave a nod and walked away leaving Cruz on the side walk looking at his new car.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

"Not how I imagined spending the night in your bed." Cruz commented, Ava chuckled at his joke. It was late when they finally retired to Ava's room. Clara was blissfully asleep in her bassinet. Cruz couldn't help but enjoy the domesticity of the moment but had to mention this wasn't how he'd imagine the night going.

"Well, the lounge is free." Ava informed him lightly as she snuggled closer to him in the bed. She had her head resting on his shoulder with one arm around his chest. Her legs tangled with his as they laid their in silence until now. They'd made out for a bit but kept everything PG as they both- ok Cruz felt a little weird trying to get laid with Clara in the room. There were lines he just couldn't cross no matter how damn sexy Ava looked and felt in his arms.

"We could push Clara out of the room and into the hallway in her bassinet." Cruz suggested as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. They had a lamp in the corner with a scarf strewn over the top that awash the room a soft orange glow. So far he hadn't seen any tattoos except for one on her upper thigh but he'd seen it before. The rest of her body was covered in an oversized t-shirt.

"Nope." Ava said quietly shaking with laughter as Clara sneezed in her sleep making the cutest of noises.

"Ok, just a thought." Cruz said lightly as he slid a hand under t-shirt enjoying the soft feel of her skin.

"You nervous about tomorrow?" Ava asked, he'd told her about his meeting being changed to tomorrow.

"A little, I'm supposed to bring Clara with me. It's unorthodox." Cruz answered as he was more than a little nervous. It was practically unheard of to mix family and Navy to this degree.

"She'll be fine. Clara is adorable to the point she could get away with murder. You however will have to step carefully." Ava joked.

"Oh thanks." Cruz replied mockingly.

"You're welcome." Ava chuckled, a noise sounded from the other room that made her tense. Cruz tightened his arms around her.

"It's just the building creaking." he assured her, he'd checked all the windows and the locked the door himself. No one was breaking in without make enough noise to wake the dead.

"Right." Ava said somewhat relaxing in his arms. But he could feel her heart pounding wildly and most of her still tensed up.

"I can check it out." Cruz offered, he even moved to get up but Ava shook her head and pulled him back down.

"No, it's ok." Ava said.

"Ok." Cruz said as he relaxed back and Ava joined him. They lapsed into silence. Ava sliding into her own thoughts and trying to calm down. She remembered Preacher's words. How he cautioned her about how to deal with Cruz but also her own hauntings. She deeply cared for Cruz and Clara, she didn't want to stuff it up because of her history.

"I- " Ava broke the silence, she wet her lips and started again as it was hard getting the words out of her mouth.

"The first time I met Preacher, he saved me." Ava said, she knew it way too soon to bury Cruz in her baggage but she also wanted for the first time to share her story. "My nephew; Duncan and I were squatting in this run down house. He was in the superhero phase; loved Wolverine." she shook her head as she was going off topic. She felt Cruz's arms around her, firm and comforting. She had no idea how he was going to take this, she just hoped he wouldn't walk away. It was not a story of heroics.

"One night, two men broke into the place. We had been asleep, I woke up to check it out. I told Duncan to stay in his bed. I was so stupid. I thought I could scare them away with a gun." She paused as memories flitted through her mind of the time. Everything coming back to her and twisting her in knots, tears burning her eyes. "It didn't work, anything it pissed them off and Duncan heard my shouting and he tried to 'save' me. One of the men just threw him like a rag doll. He hit his head and never got back up. They thought it was funny. I can still heard the snap of bones, remember their laughter." She said in a hushed tone as she was overcome by her pain. Her tears falling of their own accord; wetting his chest.

"Ava-" He started but she shook her head and continued needing to get it all out.

"They weren't after anything but entertainment. I was held down while they carved up my face like I were their canvas. Preacher had been camping nearby, he heard me and came to my rescue. I was lucky." she said with a hollow laugh. A long moment of silence passed between them, Ava just sinking into the memories trying to process it and her emotions in reflection. Cruz just held her; steady and calm.

"I want to kill them." Cruz said, Ava wore a sardonic smile as she appreciated his sentiment.

"Bit late to that party. Preacher stitched up my face as best he could. We buried my nephew and just walked until we ended up here. I really needed to explain why I freaked out when that guy broke into your apartment. That and why Preacher turned my apartment into Fort Knox now." Ava said with a sigh, grateful he hadn't let her go.

"You don't need reasons to explain anything to me. Is this what Preacher was talking to you before I interrupted today?"Cruz asked.

"Yes. I wanted you know, it's just hard to talk about. He wanted me to not get bogged down in the past." Ava said, leaving out the part where he told her not to sacrifice her future with Cruz for feeling her own inadequacies for not saving her nephew or herself. She reminded herself that today, she was lucky. She and Clara came out unscathed and were now safe in her apartment with Cruz.

"If you ever want to talk about it or your family. I'm here." Cruz told her, she lifted her head up and looked at him in the glow of the light. She smiled and nodded, a sense of contentment washing through her that dulled the aches and emotions of her past.

* * *

Three days later,

"Come on Bobbie," Wolf said as he stood over Bobbie who was lying on the ground. She was drenched in sweat, out of breath and just couldn't move. She felt about as attractive as a snail pulled out of it's shell. She was dressed in loose t-shirt and crop leggings that covered her knees. Yeah, she felt weird about her knees what woman didn't have insecurities?.

Her hair pulled into a high bun, her face bright red from the exertion and from perving on her instructor. She might not have been with a man since Rob but it didn't mean she was dead and Wolf was like the men off the cover of all the dirty romance novels she indulged in. He was dressed in basketball short and a t-shirt that was tight enough to know he had a eight pack and when he lifted it to wipe the sweat off his face- oh boy. He had those pelvic v- muscles that directed her eyes down- she mentally chastised her wayward hormones and vivid imagination as they weren't crossing that line. No matter how much she wanted to lick the sweat off his abs or run her hands through his hair or-

"You ok?" Wolf asked cutting through Bobbie's thoughts.

"Yes and I'm done." Bobbie told him, she cleared her throat and reminded herself that Wolf was her son's best friend and Wolf was training her in self defense for when Rob reappeared. He would, he didn't know why he was here but he didn't track her down for nothing. It was just a shame her brain wasn't as dead tired as her body felt.

"We've barely warmed up." Wolf told her.

"What?" She asked with wide eyes as Rob wasn't going to kill her- No it was going to be Wolf and his idea of exercising.

"Kidding, come on." Wolf said, he flashed a smile that short circuited her brain as he offered her a hand to help her off the ground. She reminded herself that men like Wolf were a rare species which meant it was ok to be a little off kilter by his presence.

"No, how am I supposed to fight anyone; if I can barely get off the ground?" Bobbie asked him.

"You know, I figured you'd be in better shape." Wolf told her.

"Looks can be deceiving." Bobbie told him drily, it hurt just to breathe. She was used to farm work but due to the pandemic she had lost a lot of that muscle and cardio. She could walk for days but doing sit ups, lunges and the other tortuous moves Wolf coached her through just killed her. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but it was a lot harder than she thought it'd be.

"Well, we'll keep working on it." Wolf said with a smile.

"I think we've worked enough for today." She told him, her heart pounding not entirely from the exertion as Wolf was impressive.

"We'll cool down and talk about proper plan." Wolf told her, he had to admit he wanted to see how far she'd push herself and how well her fitness was. So far not good given they'd only been training for thirty minutes and she was looking like she had run a marathon. Her cardio was a mess, which told him that he'd have to make a proper training program to build her up.

"I'm cool down here." Bobbie assured him, he smiled as he remembered Miller doing the exact same act when they started training together.

"You need to stretch otherwise you'll be in more pain later. So we stretch and then you can hit the showers." Wolf informed her, Bobbie pulled a face that was a mix of pain and disappointment that what they were doing wasn't over.

"Ergh, ok." She said as she held out her arms, she really wanted to stay on the ground.

* * *

"Oh my god, can I pay you to make me food for the rest of my life?" Ava said and half moaned in pleasure as she finished eating the most delicious empanada of her existence.

"If you want but you'll get bored with my cooking." Maria said blushing at the compliment. They were in the reception area of the shop sitting at the bar. Ava had finished with a client when Maria came in with bag full of food for her. Her payment for Ava's work, damn if it wasn't worth it. Maria's food smelt delicious and tasted just as amazing as it smelt.

"Won't happen, this is so amazing I want to cry it's so good." Ava said as she pulled out a second and took another bite moaning in pleasure. "So good." she mumbled with a full mouth. Maria laughed as she wasn't used to such feedback as she was behind the scenes for her work. But it was really nice to be praised. Ava placed her half eaten empanada down and looked through the other containers lifting lids and smelling the contents with a smile on her face.

"I thought maybe it was too hot for you." Maria said, her smile broadening in pleasure as she loved cooking especially when the people who ate the food enjoyed it immensely.

"Oh, churros. Yum." Ava said.

"Those are mine." Preacher said snapping the lid on the container before Ava could take one and pulling the container out of her reach.

"Really?" Ava asked him as she was pretty sure that she was the one putting art on Maria's body.

"Yeah, Preacher helped fix my taps as they were dripping. My landlord is an asshole. But they aren't all yours, you have to share," Maria said to Preacher, he wore a dark expression as he opened the lid just enough for Ava to grab one. He then snapped it close and placed it on a shelf out of Ava's immediate reach.

"Oh how generous of you Preach." Ava said as she took one of the Churros and ate it with glee.

* * *

"Hey, hi."

"Sorry, had my earbuds in." Miller said as he pulled them out and looked at the man who'd interrupted him from his workout. He was at the park using their equipment because it shook up his routine of going to the gym. He was about Miller's height with dark brown cropped hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in black jeans, a white shirt and leather jacket. There was something kind of familiar about him but Miller couldn't put his finger on it.

"No problem." he said with a smile, he looked to Miller for a long moment which made Miller frown. "Sorry, this is weird." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah, um- if you're trying to pick me up- I'm not into guys." Miller told him in what he hoped was a friendly and cool manner as he didn't want to offend the man if he was gay. Miller honestly had no qualm with people who weren't heterosexual. Each to their own and hell, it was kind of flattering to know he was attractive from time to time but this was just plain weird as the guy said.

"What? Oh no and that's good. Really good." He said in relief which for some reason annoyed Miller.

"How can I help you?" Miller asked not really wanting to help the guy who clearly had homophobic views yet no qualms in looking Miller over.

"Sorry, I'm just messing this up. I'm your father." he said, Miller blinked at him as he wasn't sure he heard him right.

"What?" Miller asked the man.

"I'm Rob, I'm your father." he told him as he held out his hand. Miller looked at the man before him not sure what to think.

"How did you find me?" Miller asked him.

"PeopleSmart, they called and told me all about you. Hell, I saw you on the News when your ship landed in St Louis." Rob told him, he reached into pocket and pulled out a strip of photos a person could get from a photo booth. It looked well loved as it was aged and had bends in the paper, he held it out to Miller. "That's me and your Mom, Bobbie. Bobbie and Robbie." he said with a smile. Miller took the strip of photos, it was indeed his Mom in the photo. They looked like a young and happy in the black and white photos.

"We made port over 5 weeks ago." Miller remarked as he couldn't help but question why his father was here, now.

"I wasn't in the neighbourhood until now. Hell, I didn't know about you until I saw the news and PeopleSmart confirmed it. Is your Mom here?" Rob asked.

"How did you track me down here?" Miller asked, his gut told him something was really off about this. He knew he should be happy to see his father. He should be elated to know who the man was his biological father but he wasn't. Instead, he was suspicious.

"I come here to gather my thoughts from time to time and saw you a couple days ago. I've been waiting for you to come back and to get the nerve to speak to you." Rob told him, he appeared genuine in his demeanour to Miller.

"Where have you been for 21 years?" Miller asked him, the question leaving his lips before he had a chance to think it through.

* * *

"Hey," Cruz said as he met Ava outside her shop. Clara was strapped into a stroller, taking in the world. It had become a bit of a nice routine for them, one that wouldn't last for long given in three weeks time Cruz would be back at work. But for now he was enjoying their time. He'd pick Ava up after she finished at the shop and they'd walk back to the apartment. The beauty was that it gelled perfectly with Clara's schedule, so the two month old girl was fairly chill about it.

"Hey you." Ava said with a smile before they shared a brief kiss in greeting.

"What you got there?" He asked as he noticed the bag she was carrying.

"Food. Partial payment for my work. Want to come over for Dinner?" she asked him.

"Definitely," Cruz answered as it was a no-brainer. He spent a lot of time with Ava or Clara. He did make sure to have time for the guys but it was a little difficult with Clara around. She wasn't overly fussy but more like him not being able to stop sucking up all the small details of her as she was growing. Growing too quick for him.

"How was your day?" She asked him, she moved to the front of the pram and gently tickled Clara's belly earning her Clara's baby girl looked up at her and smiled in a way that melted Ava's heart.

"Not bad, just filling out paperwork and keeping Clara happy." Cruz said as he still couldn't believe the Captain and XO were allowing him to take shore duty. He was going to be one of six crew members from the Nathan James that would be training future recruits. He was half expecting him to be stuck into a recruitment office but this was better.

He liked the idea of keeping his skills sharp and staying active. He liked the idea of training the future sailors and the hours were a fraction more flexible than being a recruitment office. He just had to find a creche for Clara but he had another month off before that as they didn't have a dedicated Naval base in St Louis which meant there were still some logistics that needed to be worked out. There was however a deactivated base that was getting a face lift and reopened.

"Hard customer that one." Ava commented referring to Clara. She moved to Cruz's side; leaving Clara to her own devices.

"Very demanding, but she was pretty chill today." Cruz assured her.

"Well, you'll like dinner. It's empanadas and jambalaya, along with two churros that Preacher begrudgingly allowed me to have." Ava told him with an excited smile.

"Generous soul that one." Cruz remarked with a chuckle.

"I think he has a crush on my client." Ava commented as they started walking back to their apartment block.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

* * *

"Cruz bailed." Danny remarked as he put his phone away. He, Taylor, Miller,Tex, Danny and Burk sat at a table at their local haunt for steaks and beer. He'd been hoping for a text from Kara. No such luck.

"Can you blame him?" Tex asked with a sly smile before he took a swig of his beer.

"Yes, my fiance kicked me out for the night." Danny said with a pout.

"You shouldn't have commented on how big she was getting. No woman likes to be told she's fat." Burk said with a snort of laughter. He'd been helping Danny put together the crib for the Nursery. His penance for being an asshole. He of course witnessed Danny's bad handling of Kara.

"You weren't supposed to listen and I didn't say she was fat." Danny said defensively as the others at the table were judging him poorly.

"Then you shouldn't say it in front of me and what you said could be misinterpreted." Burk argued before he took a sip of his ginger ale. He hated it but he knew he had to sober up or lose the only thing he had going for him; his naval career. Danny just stared at him unsure of what to say.

"Kara will get over whatever you said after a good foot massage. She knows you're a moron, so just apologize and not say it again." Tex assured Danny who frowned at him but didn't argue the point as he had been stupid.

"Mate, you ok?" Wolf asked Miller as he had been distracted most of the evening and had missed a lot of the conversation.

"I met my Father." Miller told them, all the men paused in their drinks and looked to him.

"What?" Burk said blinking in surprise. "You have a Dad?" he asked.

"No, I was hatched." Miller told Burk snidely, but Burk gave a laugh while Miller shook his head.

"Where? When?" Wolf asked Miller.

"Today." Miller replied,he'd felt uneasy all day since the 'event' as he called it in his head. Part of him wanted to race over to his Mom's and demand she tell him about his Dad. But another part of him was just pissed off it took Rob over 20 years to find him. Sure, he could understand how Rob didn't know about him but it just didn't sit well and he didn't want to unnecessarily upset his Mom.

"How did he find you?" Wolf asked.

"What's he like?" Tex asked out of curiosity.

"It was weird. He said the Peoplesmart thing found the connection between us." Miller said looking uncomfortable and distinctly upset.

"So?" Burk asked.

"I didn't sign up for the DNA search. I just put in for a reconnect with my Mom. The military has my DNA on record but they wouldn't hand that over, would they?" Miller asked Danny who immediately shook his head.

"No, that database is only used to identify remains. You would have had to sign up and consent to giving them a sample of your DNA." Danny assured him, but if anything his words unsettled Miller more as he had to wonder how his father really found him.

"Then he shouldn't have been able to find me." Miller said.

"Have you talked to your Mom about it?" Tex asked him. Miller shook his head given it was a pretty sensitive issue.

"No, she's still freaked out about the break in. She never talked about my father. I don't know if I want to ask her." Miller said.

"Think the two are related?" Tex gently prompted, Wolf looked at the man wondering if he was thinking the same as he. That Miller's father was the guy who broke into the apartment. Tex raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner at Miller ignoring Wolf.

"I don't think so." Miller said with a frown but he wasn't sure of what to think. The main problem he had was that his father just popped out of no where. "But I'm going to call PeopleSmart and check it out." he added.

* * *

"I can see why Preacher loves this woman. This food is amazing, it reminds me of my Mom's cooking it's that good." Cruz said as he took one bite of the food and it felt like he was home. The food tasted just like his Mom's but he was sure his brain was playing tricks on him.

"Should I be worried?" Ava asked jokingly from her seat on the floor by the coffee table. She didn't have a dining table. So they dined in the lounge room at the coffee table. Clara was already fed, bathed and in her bassinet; fast asleep. Leaving them to enjoy some time alone.

"Hmm, nah, I cook this and honestly don't want to mess up the good thing I got here." he said with a warm smile. He held her gaze for a long moment enjoying chemistry and good feels running between them. He felt a little bad for bailing on the guys but then he just enjoyed the domesticity of spending the evening with Ava and Clara.

"Smooth save," Ava replied before she took a swig of her beer. Her cheeks warm and her heart doing funny flip flops at his words.

"I was thinking, if you're free on Sunday that we could spend the day together. Just you and me." he said carefully as if testing the waters to see how she'd feel about it.

"Where would Clara be?" Ava asked him in amusement as she stirred her bowl of jambalaya.

"Thinking of asking Bobbie to babysit. She and Commander Garnett offered to look after Clara for me. What do you think?" Cruz asked her.

"If they are happy to, then sure. But I'm happy to have Clara with us." Ava assured him.

"I know, but I wouldn't mind an unchaperoned day with you." Cruz said with a grin, she couldn't help but smile as she knew exactly what he was thinking.

* * *

The following morning,

"You ok?"Wolf asked as he leaned over Bobbie who was once again laying in the grass covered in sweat. She looked dead on her feet but their training had a purpose. He just needed her to push through her own inclinations to stop and muscle aches.

"When do I get better?" Bobbie asked him between breaths.

"About 6 weeks in." Wolf said.

"What?!" Bobbie exclaimed. He smiled at her which made her glower in the cutest way. Wolf squashed the emotions he felt when he looked down at Bobbie. She was a beautiful woman and in another time he'd try to be all over it but she was in danger. She lied to her own son for whatever reasons and he was training her. He also respected Miller too much to disrespect his Mum.

"It'll be maybe two to feel some difference cardio wise." he said.

"Exercising is painful." She grumbled.

"Yeah, it can be but the results speak for the hard work. But while I have you down there. I have a question." Wolf told her, he couldn't help it. He had to know the truth even if he couldn't share it with Miller.

"What?" Bobbie asked him.

"The guy with red hair and tatts. Is he Miller's Dad?" Wolf asked cutting to the chase.

"Excuse me?"Bobbie asked, she had paled which confirmed what Wolf already suspected.

"Miller said he was approached by his dad. It was a few days after the break in. I'm training you, but it would be good if I knew how dangerous this guy is." Wolf said.

"It's none of your business."Bobbie informed him shakily.

"I know, but I care about your safety. What you tell Miller is your business. I'm not going to get in between you two or force you to tell him. I just need to know what I'm helping you prepare against."

"I don't know. I just know he's trouble." Bobbie said in a sad manner as she rolled onto her knees and pushed to her feet. "Thank you for training today." she added before she started walking away but Wolf caught her by the elbow.

"We're not done." He told her, he felt her muscles tense under his hand and released her as he saw the fear in her eyes. "Sorry." he added sincerely, he saw her relax and give a nod accepting his apology.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Bobbie told him.

* * *

Miller gave a half chuckle and frowned as he watched the thirty second video of Cruz making Clara smile. Cruz had sent a group text to him and Wolf with the video claiming he got the first 'real' smile. It was just weird and cute at the same time.

"Hey," Rob said pulling Miller's attention from his mobile.

"Hi," Miller said, he turned the screen off quickly as he was starting to feel like he was being stalked. That and he wanted to protect his friends and their family in case Rob wasn't on the up and up.

"What were you watching?" Rob asked.

"Friend's kid just learnt to smile." Miller said dismissively,he knew it was better to give brief details than say nothing. But he wasn't about to show him the video either, so he pocketed the phone.

"Ah ok, so how are you?" Rob asked him.

"Good, you?" Miller asked him being polite as it was how he was taught. But he tread carefully as he knew Rob wasn't all he seemed. The PeopleSmart folks told him they had not disclosed his information. They had been adamant about sticking to their policies and procedures in regards to reuniting their clients with loved ones.

"Great, I know you wanted a few days to just think about what I told you but I just saw you here. Well, couldn't help myself." Rob told him with a jovial shrug.

"Yeah, I'm still a little lost about things. Mom never mentioned you and I don't really want to bring you up to her yet." Miller said to him.

"It has been a few years." Rob said in a diplomatic manner.

"Yeah, that and my Grandpa didn't think too greatly of you." Miller said as he remembered how his Grandpa would sneer at the mention of his Dad. He was a man of few words but with a look he could express exactly what he felt and thought of a situation or person. He still remembered how proud his Grandpa had been of him when he came home from school with awards or learnt to tasks around the farm.

"All fathers want to protect their daughters." Rob said but Miller could see he was pissed at the mention of his Grandpa.

"Yeah, I'm not judging you but I've had a lot of people claiming to be family when they weren't cause they think I'm rich or want to reign in on the fame of the Nathan James. I have to be careful." Miller said warning him to see what he'd say.

"I hear you but I'm not here for a buck or fame. I just want to know you." he said genuinely.

* * *

"Why are we stalking Miller?" Burk asked as he took a sip of his water bottle. Tex and he were 'hiding' a few feet away behind some shrubbery pretending to rest from their run as this hour was only for dedicated exercisers, pet owners walking dogs and sleep deprived parents trying to get babies in strollers to sleep.

"We're not stalking Miller. We're following him to then follow his father." Tex said to him.

"Why?" Burk asked.

"How's the detox going?"Tex asked changing the topic as he didn't want to get into it. He, Slattery and Andrea had a meeting where Slattery informed them that Miller's father was an escaped prisoner. They needed to know what he was up to and staying once they had the man's pattern down then they could catch him with very little collateral damage. At least that was the hope.

"Shut up." Burk groaned as he might be sober but he had about 5 weeks worth of booze working it's way out of his system. The other problem was that he was being outrun by Tex who had a good twenty years on him or at least that was Burk's guess. No way was he going to ask.

"Going to meetings?" Tex asked him.

"Yes." Burk assured him.

"Good and I prefer we just find out where Miller's Dad is hanging out and make sure he's not up to something. You know the Millers, they are soft and kind people. I don't want them hurt." Tex told him. Burk gave a sigh with a nod as he did understand that need to protect his friend, even if he'd been a pretty crappy friend whild dealing with his own grief and jealousy of others.

"Ok, but you got to realise we're crossing a line." Burk told him.

"I know," Tex said but he also knew it was a necessary evil. Not that he could tell Burk that.

* * *

"Ease up, the punching bag doesn't deserve so much abuse." Cruz told Wolf as he came into the gym with stroller and all to find Wolf beating the crap out of the punching bag. Wolf stopped pummelling the bag and stepped back to catch his breath.

"True." he said in agreement. "I crossed a line with Bobbie." he told him, the gym was empty except for them but then most people dominated the gym either early morning or afternoon. It was nearing mid morning where majority of folks were at work.

"Is this about his Dad?" Cruz asked him as he moved Clara's stroller to the side of the room and popped on the brakes. The baby girl looked fast asleep but it was definitely contrasting with the decor.

"Yeah and dude, you can't bring a baby to the gym." Wolf pointed out.

"She's asleep and restrained in a stroller. What could she possibly do?" Cruz argued.

"No babysitter?" Wolf asked him wryly.

"The Gym doesn't have a creche and I'm only looking for an hour of exercise before I have to get back. Stop Daddy-shaming me." Cruz said with a smile as he didn't give a crap what anyone thought was appropriate. Wolf gave nod as he couldn't see the real harm of it given Clara wasn't in the way or near the weight section. "So you asked about Miller's Dad and she didn't take it well?" Cruz asked redirecting the conversation.

"Yeah, basically told me it's none of my business." Wolf said.

"Which is not our business." Cruz said as he stretched his muscles out warming up.

"Even if this guy broke into our apartment and harassed your girlfriend." Wolf argued.

"Look, there's not a lot of ground for us to stand on and if I find the guy sniffing around Ava again I will step in. But for now, there's nothing we can do but keep an eye out and just wait for the other shoe to drop. You should just focus on training Bobbie in how to keep herself safe from him." Cruz told him.

"I know,but I just want to know what I'm up against." Wolf said, he decided to give the punching bag and break and started to undo the tape off his hands.

"She obviously doesn't want to talk about it. So just assume that he's a dirt bag and leave it at that." Cruz told him.

"So, how's it going with you and Ava?" Wolf asked changing the topic as he moved to the treadmill to run off his anger instead of punching the bag. Cruz was by the weights doing reps with dumb bells.

"Good, really good." Cruz said as he was admittedly in love with Ava. Not that he was ready to say it out loud but he loved her and the family unit they had become. He just wanted to have some more time with Ava before he said as much. Last thing he wanted to do was muck things up by saying something Ava wasn't ready to hear. He also just liked their little bubble.

"When you moving out?" Wolf asked a little envious of Cruz's situation as the man looked happy. He deserved it, hell they all deserved a slice of happiness.

"Not for a while. It's only been a few weeks." Cruz said.

"Yeah, but it's pretty serious given you and Clara are never home." Wolf teased.

"Well, you can babysit Clara whenever you want." Cruz informed him in a light and amused manner, a smile gracing his lips. "I was going to ask Bobbie to babysit this Saturday for me during the day. So Ava and I could have sometime alone." he added wondering if Wolf would take the bait.

"Not the evening?" Wolf asked ignoring how Cruz was basically informing him where Bobbie would be for the day.

"I'm not ready for that." Cruz admitted. He was too used to Clara's presence and he wasn't ready to part with her for too long.

"Awwh, that's adorable." Wolf told him.

* * *

"Ok, we've watched the guy read the newspaper and drink coffee. He doesn't seem like a threat." Burk commented as he took a sip of his own coffee. He and Tex sat a few tables away at a cafe that faced a fresh food market.

"Not until that." Tex remarked as he spotted Bobbie walking up the street. He tilted his head and Burk looked around but having not met Bobbie he had no clue. "Redhead, in tight navy skirt and white blouse. Miller's Mom." Tex said helping him out. It looked like Bobbie was taking her lunch break to do some shopping as she was dressed rather formally for a casual shopping trip.

"That's Miller's Mom?" Burk asked as he tried to not look like he was gawking.

"Yeah, I thought you met her." Tex said.

"Ah no, but damn." Burk remarked.

"Wipe the drool off your chin." Tex told him with a grin as he could understand how men perceived Bobbie. Hell, he could appreciate Bobbie in a superficial manner. But he preferred his women a little more rough around the edges and jaded. Bobbie with all her woes tended to keep a fairly happy demeanour but she hid some real demons. Demons that were coming out to play. Speaking of, he saw Miller's father rise from his chair and move to cross the street.

"Don't you think we should wait and see what happens?" Burk asked as he could see the man they'd been stalking move towards Miller's Mom.

"Nah, I'm going to go introduce myself. You hang back though, if I spook him then you can follow him to wherever he ends up next." Tex said to Burk as he rose from his chair and headed across the street.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

* * *

"You thought you could hide from me?" Rob asked Bobbie, she flinched as his grip on her forearm was hard and punishing. Panic flooded her system begging her to run and scream but fear held her still. Memories of the last time they'd seen one another 21 years ago. The feel of his fists as they connected with her person, the hard edges of his boots, the feel of bones snapping. His ranting at her. She pushed it away and focussed on him before her.

"Rob, let go of me." She told him as firmly as she could but it came out pleading and weak. The people around them kept walking oblivious to what was happening to her. The words 'Help me' stuck in her throat. She saw his anger at her and felt the cruelty in his touch.

"I had one slip and it ended my life. You killed my chances, destroyed my life. You denied me my own flesh and blood. It wasn't enough for you, was it?" He asked her, his tone dripping with venom. She barely could say a word when he continued. "21 years in prison rotting with filth, but I learned a few tricks in there that I think you'll enjoy." he smiled coldly at her, Bobbie felt like she was going to be sick but before he could continue a voice called out her name.

"Bobbie!" she turned to see Tex coming over to them. Part of her wanted to tell him to run but was selfishly grateful he was here. "Bobbie, I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice." Tex said with a huff of relief and a grateful smile.

"Tex." Bobbie barely managed, He looked between her and Rob pretending to not see things clearly as his posture was calm and friendly.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked them.

"Yes, Bobbie and I were about to go somewhere and get reacquainted. Talk about our son." Rob told Tex in a tone that made it clear he wanted Tex to go away.

"Oh, you're Miller's father. He told us about how you two met. Kismet that. Tex Nolan," Tex said conversationally not perturbed by Rob at all as he introduced himself. He did however smile apologetically, Bobbie watched on so utterly confused and frozen in fear of what Rob would do.

"You know my son." Rob said carefully, his grip tightened on Bobbie's arm making her wince. He didn't take Tex's hand that was on offer.

"We served on the same ship for a spell. Look, not to be a bother but I only got half an hour for lunch which means Bobbie and I gotta go. It's an emergency thing." Tex said with a wink to Rob.

"Emergency thing?" Rob asked sceptically.

"Woman problems. Me and my missus got into a bit of tiff. I wouldn't want to drag you into a shopping trip but you know women. If you don't kiss and make up within the 24 hr period it just makes things worse." Tex said with a shrug.

"Oh how I know that." Rob said looking to Bobbie with a knowing look.

"Then you won't mind if I borrow Bobbie. She can call you in half an hour." Tex offered.

"We haven't shared our phone numbers yet." Rob said looking to Bobbie with a mockingly kind expression.

"You got a phone? I'll give you her number." Tex told him, Bobbie looked at Tex like he was moron.

"Sure." Rob said giving up but looking smug as he might not have gotten his way exactly but Tex was giving him her number. It meant he could harass her whenever he wanted. He pulled out his phone and Tex spoke out a number to him. He input the number to his contacts list and closed the flip phone. "I'll call you later." he said to Bobbie. He leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Nice meeting you." Tex said with a wave as Rob walked away. Once Rob was out of range, Bobbie's body seemed to wake up and the fear drained away to the background.

"What the hell did you just do? How could you give him my phone number without my permission." Bobbie demanded as Tex was fiddling with his phone completely distracted.

"Came up with a plan. Now just give me a second while I send a quick text to Wolf." He told her.

"Ok-wait, why?" She asked him, he gave her a sly smile.

"Gave him Wolf's number. Need him to go with the plan. Done." he said as he sent the message, he looked to Bobbie with a smile. "Now you gotta help me buy a socket wrench set for Andrea. We also need ice for that arm." he told her, Bobbie looked down at her arm that had angry red marks across her forearm in the pattern of Rob's hand forming.

"It's fine." She lied, before she summoned up some anger as she remembered again what Tex had just done. "Do you know what you just did?" she asked him.

"Yeah, and I know, I was read in. That man is a bad egg. I think we should get that arm checked out. It's starting to swell." Tex told her as he looked at a text he'd just received on his phone. He closed it shut and pocketed it before turning his attention to Bobbie. "Don't be mad at us for too long. We care about your son and by extension of that; we care about you and your welfare. I got a plan." Tex added.

"That doesn't comfort me." Bobbie told him.

* * *

"Preacher, didn't know you guys were running a day care out of here." Cruz said as he came into the tattoo parlour with Clara. Ava had texted him to see if he was free for lunch. It was just the ticket he needed to lift him out of the blues he'd been in. So here he was with Clara strapped in her stroller. But instead of finding Ava free and at the front desk, he found Preacher with a baby in a lap, feeding said baby grapes. Cruz couldn't help but think the kid looked a lot like his nephews and nieces when they were babies. But pushed the thought away.

"We don't, Ava's client's kid. Mateo." Preacher said tilting his head to the baby in his lap.

"He's big." Cruz said as he wasn't sure what the appropriate response was.

"Clara will get this big. He's 6 months old, look at it as a gauge of what's to come." Preacher informed him with a smug closed lip smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." Cruz said as he was still not able to grasp how quickly she'd grown in the last month. He wasn't sure he was ready for her to get any older just yet.

"He's ok, aren't you kid?" Preacher asked the baby boy as he handed him half a grape. The baby snatched the grape and used his fingers to move the grape around in his mouth. Mateo looked up at Cruz and smiled; it was adorable and a little gross as small chunks of grape dribbled out of his mouth and down his jaw.

"You know one day you're going to tell me about this guy. He must be smoking hot if you're blushing like that." A very familiar voice said from the back area of the shop. Cruz froze as he couldn't believe his ears, his heart hammered in panic. The kind of panic from being afraid that he was imagining it. He turned to see Ava shaking her head with a smile of amusement to another woman. When she moved out of the way, Cruz's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Maria?" Cruz asked, Maria stopped in her place as she saw him. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went as his had.

"Javi?" she asked stunned, he smiled and laughed as tears filling his eyes; a mix of happiness, relief and tension he'd been holding released inside. She was alive, she looked so happy and healthy. So many questions came to his mind but he couldn't seem to vocalise them as he was too busy drinking her in.

"Yeah," he said with a laugh.

"Oh my god." She breathed in relief, she covered her mouth as tears fell down her face. Cruz opened his arms and without a second thought she rushed into them. He gave her a tight hug as she cried in his arms. "You're alive." she said as she pulled back and looked at him.

"Yeah, where have you been? How are the boys? You're getting a tattoo?" he asked her. She gave a laugh as the last question was more of an accusation than question.

"It's none of your business what I do with my body." Maria informed , before he could question her further she continued. "The boys and I are good and have been here in St Louis. It's where the work is." She told him with a amused but tired smile.

"I've been here for over 2 months. I went home but no one was there. There was no notes. Nothing. What about PeopleSmart?" He asked her.

"I'm not putting my DNA into a system that could later used against me." Maria told him, Cruz had forgotten how Maria felt about her privacy and how she believed the government body wasn't always looking after it's people. So he let it go and moved on.

"It's ok, you're here. So where's Mom, Dante and Carmen? The rest of the family?" he asked her, Maria shook her head, his heart crushed slightly at the acknowledgement of what he'd feared for months. He hugged her again to hide his own turmoil and grief at finally knowing what happened to the rest of the family.

"I'm so sorry." she said in a hushed voice to him. He looked over to Ava who stood with Preacher trying to give the two some privacy. Their eyes locked and he drew comfort from the empathy in her expression and the support of her quiet presence.

"It's- we got each other." He said pulling back again. "I got someone I want you to meet." he said to her, he let her go and moved to the stroller. He struggled slightly with the straps as his hands shook. He wanted to break down but right now they all needed the silver lining. He lifted Clara out of her stroller up into his arms. He turned to Maria. "This is your niece; Clara. Clara, this is Tía Maria." he said with a chuckle as Clara poked her tongue out and sucked in back in while wearing the most adorable expression of curiosity.

"She's yours?" Maria asked him in surprise.

"Yes, I have a DNA test to prove it." Cruz assured her, she looked between him and Clara. She shook her head still in mocking disbelief.

"But she's so adorable. You're so ugly." Maria said with a frown, but it cracked into a smile as she held out her hands. He passed Clara into her arms, his heart feeling full as he'd never expected to have a family member hold his daughter. He didn't know it was so important to have approval until that moment. "Hello, Clara." Maria said, she gently tapped Clara's nose which earned her a shy smile before Clara looked between Maria and Cruz.

"Speaking of ugly, you have another kid? the twins weren't enough?" Cruz asked her, she shifted Clara in her arms and gave him the one finger salute behind Clara's back.

"My children are beautiful. But you can apologise by paying for lunch." she told him, Cruz chuckled as only Maria would try to get a free meal out of him. Not that it was ever a point of contention.

"Ok, as long as you don't Ava coming with." Cruz told her, gesturing to Ava who had been just watching on with Preacher.

"Oh-" Maria's eyes went wide as she put two and two together, "Oh, eww," she said wrinkling her nose in disgust. "I unknowingly asked for sexual details about my own brother." Maria added, Cruz laughed as he looked to Ava who had a deep blush gracing her whole face.

"I didn't give her details." Ava assured him.

"So you agree with my sister that I'm ugly?" Cruz teased her.

"Only when you're baiting me for compliments." Ava said a little flustered as she was socially awkward given it'd been a few years since she'd been in this scenario.

"I agree but you should have warned me that I shared last names with your beau." Maria told her.

"I figured it was a common last name and figured it wasn't PC to ask if you were related." Ava explained, Maria smiled and looked to Cruz.

"I already love her, so don't mess it up or at least wait until she finishes my tattoo." Maria told Cruz.

"Ok, I'll take that under advisement." Cruz remarked in amusement as this day was turning around for the better.

* * *

"I got a plan." Tex told the occupants in Andrea and Bobbie's lounge room. He'd called the meeting via text message; Mike and Tom showed up more out of curiosity given the flare of drama placed in the message. Andrea had already been home at the time, Wolf and Danny looked lost as to what was going on but stood in one of the corners hoping he wasn't in trouble. Bobbie sat on the couch looking completely despondent and lost.

"Why am I not comforted by this?" Andrea asked as she looked at the socket wrench set in her hands. A gift Tex asked her not to brain him with.

"What is your plan and why am I here?" Tom asked.

"Well, it kinda hangs on certain people being involved. One party that has otherwise been un-involved will need to be included." Tex said looking pointedly to Bobbie. "Also it's going to need some man power of the Naval variety. A little sly business." he added for Tom's part.

"Can we not play code speak?" Mike asked as he had a headache coming on.

"What's the plan? And why do we need a plan? What is going on?" Tom asked.

"Miller's biological father is an escaped prisoner. He's been stalking Ms Miller and he broke into the boy's apartment, he's also been around here lurking." Tex told Tom.

"I believe this would be handled better by the police." Tom said.

"Police can't do much at this point. They don't have any proof to tie him to any crimes and basically they are inundated. There is also a nationwide hunt going for all escaped prisoners from the pandemic. I spoke with the local PD, they are fine with us playing bounty hunter and bringing him in." Mike said to Tom.

"You told me about this didn't you?" Tom asked as he vaguely remembered them discussing something like this but his schedule was jam packed to the point that he was having difficulties staying on top of everything that was going on.

"Yeah but you were caught up in other sensitive matters at the time." Mike said in a low voice, he was glad Miller wasn't here as it would have rubbed some of the shine off of Tom's hero status.

"Ok, what's the plan and how many bodies do you need?" Tom asked Tex.

"So I may have made it seem like Bobbie has a romantic partner." Tex offered in a tone like a kid would use when they got their hand stuck in a cookie jar.

"May have?" Mike asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I gave him Wolf's number, told Wolf that if he got a phone call from a private number to pretend it was Bobbie's phone and that she left it at his place. So the guy would infer a sexual relationship between Wolf and Bobbie." Tex confessed.

"You agreed to this?" Tom asked Wolf.

"Yes, Sir. I can take care of myself." Wolf said unfazed by it. He wasn't scared of Miller's father but he was worried for Bobbie.

"Ok, so the bungalow across the street is abandoned. I figure we move Bobbie and Wolf into it. They play house and happy couple. It'll bring this guy out of hiding; hopefully to the bungalow where we can take him into custody. The street is quiet, so collateral damage would be minimal. Wolf can protect Bobbie and I figure we use our houses across the street as a base of operations. To monitor the house and be on hand for when it goes down." Tex told them.

"You think it will lure this man out?" Tom asked Bobbie, she looked reluctant to answer but nodded.

"He believes that I owe him for denying him the right to know Eric and that-" She stopped clearly stricken by the meeting and Tex's 'plan' but she pushed forward. "Yes, he'll be angry and want to take it out on me. He was so angry." Bobbie looked up to them all, "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." she said.

"No, it's not your fault but you will have to talk to your son. It's best he knows the truth and be better prepared to handle whatever comes his way." Andrea told her in the kindest manner she could. It wasn't any of their place but they were willing to get involved to protect Bobbie and Miller. But Bobbie needed to come clean with Miller, the man deserved some clarity on the matter.

"I don't want him believing-" Bobbie paused trying to find the right words. "That he's like his father or that garbage that violence is inherited." Bobbie told them, she felt it was a lame reason but she also didn't want her son seeing her as a victim.

"He won't. We all know your son. He's a good sailor and if he knew all the facts here; I doubt he'd want to help this man. But we need to get ahead of this before the situation grows more untenable. It's best he hears it from you." Tom said to Bobbie, he looked to Mike; they shared a look before he spoke to the others in the room. "We'll support this plan but the XO and I will be taking a backseat. We officially have no idea what is going on. As far as I'm concerned for anyone more than Commander Garnett to be involved from the senior officers would be overkill. I don't want Miller to feel undercut, XO will help you but I prefer majority of senior command stay on the outskirts." Tom added, he felt as if they had overstepped and didn't want Miller to feel as though he were less of a man for not being able to keep his house in order. Especially given the man had no idea what was going on. Tom didn't want to blur the lines too much in his command.

The others in the room in agreement. They knew Miller was coming into his own as a sailor and man, they didn't want to ruin that progress by having Tom and Mike try to micromanage his personal problems without allowing Miller to try on his own. Well, on his own with his friends to support him.


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and love for this story. I hope you continue to enjoy :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

* * *

"Remind me why you're coming with us to lunch?" Ava asked Preacher as they had bought lunch from various food trucks and were rejoining Cruz and his sister in the park area. Ava had to admit the whole affair felt awkward for her. She hadn't made the connection between Maria and Cruz, and had to admit she was envious of Cruz's luck. She was happy for him but also a little envious at the same time.

"Because this is better than TV." Preacher said with a sly smile.

"Uhuh." Ava said drily as she couldn't believe the man. Sure they had the time to indulge in a two hour lunch. It meant missing out on any potential walk in clients but Preacher felt it was worth it.

"What?" Preacher asked her.

"I think you like her." Ava told him, a teasing smile crossing her face as Preacher looked a little uncomfortable at the notion. At least her picking up on it.

"It's not like that." Preacher said coolly.

"Fixing her taps and changing light bulbs." Ava drawled, enjoying the payback on him teasing her.

"She reminds me of my little sister. So don't embarrass yourself and maybe you should tell your boyfriend to move her into a better neighbourhood." Preacher said subtly changing the direction of the conversation away from him.

"Oh, I'm not getting into their business." Ava told him.

* * *

"Mom, Taylor." Miller said in greeting as the two came into the apartment. "Everything ok?" he asked as the two looked fine but there was just a weird vibe coming off them that left him unsettled.

"Eric, I need you take a seat." Bobbie told him.

"Ok, should I be worried?" he asked with a joking smile but it fell flat as the humour was lost. Wolf's expression was too serious and it was then he noticed that his Mom looked nervous and upset. He moved to the lounge area and sat on one of the couches. "What's going on?" he asked as his Mom sat next to him, Wolf opposite them.

"I know Rob has approached you." Bobbie said quietly, she was wringing her hands in her lap.

"Yeah, he claims to be my biological father, he has photos of you two as teenagers." Miller said casually as he was trying to be understanding. He had to admit he had a lot of questions but also understood it wasn't his place to ask.

"I've never lied to you, but then I've never told you the truth either." Bobbie admitted begrudgingly.

"Ok," Miller said.

"Rob is your biological father," Bobbie confessed, Miller looked to her and then to Wolf sensing an undercurrent like there was more going on than what his mother wanted to tell him. But what Wolf played into this? He wanted to know.

"What's going on?" he asked the question directed more at Wolf than his mother. Wolf remained silent while Bobbie cleared her throat and looked at him.

"When I knew him, he was such a bad boy." Bobbie said with a smile "I was attracted to his rough edges, I liked how strong he was and so kind to me. But then he started taking drugs more than on a recreational basis." she added.

"Ok." Miller said not liking how this was going. Sure, he'd imagined many scenarios as to why his father wasn't in the picture. This however was a scenario he'd ignored for not wanting Bobbie to be so tortured. He also thought it impossible given how happy she was all the time.

"He became violent, at first it was little things and mostly my fault. One night, he went too far. I ended up in the hospital, badly injured; it was reported to the Police and I asked him to be charged for what he did to me. He went to prison, and I went back to Iowa. 6 months later, I had you and the rest is history. I want you to understand that I loved him then, that you were conceived from love. I didn't know I was pregnant until I ended up in the hospital and I knew I had to get away from him. I didn't want us in that life with him, I wanted better for you and myself." Bobbie told him.

"You sent him to prison." Miller said finishing the story. He felt a little numb by it all. He knew it was too much to wish for a normal father. A man who would be sin free and well- like his Grandfather. Strong, honourable and kind man. He also knew that part of him expected some dark secret but this filled in the blanks, he didn't know why he wasn't angry. But he wasn't and if anything he felt relief, relief in knowing the answers even though they didn't make him happy.

"Yes, I testified against him. He was found guilty. He's supposed to still be in prison but he somehow got out. He's been following me and scaring me." Bobbie said, she was clearly distressed.

"Why wouldn't you tell me this?" He asked his Mom, he had a feeling Wolf had known all along as he wasn't surprised by the conversation. That did piss him off but then he also understood why. He knew Wolf hadn't felt it his place to tell him. Given how guilt ridden his mother looked, she must have asked for time.

"Because I wanted to be my own person. I didn't want to be defined as a victim, I didn't want you to be defined from my bad choices. I was 16 and a fool in love." Bobbie said tears fell down her face quietly. Miller placed a hand over his Mom's. She looked up at him, her eyes begging him for forgiveness.

"Mom, it's ok." Miller told her.

"No it's not, I denied you a father. I hide the truth from you." Bobbie told him. Miller shook his head.

"I had you and Grandpa. It was more than enough and all I ever needed. I never felt I was lacking for not having a Dad." Miller told her, he wished Wolf wasn't here as he would've opened up more. But he wanted the message to be clear, he wasn't angry and that he didn't feel like she should be sorry for anything.

"You're such a good son." Bobbie said with a tearful smile.

"I know I am." Miller deadpanned, she gave a chuckle and he smiled for just a moment before she grew serious.

"There is more." She told him.

"Ok, but we need to talk about how to get Rob to back off and leave you alone." Miller told her.

"That's why we're here." Bobbie said, she looked to Wolf for support.

"Tex has a plan." Wolf said speaking up for the first time since they'd all sat down. "He wants to use Bobbie as bait by provoking him." He added, Miller frowned as he didn't quite understand.

"Provoking him? How?" Miller asked.

"We're going to lay down the ground work that Bobbie and I are a couple who are living together. We're moving into a bungalow opposite Tex and Commander Garnett's. There will be round the clock surveillance for the bungalow and Bobbie to ensure her safety." Wolf promised him, but Miller just shook his head.

"I don't like this." he said honestly.

"We need you to subtly slip in that Bobbie and I are a couple and where we live. We think it will draw him out and we can catch him with minimal collateral damage. As the main issue at the moment is that he's sticking to highly populated areas and the only people he's had substantial contact with is you and Bobbie." Wolf said.

"How long have you known?" Miller asked him.

"I only found out today." Wolf told him, Miller nodded as he took him at face value.

"And everyone else knows?" Miller asked him.

"A select few, we only care about the safety of Bobbie and getting Rob back where he belongs. Everything else is irrelevant in regards to you. There's no fallout in regards to you." Wolf said, but it didn't comfort Miller at all.

"Right." Miller said not really believing it. But he gave a tight lip smile and squeezed Bobbie's hand. "We'll get it sorted Mom." he promised her.

* * *

"Thanks for letting Mateo have the stroller over here. I'm not allowed to have my tattoos rubbed the wrong way." Maria said as she and Cruz laid out a blanket in the shade of the trees. Mateo was sitting in the stroller enjoying his surrounds while Cruz had Clara strapped to his chest in a papoose. She however was passed out.

"I don't want to know where or what it is." Cruz told her as he sat down on the blanket.

"Your girlfriend is an artist. Don't you want to see her work?" Maria teased.

"Ava is a very impressive one and I've seen her work before." Cruz told her, last thing he needed was for Maria to flash her ass at him. She was not above terrorising him.

"So how long have you been dating?" Maria asked as she plonked down with a sigh of contentment. It was a beautiful day and both were relishing in reconnecting with family.

"Didn't Ava tell you?" Cruz asked as he unclipped the papoose and carefully laid Clara on the blanket in front of him. She opened her eyes a few millimetres before closing them again. She obviously felt there was nothing exciting going on as she went back to sleep.

"No, she's really closed lipped about you. All I got is that she's happy with you and she just glows. Preacher says you two are adorable." Maria said with a grin.

"You know Preacher's got like 20 years on you." Cruz told her.

"20 years of yum." Maria told him with a sly smile, Cruz frowned as he really didn't know why he brought it up when he didn't want to know. If anything Preacher was definitely a huge step up from Hector. "So, Ava doesn't mind you having to leave when you're deployed? Is she going to look after Clara while you're gone?" Maria asked.

"I'm stateside for good, I've taken permanent shore duty." Cruz told her.

"The Navy is your life. Wouldn't shore duty mean no promotions?" Maria asked.

"Yes and no, but I have to make sacrifices either way. I would prefer to be here for Clara." Cruz answered.

"What am I? chopped liver?" Maria asked him incredulously. "If you want I can take her in. But only if it means me taking your apartment and having an allowance." She added with a smile.

"Nothing comes for free with you." Cruz said with a smile.

"That's life, you have a great career. I don't want you to get sidelined like I did." Maria said with a slightly sad smile. Cruz nodded as he knew what she saying, she was a single mother with an incomplete GED. But she was also incredibly intelligent that if Hector had taken care of her as he'd promised then they could have shared the care of the kids and allowed Maria a chance to finish school and go further in life. "She's young, she won't miss you." she added pragmatically.

"I'd miss her, my job isn't safe. Honestly, I've made my decision and the beauty of my work is that there is someone to take my place who is just as capable. I'm not as special as you think I am." Cruz assured her in a tongue and cheek manner.

"Ok." Maria conceded.

"But, if you wanted to finish school and go into further education. We could make it work. I'd help out with the boys and whatever." Cruz offered. Maria smiled softly as she looked a little misty eyed at his words.

"I really missed you." Maria told him.

* * *

"Wolf," Miller said as he stood in the doorway of Wolf's room. His Mom was on her phone talking to Commander Garnett. It was still weird for him to have his mother be friends with his COs.

"Yeah," Wolf said as he was packing up a duffel bag to take with him.

"You sure about this plan?" Miller asked as he leaned against the doorway, keeping an ear out for his Mom.

"Yeah, you know I'd never let anything bad happen to your Mum." Wolf told him.

"I know because I see the way you look at her." Miller said, Wolf paused in his packing and turned to Miller with a cautious look.

"What do you mean?" he asked, Miller gave him an incredulous smile. It seemed as though Wolf had underestimated him, not that he minded. In fact, he enjoyed it when he got one over them.

"I'm going to be really adult about this. It's not any of my business but if you like my Mom, then you should go for it." Miller looked up at the ceiling as the conservation was just distinctly uncomfortable for him. But he really wanted to make sure his point got across to Wolf. "But if you break her heart or disrespect her, I will break your spine." he added. Wolf blinked at Miller a little worried at how precise the threat was but had to respect the man for being upfront. It couldn't easy for Miller.

"That's borderline on mature. I accept your terms and I respect you, I would never disrespect Bobbie." Wolf assured him, his cheeks burning as he was not expecting to have this conversation or for Miller to give him the green light.

"Cool, let's not talk about it further or ever again, ok?" Miller asked.

"Sounds good to me." Wolf said with a wry smile as he zipped the duffel bag. "So you're going to have the apartment to yourself. Whatever will you do with yourself?" Wolf asked mockingly.

"Walk around nude." Miller said with a casual shrug, Wolf pulled a face and shook his head.

"I didn't need that mental image." Wolf told him.

* * *

"You're judging me." Maria griped as Cruz followed her up the stairs of her apartment building.

"I'm not judging you." Cruz lied as he was secretly glad Ava and Preacher had offered to look after Clara for the afternoon. The apartment building was run down, wall paper bubbled off the walls, he was sure he saw a rat the size of a small dog and the black substance on the walls looked suspicious. He wasn't about to comment on the smell or people they were passing. It was terrible neighbourhood and it made his stomach twist in knots of worry and guilt for his sister and nephews. He was already making a mental note on trying to fix this. He now understood why Preacher was more than fine with Clara hanging out at the shop than here.

"Just don't make eye contact with Bryan from 303. He's a little unbalanced." Maria said in a low voice to him before she pushed open the door to the hallway of the third floor.

"Really, I feel like everyone in this apartment complex is unbalanced or dangerous. There are drug dealers in the lobby. Why do you live here?" Cruz asked her, he adjusted Mateo in his arms as the kid was conked out from lunch.

"It's all I can afford." Maria said as they walked down the hallway. "Not all of us get government subsidised properties." Maria told him in a rich tone as they stopped in front of a door way. "Here- oh. Not again." She said deflated, Cruz looked past her to see the door was kicked off it's hinges and the apartment was tossed.

"Again?" Cruz asked incredulously. "Don't go in there." He told her, but it was too late as Maria walked in. It was a tiny studio apartment, with a kitchenette and small bathroom off to the side. There was a small dining table with three chairs, all broken. The rest of the room was taken up with strewn clothing and a queen mattress on the floor.

"Javi, relax; this is nothing. I get broken into a couple times a week. I just hope they didn't find my rent money." Maria told him as she pushed the remains of a chair away from the floor. Cruz couldn't believe she could be so comfortable walking into her busted apartment.

"You're not staying here." Cruz told her firmly, his brotherly nature asserting its need to take care of her and the boys.

"This is my place and you're judging me." Maria said darkly, she levered a loose floorboard and pulled out the tiniest roll of cash. She pocketed it and took a moment to pull herself together.

"I'm not judging you. I'm scared for you and the kids. Now, I'm going to make sure the bathroom is empty and then you are going to pack your bags. We'll collect the boys from school." Cruz told her.

"Where are we going to go?" Maria asked, she looked ready to cry which made Cruz feel terrible as he hadn't been here to help her. But he was now, so he was going to help her get out of the hellhole she was in.

"I have a place. You and the boys can crash there until we sort out more suitable accommodations." Cruz told her. Maria looked at him with astonishment and incredulity.

"Wow, you totally looked like Dad there." Maria said with a smile.

* * *

"Here we are." Wolf said as he opened the door to their place. Tex and Andrea's houses were across the street from them. He had already waved at Tex and Kat who were working on the P.O.S. car Tex had bought from Cruz. Andrea's car wasn't in her drive so he assumed she was out.

"For now." Bobbie said as she stepped into the house. It was musty and the place was covered in a fine coat of dust as it hadn't been inhabited in a while. Luckily the furniture had been covered with drop sheets and so their job was just some light cleaning and opening up the place.

"So are you ok with this?" Wolf asked Bobbie, she'd been quiet the whole ride over. She was easy to read, so he knew she was scared and unsure of it all. But that didn't tell him what she was thinking.

"No, I want to pretend none of this was happening. He could've just died in prison and made things easier." Bobbie murmured, her cheeks reddened as she realised how cruel she sounded. It was one of the reasons he really liked her. She was so wholesome and happy most of the time that he could imagine she'd apologise profusely while killing a bug.

"It's ok, you're not alone in those thoughts." Wolf told her, he dropped his duffel bag to the side by the door. "I'll start opening up the curtains and windows, do you mind looking at what we got in the way of supplies for cleaning and food?" he asked.

"Ok." Bobbie said.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

* * *

"Thanks for being cool about this." Cruz said to Miller as his nephews Manny and Luis ran around the apartment like their asses were on fire. Laughing and exploring the place. They were not quiet about anything, he was amazed at how much they'd grown given they were now six years old. They were able to speak full sentences and had no qualms in showing off their lack of teeth or in Manny's case wobbly teeth. It sent a shiver down Cruz's spine as he thought about that tooth being loose.

"It's cool." Miller said, Cruz looked at the man as he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a friend like him. Miller genuinely looked happy and unbothered by it. Part of Cruz was in awe of Miller's maturity as Cruz would've have been as cool about all this when he was 21 years old.

"No it's not. I owe you." Cruz told Miller, he'd moved in his sister and nephews without asking permission. Miller deserved to be pissed but he wasn't.

"We owe you. Now, I'm going to cook you the best meals of your life while the boys and I are here." Maria told Miller as she was in the kitchen packing away groceries.

"Works for me, anything I can do?" Miller asked.

"Yes, keep out of the kitchen." Maria told him before she looked to her sons. "Luis, Manny!" she called in a stern voice, the boys froze and looked at her. "Slow mo with inside voices please." She told them, the boys turned from running to moving in slow motion.

"I have a TV, I can bring out into the living room." Miller offered.

"Actually, that would be great as it will pacify them completely." Maria told him, Cruz looked between Miller and his sister wondering if maybe the reason Miller was fine with the arrangement had more to do with his sister. But shook the thought away and then he remembered Wolf, and realised that maybe this wasn't the best idea after all.

"I'll help." Cruz said as he followed Miller into his room. "So where's Wolf?" he asked.

"He's moved in with my Mom." Miller answered as he moved to the flat screen and started unplugging the cords.

"That was quick." Cruz said unsure of what to say.

"My father is stalking my Mom." Miller said.

"Your father?" Cruz asked in surprise as he was definitely out of the loop.

"Yeah, he tracked us down after he escaped from prison. I forgot that you haven't been around for all this." Miller said with a shrug but Cruz felt the undertones of pain radiating from his friend.

"Sorry about that." Cruz told him.

"Don't be. You got a lot on your plate. I understand." Miller said.

"You ok?" Cruz asked genuinely concerned for him.

"Well, I figured he wasn't on the up and up. So I'm not disappointed but I'm not happy either. Wolf is going to protect my Mom. He, Tex and Burk are going to trap him and hand him over to the cops." Miller said as they picked up the TV to carry it out into the living room.

"What about you? How are you with all this?" Cruz asked.

"I'll be fine and I can protect myself. Anyway, right now I feel I'd just get in the way. So I'm kinda glad your sister and kids will be hanging around. Good distraction." Miller said with a smile.

"Yeah, they are that." Cruz said.

* * *

"Well, the furniture's a bit of throwback but comfy." Wolf said a few hours later, they'd aerated the house and cleaned it from front to back. He sunk into the couch with a sigh as it was time to rest.

"We still have to get food." Bobbie told him as she sat in one of the arm chairs opposite him. She looked around the space nervously and pulled on the frayed hem of her dress.

"How about we just order something in?" Wolf said.

"Ok." Bobbie said noncommittally.

"Bobbie, what's eating you?" Wolf asked as he could see something was bothering her.

"There's only one bed and I don't know how we're supposed to pretend we're a couple." Bobbie told him, she felt like a teenager in the worst way. She was over-thinking things and then worrying about what it all meant when she knew it was just an act. It was meaningless but for her; she couldn't pretend.

"Just do what normal couples do." Wolf said with a shrug.

"What is that?" Bobbie asked, blushing as she hadn't been in a couple since Rob. She had no experience which made her feel like a freak for being so out of her element. Wolf blinked at her, not sure how to answer her question at least she was pretending that was why he was couple. So she decided to just lay her cards on the table. It wasn't like he'd ever see her as anything more than Eric's mother. "I've only been on one date since Rob and it didn't get past the main course before he got bored." She told him.

"You mean? You haven't-" he made an ambiguous wave of his hand that made her frown.

"Look, I read books and seen movies. I'm 37 yrs old woman, I've only slept with one man and it didn't end well. I'll admit I have baggage or issues. But I didn't date because I was afraid of making another a mistake and then I decided I just wanted to be by myself and raise Eric. It was easier, less pressure to prove myself. Now, I'm a freak because of it as I'm sure you can do the math." Bobbie said, she was pretty sure she was going to pass out from embarrassment.

"You're not a freak." Wolf said with a chuckle, for some reason it put her at ease instead of raising her hackles.

"Yes, but I'm sure you're much used to being in a couple than me." Bobbie said.

"You calling me a man slut?" Wolf asked with a smile.

"I've heard rumours about you. You know how you look." Bobbie said waving a hand in direction, Wolf burst out laughing as he had to admit it was the strangest conversation he'd ever had.

"I enjoy my relationships however brief they are; I don't shy away from that." Wolf said.

"I don't know how do that, I feel like dating and intimacy is showing a very vulnerable side of who I really am." Bobbie said quietly.

"It can be, what we're doing here is very different. I respect that this is difficult for you." Wolf said to her, they locked eyes and for some reason she felt as if he truly understood her. Part of it frightened her as much as it comforted her. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me. So we'll take it slow." He assured her.

* * *

"Hey," Cruz said, he gave Ava a quick kiss on the lips before he moved out of the way letting her and Clara into the apartment. They were welcomed by the lovely aroma of dinner and the noise of rambunctious boys and a baby chortling.

"I could smell dinner from the elevator. It smells amazing." Ava said, she handed Clara into Cruz's arms.

"My sister has taken over." Cruz said to her, "Hey baby girl, you miss Daddy?" he asked Clara, his daughter gave him a small smile before she clutched onto his shirt positioning herself into a more comfortable position. Or at least she was trying to until Cruz helped her. "I missed you." he told her before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"What is going on here?" she asked, one of the lounges had been moved to the side of room making the area larger. On the floor was Miller, Mateo, Manny and Luis all doing commando crawl.

"Miller offered to teach Mateo how to crawl on his knees." Maria said to them over the noise.

"Hey Ava." Miller said from the floor.

"Eric." Ava said with a wave but it was lost as Miller was reining the twins and the baby in on trying to race across the room. "Maria, good to see you." Ava said as she took a seat at the breakfast bar so as to stay out of the way.

"You too, I cooked enough for you and Preacher to join us." Maria said.

"Preacher's working late." Ava informed her, she didn't miss the flash of disappointment that Maria quickly covered with a smile.

"I told Miller there was no point. Mateo will crawl when he's ready but hey, the boys are distracted. View's not too bad." Maria said with a wink to Ava.

"No," Cruz told Maria, as he could only assume Maria was checking Miller's backside and arm muscles given where her eyes were wandering. He really didn't want his sister hooking up with any of his friends.

"What?" Maria asked in a mockingly innocent manner.

"Just no, he's my friend. Red Zone." Cruz told her, Maria chuckled at his discomfort.

"I don't know, Eric's pretty fine and how old are you?" Ava asked Maria with a playful expression. Cruz glowered just to keep up appearances of being a disapproving older brother.

"Going to be 22 soon." Maria said with a sigh.

"They'd be cute together." Ava said to Cruz, he pursed his lips to cover up the smile and shook his head. He was going to have to get her back for this.

"Total step up from Hector. Unless you don't think I'm good enough for your friends." Maria said, she pulled out her sad puppy look.

"Ok, go for it." Cruz told her, relenting as he knew it was exactly what she didn't want and it worked.

"Well that just took the fun out of it." Maria grumbled.

* * *

"Mmm" Bobbie murmured in pleasure as she bit into her third slice of pizza. Wolf watched her from the other side of the table in awe and a little aroused. Not that he'd tell her that, but the sounds she made while eating were strangely hot. "What?" she asked as she caught him watching.

"You know pineapple doesn't count as a serve of vegetables." He said with a teasing smile.

"It's a serve of fruit. You sure you don't want a slice?" she asked him as she gestured to her pizza.

He's ordered a large vegetarian pizza, small garlic pizza and medium BBQ meat lovers pizza with pineapple. He'd cleaned up half of the vegetarian pizza and the garlic pizza. The meat lovers had been Bobbie's request; he was surprised given the women he'd shared a pizza with in the past tended to pick everything off bar the cheese. Bobbie on the other hand finished the other half of the garlic pizza and then ate her meat laden pizza with glee. It was just good to see a woman outside the Navy eat without weird food restrictions.

"Pass, I can feel my arteries hardening just watching you." he quipped.

"That's half the fun. That and the BBQ sauce. I could eat BBQ sauce with just about anything." Bobbie informed him before she took another bite of her slice.

"I'll remember that for tomorrow morning when I need to motivate you." Wolf said, Bobbie gave him a reluctant look.

"Is there any point? We both know I'm lousy at fighting." Bobbie told him.

"You've got to give it more time. It took me months to even get a feel for the form. But you just have to master four moves. It'll be easier." Wolf assured her, he had been about to say more when a loud creak sounded; Bobbie froze. He placed a hand on her arm. "It's just the house settling." He assured her.

Bobbie nodded slowly, she felt a little foolish freaking out over a random noise. "Sorry, I shouldn't be so uptight." She said.

"It's ok, we're safe here. All the doors and windows are locked. We have cameras on the exterior of the house. There is a team across the road watching the house and feeds. We won't let anything happen to you." he told her.

"Are there cameras inside?" She asked.

"Not yet, we're having a guy come in and install a security system." Wolf said.

"Ok, I do appreciate this." Bobbie said as she relaxed, even though she wasn't hungry; she picked up her pizza and continued to eat.

* * *

"I'm looking forward to our Saturday." Cruz said to Ava as he came into her bedroom and stopped. She was mid changing with her back to him. Not that it bothered him but it was the first time he'd actually seen so much skin. She had a series of tattoos up her back, but they weren't in black in. It was like they were in tone lighter than her own skin; they were so subtle that he wouldn't have seen them unless he'd been a little fixated. But even so he had no clue what the art was of.

"Yeah?" Ava asked with a smile as she pulled the oversized t-shirt down the rest of the way. She wasn't in long pants as her usual but cotton shorts that displayed her legs in the most tantalising manner. It was then he saw the tattoo that he'd gotten a sneak peek from when Clara helped out by lifting her skirt. Now it was on full display.

It was a sketched wreath of flowers he didn't recognise that wrapped around her upper thigh, it was delicate and intricate work with splashes of colour like it had been print that was painted by watercolours.

"It's gum nuts and eucalyptus leaves." she told him as she knew he was trying to figure it out. He looked to her and saw the amusement in her eyes. "Not many people know Australian wildflowers. Beautiful, hardy and strong plants that flourish in the harshest conditions." she said as she trailed a finger over her thigh tattoo.

"Your tattoos, you have them." He said dumbly, he was vainly trying to keep control of himself as he wanted nothing more than to peel the clothes off her and fully explore her skin with his eyes and tongue.

"Of course I do." She said with chuckle as she could see his struggle.

"But they aren't all in black or colour ink. The one on your back." he said.

"No, they are white but the pigment faded a little but when I'm tanned they stand out." She informed him as she closed the distance between them.

"Why white?" He asked her, he was curious.

"Why not? My tattoos are for my pleasure. I wanted it to be something I chose to share." She said with a smile.

"Can I see them?" He asked.

"Now?" She asked.

"Saturday, as I don't think I'd be able to appreciate them as well as I want to and I don't want you to wake Clara up." He said with a smug grin.

"You're a big talker." She told him.

"Mmm, I'm think we should invest in sound proofing your apartment." He told her, Ava just laughed but soon stopped when he pulled her into a slow, teasing kiss. He pulled her body against his so she could feel just how aroused he was while he showed her how he felt with his kiss.

* * *

"You're amazing with my boys. They are out like a light." Maria said to Miller as she came into the living area that had been restored to its original setting with the addition of the TV off to the side.

"They are cool little dudes." Miller said as he gestured to the beer he left for her.

"Most people find them annoying energetic. I know I do." Maria quipped as she sat down on the opposite end of the couch to him. Miller gave a chuckle and nodded in agreement. She picked up the beer and took a long pull enjoying the taste as it had been a long time since she'd had a beer.

"They are energetic, but aren't all kids supposed to be like that?" he asked as he cradled his beer in his hands.

"I guess so. I'm no expert. So, just letting you know. I'm going to be looking for a new place starting tomorrow. I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality." Maria said.

"It's cool. Take your time and find the right place." Miller told her, he heard all about her last place over dinner. It sounded like a dangerous place to be living and if he could help get her out of there then it was worth it. She and her kids were good people. They deserved better given the hell they had lived through.

"I don't want to make things awkward with your girlfriend." Maria said carefully, Miller couldn't help but blush lightly at the insinuation. He had to admit it was nice for someone to assume he had a girlfriend even if it wasn't so.

"I'm single, so don't worry about it. I'm not going to bring in a stream of strangers through here either. I'm not that popular." Miller joked weakly with a shrug. If he looked like Wolf then it would be a different story.

"I doubt that. My brother forbade me from flirting with you which means he really thinks very highly of you." Maria told him.

"Does he always forbid you from doing stuff?" he asked oddly amused as he was a single child so he didn't understand.

"Yeah, I have a fine art of messing things up. Look at my life, twins and baby before I'm 22, now homeless and just barely scraping by. Story of my short foray into adult life." Maria said bluntly with a sigh as she took a pull of her own beer.

"Well, my Dad is an escaped prisoner who's stalking my Mom. I have to tell him that she's in a relationship with my friend. Hope that he gets caught and thrown back into prison. I can't get a woman to look at me twice given I'm not like Cruz or Wolf." Miller said, he didn't know why he told her about her father. He just felt like sharing in the selfish hope that it would help him not be so twisted up inside.

"First off, no one can compete with a guy named 'Wolf'. He's automatically cool with that name." Maria told him.

"True, I think he likes my Mom. She's a year younger than him." he said as he felt the need to clarify. "She had me when she was 16. My Grandpa supported her and we grew up on his farm. We weren't rich but we got by with what we had. I think I had the best childhood." He added hoping it would help Maria feel a little better about her circumstances.

"Well, if my boys turn out as well mannered and generous as you then I'd be over the moon." Maria told him with a smile.

"I'm sure they'll turn out fine." Miller said, he only knew Maria for a few hours but he'd known Cruz for couple years now. If anything the boys would turn into strong men.

"Thanks." Maria told him warmly as she appreciated him and his presence.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

* * *

"I'll be on the couch." Wolf told her as they finished their dinner and watched some TV. He had to admit it was pretty weird to be lounging around with Bobbie. It was like they had been doing it for months not one day. They weren't even in a relationship.

"Wolf, don't be silly. We're adults. We can share a bed without any monkey business." Bobbie told him, Wolf smiled at the last part.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Wolf said, he knew he would be uncomfortable but not for the reasons Bobbie seemed to think.

"Look, I'm freaking out just on the fact that Rob could be out there now. I've never had the luxury of having a man protect me, let alone sleep in my bed. So can you just sleep with me. I-you know what I mean." Bobbie said, she was blushing as everything that came out of her mouth sounded like an invitation for trouble. But the good kind found on 122nd page of any good romance novel.

"Ok, but I'm taking the side closest to the door." he told her, as he had never had an invitation quite like that. He conceded to himself that he would be a gentleman. This was for sleep, not sex.

"Ok," she replied a little dumbly as she was really floundering in his presence.

"I'm going to double check the locks, so I'll meet you in there." He told her.

* * *

The following morning.

Miller ran like he was being chased by rabid dogs, he hadn't slept very well. It wasn't the new inhabitants in the apartment or Cruz's attractive sister that had kept him up.

No, it was it was his father and worrying about his mother. He just couldn't get behind the plan but knew he'd never be able to take down his own father. No matter how much of a monster he was. He believed his mother, he believed his father was a bad person.

But part of him just couldn't wrap his head around it all of it. Part of him didn't want to understand it. So he ran, he ran fast and hard so as to give his brain white noise and shut up the thoughts running through them. The one that said he should give his father a chance to explain himself. To believe in the best- He noticed someone beside him keeping pace and turned to see it was his father.

He slowed his pace and pulled out his ear buds. "Rob, what are you doing?" he asked between breaths.

"You run fast." Rob said, he was dressed in t-shirt and running shorts much like Miller's except that Miller's was emblazoned with 'NAVY'.

"Got to stay in shape." Miller replied, he was so mixed up. Part of him just wanted to take Rob into custody right now but the park where they were running was filled with people. He didn't have anything to tie Rob up with and Miller didn't know if Rob was alone.

"I see that, I know I'm pushing it with you. It's just- I want to make up for lost time." Rob said pushing his patience as they slowed to a walk.

"I get it, but I need you to give me some space." Miller told him.

"Everything alright?" Rob asked him.

"Yeah," Miller said with a nod.

"Is it your Mom dating your friend?" He asked, Miller stopped and looked at Rob. How could the man possibly know that? But then it clicked in his head that this was the plan.

"It's weird, he's my best friend but he and Mom are the same age." Miller said with a shrug trying to play it cool even though his heart was racing a million miles an hour and he just wanted to run. Run until all his problems disappeared.

"They serious?" Rob asked.

"I'm staying out of it." Miller told him which wasn't for show but the truth. Whatever passed between Wolf and his Mom was their business not his.

"Sure, so I was thinking we could have a reunion. You, your Mom and I. What do you think?" Rob asked.

"Ahh, I'll have to check with Mom and get back to you." Miller told him.

"Great, want to finish the circuit?" he asked Miller.

"Ok, but then I gotta go." Miller told him, Rob nodded and smiled as he picked up the pace.

* * *

"We're going to need a dining table." Ava quipped as breakfast on the floor was messy with the Cruz family. She was glad they had laid out a blanket but damn there was food everywhere, Manny had already spilled his juice and Luis was trying to eat everything in sight.

Ava and Miller watched on in awe as it was really everyone in it for themselves. Maria and Cruz dug in as they could while tempering the boys. Clara was in her bouncy chair watching them in a drunk state thanks to her formula breakfast.

"I know, Luis- Dude leave some pancakes for the rest of us." Cruz grouched good heartedly to his nephew. The little boy gave him rueful expression before he held up a half eaten pancake to him.

"Thanks." Cruz said wryly, he took the pancake from the boy and putting it on his plate. He cut it up into small pieces and held up to Mateo's face. The baby boy's hand snatched the pancake like lightening and shoved it in his mouth.

"You asked for it." Maria said with a chuckle as she sipped coffee for the first time since before the pandemic.

Living with Miller, had a lot of luxuries in it. There was more food and for the first time in months she'd had a decent night's sleep. It was amazing to lie in bed and not have to worry about her door being kicked in. It was also nice to have a proper bed to herself as the boys had been happy to share the double bed in Wolf's room. They of course snuck into her room later in the night but she'd had 4 hours by herself. Mateo slept through the night in the crib.

"I know, so I'm going to look into housing for you." Cruz told Maria.

"Javi, that's my job." Maria told him.

"You have work and I'm holidays. Hey, do you want to leave Mateo with me today?" Cruz asked her.

"I don't know, two babies?" Maria asked him, unsure as it was a lot to ask. "My work doesn't mind Mateo as long as he's in a high chair. So I'm good." She added.

"Ok, I don't mind. Clara's pretty chill today." Cruz told her.

"I think we're good but thanks for the offer." Maria told him, she looked to Miller who was kind of in a funk since coming back from his run. She wondered if he was ok and pushed the concern away as she had learnt in the short hours she'd lived in his place that he didn't like to be put on the spot.

* * *

Bobbie slowly woke up with a hazy smile on her face, she was warm and cosy in the blankets of the bed. She'd slept well which was surprising how nervous she was with Wolf in bed with her but he hadn't made any moves. She shifted and froze slightly as she felt an arm tightened around her waist.

 _So much for not making a move_ … she thought, she relaxed not wanting to wake him but also because she was relishing the human contact. This was what the books spoke of and she had no clue if she'd ever have this. Illusion or not, she wanted it. She felt his hot breath against the back of her neck, as she gently shifted back she felt his body curl up against hers. Damn, it felt good. She closed her eyes and imagined what it'd be like to wake up like this every morning.

But before she could really soak it in, he rolled away from her and onto his side. She slowly turned to see his back was turned her way. His breathing was still slow and steady as he slept on. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she quietly rose from the bed.

Wolf kept his breathing slow and steady pretending to sleep as he listened to Bobbie move around the room. Damn, she had felt good in his arms. The scent of her skin and shampoo were intoxicating, he had to really pull on tightly on his control as she was different. He also didn't want her to be embarrassed just because he sought out her body from sleep than real desire. Something told him that she wouldn't believe him if he said he found her attractive or really liked her.

* * *

"Hey Red, coffee?" Tex offered as a bleary eyed Andrea opened the door to find him.

"Why are you over here so early?" She asked still half asleep, she pushed open the fly screen door and levelled him with a dark look given it was her sleep in day. She was so tired from a fitful sleep that she didn't care what Tex thought of her Snoopy and Woodstock pyjamas. Something she definitely knew she should feel self conscious about if she were more awake.

"I need a favour." Tex told her.

"I'm not fixing that POS." Andrea said as she took the coffee from him without offering a thanks. She took a deep inhale enjoying the aroma of fresh coffee.

"I wouldn't want you to." Tex said with a smile, he liked seeing Andrea so dishevelled and sleepy. It made for a nice change from her usual self.

"Then what is it?" Andrea mumbled as she took a sip of the coffee.

"Kat, needs to go shopping for 'girl stuff'. Her words not mine and she looked rather mortified when I tried to pry an answer out of her." Tex said casually as it was true though his daughter had asked for money and to take the bus. Not to have Andrea chaperone her, but Tex wanted an excuse to talk to Andrea. Well, he was also meddling. He wanted Kat to bond to others from the Nathan James so in the rare case he wasn't around she could find a friend.

"Ok, I can do that." Andrea said agreeing as she couldn't find a reason to say 'no' when she could do some shopping of her own.

"Thanks. I'll owe you one." he told her.

"Uhuh, can I go back to bed?" she asked him.

"Can I join you?" Tex asked, it was so quick and natural that she almost said 'yes' without thought. But her brain kicked in saving the day.

"Not today." Andrea remarked mockingly.

"You are a tease, but one day. One day, you'll let me take you to dinner and then to bed." Tex assured her with a grin and a wink. She smiled and shook her head as she closed the door on him and went back to bed.

* * *

"You ok?" Ava asked Miller, he'd been weirdly still throughout the past half an hour of her work. It wasn't that he was normally fidgety but he had a weird energy about him.

"Yeah, I'm good." He told her in a defunct manner.

"You don't want to take a break? Have a drink?" Ava asked as she gently cleaned the excess ink off his skin.

"No, I'm good." He assured her.

"So how was Maria and her brood last night?" Ava asked, feeling the need for conversation.

"They were fine. Maria and I had a beer after the kids went down for the night and then called it quits." Miller told her.

"She's had a rough time, but man she's got moxie." Ava said with a grin as she saw Miller's neck redden slightly. A good sign that he had positive thoughts about Maria, not that she was playing matchmaker or anything.

"Yeah, she does." Miller said with a smile but it slowly disappeared into a solemn mask. "I'm sorry." He told her.

"For what?" she asked him.

"My father broke into the apartment when you and Clara were there." Miller told her.

"How do you know?" Ava asked with a frown.

"I just do. I don't know why he did it, but I'm sorry." He told her.

"It's not your fault. You're not responsible for your father's actions." Ava said as she rested her tattoo gun on the tray table and gave Miller her full attention. He pushed up from the bed and sat up.

"He's going to be arrested, they just have to find him. But it's about my Mom not you. So if it's any reassurance you're safe." Miller told her.

"I appreciate you telling me, but you didn't know he was going to break in. I know your story, you told me you didn't know him. So his actions are his own."Ava told him, she felt he needed to absolve for crimes that weren't his to begin with.

"He could've hurt you." Miller said clearly upset by his thoughts.

"But he didn't, I was lucky and I am lucky because I got some pretty amazing neighbours. So stop twisting yourself up in knots over this. We're good." She assured him.

"Yeah, you're right." He said hanging his head and not looking any less burdened.

"Want a break?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I think I should." He said, she rose from her chair and moved to the door but stopped.

"Eric," she said, he looked to her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I don't know what is going on in your life but it's not your fault." She told him.

* * *

Bobbie looked to Wolf feeling oddly comfortable at how they walked hand in hand. It should be weird and uncomfortable. It should bother her that his hands were a little too sweaty but it didn't. She blamed her stupid brain as it slipped between reality and fantasy.

The fantasy of having a man- No, Wolf; holding her hand as they strolled to her work. The girly side of her was just swooning over how fine he looked in plain chinos and a white shirt with his sleeves rolled to his elbows. The man was delectable.

Of course, reality snuck in when she could tell he was taking in the crowd. It was his shrewd gaze telling her that he was looking for Rob or signs of trouble. It brought home that this was just a façade. But then fantasy would take over when he looked to her and smiled. Damn it if she didn't smile back at him.

"You going to walk me to and from work every day?" Bobbie asked.

"Yep, it's what overprotective beaus do." he teased as he gently nudged her shoulder with his own. "See this isn't too bad. Beautiful day, walking hand in hand." he told her.

"We could drive all the way to work." Bobbie told him.

"We could, but then we'd miss out on this." Wolf said as they stopped outside the gate that lead onto the compound where she worked. He turned to her and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Bobbie's heart skipped a beat. "I can only go this far but I'll be here at 5." He said, before he gave her a light kiss on the lips and walked away.

Bobbie watched him go feeling a little lightheaded by the brief and most likely innocuous experience for him. For her, it was something else.

* * *

"Hey, how are my two favourite people doing today?" Ava asked as she welcomed Cruz and Clara into the shop. She gave a Cruz a brief but hot kiss before she crouched down in front of Clara who was strapped in her stroller.

She leaned in and pressed a kiss to the top of the girl's head before leaning back on her feet and smiling at the girl. Clara gave her a smile that melted her heart.

"We're good, thought we'd stop by for a quick visit before going to the park." Cruz told her, watching Clara and Ava. He really loved these little moments with Ava and his daughter. Seeing them bond with one another.

"At some point one of you will have to get a tattoo." Ava joked as she rose to her feet and smiled at Cruz.

"No, we're going to be clean skins." Cruz told her.

"I think I could persuade you." Ava told him in a salacious manner, she tugged playfully on his long sleeve Henley top.

"Take a lot of persuading. Neither of us likes needles or pain." Cruz told Ava, she gave him a smug smile that said she wasn't going to give up but he knew it was just a game between them.

"Well, we'll see how you feel after Saturday." Ava said with a grin.

* * *

"Miller, how's it going?" Tex asked as he cleaned his hands on a rag cloth. They shook hands and Miller moved to stand with him by the car.

"Alright, I just came by to make sure everything is going ok with my Mom." Miller said, he just needed to be reassured as he couldn't focus on anything at the moment.

"Well, she's at work but the property is secure. Had a few random people through the street but nothing real suspicious." Tex told him.

"How's the car coming along?" Miller asked him, pointing to the car in question that looked in more shambled state than when Cruz owned it.

"Like a money pit but it's good for father daughter time." Tex said with a grin.

"Where is Kat?" Miller asked him as Tex seemed to be working alone.

"Out shopping with Andrea. What's eating you?" Tex asked him.

"My Father showed up while I was running through the park." Miller said.

"You wanted to crush him like a bug?" Tex asked, there was no accusation or judgement in his tone.

"He keeps popping up and I can take him down but I don't." Miller said as he couldn't make sense of his inaction.

"There are too many variables to count for. We can't figure out where he's hiding and if he's got to have friends. So don't be too hard on yourself." Tex told him.

"He hurt my Mom." Miller pointed out.

"I know which makes you way too close to it. Look, I met the man, he's a snake charmer. You see one side of him that doesn't reconcile with the past. Plus, you and Bobbie have that weird thing about seeing the best in everyone. It's good thing even if it can be disappointing at times like now." Tex told him.

"I wish I could rationalise it like that." Miller said with a sigh. Tex nodded as he understood where Miller's mind was at. He clapped a hand on Miller's shoulder and Miller looked at him.

"You know, I'm not father of year but even I know he didn't go about meeting you the right way. If he'd written letters or called before just appearing it would have been different. If he were a redeemed man, he'd serve out his sentence, come completely clean and ask for forgiveness. What he's doing is just shady and unfair to you both. But that's my take on it." Tex told him, he squeezed Miller's shoulder in a comforting yet fatherly manner before dropping his hand away.

"Yeah, I see your point. But I think Kat's lucky to have you." Miller said.

"I'm a work in progress. You want to come in and have a coffee with me and Burk?" Tex asked, gesturing to the house.

"Sounds good." Miller said.


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: I think this is one of my favourite chapters. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

* * *

"Are you two sure about this?" Cruz asked Danny and Kara as the weekend rolled around with no huge events as long as one didn't count the three stitches in Manny's head. But he was fine, Miller however seemed like the one scarred for life from the experience.

"Yes, do we need to fill out a form and mark on a baby diagram where she's scratched and marked so you can't complain upon return?" Danny asked jokingly, Cruz and Kara looked at him not laughing.

"Dude, not funny." Cruz told him as he wasn't so sure about handing Clara over to them.

"It'll be fine, we have all the baby stuff and books." Danny assured him trying to make up for his faux pas but not really getting there. But Cruz knew his friend well enough to trust the man and not his mouth.

"We also have Tex on speed dial. We can handle this. It's only for the day. If anything terrible happens you're our first call." Kara told Cruz, she held out her hands to take Clara from him.

"Ok," Cruz said against his current judgement as he was really becoming too overprotective. "You give them hell." He told Clara before he pressed a kiss to Clara's forehead and had one more hug before passing her into Kara's arms. Clara looked at Kara and back at Cruz unsure of what was going on.

"We'll be back at 5pm." Kara promised him as she adjusted Clara on her hip.

"I'll see you then and call if you need me." Cruz told them.

* * *

"Wow, he's like wow." Maria said a little distracted as she, Andrea and Bobbie watched Wolf and Miller chase the twins around the grass area. She had told them to go the park's play set but the men thought running and play wrestling was better. It was their energy to waste.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm doing." Bobbie said with a sigh, she felt safe talking with Maria and Andrea about it as they didn't judge her. If fact she felt accepted immediately by Maria who didn't seem to have a negative judgemental bone in her. It also helped that she was irreverent and funny.

"I'm told when the male equivalent of a unicorn lands in your lap you should have sex, lots of sex." Maria said, Bobbie blushed and chuckled at the woman's blunt nature and the lewd comment. Andrea just laughed at them both.

"Should I be worried about you coming over in the middle of night to ravage him?" Bobbie half joked.

"No, I got more baggage than an airport baggage claim for any guy to look my way." Maria said with a sigh.

"Three beautiful kids is not baggage." Andrea said as she smiled at Mateo who was crawling around the blanket and turning back at them. He waited for them to coo at him before he smiled and then went back to crawling.

"Yes, Mommy sees you. We all see you, you little heartbreaker." Maria told Mateo who had paused in his crawling. He gave them a grin and made a half gurgle -giggle noise before he went crawling over to her. "Yeah, well I can't see a guy wanting an instant family." Maria quipped as she pulled Mateo into her lap and held him.

"I wouldn't rule it out." Andrea told her.

"I kind of thought this guy liked me but then he told me I reminded him of his sister. Talk about death knell to a girl's ego." Maria said, as she thought of Preacher. It was just a shame given he was so good with the boys but at least they were friends.

"Well, I say keep an open mind. You never know." Bobbie told Maria.

"Yes, but all of us don't have that tucking us into bed at night." Maria said, tilting her head at Wolf.

"I don't see how he's attractive. I get why all the girls go gah-gah but he doesn't butter my bread. He's too pretty for me." Andrea said as she looked somewhat unimpressed with Wolf.

"I guess you'd be immune to hot guys given you lived with on the Nathan James. The ship of human Unicorns." Maria quipped; Andrea laughed and shook her head.

"Trust me, when you're living in close quarters with them, they lose their shine." Andrea assured her.

"Bobbie, you'll let me know if that's true right?" Maria asked Bobbie.

"You're living with my son. Has the shine washed off?" Bobbie asked, she wasn't about to ask if her son was a unicorn in Maria's opinion because she knew he was handsome.

"You mean have you pulled the horn off to find it's a regular horse?" Andrea corrected, the all chuckled and Maria shook her head.

"No, you raised him well. He's so patient with my boys, he washes dishes and doesn't mind us cramping his bachelor pad and I get my own bathroom. He's going to make one lucky woman a great husband." Maria assured her, a light blush gracing her cheeks that Bobbie found intriguing but left alone for the time being.

"Speaking of men making great husbands-" Bobbie drawled looking to Andrea.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Andrea asked cutting her off.

"Tex asked me if you were seeing anyone." Bobbie told her with a grin.

"That man." Andrea said shaking her head as her cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Who's Tex?" Maria asked.

"Here, I have a photo." Bobbie said as she pulled out her mobile phone and found a picture. She held it out to Maria to see.

"Hello." Maria said in warm appreciation as she obviously found Tex attractive. "What's his damage?" she asked Andrea.

"Nothing, he's ok but I'm not ready to move on yet. I lost my family during the pandemic." Andrea answered solemnly. Everyone had lost people during the pandemic that 'my condolences' and 'sorry for your loss' just felt meaningless. No one expected pity or compassion just acknowledgement and to let it go.

"I hear you. But I have to say, if he was chasing after me, I'd struggle to say 'no'." Maria told her.

"Maria, I think if any man chased after you; you'd struggle to say 'no'." Andrea quipped in good humour.

"I'm a little man-crazy, I can't help it when I'm surrounded by so much testosterone. I'm young and still driven by my hormones. You can't argue that there is something undeniably attractive about a man with babies or puppies or wearing –you know clothes." Maria confessed, the women couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"If this is what it's like to have a baby then we're going to ace this." Danny told Kara as they sat on the floor in their living room. They looked down at Clara who was on her back staring up at them.

"I don't know. Cruz says it's not but just look at her. She's so adorable and sweet." Kara said as she gently tickled Clara's belly but instead of earning a cute giggle; Clara made a loud wet fart.

Danny and Kara stared at the small baby in slight horror as it was such a large sound for such a small baby. Clara smiled just as the smell wafted up at them; making Danny and Kara gag.

"Oh, that is ripe." Kara said as she couldn't help but laugh. Danny covered his nose and sat back trying to laugh. "Your turn." She told him.

"My turn?" He asked her shocked; apparently there was no solidarity when it came to diaper changes in their relationship. He was on his own.

"I changed the last one." Kara told him, which was true but it hadn't smelled like that this.

"Ok, yeah. I can do this." Danny said manning up to the task. He was a Navy SEAL for goodness' sake. He could make it through a diaper change.

* * *

Ava rolled onto her back on the bed completely out of breath, her body zinging with spent pleasure. She couldn't help but laugh in the moment.

"Something funny?" Cruz asked as he came back from the bathroom after disposing of the used condom and cleaning up. He looked a shambled wreck with his shirt half torn and jeans slung slow on his hips. His cheeks still flushed; a grin on his lips as he laid down next to her. He propped his head up on his elbow and looked to her waiting.

"We've just had sex twice yet our clothes are still on." She said, it was true as her dress was a wrinkled and hanging off her haphazardly. Her knickers were somewhere, but she couldn't remember where and couldn't be bothered with looking for them either.

"I took off my shoes and socks at some point." He offered which only made her laugh harder. He smiled glad she was laughing and happy, thoroughly laid woman. He liked that look on her.

It had been a long time since he'd had sex. So to see her so dishevelled and smiling was a real ego boost. So was having hot sex in the kitchen and living room. They had respite between rounds which was filled with laughter and conversation. It felt good to be physically intimate with Ava and not have to worry about Clara waking up or the world encroaching in their time together.

They had a lot of pent up sexual energy which made their sex; messy, hot, playful, and funny given they still hadn't seen one another fully naked yet.

"I think we missed our reservation." Ava told him once she calmed down. She reached up and brushed some of her smudged lip stick from his jaw line. He moved his mouth to her hand and placed a kiss into her palm.

"I think we should just stay in and order pizza. What do you think?" he asked her.

"Sounds perfect to me." Ava said before she pushed up and caught his lips in a kiss.

"But let's get naked this time. My jeans are chaffing me." Cruz whispered against her lips, Ava chuckled but she was soon lost in his kiss and hands as they moved slowly on her body.

* * *

"Oh-Oh this is just wrong. How is this healthy in colour or smell?" Danny said as he just opened Clara's diaper. The smell and sight before him made war seem like a trip to a day at a paintball field.

"It's just poop." Kara said chuckling from the door.

"I've shared a hut with three guys for a week and it didn't stink this bad. What does he feed her?" Danny asked as tears slid down his face from the stench as he went about changing out the dirty diaper.

"Formula." Kara told him with a smile as she was just enjoying the show.

"You should be helping me. Your diaper was not like this." Danny told her, she just stayed at the door with a grin. She even folded her arms emphasising that she wasn't going to help. Halsey appeared at the door way but after one sniff turned around and left them. Danny didn't blame the dog, he'd run too but it was a luxury he could afford.

"You said you had it under control. I'm just letting you deal with it." Kara said, he had to admit if he wasn't about to die from toxic fumes he'd marvel in how beautiful she looked. But he had a job to do, so he turned his attention back to Clara.

"We're breast-oh seriously Clara how did you get it on your fingers?" he asked and realised he'd placed the dirty diaper with in her reach. Now she had poo on her hands, her tiny fingers smushing it up. She wrinkled her tiny nose but smiled; the odd little creature. "Laugh it up." Danny told Kara who burst out laughing at what was playing out before her.

"I think I may have peed a little." Kara paused. "No, but I have to go pee." She said leaving him for the bathroom. Danny shook his head as he looked down at Clara. He could swear the kid was testing him.

"I'm going to get you clean even if I have to hose you down." Danny told her, it was only by a sheer second he caught her dirty hand before she stuck it in her mouth. "So nasty. You know that you make a vasectomy look like a great idea" He told her, Clara's bottom lip wobbled before she gave a wailing cry.

* * *

"I'm ravenous." Ava said as she took the pizza boxes out of his arms and brought them over to the coffee table. She flipped open the lids and lifted out a piece; she took a big bite and closed her eyes. "Mmm so good." She said as she sat down on the couch.

"We did miss lunch." Cruz said as he closed the door and brought over two bottles of water.

"Yeah, I got dressed up and everything for that." Ava said with a smile. Her dress was a forgotten wrinkle mess on her bedroom floor.

"I think I've made up for it with Pizza and sex." He said as he sat down on the couch and picked up a slice for himself. He was wearing his jeans only because someone had to answer the door.

"Yeah, you definitely did." Ava told him as she continued to eat. "I'm thinking we need to put Clara in her own room." she added teasingly.

"Read my mind." Cruz said as he leaned back, he pulled Ava's legs over his. She was beautiful, her hair still a mess, skin glowing; she looked so happy and he felt it too. He felt it in his bones that he could be happy just like this forever, with this woman.

"Do I have sauce on my face?" she asked as she caught him staring.

"No, just enjoying the view." Cruz told her, he definitely wasn't go to say what he was thinking in case it was too soon as he didn't want to come off as crazy. But in this moment, he knew, he knew he loved her and it wasn't one sided.

"My view is pretty fine too." Ava drawled with a grin, before she picked up another slice of pizza. "You can check your phone." she added.

"You don't mind?" he asked, he had to wonder how Danny and Kara were going with Clara. He knew his baby daughter was no angel, so he was half expecting to see a message informing him that they would be dropping off Clara.

"No, I'm a little curious to see how they are surviving." Ava said, Cruz laughed as he picked up his phone that was on the table.

"No messages." He said.

* * *

"Hey, how did it go?" Cruz asked, 5pm rolled around quickly for him but it was ok. Ava was asleep and he was happy to see Clara returned to him safe and sound.

"Danny learnt that poop can end up everywhere if you're not paying attention." Kara said with a smile as she handed Clara back into Cruz's arms.

"Yeah? You did me proud?" He asked Clara before he nuzzled her cheek. Clara gave a gurgle of joy at the attention. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and settled her on his hip. Danny unlike Kara, didn't look to happy.

"She's cute but really gross. Also ruined my favourite TV." Danny told him.

"He's being over dramatic though he did cry at one point." Kara said with a grin, she obviously enjoyed her time babysitting while Danny was still shell shocked.

"The smell and it's so liquidly; it spread everywhere. Like the back of my elbow. How?." Danny said still in disbelief at whatever poop situation Clara put him in. If Cruz wasn't a seasoned Diaper Warrior then he would have been worried but it was normal. It sounded normal.

"Welcome to Parenthood. It's 90% guerrilla warfare and 10% luck." Cruz joked.

"Yeah, my kid will not produce what she does." Danny told him firmly, Kara rolled her eyes as she like Cruz knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Sure, he'll be pooping rainbows and glitter that smell like vanilla flavoured dreams." Cruz scoffed with a laugh as he remembered being in Danny's state. He was glad, he was past that stage.

"Well, we-" she stopped and looked at Danny. "I had fun. So anytime you need us to babysit. Call us." Kara told him with a grin.

"Thank you." Cruz told them as he appreciated them looking after Clara for him.

"You're welcome. So how was your date?" Kara asked.

"It was good." Cruz said.

"Did you enjoy the restaurant rec?" Kara asked, Cruz nodded instead of vocally lying as he really didn't need them knowing he and Ava missed their reservation. "I love their gnocchi." Kara said with a sigh like she couldn't wait to go back and eat at the place.

"It was special." Cruz said nodding in agreement.

"They don't serve gnocchi." Kara informed him with a smug grin. Cruz couldn't help but smile at her sly trick. "But who cares, as long as you two had fun." Kara added.

"We did." Cruz said.

"Ok, we're going to go before Kara decides to interrogate you further." Danny said as he gently pulled Kara with him down the hallway to the elevator.

"No worries, take care guys and thanks for looking after Clara for me." Cruz told them.

"Anytime." Kara said with a wave. He watched them go and picked up the diaper bag from the floor and headed back into Ava's apartment.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

* * *

"Man, those kids are crazy." Wolf said as he and Bobbie walked across the street to their house. Andrea had driven them all,so they talked for a bit before Andrea called it a day and went into her own home. It had been a good day, their troubles seemed to be far away as they socialised in the park. There had been no sign of Rob but that didn't mean he didn't have someone watching them. It was better to assume he wasn't alone in St Louis, not that Wolf would tell Bobbie that. The woman needed to given a breather from it all and today had helped in that respect.

"They are adorable. I'm envious of their energy. One nap and they are tearing up the grass for hours." Bobbie said with a smile, Wolf pulled out the house keys and opened the door letting her in first.

"Yeah." He agreed as he closed the door and turned off the alarm given they were home, he loved the domesticity of their relationship and sharing a home. It was comfortable and for most part easy. Bobbie was definitely better looking than Miller and Cruz in the morning, which made waking up a more pleasant experience even if it had it's own complications.

"You ever think about having kids?" she asked him, moving to the kitchen. Wolf pulled out his own thoughts at the question.

"I'd like them. I grew up in a big family, life just gets in the way of making it happen. What about you? I know you have Miller but do you want more?" he asked her, the question of wanting kids normally would be innocuous but at the moment it felt rather loaded enquiry. The answer important as he could see Bobbie was trying to play it cool as much as he was.

"I don't know, if I do want more it's something I'd have to start thinking about now and I'm not in the head space to give it thought." Bobbie lied. She did want kids, maybe one more but she knew if it didn't happen that she'd be ok with it.

"Fair enough." Wolf said, he watched her move around the kitchen pulling out food to start dinner. She looked deep in thought. "What's eating your brain?" he asked.

"Nothing, well I was thinking about Maria." Bobbie said as it was a safer topic than where her thoughts were at. She knew better to think of things she couldn't have but her wayward brain didn't seem to receive the message.

"Bit like history repeating." He said as he joined her and started cutting up vegetables for a salad.

"A bit but her partner died during the pandemic. I think she and Eric would make a cute couple." Bobbie said.

"Matchmaking?" Wolf asked with a smile. Bobbie blushed as she felt a little guilty about her thoughts going that way.

"She's beautiful, strong and funny, I can see her bringing out the best in him." Bobbie said truthfully, she liked Maria and hoped they would remain friends. She had a feeling they would just because they had family serving in the Navy.

"Instant grandkids." Wolf pointed out with a grin, enjoying the smile Bobbie gave him.

"Yes, I'll be sure to make that a selling point when I mention it to Eric." Bobbie said with a laugh. "But I don't think it will happen. My son is way too focussed on his career and he's young. I know most young men don't like to be tied down." Bobbie added, it wasn't negatives in her mind but plain facts. She wanted Eric to have the life he wanted and to be happy. She couldn't berate him for his choices so far given how good his friends were and how well he was turning out to be as a person.

"I can't argue either of those points but he is good at his job." Wolf told her.

"I'm glad, I hate that he has a dangerous job but I'm proud that he's carving his own path for himself." Bobbie said.

"You did well for yourself too." Wolf told her, she scrunched her nose and didn't look too convinced by his words.

"I feel like I have lived a very cloistered life in comparison to everyone else. I was lucky but I missed out on a lot." Bobbie said.

"Like what?" Wolf asked.

"Relationships, travel, adventure." Bobbie said with a shrug even though it did mean a lot to her.

"You can still have that though the travel might have to wait if you want to go international." Wolf told her. Bobbie turned to him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. She knew she was making a huge mistake but right in this moment she had just enough confidence to be crazy.

Wolf didn't need to be told what was going on. He knew exactly what was happening. He should stop her but when her lips touched his- all thoughts fled from his mind. The kiss started out gentle, and he'd meant for it to stay that way, but any sense of control he perceived to had fled as she pulled back just enough to stare up at him, all flushed and wide-eyed.

Against what he could assume was better judgement he lowered his head and pressed his mouth to the hollow of her throat. Beneath his lips, he could feel her pulse racing, and he touched his tongue to the spot. At her gasp of pleasure, he made his slow way along her jaw, over warm, soft skin to her ear. When he finally lifted his face to hers, her eyes were huge, a sea of dazed heat as she clearly enjoying herself. Damned if he wasn't as well as he kissed her again, her little whimper for more going straight through him.

Her arms wound around his neck and she was kissing him, an all-consuming, earthy, raw kiss, and he was a goner. He groaned into her mouth at the pleasure of her touch, at the rush of heat, at the anticipation that swam through him instead of good sense.

Again she tore free of his mouth and stared up at him, eyes feral, mouth wet, breathing wildly. He had no idea what she was looking for, but apparently she found it because she tugged him back down, her fingers digging into his biceps as if she couldn't get enough. That made two of them. At least until Bobbie's mobile rang and broke the magic of the moment.

She stepped back a little dazed as she went to her purse in the living room and answered it. "Hey,… yeah we're home safe." She said looking to Wolf. "No, I'm fine I just had to run to answer the phone. " she said obviously explaining away her breathlessness, she blushed deeply as she answered a couple more questions before sending her love and hanging up. "Eric." She said.

"I figured," Wolf said with a faint smile at Miller's timing. If he hadn't called, Wolf probably would have had Bobbie naked and in bed. But now all he was going to do was take a long cold shower and be a gentleman.

"So that – what we did I just wanted to and I know it was probably very unprofessional and I'm sorry." She rambled blushing deeply.

"Bobbie, it's okay." He told her a smile on his lips as he liked how adorable she was all flustered and floundering in the unknown of a very hot kiss.

"You're protecting me and I distracted you." Bobbie said.

"You did in a very good way." He told her as he moved to her; closing the distance between them. "But you're right, now isn't the time." He didn't miss the disappointment in her expression. "When your ex is locked up and you're out of danger. We'll pick this up where we left off." Wolf added.

"Ok." She said a little perplexed as she clearly didn't know how to read him. She figured he'd placate her and brush her off but instead left things open ended. Part of her was really glad he had because she really enjoyed that kiss.

"Ok, let's cook some dinner." Wolf told her.

* * *

A week later, Cruz laid in bed with his head propped up on his elbow as he watched Ava sleeping beside him on her stomach. Her mouth slightly open and drooling on the pillow. Her hair a wavy mess. He smiled as tiny snoring somewhat snuffling sound come from her. It was adorable, just like when Clara did it.

He was tempted to reach out and touch her, trace the fine lines of the tattoo on her flank that was showing. But he didn't as he didn't want to wake her up or start something he couldn't finish. One thing he learned from all the stolen pockets of time alone he got with Ava was that neither of them were capable of being quiet during sex. Clara just across the room would wake up, and that thought alone just killed any sexiness of the moment for him. Right now, he had energy to kill thanks to his wayward thoughts.

So, he kissed Ava gently on the shoulder. She gave a small murmur the only signs of life he was going to get given it wasn't a work day for her and it was before 10am. She most definitely not a morning person, something he also found adorable and amusing at the same time.

"I'm going for a run. Can you look after Clara?" he asked her, Ava faintly nodded her head before she curled up under the blankets. He smiled as he took it for a 'yes' and rose from the bed. He moved over to cot and looked down at Clara who was still asleep. He definitely wasn't going to wake her up.

The two deserved a sleep in, he however had excess energy and couldn't lay still, hence he donned his running gear, wrote a note just in case Ava hadn't heard him and left the apartment. He closed the door making certain to lock the deadbolt and turned to see Miller step into the hallway.

"Hey, mind if I join you on your run?" Cruz asked, seeing his friend was in his PT gear looking like he was going for a run.

"Did the guys put you up to this?" Miller asked him.

"No, why would they?" Cruz asked out of curiosity, he'd been kept in the loop but due to his sister's situation and Clara they kept him on the bench. It rubbed him the wrong way but he appreciated the reprieve as he still didn't have a handle on everything going on.

"Cause of my father and the whole situation. That and you never go running early in the morning." Miller said, clearly frustrated at being trapped in his situation with no exit. His mother's life in danger and his father hadn't surfaced but they had a feeling he was out there and most likely up to no good.

"I woke up early with energy and didn't want to wake Ava or Clara. I wouldn't mind some company but if you want to run alone." He drawled leaving it open for Miller to turn him down.

"No, join me. I actually wouldn't mind some company." Miller said.

* * *

Bobbie was in that blissful state of awake but still asleep that she was floating in and out. Her head resting on Wolf's shoulder, his arms and legs draped around her. She was getting used to this, and liking it way too much.

For the past week, she and Wolf had become closer. She considered them friends who pretended to be a couple but the only benefits she got was; not sleeping alone and the occasional kiss and holding hands. There was also the underlying promise of more. He flirted with her, they talked and laughed, he already asked her on a date but said it had to wait until Rob was captured.

She wasn't sure how she was going to return to living with Andrea again after Rob was captured but part of her couldn't wait for the danger hanging over their head to be gone. She also wanted to have a 'normal' life. She wanted to be able to go out with everything being planned and tracked. All in good time.

"Time to wake up." Wolf whispered in her ear, it sent a delicious shiver down her back making her smile.

"No," Bobbie told him.

"We need to train." He said, she could hear the smile in his voice as this was their morning routine. He tell her it was time to wake up, she'd not want to get up and then it would end up with her caving on some kind of bargain.

"Can't we have two rest days?" She asked.

"How about if you can get me on my back, I'll make you waffles and not judge you about the amount of maple syrup you put on them." He bargained.

"You're already on your back." she told him, pointing out a very valid point. Wolf snorted a laugh.

"Not what I mean, come on get up." He said as he gently pushed her up. Bobbie whined as she reluctantly got out of bed.

* * *

Cruz was just making pace with Miller, the man had gotten quick sine the last time they had run together. He had to admit he was proud of him as he thought of Miller as a little brother. It was kind of great to see him improve, he frowned as he realised how father-like the thought was.

"Dude, you're killing me." Cruz said as he pushed himself to keep up.

"You're getting slow in your old age." Miller quipped, he had to admit he was pretty chuffed about betting Cruz. The man was fast and Miller was outrunning him.

"I'm not that old." Cruz griped, though he felt it at the moment as he tried to figure out why he was so out of shape. He'd been working out but obviously neglecting his cardio.

"You've been slacking off." Miller said, he decided to be kind and slowed his pace.

"True, I have." Cruz said as he appreciated Miller slowing down. "Plus all my sister's cooking doesn't help." He added.

"Have to admit that I'm enjoying your sister's cooking." Miller said.

"As long as that's all you're enjoying." Cruz said joking.

"We're friends." Miller told him.

"Dude, I was kidding. I trust you and you're a good guy. My sister has dated scum. You'd be a welcome change if you were interested." Cruz said as he wanted to make sure Miller didn't feel like he wasn't good enough. He knew what he felt like to have a fragile ego.

"Thanks, I think." Miller said with a laugh, the sound of tires squealing took his attention to see a van pull up to a harsh stop before them.

The side door open and three men dressed in black with balaclavas on piled out one was armed with a handgun while the others had stun guns. Before they had time to react one of them fired the stun gun at Miller. It hit him in the chest, he tried to yank out the prongs but growled in pain as electric shot through his system shot circuiting his brain and paralysing his muscles. He fell to the ground and convulsed.

He heard scuffling and the sound a gun firing twice. Men shouting and the sounds of people in pain. He wasn't sure if that was him or Cruz as all he saw was the van in front of him. But he couldn't do anything to help or stop was happening as he was lifted off the ground, he faded out of consciousness.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

* * *

Ava woke to the pounding on her door and Clara wailing her head off. She like Ava didn't appreciate the wake up call. She lifted the baby girl into her arms and kissed her forehead before jiggle and rocking her, it tempered her wailing to a somewhat more comfortable decibel for Ava's poor ears.

"It's ok, baby girl." Ava murmured to Clara who was grumbling at her. She moved to the door and checked the peephole to find Maria. She unlocked the door and opened it. "Hey, everything ok?" she asked Maria.

"Is Javi here?" Maria asked her, she looked a little frantic that shook Ava from her bleary state as Maria didn't do 'frantic'. Ever. The woman took everything in her stride.

"No, he went for a run." Ava told Maria.

"So did Eric but he's not back. He always goes for a 45 minute run, then calls to see if I need something from the shops. It's been over an hour. I'm worried he got hit by a car. He runs with his earbuds in which is just stupid and dangerous." Maria rambled as it was clear she was upset and worried.

"I'm sure he's ok." Ava said as she had to admit it was kind of adorable how frantic Maria was about Miller being 15 minutes overdue from a run. As she was sure Miller and Cruz would be back any minute. She was kind of hoping Cruz would come back with croissants or bagels.

"He's not answering his phone neither is Javi. I don't want to call Bobbie yet but do you think you could call Javi to see if he's ok?" Maria asked her as he rung her hands and wouldn't stand still for a moment.

"Yeah, let me find my phone." Ava said as she moved to the kitchen where she had left her mobile.

"Your place is amazing." Maria told her.

"It's a mess." Ava said with a smile as she picked up her mobile and called Cruz. After a few rings she hit his voicemail. "Javier, it's Ava; call me back." Ava said before she hung up, and tried again but hit the same voicemail inbox.

"No answer." Maria stated.

"No, let me just change Clara and come over to yours. We'll figure out what the next move is ok?" Ava told her as she and Clara weren't fit to help ease Maria's fears and given the hour; it wouldn't be long until Maria's boys were awahe.

"Ok, Sorry, I'm totally panicking aren't I?" Maria asked her, Ava smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's ok. Give me ten." Ava told her.

* * *

"I'm CMC Russell Jeter, I spoke to a ER Nurse Francis Alpin. One of my sailors was brought in. Javier Cruz." Jeter said, he showed his military I.D. to the young woman at the admissions desk at St Louis General Hospital.

"One second-" she started but was cut off by an older woman in the same scrubs.

"That was me, thank you for coming down so quickly. We tried his next of kin but the number on file is for. So we contacted the base." Nurse Alpin said as she extended her hand out to him. He shook her hand.

"What is his condition?" Jeter asked.

"He's currently in surgery, I can't tell you much other than he's in critical condition but prognosis is positive." She told him.

"Can you tell me what the circumstances of his arrival here?" Jeter asked, relieved that the doctors felt good about Cruz's outcome even if he wanted to know more.

"I don't know but Officer Mai Zhen can fill you in." she said as she made introductions to the uniformed officer who was standing to the side.

"What happened?" He asked the officer, the nurse left them to go back to work. Officer Zhen didn't waste time once she saw his I.D., she flipped open her note pad.

"What we have so far from witnesses was that he was running with a friend. A black van careened in their path. Men wearing balaclavas came out of the van and attacked them. Petty officer Cruz was shot twice, one was a graze to left arm, and the other was in his right upper leg. He put up a good fight, but his friend was taken by the men." Officer Zhen told him.

"What is the description of his friend?" Jeter asked, she looked down at her note pad and he showed his usual patience even though inwardly he needed the officer to be quick given that he needed to know if this was related to Miller and his troubles with his father.

"Roughly 6 ft tall, Caucasian with red hair, in his twenties. Sound familiar?" she asked him, Jeter pulled up as his suspicions were confirmed and a familiar tension curled in his stomach before any mission came up. He needed to call Mike and get the ball rolling before they lost more time.

"Yes, I need to call my CO." he told her, as she just described Miller. It looked like Miller's Father had made his move and it wasn't how they had anticipated it.

"I'll be here. I've been instructed to wait until Petty Officer Cruz is awake and coherent to take his statement. The police are currently on the scene with CSI techs. We would be grateful for any assistance the military can provide." She told him.

"I'll be back." Jeter said told her as he pulled out his mobile phone and dialled Mike's phone.

* * *

Miller slowly came to, his whole body ached especially his shoulders. He opened his eyes and realised his was hanging by his arms. It explained a lot. He took in the room. It was a large rundown apartment. One of those high rise complexes that he knew would've gone for a mint pre-pandemic. But thanks to the pandemic those buildings had suffered major degradation due to shoddy construction and no one to maintain it.

He looked to be in the living area, his arms suspended above his head in tight ropes attached to an exposed steel beam in the ceiling. His toes barely touched the floor, not being able to take the weight off his arms created a mean stretch in his muscles. The room was minimalist in nature with just the basic furniture like it was the display apartment. To his right there was a hallway he assumed led to bedrooms and bathrooms. To his left there was a dining area and fancy kitchen. His father stood in the kitchen making himself a sandwich.

"Good to see you wake up." Rob said conversationally as he sliced the sandwich in half and plated it.

"What's going on? Where's my friend?" Miller asked.

"I'm fishing, we had to throw the spic back." Rob told him, he held the plate in one hand and pulled a chair from the dining table with the other. He dragged it across the fancy tiles. The noise grated on Miller's nerves. He pulled it to a stop and sat down. He was close but just far away Miller couldn't try to kick him. "I was so prepared to be your father, I wanted to be that person for you, but you're just such a disappointment." He told him, before he took a bite of his sandwich.

"The feeling is mutual." Miller assured him, Rob wore an amused smile as he swallowed the bite he was eating.

"At least I'm not shacked up with some spic whore and her offspring. It's disgusting, but then you didn't learn what I did in prison. You stick to your race, no cross breeding. I stayed loyal to your mother but even she's a whore. So I guess I shouldn't have expected so much from you." Rob said he clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner which made Miller wish he was Mr Fantastic as he would stretched his limbs out and punched the stuffing out his father. But sadly he was just human and a moronic one at that.

"Same here." Miller told him, Rob grinned.

"Well, I'm going to finish this sandwich and then I'm going to dangle you like bait." He said as he pulled out Miller's mobile from his jacket pocket. Miller felt anger ripple through him as he truly hated the man before him, he pushed back the tears threatening to fall and pressed his lips into a firm line.

He might have been an idiot but he was going to get out of his restraints and kill his father, with that thought in mind. He slowly moved his feet making it seem like he was struggling but really he was shifting his weight. Using it and gravity to pull the restraints out of the bolt in the beam.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door, Ava paused in her pacing and Clara made a grumpy noise at the stop in motions. But Ava ignored the noise of complaint as she adjusted Clara in her arms and moved to the door. She looked through the peephole to find Kara and a woman Ava had never seen before with her. She opened the door with a sense of relief at seeing them but it didn't last.

"What happened?" she asked as she had a terrible sinking feeling in her stomach. She and Maria had been trying Miller and Cruz for a while with no success and then she called Kara hoping she'd know something. The two women here was not a good sign.

"Ava, this is Commander Andrea Garnett." Kara said making the introduction between Ava and Andrea, she moved to Maria. "Maria Cruz, I'm Lt Kara Foster, I served on the same ship as your brother." She said introducing herself.

"What's going on?" Maria asked as she paled considerably at their appearance. The twins were on the couch watching Sesame Street completely oblivious to what was going on. But they already missed Miller and Cruz's presence at breakfast.

Mateo and Clara were a little unsettled but Ava had a feeling they were just picking up on the tension. Mateo was taking a nap in the other room while Clara refused to be put down. She seemed to know something was wrong, she was most likely picking up on the tension in Ava and Maria. So, Ava carried her on her hip while she paced the room.

"Your brother is ok, he's at St Louis General Hospital. He and Miller were in an accident, but Cruz is alive and stable. Andrea's going to drive you over there while I stay here with Ava and the kids." Kara told Maria.

"What about Miller?" Maria asked.

"I'll explain, let's just go." Andrea told her, Maria looked to Ava. It was that moment where family trumped girlfriend.

"It's ok, go." Ava told her, Maria nodded and picked up her purse. She moved to the twins.

"Boys, Mommy has to go out for a bit. So I need you to behave for Ava and Kara. Ok?" she asked them. They both nodded and Maria moved to Ava. She caught her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I'll call you and let you know what's going on." She told her.

"Thank you." Ava said with a nod. She watched as Andrea and Maria left the apartment before she turned Kara. "What happened?" she asked her.

Kara moved her into the kitchen so they were away from the twins.

"Miller's been kidnapped. Cruz was running with him, we don't know all the details but he tried to intervene. He was shot twice and beaten. He's in surgery at the moment, but he'll be ok." Kara told her, Ava blinked back tears and nodded taking the information at face value as she swayed on her feet to placate Clara.

"Ok." Ava said as she had to keep herself together. Cruz was alive, he would survive. "Miller?" she asked.

"We don't know yet. But trust me, everyone looking for him." Kara assured her, a cry sounded from the bedroom. Mateo was obviously awake.

"Can you take Clara, she's being a little grizzly." Ava said, Kara nodded as she took Clara into her arms freeing Ava to go take care of Mateo.

* * *

Bobbie smiled as she read Miller's name on her phone's screen as it rang. "Hello Son of mine," she said as she answered the phone.

"Our son's a little tied up at the moment." Rob told her, she leaned on the counter as cold trickle of fear ran down her back; making her woozy. "I know you're being watched, so let's just keep this short and sweet. It's time for a family reunion. You're going to drop what you're doing and leave your little love nest. Turn left and walk two blocks; there'll be a blue sedan with a man named 'Drew'. He's going to bring you to me. Don't talk to anyone or leave any notes or I'll have to resort to hurting our boy. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied, her voice thick as she struggled to get the word out.

"Good, I'll see you soon Baby." Rob told her, the end of the line went silent as he had hung up. She lowered her hand and looked at the phone for a moment. She placed it on the bench and looked to Wolf who just got off his mobile.

"He has Eric." Bobbie said, she felt like crumpling to the floor but she had to go.

"I know, what does he want you to do?" he asked her, not a demand that she stay, no comforting words. But his tone was formal and pragmatic which for some reason calmed her more than anything else.

"Leave the house now and walk to a car. I can't tell you more and you have to let me go." she told him, shaking her head as she already told him too much.

"Bobbie-" he started.

"No. I have to go." she said cutting him.

"I was going to say take your mobile phone. We can track it." he said as he picked up her mobile and moved towards her. He held it out to her.

"I think I'm going to vomit." She said as she took the mobile and stuffed it into the pocket of her dress.

"We're right behind you. You can do this." Wolf told her, hating himself as he let her walk out the door.

* * *

"Don't look at me like that." Rob told Miller as he turned off Miller's phone after finishing his call to Bobbie. Miller glared at him darkly as he wished he could escape the restraints around his wrists. But they were tight and unforgiving on his arms. He was starting to lose feeling in his hands. He hated his father for coming into his life, for giving him just a moment's hope for someone better.

"You know what? I never wished I had a Dad ever. I had Mom and Grandpa, they filled that space and I'm glad for that; given what an asshole you ar-" His words were cut off as his father slugged him hard in the stomach.

"You're too much like your Grandfather with that mouth and all that judgement. If your mother hadn't betrayed me than I could've corrected all these deficiencies you have." Rob told him shaking his head as he looked at Miller like he was a lost cause.

"Why did you even bother me?" Miller asked him.

"I had this fantasy of what could be. Family reunion, I was delusional because you and your mother turned around and betrayed me. You didn't even give me a chance to prove myself. Instead you got your friends together, had me followed, set a trap for me. But you didn't see me coming, I couldn't go to your mother directly. I needed to draw her out, and you left yourself unprotected. I guess the Navy didn't teach you much after all." Rob said patronisingly to Miller.

"You could have left us alone. You still can, just go and be free." Miller told him.

"Free?" Rob scoffed. "Please, I had over 20 years to think about Bobbie and how I get back to her. How I'd get back at her for what she did to me. I'm not walking away from that, if I did it would make me weak and I'm not a weak man." Rob told him.

"You attacked her. A defenceless woman. Sorry, I meant to say a defenceless girl as she was 16." Miller said defending his Mom, anger flashed through Rob's eyes as his lips formed a firm line.

"She had it coming, she was supposed to love me which means staying by my side; supporting me, not putting me in jail. So I think it's time she pay restitution to me. I can't get back 20 years of my life, but I'll take what I can get." Rob told him.

"You hurt her and I'll kill you." Miller promised him. Rob laughed which only fuelled the fire in Miller's gut to motivate him.

"Kid, you're tied up and going nowhere." Rob told him with a wink.

* * *

Maria and Andrea came into the ER waiting room where they were immediately greeted by Jeter and Officer Zhen.

"Maria Cruz, this is Master Chief Jeter. She's Cruz's sister." Andrea said making introductions; Maria couldn't help but feel frantic by how quickly everything had passed. Her brother in the hospital, Miller somewhere unknown in danger.

"I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." Jeter said shaking Maria's hand. "This is Officer Mai Zhen," he added, Maria shook the officers hand before she looked at them expecting them to speak first. She was so far out of her element. What was she supposed to do?

"Any word on my Brother or Eric?" Maria asked them, not wasting a moment.

"Our best people are on it. Your brother is still in surgery." Jeter told her, just as she was about to ask more a man dressed in scrubs walked over to them.

"Master Chief Russell Jeter?" he asked looking to Jeter as he was wearing his uniform, so it had to be him.

"Yes, this is Maria Cruz. She's Javier Cruz's next of kin." Jeter said, the doctor nodded and gave his full attention to Maria as he spoke.

"I'm Doctor Charles Bennett, your brother is going to be alright. He has a mild concussion, couple cracked ribs, a broken arm, contusions and gunshot to upper right thigh but luckily it was a through and through. So there were no complications, no fracture of the femur, only tissue damage that we've stitched up and only time can heal. Now, he's currently being moved upstairs to patient's ward 23 on level two. We'll need to keep him for a few days before releasing him but he's going to be fine." The doctor told them, reiterating that Cruz was fine.

"Ok, uh-" Maria said as she gave an exhale letting go of tension that she'd been holding inside. "Thank you, Doctor." she told him.

"You're welcome," he said leaving them to return to probably his next patient.

Maria wavered on her feet as relief washed through her. She blinked back tears as she covered her mouth with her hands. She needed to keep it together even though she wanted to fall to pieces. She may have her brother back but Miller was still missing. She felt like she'd finally found a home and family to surround herself with and in the space of a morning it had nearly been ripped from her. There still a piece of that home missing from the picture.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to join the teams that are searching for Miller." Jeter said to Maria.

"Please." She told him as she'd didn't want him here when he could do so much more out looking for Miller. She had Andrea at her side, she knew she would be safe, that she could lean on the woman for support.

"I'll be back later to check in." Jeter told her and Andrea who stood with them silent the entire time.

"Ok, thank you." she said to him, he gave a nod and walked away, leaving Andrea and Maria with the police officer.

"I'm shaking." Maria said as she blew out a breath as her whole body trembled. She wiped at her face with shaky hands.

"It's ok, it's the shock." Andrea said as she rubbed her back.

"I need to call Ava." She said to Andrea.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

* * *

"That's so good to hear," Ava said relieved as tears fell down her face. She couldn't stop them as she was so relieved to hear Cruz was ok. She wanted to race down to the hospital but couldn't give up the responsibility of caring for the children. Even if she had back up in the form of Kara, Alisha, Kat and Val. She knew it was best to wait and Cruz wasn't going to be awake for a while. So she told herself he'd want her here.

" _You ok over there?"_ Maria asked her as the twins booed Val for not playing whatever game they were doing properly. Val who just didn't understand that children were illogical at the best of times tried to argue that she was just playing it like them. So she was being informed of the double standards of playing with kids.

"Yeah, we have more adults here than children here. We're good, just keep us updated." Ava said, she wiped the tears from her face and blew out a breath of relief at knowing Cruz was alive.

" _Will do. It's going to be ok, Ava. I know it will be."_ Maria said before they said their goodbyes and hung up. Ava placed her phone on the bench taking a moment.

"That the pizza guy?" Val asked her as she came into the kitchen to grab a drink. She left the twins to be wrapped in an episode of Curious George on the TV. Kat was on one of the lounges playing on Val's computer, while Kara was holding Clara and Alisha followed Mateo who was crawling all over the floor with no direction whatsoever.

"No, it was Maria. Cruz is going to be fine. He's in recovery." Ava said, Alisha and Kara looked relieved at the news even though there was still an underlying tension of Miller's disappearance. "How long will the search take for Miller?" she asked Kara.

"I don't know. They are following Bobbie as his Father called her from Miller's phone. He has Miller." Kara said, she only knew what was going on thanks to her fiancé texting her at random intervals to keep them updated.

"What?" Val asked in annoyed disbelief.

"Miller's Dad is evil-" Alisha started but Val cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"I knew that, you said he called her from Miller's phone." Val said to Kara, asking for clarification.

"Yes." Kara said as she believed them all to be on the same page but obviously they weren't.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Val asked incredulously. She pointed at Kara "Give the baby over to her." she told her pointing to Ava. "Kat, I need my computer. Now." Val ordered, Kara and Kat did as they were told.

Ava took Clara and kissed the girl's cheek. "Daddy is going to be ok." She whispered to her as she rocked on her feet. Clara relaxed against her shoulder and Ava watched as Kat brought over the laptop to Val.

"Call whoever is in charge. I can track Miller's phone to it's location." Val told Kara, the other woman pulled out her mobile and made the call.

"How?" Kara asked her with the phone to her ear.

"Smart phones have GPS and some dude before the pandemic released an app that allowed you to find your mobile. It remotely turns it on and uses satellites to track its location in real time. It was removed quickly due to privacy issues and the creator using it to stalk his ex and murder her. But let's not get into that." Val said with a roll of her eyes as she typed quickly on her laptop. "The beauty of the internet is that nothing is ever lost or truly deleted. You just have to use your ingenuity to find it." Val said with a satisfied smile as she found what she was looking for.

"Well?" Alisha asked Val.

"Be patient, it's doing its thing." Val said gesturing to the screen. It was a garbled mess of computer code that to anyone who didn't have a background in Computer Science wouldn't comprehend. Kat, Alisha, Kara and Val hovered around the screen waiting. A ping noise sounded from the laptop, and a map came up on the screen.

"Sir, I have a location." Kara said to whoever was on the end of her phone call.

* * *

"At least we have confirmation Miller's phone is in the building." Mike said wryly as he, Jeter, Burk, Danny and five police officers stood around a table trying to formulate a plan to take care of Rob and his goons without making Miller and Bobbie collateral.

They were dressed to the teeth for a battle but the police made it clear they didn't want anyone killed so they were armed with bean bag shot guns and stun guns. It felt like a joke but they did make the compromise of one side arm in a last resort. If it were up to the Navy, they'd go in and neutralised all the bad guys. But the local P.D. and Mayor wanted to make a news piece out of it. They recapture escaped prisoners as a message that the others out there were on borrowed time.

"We have it now, and we can't be sure if it's where Miller is being held." Danny said as he still had Kara on the line. This was incredibly unorthodox from their usual S.O.P. but then they didn't have plan for this scenario.

"There are over forty floors on that building." Tex said wincing as he and Wolf came back from doing surveillance of the building from a far. "But it's the place. Bobbie and her escort went inside." He added.

"Kara says Val can't give us a better read than what she has." Danny pulled the phone from his ear and winced as Val's voice came through loud and clear even though the phone wasn't on speaker. "Don't shout." He spoke into the phone. He switched it speaker.

" _You guys are such...Bananas in pyjamas."_ Val grouched, her language was obviously tempered due to the children playing in the background. but it didn't stop the people at the table exchanging looks of slight confusion and amusement.

"Just repeat what you said. You're on speaker." Danny told her as he switched to speaker not that it was needed given how Val was yelling at him.

" _The building was finished but never got to the grand opening or habitation stage. So if I were an evil person I'd be living in the display apartment. Now, I used the same app with a few tweaks and I count 7 other mobile phone signals in that building. I can't tell you what floor they are on. But I can call them all at the same time, The app will turn the ring tones on to their highest setting. Will that help you to locate them better on the ground_?" Val asked them, her tone was a little patronising but the men let it slide given it was helpful.

"Yes, give us five minutes and we'll call you back." Danny said as he hung up the phone. He looked to the other men as they didn't have much time to formulate a plan and implement it.

* * *

"Bobbie, how nice of you to join us." Rob drawled mockingly as Bobbie walked into the room. She tried to rush over to her son but the man who escorted her up grabbed her arm. He pulled her back hard that she slightly lost her footing, but stayed upright. She gritted her teeth as the hold on her arm was bruising her to the point tears pricked her eyes, Rob smiled at her obvious pain.

"She's unarmed, I tossed her mobile and no one followed us." His friend told him.

"Mom?" Miller rasped in a pained voice, his face was swollen and bleeding as he hung limply from the ceiling. He had blood trailing down the front of his t-shirt and it looked like he was struggling to breathe.

"Oh Eric," She whispered feeling his pain in every fibre of her being. He looked so broken seeing her here. She wanted to comfort him, she wanted to assure him that everything was going to be alright but she didn't know. She only had her faith in his friends.

"Bobbie, don't look sad. You have to break things down before you build them back up." Rob said as he closed the distance between them.

"I'm here, just let him go Rob. Please, just let him go." Bobbie begged Rob.

"No," Rob said, Bobbie's heart sank while bile rose in her throat. "You took my life from me, do you really think I'd give you any kindness for that?" he asked her, before she had a chance to say a word, he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her close; tugging hard.

"I'm going to break you Bobbie, slowly just like I broke in prison and when we're done, I'm going to kill him in front of you. Then I'll leave you alive. So you know what it feels like to have all your happiness ripped from your life. Now let's make up for lost time." He told her. He pulled on her hair to the point she cried out in pain as hairs ripped out of her scalp. But he didn't show mercy as he pulled her away from the living area towards the bedrooms.

* * *

Danny looked to the others behind him, they had managed to get to main floor where Rob and his friends were hanging out. They'd taken his spotters on the street out of play. They'd slowly made their way up the building to the floor where the display apartment was. So far, they had six people in custody. It left four more on this floor. Down the hallway, they had two guys guarding the door way.

They hadn't used Val's idea for a distraction yet, but now was the time. Danny clicked his radio twice, a second later phones starting ringing. Taking point and advantage of the distraction Danny and his team raced down the hallway.

* * *

Miller felt like he was going to vomit as he watched his Mom being dragged away. Rob left behind two guys to watch him, they just smiled as if this were amusing. He closed his eyes and tried to slow breathing but it was so hard as his body screamed in pain. But he pushed through it as he heard his Mom cry out in pain and the sound of something break from the room. He wrapped his hands around the chains attaching him to the ceiling. He grounded his teeth as he pulled his legs up and over his head.

"Hey, what you doing?" one of the guy asked as his phone started to ring. But Miller ignored him as he used his feet to push against the beam while he pulled with his hands. Using all his strength and gravity; the bolt slowly but surely pulled free. Once it popped out, he fell to the ground on his back with a hard thud.

He groaned as pain radiated through his body, just as he turned on his side; a flash bang rolled across the floor. He barely registered the noise of the rolling object but found himself incapacitated when it went off. The loud bang and flash of light filled the room. Through blurry eyes and ringing ears; he saw as soldiers came into the room and took out the two guys who'd been watching him to the ground with tasers and the other was shot but blood didn't spray from the wound. But the man fell to the ground groaning in agony.

"Miller! stay down!" a familiar voice of Tex's called to him over the noise. There was a flurry of activity, he barely could keep up as the sounds of gunshots kept sounding as well as men shouting.

"Mom," he murmured as he tried to get up. But a hand pressed him back down and rolled him onto his back. Miller winced and groaned in pain. He lashed out but his vision cleared enough for him to see Burk above him.

"I got you buddy. Just stay down," he told him.

* * *

Danny had kicked down the first bedroom door, Wolf went in first ready for anything but the sight before him was surprising. Rob was laying on the floor, bullet wound to his chest, blood starting to pool under him as he gasped for air.

Bobbie stood to the other side of the room with gun in hand, ghostly pale with her skin marred with bruises and scratches; her clothing torn and bloody, she had what looked like a large piece of broken vase sticking out of her right arm. She swung the gun around at them, Wolf stowed his gun over his shoulder and held his hands up in surrender.

"Bobbie, it's ok. It's over." Wolf said as he carefully moved towards her, she seemed trapped in her fear and Adrenalin of firing a weapon. She was shaking so violently he was afraid she might accidentally pull the trigger. Tears streamed down her pale face. He came close enough that he gently pushed her gun hand to the floor. He maintained eye contact with her the entire time. "Building is secure. Paramedics are coming up now. I'm going to take the gun now." he told her, he wrapped his hand around the barrel, her grip slackened just enough that he pulled the weapon free.

He took out the bullets and cleared the chamber before placing the gun on the bed. He tucked the ammo into his vest before he rested a hand on her uninjured arm. He was afraid of wrapping his arms around her in fear of hurting her.

"Bobbie?" he said, her eyes wide as she looked at him. He was about to ask if she was ok but she bent over and vomited right on his boots. He winced for her misery than the mess on his boots. "It's ok." he said as he pulled her hair out of her face; she dry retched. He looked to Danny who was thankfully a little too distracted in keeping Rob alive to comment.

"My son?" she rasped between gulping air as her throat and stomach were still trying to make her throw up even though she was empty.

"He's ok," Wolf assured her as he tried not to touch her too much. She was a mess and he wasn't sure where her wounds are and he didn't want to dislodge the porcelain sticking out of her skin for fear of doing more damage than good.

"Get me out of here." She pleaded in a low whisper. It tugged at Wolf's heart and urged his nature to protect and comfort to kick in. He looked to Danny who had been joined by Burk in helping him deal with Rob. He looked to Bobbie and gave a nod. He wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her out of the room.

* * *

Cruz slowly woke up, his head was swimming and the oxygen blasting through the nasal cannula was freezing his nose to the point he wanted to sneeze. The cannula in his arm ached, soon other aches made themselves known. He winced as he opened his eyes, not liking the room he was in.

Yeah, he remembered what happened and that he'd woken up before. It had felt like a bad dream. Miller and he being attacked, then him waking in the hospital. His sister crying as she punched him the arm. The doctors talking but their words were all a blur. Speaking to an officer but once again, he couldn't remember what he said.

But the view improved as Ava appeared before him. She looked like she had been crying, man that made him feel bad. She was holding a sleeping Clara in her arms. Damn if that was a beautiful sight for him.

"Hey," Ava said softly, he really liked how that voice pleasantly washed over him like how a hot shower felt like after a long day.

"Hey," he murmured, his voice a little thick from disuse. He nearly smacked his right hand in his face but stopped as he remembered the cast. Broken bones were a pain in the ass. So was being shot in the leg. His R&R was now going to be extending into medical leave.

"Do you need the nurse or something?" she asked, he pulled the nasal cannula out of his face and shook his head. "You kind of need the oxygen to stay awake." Ava told him, clearly worried for him.

"I don't need it. I just need you and Clara." He said as he patted the bed, Ava sat down on the space careful not to jostle him as she passed Clara into his uninjured arm. Clara barely stirred as she snuggled into his side. Blissfully aware of the world and what was going on.

"You really scared me." Ava told him in a hushed tone, tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm ok, just a little busted up." He said with a weak smile. He would've reached out to touch her but broken arm, cracked ribs and a sleeping baby impeded him. She gave nod before she looked at him. Her expression filled with so many emotions it was hard to distinguish one from the other.

"You're never running with Miller again." she told him with a smile, he chuckled as knew she was just kidding not laying down the law. It was just a reaction to what had happened. He'd been lucky, something he wasn't taking for granted.

"Well, it was either run or wake you up." Cruz told her, her eyes darkened and smile turned sly as the meaning of his words were not lost on either of them.

"Next time wake me up, I love you and I can't handle you running off and getting shot doing something as innocuous as a morning run." She told him.

"You love me?" he asked her, he gave him a dark look which made him laugh and wince.

"Yes, you nong." She said, she looked like she was going to hit him but held back probably because he had Clara and was busted up.

"I love you too." He replied as hearing those words said aloud made what he felt for her all that more pronounced and perfect. They both smiled and she gently slid her fingers into his, they soaked up the moment where it was just them, and Clara. Imperfectly perfect.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

* * *

Miller woke up to something landing on his face. "Dude, your girlfriend is insanely hot and can cook. Props to you." Burk said as he leaned over him and ate some kind of flaky pastry. That said pastry crumbed onto his face, answering the vague question what had landed on him.

"What?" Miller asked bleary eyed and confused. He tried to move but pain lanced through his body so he decided it was better to just lay in bed very still.

"Maria said she was going to be back tomorrow." Burk told him as he scarfed the last of the pastry he was eating. "Oh let me get that." he said as he licked a finger tip and used it to pick a crumb off Miller's face and then ate it. Miller just didn't want to think about how their friendship got to the stage where Burk felt comfortable eating off of him.

"Maria's my new roommate. Where's my Mom?" he asked Burk, his voice thick as his mouth was dry. He wondered how long he'd been out of it.

"I might marry her." Burk told him.

"You're not marrying my Mom." Miller told him, he could accept Wolf but Burk? Not happening.

"No, Maria. This pastry is amazing." Burk informed him as he took another bite of the pastry. It annoyed Miller given it was supposed to be for him, if he was to believe Burk.

"My Mom, is she ok?" Miller asked, he would let go of Burk's preoccupation with Maria as it wasn't his place.

"Yeah, she's ok, little roughed up and has like 23 stitches in her arm. You Millers are bad ass, I didn't see before but damn, you don't mess around." Burk said looking impressed. Miller could only frown as he didn't quite understand.

"What's going on?" Miller asked him, against his better judgement he tried to get up but Burk pressed a hand to his shoulder. Pain lanced through him that made his groan as he laid back down. His body yelled and ached angrily at him for moving. He hissed a breath as everything just hurt.

"Ok, just don't move. Your Mom; she kicked your Dad's ass. Shot him; all with like a huge broken piece of ceramic sticking outta her arm. It was sick, as in gross but also bad ass." Burk clarified thoughtfully. Miller frowned as he didn't think his Mom could shoot someone but glad she was alive. "She's shaken up but the docs have cleared her to go home with Commander Garnett. She'll drop by and visit you." He added.

"Ok, what about Cruz?" Miller asked him as he felt vaguely relieved to know his Mom was ok. That his father was caught. It meant it was over, he could worry about the rest when he had all of his brain working. Whatever drugs they had given didn't do much for the pain but they messed with his brains.

"Alive and well, he's got a few busted bones and a bum leg but he'll recover. His girlfriend and kid are with him. We're all good, oh and I forgot to tell you. Danny and Wolf ran into the room to save your Mom. Instead of a thanks, Wolf ended up with vomit on his boots." Burk said with a laugh before he gobbled the rest of the pastry. He gave a moan of appreciation which just didn't help Miller make sense of anything that was going on.

"What about my father? He didn't get away did he?" Miller asked, he didn't want to know but he felt it was best to ask and get it out of the way. Burk's features grew serious and empathetic, it didn't bode well for Miller, he wasn't sure he could handle being on the outside of the hunt for Rob.

"Oh dude, no, I'm sorry. He died. Bled out, your Mom hit him in the shoulder, hit the brachial artery. All downhill from there. I wish he'd been a better person for you." Burk said sincerely, Miller sagged against the mattress in relief and then a wave of sadness rolled through him as he didn't see it coming. He had thought he'd have Rob haunting him and his Mom. That he'd be able to at least have the last word. But he was also sad that his father was the man he'd wanted, or deserved.

"Yeah me too." Miller said sadly.

"But on the upside, you are going to be fine. You have a broken nose, bruised back, 3 cracked ribs and well more bruises than an overripe peach that's rolled through a supermarket." Burk told him, trying to keep things upbeat.

"Thanks." Miller said deflated as he was lost in his own head and emotions.

"Anytime, I think I need to spend more time at your place. These pastries are amazing." Burk said as he was definitely distracted by the food.

"They are meant for me." Miller informed him as he saw Burk reaching for another pastry from the container sitting on his tray table. He didn't know why he was being possessive of the damn food. But he was, maybe it was his way of trying to take control back from the lack of control he'd had the last few days.

"You're pasty white ass will thank me for eating these." Burk told him.

"Just leave one for me." Miller said making a compromise. Burk grinned as he hoed in.

* * *

"You're good to go." The doctor told Bobbie, she sat on the gurney with her head hung low. They had stitched her up, given her an IV drip and a shot of maxolon to help her stop throwing up. But after a few hours, they decided she was fine to go. She however wasn't ready to move.

"Thank you." Andrea told the man, she continued talking with the doctor about organising Bobbie's discharge from the hospital. Bobbie tuned it out as she just couldn't comprehend the day. She was relieved her son was alive but sad for Rob's death. She was sad he couldn't be a better man, and then it made her feel guilty for not picking a better man to begin with. Guilty because she'd shot him, she'd killed him. That the whole of everything that happened was her fault.

"You ok?" Andrea asked her.

"I don't know." Bobbie replied, she wasn't sure how to feel other than hollowed out and guilty. Even it didn't feel right like she was pretending.

"It's ok to not feel ok about today and what happened. Just remember that you didn't have a choice in shooting him. It was self defence."

"So it makes me better? Less guilty? I killed him." Bobbie asked, her tone sharp as she wondered why Andrea was letting her off the hook.

"And you don't know how to feel because it was anticlimactic."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not like the movies. There's no catharsis in another person's death. The issues you had with them still remain; unresolved because you didn't get to say what you wanted but in the end. But in my opinion, don't feel guilty about it, he was an asshole who would've killed you and your son over something that was entirely his fault to begin with. If my husband had tried that, I'd have shot him in the head and called it a day. So let it go, lift your head up, he's not worth anymore of your time. " Andrea told her, Bobbie let her words sink in for a moment. For some reason she was glad Andrea hadn't tried to assuage what she was feeling with flowery poetry or reiterate that everything would 'be ok' and 'you did what you had to do'. It did however help her change how she saw it, Andrea was right.

"I need to see my son." Bobbie told her.

* * *

"Ow, be gentle." Cruz told his sister as she punched him in the shoulder and it wasn't a love tap. "I'm hurt." He reminded her, he would've rubbed the sore spot but a hand in an arm cast did not make for a nice massage.

"So am I!" Maria told him as she hit him again. Cruz winced but took the hit as his sister obviously needed to vent. "Do you know what an asshole you are? I swear I lost ten years of my life worrying over your stupid ass. I can't afford to lose you. You're all I got." She told him, tears burned the back of her eyes as she felt like she'd barely had him back only to have nearly lost him completely.

"I love you too." Cruz told her with a dopey smile. It didn't help him as Maria glared at him.

"I really want to punch you again." Maria told him with a pout as she was still shaking with angry and concern over him. But instead of hitting him, she wanted to break down and cry in his arms. But she couldn't because she was afraid if she started crying then she wouldn't stop and she still had to see Miller.

"Where are the boys?" Cruz asked her.

"Your friends are looking after them for me." Maria told him, she was so surprised at the support system that sprung up overnight for her and the boys. She'd gone from being completely alone to having over a dozen new numbers in a new mobile phone for her. People, she'd never met all offered her support to helping her with the kids and the apartment. She was just so touched and overwhelmed by it she was half afraid Cruz had died without her being told.

"They are good, you should be friends with Kara. She's about to have a baby." Cruz told her, like it was a plan he'd just thought of and thought it was great.

"Really? I thought she was just fat." Maria drawled sarcastically, but she didn't need to tell him that she already was friends with Kara and the other women that were his friends. She figured she'd seek her revenge by sharing childhood stories so he could be mocked by them mercilessly.

"That's not nice. She'll need your help. Her fiance is a moron when it comes to babies." Cruz told her.

"Oh and you're an expert." Maria remarked drily, he smiled dopily and she knew his automated IV drip had given him more pain relief. The man could not hold his morphine.

"I'm getting them- I mean there." He said slowly correcting himself. "What do you think of Ava?" he asked changing the topic.

"I like her." Maria said downplaying how she really felt. She freaking loved Ava, the woman had saved her from a hideous tattoo mistake and helped her through a crisis with her brother. She'd stepped well and truly above girlfriend duties in the past few hours.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me one day. So don't scare her off." Cruz told Maria, she snorted a laugh as drugged Cruz was pretty amusing.

"And why is she the one?" she asked mockingly, she drew up a chair and sat down. She wanted to see how much information she could pull of out Cruz before he passed out.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door, Miller turned his head and saw his Mom. She had a black eye, a busted lip and a bandage covering most of her right arm. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and she was wearing a loose grey singlet and what looked to be pyjama pants with llamas on them. He smiled as he'd bought them for her when he was like 12 for her mother's day present. She gave him a smile in return as she stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"I'll leave you two and see what food is lurking in Cruz's room." Burk said he stole another pastry before fleeing the room but not before he made a dramatic bow and gesture for Bobbie to step into the room first. Bobbie gave a small chuckle at the gesture and watched as Burk left the room before she turned to her son.

"Eric, how are you?" she asked as she moved to his bedside. She took his hand in hers and smiled down at him.

"Everything hurts." He confessed, but he felt better for seeing her. Her smile wavered slightly and it pained him to see her so clearly upset and trying to hide it.

"I'm so sorry." She said tears filling her eyes; it really killed him to see her crying over him especially given what happened. He'd been useless at saving her and he was going to be alright. He would heal up and walk out of the hospital, so the tears were unnecessary.

"Mom, don't cry. It's over, I'm just glad you are alright." He told her, tears filling his own eyes.

"Ok." She said nodding. She wiped away the tears and pulled herself together for him. He blinked back his own as he was grateful for her being here. Grateful he had a mom like her.

"Talk to me about anything else but today." Miller said as he didn't want to do a post mortem on what happened. He knew they should process it but he didn't want them to be upset, he didn't want to cry, he didn't want to think about Rob. Most of all, he didn't want his mother to keep apologising for something that wasn't her fault. What he really wanted was to smile, he wanted to freaking laugh even though it would hurt like hell.

"I'm thinking about adopting a dog." Bobbie offered with a bit of a forced smile. It was the kind that she used when she was afraid he'd think whatever she was going to do was a bad idea. But she still asked because she wanted his thoughts or approval.

"A dog?" he asked a little confused as it was out of the blue for a conversation topic. But he'd asked for them to talk about anything other than what happened to them.

"Yes, Andrea thinks it would be good for me to have a companion around the house to make me feel safe when she's deployed. It's better than a gun. What do you think?" she asked him with frail smile as she wasn't sure what to say to make him feel better.

"I like it." Miller said after he weighed it up for a moment. It wasn't a bad idea, he just hoped Wolf didn't have a problem with it. But then that was Wolf's problem not his. Miller liked dogs. His approval made his mom smile warmly which was just what he needed to see.

* * *

"You ok?" Preacher asked Ava, he'd stopped by to make sure she was ok. She was, the man she loved had nearly died but he would survive and she had survived it all without pulling away. Instead she had reached out, something she hadn't thought she'd been able to do. Across the hallway in Miller's apartment Maria was with Alisha, Kara and Val. The three women helping out with the children and supporting Maria. Ava had needed to retreat to her apartment for her and Clara's sake as Clara was too restless from all the noise and Ava just needed a moment to digest it all.

"Yeah, thank you for dropping by." Ava told him, she reached out and squeezed his hand with her own.

"Anytime. Go get some rest. We got work tomorrow." He told her, he pulled his hand away and rose from his chair and headed to the door.

"I'll have Clara with me." Ava told him.

"Not a problem." Preacher said.

"See you tomorrow." Ava said, she watched him go and when the door closed she moved to Clara who was laying on the floor gnawing on the corner of a blanket. The baby girl had settled down a lot in the quiet of Ava's apartment.

"Hey you," Ava said to Clara, she lifted Clara and her blanket up into her arms. She cradled Clara's body in her arms and smiled softly at her, relishing the sense of peace and relief that everything would be ok. "We had a long day, didn't we?" she asked her, she knew she wouldn't get any kind of response but spoke anyway. "But everything will be fine, you and me are going to have a lot of girl together over the next few weeks while your Daddy gets better." She told Clara.

Clara looked up at her with a clueless expression before breaking into a smile. Ava smiled and cuddled her close.

* * *

"Hey," Wolf said as Bobbie walked into the house. She stopped at the door and smiled at the sight of him. He wasn't awkwardly standing around- No, he was on the couch sitting back like it was a normal day. Just any old normal day where he would be waiting for her to come home from work; but they hadn't a day like that.

"Hey," she said as she kicked off her shoes and moved to the couch. She sat down next to him and he gently pulled her across his lap with his arms around her. She felt safe, she soaked it in as she rested her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be at the hospital. I was caught up with police and my superiors." He told her.

"It's ok." Bobbie said and it was true, part of her was glad he hadn't been there as it gave her a chance to realize that she could stand on her own two feet. Yes, he'd taken her out of the room and away from Rob. But she had survived the rest on her, she hadn't needed him to pick up the pieces or fix her for some reason that made her feel stronger than she thought. Even though she felt horrible and guilty for what happened in that room with Rob, she realised she had saved herself, she was her own hero. "He's dead." She told him.

"I know." Wolf said, he pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder that wasn't covered in the bandage.

"I thought I'd feel relieved but I just feel nothing and I feel guilty for feeling that way." She told him, she was glad she couldn't see his face as she didn't want to know what he thought of what she was saying.

"It's ok, it'll pass with time. Right now, just focus on this. Miller is alive, you're alive and you did what you had to; to survive. Be proud of that. I know I'm proud. Something I taught you stuck and you used it. I knew you guts Bobbie, I'm so glad that you're here with me." He whispered warmly to her, she smiled as she did feel good about being able to fight back. It felt like she'd won a part of herself back. A part she'd been missing for years when Rob had beaten her the first time.

She shifted slightly in his arms and turned her face to his, their faces were so close she could only focus on his eyes as he looked at her. She brushed her nose across his. He made her feel safe, wanted and desirable. "Stay with me, tonight." She whispered against his lips, she kissed him softly, but as soon as he responded, she twisted in his arms and pulled him closer as the kiss deepened. They both knew where this was leading, neither of them were going to listen to common sense. Bobbie's injuries twinged in pain but she ignored them as all she wanted was Wolf.


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N: Here we are friends as we've come to the end. I have to admit that I've resolved what I wanted but left it open as I want to be able to come back with a sequel if inspiration strikes me. I have also added a cute epilogue as big THANK YOU to you the reviewers. You all kept the motivation going as well as the ladies on the Writers' blocks who've endured months of my writer's block and spinning endless and sometimes useless ideas as well as picking their brains. Thank you again and Enjoy :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

* * *

"I think he's awake." a tiny voice whispered.

"Shh, he's totally sleeping. Mommy will be mad if we wake him." another voice whispered hotly.

"What's up?" Miller asked as he cracked an eye to see Manny and Luis sitting on his bed looking down at him. When he'd been imagining his bachelor pad and living with his ship mates. This was not what he'd pictured, he'd expected more buxom beauties and empty beer cans around the place instead of kids and t-shirt toys. But the latter was working out well for him.

There had been a discussion about Maria and the kids moving into the house Wolf and Bobbie lived in. But Miller really didn't want Wolf and Bobbie living with him, it would've been weird and uncomfortable for him. He was happy that the two were happy and doing whatever… But he didn't need to see it every day. He was also glad the decision had been taken out of his hands as Maria had turned down the offer. She'd asked if she could stay and pay rent with him, but overall she wanted to stay with the boys. It was easier to get to her work and the boys' school. Miller really didn't mind, he'd liked the apartment being full of life.

But there was an upside, he didn't have to worry about cooking and kids were amusing. If he were honest, he wasn't in the right place to be out dating or having one night stands in his state. He inwardly snorted as he wasn't a one night stand guy. He wished he was, but he wasn't. He liked his relationships to have meaning. He'd worry about dating and his nonexistent sex life later. Right now, he was still healing from his 'father-son' time with his Dad.

A week had passed; Miller still hadn't processed what had happened and how it would ripple out into his professional and personal life. He was still trying to figure out how he felt knowing his father, and Rob being dead.

"You're awake." Luis announced with glee, dragging Miller out of his head and back into the present.

"Uhuh." Miller said, he wasn't going to mention that them bounding onto his bed and talking in loud whispers had woken him up. They were kids, and frankly they were too cute to get mad at.

"Are you better?" Manny asked him.

"Still sore but a little better." Miller said as he scratched his cheek. His beard was driving him crazy; just a reminder of how he needed to pull himself together and take a shave.

"Mommy's cooking oatmeal for breakfast." Manny informed him.

"Blegh." Luis said pulling a face as he did not like Oatmeal but his twin brother ignored him and kept talking.

"And you're going to miss Sesame Street if you don't get up soon." Manny told him, he looked at Miller in a matter of fact manner that was all Maria. It said loud and clear 'get up now', it was just adorable to see it in the little boy's features as Sesame Street was an institution, it never went unwatched.

"You've missed out on like hundreds of episodes." Luis added, Miller gave a wry smile as he'd only been absent from their world for 7 days.

"I've seen them all before." Miller assured him.

"Nah uh, they are all new." Luis argued, Miller frowned as he wasn't sure if he should burst the kid's bubble and tell him that all the episodes of Sesame Street were repeats and he'd grown up on them. But he was saved from making a decision when Maria appeared in the doorway.

"Boys, what did I tell you?" she asked them in a stern tone, her hands on her hips; looking like an annoyed wonder woman. Miller smiled glad he hadn't pissed Maria off as the woman was a firecracker.

"Not to go in Miller's room." Manny and Luis said at the same time. They hung their heads and looked remorseful as they knew they were in the wrong.

"What are you doing?" she asked them.

"He was going to miss Sesame Street." Manny informed her.

"I'm sure he'd survive, now come on." She told them, she waved for them to get off the bed and leave the room. The boys didn't argue and just got off the bed and left the room. Maria gave a sigh and looked to him. "Sorry," she told him.

"It's ok, I was awake." Miller assured her.

"You are a terrible liar." Maria told him. "Also, your Mom is dropping by later with her new dog. So you might want to get up, sometime today." She added, leaning in the doorway waiting for an answer.

"I'll be up soon." Miller assured her, she gave a smile and a nod before pulling his door closed giving him privacy. He couldn't help but smile as he pulled the sheets off his legs and rose from bed. He gave a small groan as he had more than his fair share of aches for a man his age. But he would keep moving forward, he knew in time things would get better, but for now he had people who loved and supported him. People who would help distract him from his woes, four of them were in the living area with breakfast and an episode of Sesame Street.

* * *

"Welcome home Harley." Bobbie said with a grin as she opened the door to the house letting Harley off her leash. The 4 year old German Shepherd dog, looked up her. "In you go." she gestured, Harley looked to the home and slowly padded into the space, her tail wagging wildly showing her excitement even though she was cautious. She looked back up at Bobbie. "It's ok." She assured the pup.

Harley previous owners had died from the virus and when the world collapsed she'd been left in the wild defending for herself. At least until the owners of the out of town pound picked her up. The owners were ex-military so they had made sure all dogs in their care were trained properly and understood majority of commands on cue. Bobbie had expected the pound to be a depressing place, kennels and concrete but it was a large sprawl outside of the city. The kennels were clean and pleasant, and large grassy area dedicated for dogs to exercise and play.

Harley was the quiet one of the group of dogs Bobbie had been introduced to. Bobbie loved her immediately. So here they were, Harley was moved around the space, sniffing the furniture and exploring. Bobbie smiled as Wolf came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey," he said to her.

"She's so beautiful." Bobbie said him referring to Harley. She was still surprised at their whirlwind romance, she figured he'd be bored given she was no longer in danger or at worst emasculated by her killing Rob.

But instead he stayed, boy did he show her a deliciously good time. They had tried to separate their lives, to rewind to a beginning where they'd date and eventuate to moving in, but it seemed redundant and Maria seemed more enthusiastic about Bobbie keeping her sex life than moving her brood into the house Bobbie and Wolf now lived in. Maria had said so out loud before adding in other valid points of wanting to be closer to her brother and the apartment being closer to her work and the school. Bobbie let it slide, as she loved living with Wolf and sharing their time together even the exercising.

"A good choice for sure." Wolf said in agreement, he pressed a soft kiss to the side of her neck which made her smile. Life was good.

* * *

"Don't you have a book you can read?" Ava asked Cruz, he was laying on the lounge in the living room with Clara on his chest. It wasn't entirely comfortable given the broken ribs but pain killers helped. Frankly, he didn't want to put his baby girl down. She like he, was transfixed by the view in front of them.

Ava was currently painting on a large canvas a few feet away from them. He had no idea what it was but so far she'd just slapped a whole bunch of colours onto the canvas. The painting wasn't what held his attention. It was the woman before him, she was dressed in ¾ leggings and a old men's button down shirt that was covered in specks and splashes of old dried paint and clay. Her hair was pulled from her face in a top bun.

She looked so consumed by whatever she working on. She had a sly smile on her lips like she had a juicy secret and knew what was coming. The pleasure, of seeing one's hard work come together and the feel of everything falling into place, a feeling he could understand. But right now, she had noticed him and Clara watching. Though in Clara's defence, she couldn't do much but watch. Cruz didn't have the same excuse.

"Yeah, but it's not as interesting." He told her.

"I can't work with you staring at me." Ava informed him.

"I'm watching avidly not staring." He corrected her, he smiled at the light blush gracing her cheeks. He wished not for the first time that he wasn't injured as he would have put Clara into her cot and taken advantage of Ava in her current state. He really wanted to make love to her.

"Still, you're ruining my mojo when you look at me like that." She said, as their thoughts seemed to be unified.

"I'm just laying here, innocently-" he started but Ava cut him off.

"Innocent my ass." She grouched in good humour, he was looking at her like he wanted to roll her under him and show her a good time. She was all for it but he was just in no shape to do so which made their current situation, so deliciously frustrating.

"It is a fine ass." Cruz told her, she took a deep breath and exhaled as he was winding her up. She was torn between wanting to paint but now she just wanted to lay on the lounge with Cruz and Clara. She never imagined ever being in the situation where she'd be in love or have a baby. But now she had both, she felt blessed even if she wanted to throw a cold bucket of water on Cruz and tell him to cool it.

"5 weeks to go." she reminded him evilly, with the leg wound, broken ribs and arm. Well, it made sharing a bed interesting as well as making it interesting to try and find a way to express their love without Cruz being too sore afterwards. But usually they were reminded that they should just stick making out and following doctor's orders of 'rest' which somehow translated to 'no sex'.

"I hate doctor's orders." Cruz grumbled as he adjusted Clara on his chest to a more comfortable place. "I hate being broken." He added with a pout. Ava chuckled as she had lost sympathy after the third day of grumbles. But she did put down her palette and put her paint brush into a jar half filled with water. She moved to the couch and knelt down beside it, she leaned on the cushions; her face brought close to his.

"Poor baby." She said mockingly.

"I am," he told her playing into it. "Kiss me better?" he asked her with a sly grin.

"If it only worked that way." Ava replied.

"You could humour me." he told her.

"Mmm,ok." she lifted up and kissed him; slow and languidly, pleasure sang drunkenly through them as they shared the kiss. But sadly, it was short lived as Clara pushed her foot into his rib. Ava chuckled as Cruz groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. "Maybe next time." Ava told him as she lifted Clara off of his chest and into her arms.

"Maybe," Cruz said with a grin as he watched Ava Eskimo kiss Clara, earning a cute smile from his daughter. His smile broadened as he felt so full of love for the two women in his life, he was blown away by how much his life had changed for the better since arriving in St Louis. He couldn't help but feel blessed.


	39. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

One year later,

"Me." Clara said with glee as she squeezed cold mash potato through her tiny hands. She giggled in delight as mess splattered on the tray table of her high chair.

"Daddy. Can you say Daddy?" Ava asked her as she sat in the chair beside Clara's high chair.

"Me." Clara said with a giggle as she smushed her hand through the food dyed mash potato on the table. It was Ava's way of teaching 'art' to Clara and it was a safer for Clara to smush coloured mash potato around on the high chair table than to give her a canvas and acrylic paint.

Ava shuddered at the memory of when Clara had licked one of her wet paintings. It wasn't fun for either of them as Ava had freaked out about Clara being poisoned and Clara cried because Acrylic paint didn't taste good. But right now they were both alive and healthy even in Ava was just a tiny bit frustrated.

"You're not getting this. You're supposed to be saying Daddy, not Me. Daddy. Your Daddy would love it if you said his name first." Ava said as she was trying to get Clara to call Cruz 'Daddy' but it was not going well. She'd already failed with 'Papa' and 'Dada' and all variations of the name for Father. But the only words Clara had in her vocabulary were 'No', 'Me' and 'More'.

"Me." Clara told her with the cheekiest of smiles as she thought it was a game that she was winning. Ava gave a frustrated but happy smile at Clara as she gave up.

"Fine, you win this round today." Ava told her, the door to the apartment opened and Ava smiled as Cruz walked in. He looked so handsome in his BDUs, but then he always looked handsome to her.

"Hey." He said with a smile, Clara turned in her chair to look at him and flung out her arms; sending coloured mash potato flying.

"Me!" She exclaimed in greeting. Ava closed her eyes and shook her head as she was glad 'Me' was the name for everyone and everything. Cruz dropped his bag and took off his cap placing on top the bag. He moved to Clara.

"Hey Potato bug, what you go here?" he asked as he placed a kiss on Clara's forehead. He didn't care that his uniform was getting dirty as Clara's pudgy hands grasped the fabric spreading mash potato on him.

"I tried to get her to say Daddy. But it's not happening." Ava told him.

"Me." Clara said as if to just prove Ava's point. Cruz chuckled at Ava's clear annoyance and frustration.

"Broken record this one." Ava said with an exasperated sigh. Cruz just grinned as he was not going to tell Ava how he'd spent hours teaching Clara how to say 'Mommy' and it had taken months and if he were honest he was a little afraid of her saying 'Dog' given the kid was over the moon about Bobbie's dog.

"She'll find a new word soon." Cruz said as he pulled Clara out of her high chair and into his arms. He peppered her face with kisses making her giggle. "Kiss?" He told Clara, she kissed him on the cheek, well it was more of a slobber of drool but it was still weirdly loveable.

"Oh and by the way, I was changing Clara today after you left and I found some things in her nappy in amongst the usual contents. You and Maria really need to talk to the boys again." Ava said, she pulled out a Nathan James Challenge coin, three quarter coins and a penny from her pocket and placed it on the table.

"Really?" Cruz asked incredulously as he looked to Clara and back at Ava with a bemused smile. They both knew Clara wasn't the culprit but her cousins Manny and Luis who thought it was funny to hide things in Clara's diaper.

Last week, at a Nathan James BBQ; it had been Danny's car keys and only discovered after Clara had unloaded herself. The poor man had not been happy even when the keys had been washed and disinfected twice.

"Oh, and this." Ava said as she pulled the solitaire diamond engagement ring he'd bought eight months ago and held it out to him. "I'm assuming it's yours." She added with an expectant smile as she waited for him to say something. She was wondering what excuse he had ready for her, given she'd spent half the afternoon pretending to not be giddy with excitement or in near tears at how beautiful the ring was.

"Well, actually it's yours." He told her.

"Mine?" Ava said a little dumbfounded as she hadn't banked on him being upfront about it.

"Well, Clara and I talked about it." Cruz told her, he played with Clara's hand and looked at his daughter. "We figured that we gotta lock this down, put a ring on it." he said, Ava chuckled and gave him an amused look even though she was somewhat sceptical.

"So your elaborate plan was to have me pull the ring out of-" Ava started but Cruz cut her off. He knew she wasn't angry or upset; she was amused.

"No, it wasn't. We were going to have a lovely picnic where I'd ask you to be my wife and Clara would ask you to be her-" Cruz looked to Clara and slowly mouthed a word to her. It seemed to trigger something in Clara as she gave a shy smile.

"Mommy?" Clara asked looking adorably shy as she smiled to her father.

"Yeah!" Cruz told Clara, she bounced in his arms as she knew she got it right. Cruz looked to Ava who was misty eyed and smiling at them.

"So what do you think?" He asked Ava.

"Mommy." Clara said to Ava; interrupting Ava's moment to answer, Ava and Cruz just chuckled at Clara who smiled completely clueless but happy. Cruz looked to her, waiting impatiently for her answer. She just smiled with happy tears in her eyes.

"Yes," she answered looking at Cruz, "Yes." she repeated as she closed the space between them and kissed him with all the tenderness and love overflowing her heart. How she loved everything about him, from the tickle of his 5'oclock shadow to the tremor in his touch as he cradled her head and kissed her.

"Mommy." Clara said with glee and she must have decided it was her new word. Ava and Cruz pulled back from their kiss and turned to Clara who'd transferred mashed potato onto them. They just laughed as they tickled and peppered Clara's face with kisses, their baby girl squealed and giggled in delight.

"Ok, we should get cleaned up as Maria is cooking family dinner across the hallway." Cruz said to Ava.

"I know, I've been smelling it all day." Ava said with a dreamy smile.

* * *

"Get out of it." Maria said as she smacked Burk's knuckles with a wooden spoon. Her and Miller's apartment was a flurry of activity, her twin boys were all over the map, Miller was looking after Mateo. Bobbie came in with Wolf and her dog Harley less than half an hour ago with Tex, Kat and Andrea; they brought in the drinks for the evening. The long table was already set up, music was playing from the TV and Burk seemed to be the only one annoying Maria the most.

"Ow," Burk said as he whipped his hand back in pain. Kat who was in the kitchen with Maria; sniggered at Burk. The teenager had no sympathy for her elders' woes.

"You're not supposed to eat until everyone is here. Uncle Cruz and Auntie Ava aren't here with Clara yet. So you gotta be patient." Luis told him in a matter of fact tone from the other side of the breakfast bar.

"I'm hungry." Burk told him as it was pretty simple explanation as to why he was trying to steal an empanada.

"Here is an apple." Maria said mockingly as she picked up an apple out of the fruit basket and held it out to Burk.

"I'd still marry you even though you're mean with a spatula." Burk told her teasingly as he took the apple. Maria rolled her eyes at him as she didn't believe a word out his mouth.

"Ew," Luis told him which Maria and Burk ignored.

"Admit Carlton, it turns you on to be ordered around by a woman." Maria said in a low smug tone.

"Only you." Burk assured her.

"Really? I'll keep that in mind when I'm writing you up for insubordination." Andrea remarked drily from behind Burk.

"I was just-" Burk tried to defend himself but Luis cut him off.

"Being gross with my Mommy which you're not allowed to do that." Luis said, he kicked Burk in the shin; making the man wince at the sharp pain.

"Luis! apologise immediately." Maria ordered her son, shocked he would be so brash. Luis looked down at his shoes and pretended to look remorseful. She reminded herself to talk to him later about his actions.

"I am sorry Mr Burk." Luis told him but as soon as Maria's attention was away due a pot over boiling; he mouthed 'not!' viciously at Burk and then ran over to where Tex and Miller were. Burk looked to Andrea who was just smiling at him. When he turned to Maria for sympathy the woman didn't seem to care as an apology was given and dinner was the priority.

"What can I do?" Andrea asked Maria, before Burk turned something small into a scene. Maria looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke.

"Nothing, just relax and enjoy as I'm all good here, Eric has the table set." Maria said, she looked to Bobbie. "And Bobbie, thank you for bringing over Harley. The boys just love her. Though I'm not sure how I feel about Mateo riding her-"

"Eric!" Bobbie said in shock and slight disappointment as well as amusement to where Tex and her son were up to.

"What?" Miller asked as he held Mateo just over Harley's back. He was about to place Mateo astride on the dog, which seemed like a pretty cute and fun idea. It wasn't like Tex was disagreeing with him. Harley didn't mind as the dog was pretty happy at taking orders.

"Not appropriate." Bobbie admonished him.

"Sorry dude, down you go." Miller said to Mateo as he placed him on the floor, the 18 month old pouted and looked ready to cry but Harley licked his face. Then nudged the boy making him giggle.

"Told you." Wolf said to Miller and Tex as placed Manny on the floor after giving him a piggyback ride from the bathroom. The kid asked for a lift and Wolf couldn't see the harm in the short ride.

"It's unlocked!" Maria shouted, it was amazing she could hear anything over the noise of the music and the people but the door opened and in came Ava, Cruz and Clara. Tex moved over to them with a smile and crouch down to Clara's level.

"Oh, look who made it." Tex said to Clara, his arms wide.

"Mommy!" Clara said with a joyful smile as she toddled over to Tex; straight into his arms. The others in the room laughed as Tex did not meet the description of his new name though last week he'd been "Moo-Ma". It was obvious Cruz's tutelage of trying to get the girl to say something close 'Mommy' was clearly at work.

"I'm not your Mommy." Tex said as he lifted Clara into his arms and stood up. He adjusted Clara's yellow cotton dress and tickled the baby girl under the chin earning a giggle.

"Me!" Clara exclaimed as she giggled and grabbed onto his beard. She smiled in glee as her pudgy little fingers enjoyed the texture of his beard hair and pulled on it.

"Ah, not the beard. SOS. She's pulling out what's left of my brown curlies." he called out, everyone laughed or smiled as Ava came to his rescue, gently pried Clara's hands out. It was in that moment, Tex caught sight of the ring on Ava's left hand. His eyebrows lifted up in surprise. "I'm being blinded by the light off the bling." he said.

"I think your father might be having a stroke." Andrea remarked to Kat.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Kat drawled sarcastically, earning a few laughs until Maria saw what Tex was tilting his head at. Her eyes went wide in shock, she placed down the spoon in her hand and came out of the kitchen with a grin on her face.

"¡Ay, Dios mío! you're engaged?! How?!" she asked Cruz and Ava as she pulled Ava's hand out to look at the ring.

"Yeah." Cruz said, everyone gathered around the couple.

"But how did you get the ring?" Maria asked, she knew that Cruz had given her the ring to hide which she in turn gave to Miller. She had made sure that Miller put it out of reach of the boys. She'd watched him, which made her slightly blush as she'd been a little distracted by watching him do it. She couldn't help it if he had a fine ass, solid shoulders, muscular arms. She mentally shook away the thought and focused on the moment.

"It appeared in Clara's nappy." Ava said, some of them recoiled as they remembered the Danny's car keys debacle while others smiled in amusement. Maria however gave an aggravated sigh and looked to her twin boys.

"Manny, Luis; we talked about this. Clara's diaper is not a piggy bank for spare change and shiny things." She told them in a stern tone.

"Sorry, Mommy." They both said in unison.

"It's ok." Cruz told them before Ava nudged him in the side with a sharp elbow. "This one time. Stop putting things in Clara's diaper." he corrected, looking at the boys with his own stern look.

"Okay." The boys replied in a resigned and remorseful manner. Cruz just smiled and continued with the story everyone wanted to hear.

"So, I came home and Ava gave me a Nathan James Challenge coin that looks like it might have been yours Wolf," Cruz said, Wolf gave a shrug as he had no clue but he wasn't asking for it back. "As well a three quarters of a dollar and a penny-" Cruz said.

"Dude, you should consider yourself lucky. I would not pay that much for your services." Burk quipped, Cruz cleared his throat and surreptitiously scratched his nose with his middle finger before he continued regaling them.

"Then she showed me the ring, I asked the question." he said finishing the story, he knew he and Ava would embellish it over time but for now he was just happy to celebrate.

"More like begged her given how the ring was probably recovered." Tex quipped earning a few chuckles.

"I said 'Yes'. Obviously." Ava replied with a happy laugh and a blush gracing her cheeks. Everyone around them cheered and said 'congratulations', Cruz looked to Ava. He was filled to the brim with love for the woman beside her and the little girl that had been brought into his world over a year ago. Right now, in this moment; he was so happy to be surrounded by so many people; friends and family to celebrate it with. He had no clue what the future held for him or his loved ones but he knew everything would be ok, that he wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
